


Seaswept

by Daydreamer



Series: Seaswept Pirates [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Historical, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Scars, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 126,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fleeing Japan during the purge of foreigners, brothers Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha stow away on board a pirate vessel and are swept away into an adventure that will both tear them apart and bring them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaia77](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gaia77).



[ ](http://s125.beta.photobucket.com/user/daydreamer79/library/)

**1635** —A small port town south of Nagasaki

Sixteen year old Uchiha Itachi gazed out at the village extending below his home. For years, foreigners had entered their country, bringing with them modern weapons along with their God while turning small seaside villages into thriving communities. Interested in enlightenment, the people welcomed them, but as time passed, interest turned into fear and distaste. The foreigners were seeking to take away their history and culture so to create a mirror of themselves. Knowledge of such caused strife and malcontent. Even now, stirrings of violence had tainted the once quiet port town with its vulgar violence.

" _Niisan_?" Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, padded out onto the small balcony overlooking the village. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, Sasuke." Itachi ran his hand through his younger brother's thick hair. "I was just thinking."

Sasuke smiled happily up at his brother. "About what?"

"Different things." Itachi tucked his hands into the sleeves of his kimono. "The world around us seems to be shifting and changing."

"That's good, isn't it?" Sasuke cocked his head. " _Sense_ i said that change is hard, but not always bad."

Itachi chuckled faintly. "Your _sensei_ sounds wise."

"He's boring." Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at nothing in particular. "Why can't you be my _sensei, Niisan_?"

Itachi smirked down at his brother. "I doubt I am wise enough to be a _sensei, otouto_."

"Yes, you are!" Sasuke looked pleadingly at Itachi. "You're smarter than everyone."

"Even _Otousan_?" asked Itachi with a gleam of mirth shining in his eyes.

Sasuke nibbled on his lower lip looking uncertain. It was a trick question after all. "Well…maybe not as smart as _Otousan_ …but definitely smarter than _sense_ i."

Itachi chuckled and turned his gaze out over the landscape highlighted by the afternoon sun. "I like the way your _sensei_ thinks. Change can be good. I wonder if the change coming on the wind will be good or bad."

Sasuke attempted to look interested in Itachi's musings. "I tried to leave the compound to go play but _Otousan_ wouldn't allow me to leave. He's being so strict lately."

"It's because there have been some incidences with the foreigners," explained Itachi. 

The last thing he wanted was for his brother to be worried. Worry was for the elders in a family and not for the children. Sasuke didn't need to know the true threat simmering just beyond their sight.

"Stupid foreigners. They all need to leave."

Itachi turned a hard gaze on Sasuke. "Does that include our _Okaasan_?"

Red flushed across Sasuke's cheeks. "No! I never want _Okaasan_ to leave."

Sighing, Itachi relaxed from his defensive position. "Forgive me, Sasuke. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Tears welled into Sasuke's eyes, but he swiped them away before they could spill over. "I didn't mean to say anything bad about _Okaasan_ …but the other foreigners are bad. I heard the villagers talking about it the other day. Things will be better if they all leave."

"Be careful, Sasuke. Don't forget who you are. We might not seem to be foreigners, but we cannot deny our blood. We will never be truly accepted, regardless of how we act or how much wealth our family possesses." Itachi turned from the village. It wasn't lost on him that many of the ships were setting sail from the previously thickly packed port. He had read the edict on his father's desk. Things were about to get very dangerous for the Uchiha family.

"Itachi…no one would hurt _Okaasan_ for being born a foreigner…would they?" Sasuke eyes were wide on his pale face.

Itachi turned his gaze from his brother before he could see the truth in his eyes. Individually, people were good and honest; but as a group following someone such as the _shogun_ , they were dangerous. He had seen his father speaking with foreigners recently and had his theories of what the next few days would encompass now that the violence was reaching an apparent peak. " _Otousan_ will ensure our safety, Sasuke. You should believe in him."

Sasuke smiled, apparently relieved by his brother's assurance. "I trust you, _Niisan_."

Itachi smiled down at his brother. Sasuke's innocence was a blessing while his world hung on the precipice of destruction. He desperately wanted for his brother to maintain that naïve mentality for as long as possible. There was no greater crime than the ruination of innocence. "Would you like to go sit with _Okaasan?_ I'm sure she would enjoy the company."

Sasuke brightened visibly. He was always closer to their mother than their father. He adored both parents, but it was their mother who was more active in Sasuke's rearing.

As they walked along the interior of the main building, Sasuke jabbered on about various topics ranging from what would be served for dinner that night to his weapon training. They were just rounding a corner when their father stepped from his office.

"Itachi. Sasuke. Come with me." He turned and reentered the office with no further explanation.

"Itachi?" Sasuke looked up at his brother. "Has something happened?"

Itachi shook his head, not knowing how to answer such a loaded question. "Let's see what _Otousan_ wants."

Upon entering, Itachi's eyes widened at seeing his mother weeping openly on a pillow beside a low table. Tears spilled down her cheeks, smearing her previously meticulous make up. Seeing her sons only caused her tears to increase and fall in large drops to splatter on her floral designed kimono. Her silent cries became audible sobs in their presence.

Fugaku approached his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. She buried her face against him and wept into the silk of his clothing. "It will be alright."

"We have to send them away." Mikoto gripped her husband's summer kimono with desperate hands, uncaring that her fingers wrinkled the previously smooth material. "Please. I don't want them to die because of who I am. We should not have waited so long. I should not have begged for more time with them."

Fugaku stiffened at her words and shifted his gaze from his desperate wife to his two sons. They stood with pale features while gazing upon their parents. Neither spoke though they wanted to.

Sasuke's hand latched onto Itachi's kimono. Under the shock of seeing such distress on his parents' faces, he looked more a child and less like a boy of eleven. His eyes shimmered and his pallor became even more pronounced with each wail coming from their mother.

This was the loss of innocence Itachi had feared. He knew without possessing foresight that Sasuke's childhood was over as if an _oni_ had stepped forward and sliced it away with powerful claws. " _Otousan_ —"

"Why do we have to leave?" Sasuke interrupted and turned a confused gaze on his father. " _Otousan_ will protect us."

Itachi's face remained neutral. His only sign of his distress was the clenching of the hand held stiffly at his side. "This is because of the Catholic priests?"

Fugaku gave a huffing breath. "Amongst other things. There has been a recent series of edicts passed by the _shogun_. We are banned from practicing the western religion of Catholicism and foreigners are banned from entering the country. Non-foreigners are no longer allowed to leave the country."

"Tell them," insisted Mikoto, her pale skin looking almost ashen. "Please."

"As you know, your mother was born to foreign parents but upon their death, was adopted into a local family while she was still an child. Regardless of whom we know she is, she is still considered a foreigner and you half breeds." Fugaku placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Local villagers have been attacking anyone of foreign blood in an effort to drive them out. My position has protected you so far, but it's growing unsteady. The longer you remain here, the more risk you place upon yourselves."

Itachi swallowed the thickness gathering in his throat. "I thought as much."

Fugaku's face shone with pride in his son. "You are an intelligent man, Itachi. You will become great some day."

"My sons." Mikoto held out her arms to her children. "I will miss you and always watch over you."

" _Okaasan_? You're going away with us, aren't you?" Sasuke looked wide-eyed at his mother. "I'm not leaving if you don't come with us."

"Sasuke!" Fugaku leveled a hard glare on his son's frame. "You will do as you're told. You leave tonight. I've arranged for passage to Europe on the ship, _The Madonna_."

Itachi opened his mouth to speak when the sound of shouting began to grow in timbre outside their home. The shouts were growing so loud, all four residents paled. It had begun more quickly than any had thought. Waiting until nightfall was no longer a plausible option.

" _Otousan_?" He turned his gaze to his suddenly pale father.

Fugaku placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Do you remember the secret exit I showed you?"

"Yes, _Otousan_ ," answered Itachi, though it literally hurt to do so under the pain throbbing through him. His honor prevented him from showing the full scale of his distress to his father.

Fugaku stalked quickly to his desk and removed several pouches filled with European gold and several pieces of intricate jewelry. "Take these. The captain assured me that he would see to you and your brother. Your uncle in England is expecting you. I've kept a dialogue with your mother's foreign uncle for several years. I'd thought to send you both to England to learn about the foreigners before the anti-foreigner campaign began."

" _Otousan_ —" Itachi began to argue only to have Fugaku shove the bag at him.

"Take your brother and leave. I'll buy you time with the villagers. I can delay them long enough for the two of you to reach the ship. It wasn't scheduled to sail until tomorrow so it should still be there. Tell the captain that you are my sons. He should be expecting you." Fugaku shoved the pouches of money into a leather bag and looped it over Itachi's head.

"What about _Okaasan_?"

Fugaku smiled sadly. "She refuses to leave."

" _Otousan_ …perhaps we can reason with the villagers." Itachi searched desperately through his mind for some sort of plan, but fear clogged his thoughts. He was afraid for his parents and for his brother. Fear destroyed any hope he had of persuading his father and mother to come with them.

"This is the best I could give you, Itachi. Please care for your brother. Do not dishonor me or your family name." Fugaku turned to where Mikoto clung desperately to an openly crying Sasuke. "Sasuke, it's time for you to go. Itachi will keep you safe."

"I'm not leaving without _Okaasan_." Sasuke refused to release his mother. His hands tightened around her waist and his face buried in her bosom.

Fugaku wrapped a hand around Sasuke's bicep and wrenched him violently from Mikoto's arms. The slap that followed resounded loudly in the room. "I won't have my only offspring die because the younger acted like a child. It is time you became a man like your brother."

Itachi's heart clenched at the defeated look in Sasuke's face. It was not lost on him of Sasuke's longing for their father's approval. That it had come to this broke something inside him. They were being forced to flee their home and all they knew towards a very uncertain future. Death was almost a certainty considering how volatile the villagers had become.

"You have to leave now." The rabble outside the gates to the house was becoming incensed and more vocal with each passing moment. "Itachi…take care of Sasuke."

Itachi gave a final bow to his parents. His heart was ripped from his chest as he latched his hand around Sasuke's wrist and dragged his brother crying from the room. He could feel his own tears trickling down his cheeks. Every ounce of his being longed to remain with his parents. 

He led Sasuke to a small closet in one of the guest bedrooms. The floor panel was lifted away to reveal a small throughway. There was barely any room to maneuver and only the faint light from the above rooms provided any illumination in their slow trek through the underside of the house. It was an insurance escape route Fugaku's father had installed in the house upon its construction. War was always breaking out amongst neighboring provenances, making a wealthy family's home a key mark.

"Itachi," whined Sasuke as he tugged insistently at his brother's arm.

"Be quiet," hissed Itachi. Through the thin walls lining the lower portion of the house, he could hear the cries of the villagers in their anger and his father's attempts to delay them.

They were angry for a lot of reasons not completely related to the foreign presence. The new edict allowed them the chance to vent that anger, even if it was at the wrong persons. That the Uchiha family was caught in the middle of it was regrettable collateral damage.

Sasuke's crying grew louder as they finally reached the removable board and crawled out into the fading light of the garden. "Sasuke, I will hit you if you don't stop crying."

Itachi watched the flicker of fear and hurt cross his brother's features. It couldn't be helped. They needed to move quickly and silently if they wanted to reach the port before the villagers returned or the ships sailed. He needed Sasuke to help him if only by his silence.

As they moved through thick foliage, Itachi froze upon hearing a woman's scream. It was their mother. There was no denying that her scream chilled the blood of both brothers. The sudden silence was more horrifying than the resounding scream. It was a death toll if ever there was one.

" _Okaasan_!" Sasuke screamed and attempted to pull away from Itachi.

There wasn't time to think. Itachi threw his brother over his shoulder, grunting under the solid weight, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The coarse foliage slapped against him and still he pushed forward. His bare feet were bruised and bloody by the time they emerged from the thick overgrowth near the road leading towards the port.

His parents were dead, but there was no time to mourn. His father had trusted Sasuke's protection to him and he needed to do what he could to fulfill that promise. He would fully mourn the loss of beloved parents when both of them were safely aboard their vessel. Until that time came, he was forced to tamp down the burgeoning emotions before they spilled over.

Sasuke's sobs against his shoulder blades ripped his heart into shreds. He was always closer to their mother than Itachi. He was the second son and though she loved both her sons dearly, Sasuke was particularly special to her.

" _Okaasan_ ," he whined against Itachi.

"Stop crying, Sasuke." Itachi sat Sasuke to his feet just outside the mostly deserted village. "We have to get to _The Madonna_. Father said he arranged for us to have passage on it."

Sasuke stifled his whimpers as best he could. His hand gripped at Itachi's and he was led through the mostly deserted village. The few villagers not involved in the rabble currently ransacking the Uchiha home sealed themselves in their homes upon seeing Itachi and Sasuke racing through the streets towards the nearly deserted port.

Only three ships remained in dock. Itachi glanced frantically between them. He could speak several languages but not read them. He would not be able to read the name of the ships emblazoned on the stern of the ship.

His eyes blinked back tears before focusing on an elder man shouting out instructions to men loading one of the smaller ships. "Perdón? Excusez-moi? Excuse me?"

"What do you want, boy?" The gruff old sailor turned watery eyes to Itachi and Sasuke.

Sasuke ducked immediately behind Itachi, a small whimper escaped as he buried his face in Itachi's back. "Itachi—"

"I…look… _The Madonna_." Itachi winced at the broken sound of his words. His emotional stress made it difficult to focus enough to translate in his mind and then speak the appropriate words. It was rather embarrassing considering the hours of practice his father foisted on him with the various languages.

" _The Madonna_? She hauled anchor a few hours ago when the villagers began to become violent." The man coughed and spat out a wad of phlegm to the ground at Itachi's feet.

Itachi paled as he slowly worked to translate the man's words. "Haul anchor?"

"She's gone, boy. If you thought to join the crew, you're too late. Now get out here. I've got to get this ship loaded up. We sail on the evening tide." The man shooed Itachi and Sasuke away while continuing to bark orders at the frantic crew.

"What did he say, _Niisan_?" Sasuke's lingual skills were much weaker. He'd probably only been able to catch a few of the words spoken, if any.

Itachi swallowed down the panic beginning to curl in his abdomen. "It left without us."

Sasuke gave a small panicked whine. "What are we going to do?"

"Get yur fuckin' arses in gear."

Itachi gave a startled jerk at the coarsely spoken words. He watched as the pale haired man began barking orders to men loading several large crates. His skin was a healthy tan and covered with various tattoos working up his arms and across his bare back, giving him an exotic appearance despite his foreign looks.

Most of the words coming from him were lost on Itachi. They were probably the seamen slang his father had spoken of. He might as well be speaking a language Itachi was unfamiliar with.

"I want those crates in the hold in a half an hour. If they aren't, Cap't Pein will have yur fucking arses for his dinner."

A barking laugh preceded the words. "Hidan, you say the nicest things about our captain."

"Shut yur fuckin' mouth, Kisame. You might be first mate, but I'm the quartermaster…so shove off." Hidan scowled at Kisame before returning to his directions. "Get to work you lazy arseholes."

Itachi swallowed the light gasp. He'd never seen such a huge man as Kisame. His shoulders alone could carry both Itachi and Sasuke. Darkly tanned skin and thick dark hair held from his face by a wound bandana around his brow gave him an intriguing appearance. The two scars marring one cheek added to his features rather than deterred.

"Itachi…I'm scared."

Itachi pulled Sasuke close. He was equally terrified. With all the supplies the men were heaving into the hold of the ship, they planned a long journey, probably to Europe.

The wheels in his head began turning. Outcomes and probabilities flowed easily through his mind. The ship was massive and the hold stocked with large quantities of food and crates of goods to be traded in the west. Hiding would be a simple matter for two slender boys.

This would be their only chance to leave. It was attempt to survive in the wilderness or stowaway on the ship. These men were coarse and violent. They could very well kill them if they were discovered but attempting to survive in the wilds was an almost certain death sentence. Itachi had little knowledge outside that of books and scrolls. He would never be able to keep both himself and his brother alive for long.

His eyes followed the movements of the sailors as they worked to load the supplies. They were dirty and coated in sweat, but they would be his and Sasuke's best chance at surviving. He was certain his father would forgive them for pushing aside their honor and sneaking aboard the ship.

If they were going to escape on this ship, they needed to move into position now or else the large pile of crates would be too small to hide in without being detected. He would need Sasuke's trust and assistance for this to work. Without it, they would surely fail.

"Sasuke, we're going to sneak aboard that ship. Do you trust me?"

Fresh tears tracked down his brother's cheeks as he nodded. "I trust you, _Niisan_."

Itachi pointed to several of the large crates and barrels. "We need to hide in those until we're on the ship. You'll need to be very quiet. If they find us, they could kill us. If we don't eat much, we should be able to stay unnoticed until the ship docks."

"But—"

"I'll look out for you, _otouto_. I promise." Itachi pulled Sasuke into a hug. "Now hurry. They're all gone for the moment."

Itachi wrapped a hand around Sasuke's wrist and dragged him towards the large crates. Most were packed so full not even Sasuke's smaller frame would fit into them, much less Itachi. He was beginning to think the gods were against them leaving when he opened a barrel filled with apples. There was enough room for Sasuke to squeeze inside.

Sasuke gave a low whine as Itachi sealed the lid on the barrel. The sound brought a twinge in his heart. His brother deserved better than this so soon after their parents were killed.

Moving away from Sasuke's barrel, Itachi searched frantically through the stacks of crates. Sasuke was safe, but he still needed to find a place. Time was becoming short and the sailors were bound to return any moment.

He peered desperately into crate after crate in search of somewhere he could squeeze his body. One of the crates was filled with yards and yards of silk. It was packed full, but Itachi was desperate. He took an armful of the precious material and threw it into the nearby alley. The crate was half empty before he was able to make room for his body. Just as he slid the lid into place, the clumping of boots on the wooden pier echoed through the silent evening.

"Get off your arses or I'll assign you deck duty."

Itachi's breath stuttered in his throat as the crate he hid in was lifted. His eyes clenched shut and he fought to keep his gasping breath from giving away his presence. Think of Sasuke, he prayed.

"Fuckin' 'ell, this crate is damn heavy."

"Stop yur whining, you worthless seadog."

Hours could have passed or perhaps it was mere minutes. The crate was slammed into the ground, forcing an unintended grunt from Itachi that was thankfully overshadowed by the sound of other sailors setting down their crates and barrels. His ears strained, hearing the ribald laughter and accent thick slang thrown back and forth. The language sounded coarse and grating to ears normally used to hearing the melodic and smooth language of his birth.

His breath panted and sweat dripped down his temple. Time ticked by in slow succession. The voices continued to sound too loudly for him to risk leaving his hiding place.

Was Sasuke still safe? He needed desperately to see his brother. He had been terrified of their plan and with so much time ticking by, he was probably in a serious fright.

"Get up deck and start releasin' the riggin'. We're sailin' on the evenin' tide. These slant eyed bastards want us gone, we're gone."

The shouts and laughter filtered away, leaving only the creak of the ship. Itachi poked his head from the crate to look around. The room was black as pitch, only a small bit of light trickled in from beneath the door.

He took a deep breath after the stifling crate space, only to wince at the odors. The first smell assailing his nostrils was that of stale water and thick mold. An undertone of sweat and salt added to the scent, causing him to wrinkle his nose in distaste. Ships were quite unpleasant.

The floor felt slick and slimy under his bare feet as he stepped from the crate. "Sasuke?"

He dared not speak above a whisper. The store room in the ship was small and he was uncertain how well his voice would travel through the walls. "Sasuke!"

"I'm here." Sasuke's head poked from the barrel he hid in. His cheeks were smudged with dirt and his summer kimono ripped on one sleeve. Otherwise he looked well or as well as Itachi could tell beneath the cover of darkness.

Itachi pulled his brother into his arms and buried his nose in the short prickly hair atop his head. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke shuddered, tears pouring from his eyes as he buried his face in Itachi's chest. "I was scared."

"I know." Itachi held onto Sasuke for another moment before pulling away. "We can't stay here. We need to move to the back where they won't see us if they come in here."

Sasuke nodded shakily and held close to Itachi as they moved to the back. A small squeak followed by the sound of tiny feet running across the wooden floor had Sasuke crying out into the material of Itachi's kimono.

"It's just a rat, Sasuke." Itachi attempted to keep his voice neutral to calm his brother though his insides were squirming at the squalor that was their new living space. "We need to be very quiet. These men might kill us if they find us."

"Itachi—" Sasuke's eyes went wide in fear.

Itachi took one of the lengths of silk from the crate and spread it out on the ground in the corner. It wouldn't provide much padding, but it would keep them from sitting on the filth covered floor. Only a small amount of light filtered in from other room, forcing Itachi to use his hands to secure their small hiding place in a deeply shadowed corner.

Exhaustion weighed heavily only him when he finally settled against the wooden floor. Sasuke curled against him, his head laid upon Itachi's lap. It was small comfort to either of them.

" _Niisan_?"

Itachi's eyes fluttered open though he was unable to see his brother's face. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"Are _Otousan_ and _Okaasan_ dead?" The whisper was tinged with barely concealed pain. The unseen tears were present in Sasuke's voice and it tore at Itachi. His brother should never have to go through this.

"I don't know, _otouto_." Itachi stroked his hand through Sasuke's hair. "When we get to our uncle's home, we'll have to ask him if he can find out."

Sasuke mumbled under his breath. "He's a foreigner. What do you think he's like?"

Itachi gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know."

"I want to go home, Itachi."

For the first time, Itachi allowed his grief to overwhelm him. It poured in rivulets through him, ripping and shredding his soul into tiny pieces. "Me, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image of Itachi drawn by Gaia77. http://www.y-gallery.net/view/833282/


	2. Chapter 2

The world was moving all around him—fluid and changing. He could taste the faint hint of the salt in the heavy air. It added dimension and provided a distinct flavor he'd grown familiar of after having lived his entire life in a port town.

Shifting of the world around him lulled a sense of much needed gentle comfort. The waves drifted about him, creating a swaying motion that both enticed and relaxed. Calmness and clarity washed over him. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he was at peace with himself. The troubles paining his mind and body seemed a distant memory blocked from his focus.

But like all things, the peace was an illusion and his dark reality washed over him in a heavy rush of near despair.

Gone was the clear sky and calm waves. What replaced them was dark dankness, and the stinging bite of the marks left by the rats while living amidst his own filth. Which was better—to die with honor in the wilds or to throw it away only to die amidst filth and rats with only a dream and his father's final wish to sustain him?

Sasuke gave a small whine, his slender body giving off copious amounts of heat—far more than was healthy. "Tachi."

Itachi jerked into complete awareness at his brother's raspy whine. "Sasuke?"

"Don't feel good." Sasuke curled into a tighter ball against Itachi, his slight body shivering despite the stuffy heat of the hold's storage area. "Thirsty."

Itachi's features dipped into a frown and he placed his hand against Sasuke's brow. Heat radiated from him, sending Itachi into a near panic. They'd been in the storage area for several days without drawing the notice of the sailors. Itachi was always cautious when he took water from the large barrels arranged near the door or bits of food from the various crates and barrels. No one ever attempted to venture deeper into the hold much to his relief. The smell alone would alert them to their presence.

Itachi moved from his brother towards the barrels of water and used a small cup he had procured from one of the crates filled with odds and ends to dip the liquid. He pressed the cup to Sasuke's lips only to have most of the liquid dribble down his chin. "Sasuke, you need to drink."

The fever had come during the previous night. Sasuke refused the pilfered food, choosing only to sleep pillowed against Itachi. Very little light made it through the cracks created by the sole door. He'd hoped the fever was simply a result of dehydration, but he had his suspicions about the cause and it chilled him to his core. 

His own legs and feet ached from the several rat bites he was unable to prevent. He couldn't see them coming. The sound of their small feel scraping against slimy wood was the only indication of their approach. No amount of blind kicking and slapping would deter them for long.

Shuddering in the knowledge of what he would find, he blindly traced his hands down his brother's body until he found what he suspected. Heat radiated from the sores dotting Sasuke's thin legs. He could feel the raging infection pooling around the swollen areas. It was common knowledge that rats carried disease. One of the Christian monks had explained to him that many years prior, a disease carried by rats had nearly wiped out the western countries.

Fear pooled thickly in his stomach. Even without strong knowledge in the healing arts, the fever rushing through his brother was winning the battle. Without treatment, Sasuke would die here in his arms amidst the squalor of a dank hole inside a foreign ship.

Tears pricked his lids before spilling out to create dirty tracks down his face. "Sasuke…don't die."

Sasuke's eyes fluttered and he gave a small moan. " _Niisan_ …I'm cold."

"I'll think of something." Itachi tugged Sasuke against him. "Just stay with me, Sasuke."

Itachi's arms pulled Sasuke against him. His hand pressed against the bony chest so to feel each warm beat of his brother's heart. A heart beat meant he was alive. It was the only thing sustaining him in the dark abyss surrounding them.

" _Niisan_ is crying?" Sasuke lifted a hand to press his fingers against Itachi's tear streaked face.

Itachi used the sleeve of his dirty kimono to wipe away the tears. "It's dusty here. That's why my eyes were watering."

Tears welled in Sasuke's eyes. "Don't lie, _niisan_."

"I don't lie. It was simply dirt." Fresh tears began to track down his face against his will, some splattering against Sasuke's cheeks. He was the older brother. It was his job to protect Sasuke. His father had entrusted Sasuke to Itachi and now both were probably going to die from infected rat bites.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Itachi buried his face in Sasuke's neck and fought to keep his cries bottled inside. "I’m sorry."

"Alright…son of bitch." The shout was the only warning given. Its gruff sound grated on Itachi's already frayed emotions. He hated this language. It was harsh and thick in his ears and on his tongue when spoken.

Itachi went into action and tugged Sasuke even tighter against him. Every time the door opened to spill bright lantern light into the small supply hold, fear ran thickly through his veins. He could hear their voices through the wall each night as they laughed at the foul comments they sent towards each other. To Itachi, who had never truly been exposed to such people, they were a coarse and violent lot with little to redeem them. From what he gleaned by their comments, he knew for certain they would toss both brothers overboard without even a side thought.

Sasuke gave a low moan. Itachi jolted in fear and placed his hand across his brother's dry, cracked lips. "Shh, _otouto_."

His heart pounded rapidly in his chest. The hard staccato was so loud, he was certain it could be heard by the entire ship. His eyes clenched tightly and he bit his lower lip until it bled warm crimson.

"Fuckin' arse. If he wants apples…the arse should come git them hisself." The voice grew closer as he lifted the lantern and riffled several of the crates. "Where 're the fuckin' apples?"

He stepped deeper into the room, far more so than any of the previous men. "Ah!"

He shoved his hand into the barrel containing apples and transferred a few into the pockets of his long jacket. The light swung back and forth as he maneuvered to take a few extra fruit.

Perhaps it was the addition of the light swinging back and forth or the rush of fresh air from the open door. Sasuke's fever wild eyes fluttered open and he released a small moan. It was barely audible over the creaking of the ship, but loud enough to bring the notice of the sailor.

He paused and raised his lantern towards the darkened corner. "Someone there?"

Itachi's palm slapped across Sasuke's lips and he closed his eyes. Every prayer he knew was uttered in silence. It couldn't end here. He and Sasuke were so close to freedom. Or, perhaps it was better to die with what little honor remained to them rather than rotting away in the hold of a ship.

Boots clumped on the wooden floor and the swinging light of the lantern grew brighter. Each slow step forward sounded one hundred times more loudly. There would be no hiding from the light as it crept across the slimy floor towards the dirty, huddled brothers.

"…the fuck?" Dark eyes stared down to the cringing boys. "Who 'er ye?"

After a week huddled in darkness, the soft light of the lantern burned Itachi's eyes like the sun. He felt nearly blind under the shine and hid his face in Sasuke's neck. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

The sailor blinked several times before turning and racing from the room. His boots thudded loudly on the stairs leading topside. "There's a woman and a boy below deck."

Shouts of indignation sounded loudly throughout the crew. There were vocal yells for their prompt disposal. Arguments broke out that Itachi could hear from his place still huddled below. He would accept his fate. In his heart, he apologized to his father and mother for not protecting Sasuke. Perhaps his next life would allow him the chance to make amends for his mistakes in this one.

"Let's throw 'em overboard."

Cheers rolled across the ship, followed by the clomp of booted feet down the steep stairs to the hold. He was nearly blind to the light as Sasuke was wrenched from his arms and he was tugged upward with such force the bones in his shoulder popped loudly.

Ribald laughter and loud jibs were exchanged in the course of the two boys being tugged to the top deck. "She's pretty ugly fer a wench. Still don't have any titties."

"The boy's half dead. Let's toss him overboard and be done with it. We can still have fun with the girl afore she's dead."

"It's bad luck fer a gil to be on ship!" shouted a man from the back of a cloud. "Git rid of hers."

A pale haired, tattoo covered man stepped forward and fisted his hand in Itachi's hair. "We'll get rid of her…after our fun."

Cheers followed unfamiliar hands tugging at his clothes. Itachi was too in shock to do anything until he saw one of the men carrying Sasuke towards the railing. Something inside him broke and he slammed an elbow into one sailor's solar plexus and kicked another in his groin.

The men were too shocked to retaliate and Itachi was charging the man who dared attempt to kill his brother. His slight frame tackled the man and he and Sasuke went crashing to the deck. He screamed and pummeled the sailor's chest with every bit of his flagging strength.

Several of the men laughed at the sight. Their shouts and jeers egged on the fallen sailor into reaction. His return to his wits had him plowing a fist into Itachi's jaw with a sickening crack.

Itachi flailed to the sea spray slick deck. For a moment his mind was shattered and his vision blurred. His eyes rolled back and for a moment, all went black.

"Fuck me…this ain't no woman."

Before Itachi could react, he was dragged to his feet and what remained of his kimono was ripped from him to showcase his slender, yet distinctly masculine frame just beginning to fill out with adult muscles. Shame washed through him at the eyes devouring every inch of him. This was his punishment for tossing aside his honor.

"Damn…he's scrawny."

Laughter erupted through the crowd as comments were thrown out. His body and the size of his manhood were all brought into question. Each loud, sneering comment only brought more shame to him. He closed his eyes and prayed for a quick death, though some part of him knew it would not come.

oOo

[ ](http://s125.beta.photobucket.com/user/daydreamer79/library/)

Kisame Hoshigaki, first mate on the _Crimson Cloud_ , sat with his captain at his table plotting out their next destination. They'd been forced to leave port quickly and were only partially stocked for a journey. The stores of water and food would only last so far, but in no way would it see them to their final intended port.

"Captain…I think we should set moor in one of these smaller ports. I'm familiar with this area and we can stock enough to get us through the Cape."

A man known only as Pein, his birth name long having been discarded, lifted a hand to stroke across his jaw while studying the maps. "The large ports are out of the question. The Crimson Cloud has a bad enough reputation with the Dutch East India Company. I'd rather not get into any scuffles until we can restock our armory. "

"Whatever you say," grinned Kisame. He was known for being the first into battle and the last to leave. His skills with fighting was one of the reasons he was first mate…that and his absolute loyalty to his captain.

Loyalty was a rare thing in men of their profession. Though they did participate in trade ventures, the majority of their spoils came from ransacking ships sailing heavy with trade goods from China and India. Captain Pein kept the men in line with the knowledge he could best any and all of them easily.

Kisame was plotting out the coordinates for a nearby port when muffled shouts from the deck had him frowning. "A new crew is in order. These complain too much."

Pein chuckled faintly and waved a hand to Kisame. "It's your job to keep them in line. Go have fun, I'll finish plotting and then we'll set course."

"Aye, Captain." Kisame grinned widely and exited the captain's cabin.

Just as quickly as the grin spread across his face, it faded at the sight of painfully gaunt and pale boy being pinned down while the crew jeered. It was a disgusting sight. Kisame love the thrill of a fight, but not with those who lacked the ability to defend themselves. His eyes shifted to where a smaller boy was sprawled near the railing, obviously unconscious.

"What's going on, here?"

Kisame's booming voice froze every voice and every action. Eyes wide with respect and more than a little fear, stared on as the broad shouldered first mate trotted down the stairs leading to the Captain's quarters with surprising grace for such a large man. "I asked a question."

"Stowaways, Kisame."

Kisame's hard, pale blue eyes slid between the two boys. "And this was not reported to me why?"

"We can handle a few stowaways." Hidan jerked the older to his feet by a hand fisted in his lank and dirty hair and raised a hand in preparation for a slap. "Worthless slant-eyed bastards."

Kisame moved quickly, his hand wrapping painfully around the pale wrist before the hand could begin its downward motion. "It's not for you to pass judgment on this ship. Until otherwise indicated, these two are property of the ship…and its captain."

"You just want him fer yurself," spat Hidan viciously. "Want to stick yur big hard cock in this tight ass since not even the saltiest wench would want you anywhere near her cunt."

Kisame's chest rumbled in a low growl. "Mind your words, Mr. Hidan…or I will mind them for you."

"Make me…not you or this pussy captain—"

Tanned hands were wrapped around Hidan's throat before he completed the sentence. "That's mutiny talk. I'd hold my tongue if I was you, or Captain Pein will cut it out."

"That's enough."

Kisame's gaze jumped from the gasping Hidan to where Pein began making his way down the stairs. His hard lavender gaze scanned the scene from where Kisame pinned Hidan to where both stowaways lay crumpled on the deck. Crew members gaped and shifted as the hard gaze passed over each and every one.

"What's this talk of mutiny?"

Kisame snarled at Hidan before releasing his punishing grip. The man collapsed in a gasping heap at his feet as he stood to answer for his actions. "Nothing I can't handle."

"So I see." Pein's lips quirked faintly before his gaze turned to where the taller boy was staggering to where his brother lay unmoving. "And those?"

Kisame shrugged. "Children. I wouldn't guess they are much older than ten or eleven."

"Bring them to me." Pein turned and made his way up the stairs without even a backward glance. He didn't pause in the fluid motion until he reached the latch to his cabin. "If I hear even a single whisper of mutiny from anyone else…I will kill you all and sail this ship to port myself. That isn't a boast, it is a promise."

The words were barely spoken above a whisper, but heard by each and every member of the crew. There was no shortage of shivering frames and horrified expressions spreading throughout the men. Pein's barely tempered anger was felt in every heart, no matter how black.

"Fuck me, Hidan." Deidara extended a hand to the man still slumped on the deck. "You're on a short fucking leash now."

"Shut the fuck up, ya scur." Hidan shoved away the offered hand. "What ya scurvy mutts standing about fer? Get back to yur duties."

Kisame scoffed at Hidan's big talk. "I'll be watching you."

Hidan's lips turned down in a deep frown and his hands made obscene gestures at Kisame's back. "Bastard whelp of a whore."

There wasn't even a moment for him to react before a large fist was plowed directly into his nose. Blood spurted outward, down his chin to drip thickly on his heavily tattooed chest. "Fuck!"

Kisame didn't stop there. A hand latched into Hidan's hair and wrenched his head back violently. His unoccupied hand squeezed Hidan's broke nose and twisted so the faint sound of cartilage rubbing could be heard by those nearby. A loud scream rushed over the deck. Despite Kisame's obvious torture, not a single hand came to their shipmate's assistance. "Now every time you look in the mirror, you'll think of me and my whore of a mother."

Kisame dropped Hidan to sprawl on the deck in his own blood and vomit and turned his gaze to the two stowaways. He watched with hard eyes as the older boy cradled the younger in his arms and whispered gently to him. His voice was a surprisingly rich baritone even if the words were foreign.

"Get up." He moved to stand over the two, creating a massive shadow to block out the sun. "The captain wants to see you."

Impossibly dark eyes flickered upward to stare at Kisame. The tear tracks streaking down the filthy face would have moved him if not for the years he had spent hardening his heart. Though it was a pity, if the captain ordered them thrown overboard, he would do so without the slightest care to how long it would take them to die. Death was something he was all too familiar with on this ship.

"Do you understand me?" He watched as the boy's head nodded slowly. "Get up."

"Sasuke…help…" Slender hands gestured to the boy. "Help."

Kisame grunted under his breath and plucked the unconscious boy from his sprawled position on the deck. He did not miss the heat radiating from the small frame cradled in his arms, nor the black oozing from the various rat bites marring the slender legs. He noticed similar marks on the older boy's legs, though none as bad as those scattered across the slender frame cradled in his arms.

The boy was as good as dead. Infections were difficult to treat with the limited supplies kept on the ship, especially those as bad as this one. The only thing keeping him from speaking his thoughts was the panicked and desperate look on the dirt covered face of the older boy.

"We…die?" From the tone of the boy's voice, he was fully prepared to meet his maker. The accepted despair in his voice sparked the tiniest of twinges in Kisame. It was an unusual reaction considering his normally harden mentality.

"Come on. The captain will tell you your fate."

The two walked up the spray slicked steps and entered the dark captain's quarters. Pein looked up from the map and leaned lazily against the large desk encompassing a third of the room. His face revealed nothing as he looked first towards the older and then to the smaller frame cradled in Kisame's arms.

"What's wrong with him?"

Kisame shrugged. "Infected rat bites. They probably snuck aboard at our previous port. Apparently they’ve been hiding out in the hold, living amid the rats and their own filth."

Pein folded his arms across his chest thoughtfully. "Neither one looks worth their weight."

"Should I toss them over?" Kisame's eyes settled on the young boy as he spoke, curious to the response. Though a look of fear flashed across the dirt caked face, he was surprised to see determination as well. This boy had more mettle than one would think on initial meeting.

Pein drummed his fingers against his arm. "What are your thoughts, Kisame?"

"They could be useful…the older for certain." Kisame shrugged his massive shoulders. "I doubt this one will last out the night."

"I see." Lavender hued eyes settled on the boy. "Your name."

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi's eyes flashed darkly in the dim light trickling in from the dirty windows. "No…wait…my name…Itachi."

Pein hummed under his breath. "And him?"

"My brother…Sasuke." Itachi sent a desperate look towards his brother before steeling his features. "Help him…please."

"Here is my offer to you." The captain pushed away from his desk and strolled calmly across the length of the cabin. "You will serve on my ship. You will do what you are told and obey the laws of the sea. If for one instance you falter or cause trouble, I'll throw you overboard myself."

Itachi's jaw clenched. "Sasuke?"

Pein's eyes drifted to the boy. "Take him to the surgeon, he probably won't last out the night…and clean up that boy…Itachi. If he's going to be my new cabin boy, he's not going to smell like a piss pot."

"Cabin…boy?" Itachi's accent was thick as he wrapped his tongue around the words. "What is…cabin boy?"

"Time for that later. Take care of them, Kisame."

Kisame kept his face neutral. It was a little known fact that Pein began his life at sea as a stowaway. It was Captain Jiraiya who took him on as a cabin boy and taught him how to be a sailor. He must have seen the same thing in the boy that Kisame witnessed. The boy, Itachi, knew how to control his emotions. It was a handy trait for a sailor on this ship, and especially so for a captain.

"Come on, boy." Kisame turned from to leave. "Let's get you both cleaned up."

"Kisame." Pein's face contained nothing as he spoke. "Let the boy stay with him tonight."

"Aye, Captain."

Kisame gestured for Itachi to follow him. Several of the crew stopped their duties to stare. Many would likely be unhappy concerning the outcome. Itachi's inexperience would work against him with the current motley crew.

"I've a patient for you."

A pale haired man turned from where he was gently prodding Hidan's nose. His lips quirked lightly before nodding to his patient. "Try not to do anything to jar your nose."

Hidan's gaze turned frigid upon seeing the two boys and Kisame. "Fucker."

He would have charged him if not for an insistent hand on his arm. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Fuck off, Dan." Hidan stood and stomped past Kisame. "I would sleep wit one eye open."

Kisame's lips parted in a menacing grin. "Is that so?"

Hidan snarled and shoved Itachi from his path. "Out of my way, slant eyes."

Itachi stumbled to the side, falling against Kisame. "Sorry—"

"Don't worry about it, boy." Kisame moved forward with Sasuke in his arms. "Infected rat bites."

Dan rinsed his hands in the fresh sea water and examined Sasuke. "He has a high fever."

"Help him…please." Itachi cupped Sasuke's hand in his own, his eyes welling up with tears. "Please."

Dan scooped a fresh bucket of water from the barrel and nodded. "Let's see how he looks after he's cleaned off."

Itachi moved forward to help. It startled him when Kisame's hand wrapped around his bicep and tugged him from the ship medic. He struggled futilely against the grip.

When they reached the side of the ship, he was shoved against the wall. "You're getting a bath before you do anything. You smell like shit and piss."

Kisame dropped a bucket into the rushing water passing by as the ship cut through the waves. His muscles bulged under the drag as he tugged the bucket back to the deck. He repeated the action until there were three buckets of cold sea water.

"Take the third bucket." Without another word, he prowled towards the stairs leading to the hold.

Itachi struggled to carry the single bucket while Kisame trotted easily with two. "Wait…please."

Pale eyes turned to Itachi's struggling frame. "You need to strengthen up. Your life belongs to the captain and it is by his whim that you live."

At the base of the stairs were four rooms. He chose the one closest to the stairs and gestured for Itachi to walk in. "This is my cabin. As first mate, I'm allowed a private room. It's a privilege."

Itachi's eyes scanned the tiny room while Kisame pulled a small tub from the corner. "Strip and stand in it."

Itachi's eyes went wide. "I bath myself."

Kisame barked a laugh. "The faster you stand in the fucking tub, the faster you can go to your brother."

Itachi started. "I—"

Kisame grew tired of the prude attitude. His hands shoved Itachi's arms to his side and released the obi holding the kimono closed. It parted easily and fell to the floor in a dirty heap. As his eyes darted over the body, he was surprised to find well defined muscles disguised by the petite form.

"How old are you?"

Itachi stiffened visibly under the scrutiny. "Sixteen."

"Hmph…thought you were younger." Kisame released a grunt and gave Itachi a little shove to the hipbath. "Stand in it."

Without even a warning, he dumped the freezing water over Itachi's body. A shout echoed in the cabin followed by an intense glare of hatred. He recognized the look and it brought a smile to his lips. This boy had spirit. That was good because life on a ship would certainly put that spirit to the test…especially when he was forced to kill his first man. One never forgot his first kill.

Kisame tossed a hard lump of lye soap. "Scrub yourself good. You're filthy."

He watched as the boy began to scrub the course soap over his arms and chest. He didn’t miss the look of pleasure despite the chilled water previously dumped over his head. His hands moved in slow, deliberate strokes over his arms and chest to reveal pristine skin that would cause the most beautiful courtesan to stare in jealousy.

When the slender hands reached his waist, Itachi turned from Kisame's view to wash his privates without being under the scrutiny of the intense gaze. It was amusing and brought a small chuckle to his lips. As Itachi scrubbed his hair with the soap, Kisame plucked the second bucket and approached.

"Brace yourself." He took more care pouring the chilled water over Itachi. Chill bumps broke out across the curve of shoulders and down the length of his spine. "Finish up and I'll pour the last bucket."

Itachi finished up his bath and stepped to the hardwood floor. "Thank you."

Kisame scoffed and tossed a thick cloth to him. "Get dried. I'll be back with clothes…and don't touch anything."

Without another word, Kisame exited the room and walked towards where most of the men had their hammocks tied. "Deidara is small enough."

Deidara was one of the younger crew members. His build was more lanky than brawn and would be the best to use for clothing the boy. The clothes would probably still engulf him, but tied in the appropriate places, it would do until he filled out more.

When he returned to his cabin the sight he saw shocked him. Bath damp hair clung to a smooth white neck and spread over tense shoulders. Large dark eyes were framed by startling beautiful, thick lashes. Now that he looked less like a drowned waif, his slender build seemed less gaunt and more lean.

Shaking his head to dispel the direction of his thoughts. Regardless of his looks, he was still a boy. He had no business taking an interest in him.

"Get dressed and I'll take you back to your brother." Kisame respectfully turned his back to Itachi. He was too long without a partner. The women in the previous port were too dainty for a big man such as him. He needed a real woman or in rare instances, a man who could take his girth. At there next port of call, he would be certain to procure the services of a bar wench. The last thing he needed was to become aroused by a half starved boy half his age.

Itachi padded across the room fully dressed and bowed deeply. "Thank you."

"Let's go. You can thank me later by working your ass off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All misspelled words in dialogue are done purposefully to show the accents or speech patterns of certain characters. Image of Kisame drawn for me by Gaia77. http://www.y-gallery.net/view/861411/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogue indicates being spoken in Japanese

Itachi lengthened his stride as he followed the large man he knew as Kisame. Every step he took was twice the length of his own. He was hard and menacing with a faint aura of violence carefully tempered behind his harsh eyes. Itachi was not sure he had ever seen such a man in his life, even amongst the plethora of foreigners who frequented the port outside his village.

"Sasuke?" He could not mask the worry in his voice.

"I'm taking you to him." Kisame pushed open the surgery door and ushered Itachi inside. "Well, Dan? How is the runt?"

Dan was finishing up his lancing of the infected bites dotting Sasuke’s legs. "Hard to say. He's weak and dehydrated but there is always a chance. He's going to be bedridden for a while until his strength returns should he pull through. All we can do is wait and see."

"Sasuke!" Itachi moved quickly past Kisame and immediately to Sasuke's side. Sasuke's skin was a pasty white and his body unresponsive to Itachi's call. " _Sasuke can you hear me?_ "

"He's unconscious. His body is fighting the infection. I'm having to force fluids down his throat." Dan leveled a gaze on Kisame. "I don't know what you expected bringing the boy to me, but you know I won't let him die without a fight. If you wanted him to simply pass on, you wouldn't have brought him here."

Kisame's face didn't twitch in the slightest and he folded his arms across his chest. "You're the ship physician. Where else was I going to take him?"

Dan chuckled and wiped an arm over a sweat dampened brow. "Come here, boy. Let me check your wounds."

Dan forced Itachi to sit in a bolted down chair while he lifted his legs to examine the angry red bites. "You're lucky. You would have been as bad as your brother had you been found later."

Itachi's eyes darted between the doctor and Kisame. "I won't…sick…I won't _get_ sick?"

He winced at how difficult it was to accustom himself to speaking in a language not his own. It took concentration to decipher the words spoken and even more to formulate a response. His jaw clenched in frustration. This was so different from practicing in his father's presence. So many of their words were unfamiliar and required guessing on his part as to their meanings.

"Why did you steal aboard the _Crimson Cloud_?" asked Dan, his hands deftly applying a tingling salve to Itachi's legs. "That seems a foolish thing to do."

"Steal?" He frowned while trying to understand the obvious question. "Food…I am sorry. We needed…to eat."

Dan blinked several times before glancing at Kisame, who simple shrugged his massive shoulders. "No…why did you leave home?"

Understanding flashed across Itachi's features. "Ah…We…half-foreigner?"

Kisame grunted at the answer. "Apparently even those of mixed blood were exiled. What a bunch of stupid people."

"No!" Itachi turned on Kisame with fire in his eyes. "Not stupid. Afraid and…frus…trated. The villagers…they needed…"

His slender brows drew together and his eyes became focused. "I don't know the word."

Dan heaved a sigh and nodded. "You don't have to tell me. I understand. I imagine it was more common in the smaller villages. The villagers and fishermen needed a scapegoat for their frustration."

"No…not goat. My family…all half-blood." Itachi's face went hard. "I give up…honor to save Sasuke."

Kisame gave a small laugh. "It's good that you don’t have any honor, because you're on a ship full of honorless men."

Itachi frowned and parted his lips to speak but was interrupted by a moan from Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

" _Niisan, I’m thirsty._ "

Dan sat forward. "What did he say?"

"He is thirsty." Itachi looked around desperately. "Water. Can he have?"

"Of course." Dan dipped a metal cup into a small barrel and brought it to Sasuke's lips while Itachi held him upward. "Does he speak English as well?"

"No well. A few words." Itachi pulled Sasuke to his chest, feeling as if his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. "Father teach me."

Dan arched a brow. "You don't look much older than him. Why only you?"

Itachi licked his cracked lips while struggling for the words. It was difficult. " _Otousan_ …Father teach older."

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Kisame suddenly, drawing the attention of both Itachi and Dan. "Fuck, I'm just asking. You don't have to look at me like I'm an idiot."

Dan chuckled and patted Itachi on the back before turning to Kisame. "Itachi's father probably expected his son to take over for him in whatever profession he held. It might have dealt with foreigners on a regular basis so speaking the language would be useful. The second son was probably given a bit more freedom. It's a common practice with nobles in Europe. The elder is the heir and is trained from birth to follow in his father's footsteps."

Kisame snorted and turned to leave. "Where I'm from, all the siblings fight for the what they get."

"And that's probably why you are so violent."

A grin slid across Kisame's features. "Probably. Captain says he can stay the night with his brother. I'll come get him at dawn and put him to work."

The door slammed behind him and Dan gave a small sigh. "You're lucky."

"Lucky?"

Dan shook his head. "This ship is full of the worst of the worst. You're lucky you survived long enough to go before the captain and luckier still that he didn't order you thrown overboard."

A chill went up Itachi's spine. "Why kill?"

"It's the law of the sea. Ships have limited supplies. Even fishing up food, water is a precious commodity." Dan heaved a sigh, looking as if he wanted to say more. "Let's just say that this ship isn't your typical trade ship."

Itachi nibbled on his lip. "Why no kill us?"

Dan sniffed and riffled through a draw before pulling out a slender bit of leather. He moved behind Itachi with a comb and the thong. "I can't speak for the captain's reasons. He's not one to talk much with the crew, but don't assume because he allowed you to live that he is a kind man. He's not."

The comb running through Itachi's hair soothed him and his eyes began to drift closed. Exhaustion was beating away at him and the gentle and caring touch was something he had missed since leaving home. His mother used to comb his hair even after he had grown too old. She said it was her special time with her eldest. There was no stopping his body as it leaned into the touch. For a moment the horrible nightmare faded away and he was once again being tended to by his mother.

Like all dreams, this one faded away and he jerked stiff once more. He was not with is mother in their home; he was on a ship moving farther and farther away from everything he knew.

"What is the captain?” he asked, pushing away the peace the stroking hands in his hair gave him.

Dan began braiding Itachi's hair and tied it off at the end. "He's a hard man who demands order and respect from his crew. If you attempt to cross him, you will have a pistol ball in your heart and a knife in your throat."

Itachi thought back to his first impressions of the man with the ginger red hair and cold lavender eyes. Something in the way he moved reminded him of a wild animal that killed indiscriminately, yet he had allowed two stowaways to live. A cruel and heartless man with no honor would not do such a thing.

"Why don't you rest here with your brother. I've given him some herbs that will help with the fever and keep him asleep." Dan sent a compassionate glance in Itachi's direction. "You're in for a rough time tomorrow."

His gaze followed the healer as he left before returning to his brother. Dark eyes slid over every inch of Sasuke to insure he was unharmed from the treatment he received at the hands of the stranger. His breathing seemed less ragged and his skin less sallow. 

For the first time since they snuck aboard the ship, Itachi relaxed. Sasuke was well cared for even if it was at the hands of foreigners. There would be time later to understand the reasons for being allowed to live. At least for the moment, both were safe.

oOo

A harsh shaking of his shoulder jarred him away from the pillow created by his arms. His body ached from the position hunched beside Sasuke and his mind filled with haze at who had disturbed his rest. Only when his eyes cleared did he recognize the large man from the previous day. Kisame.

"Get up. You'll need to be up at this time every day. I'll run you through your duties." Kisame turned without a backward glance. "Come, the Captain wants to see you before you begin your day."

Itachi's bare feet padded behind Kisame while he mentally struggled to keep up with his words and physically with his body. The brawn of the other man was astonishing, yet he moved with grace uncommon in one so large. His boot clad feet were nearly silent as they moved from the infirmary and then topside.

Over the far horizon, the sky was barely beginning to brighten in hues of pink and blue. He had never been privy to such a sight and froze where he stood, his gaze locking on the majestic view, causing the word around him to fade away. It was more beautiful than anything and completely captivated him as nothing else ever had.

Kisame stopped and glanced over his shoulder to see Itachi staring off in wonder at the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon. He chuckled faintly and moved to his side. "The first time you see the sun rise over the ocean determines your fate."

"How?" asked Itachi, though his eyes never left the horizon.

Kisame folded his arms across his chest and glanced down at Itachi's nearly glazed eyes. "Once you see it, if you can bear to leave the ocean and know that you will never see such sunrises again, you aren't meant to ride the waves."

Itachi's gaze parted from the sunrise to stare up at Kisame. "I see."

"You're an odd one, Itachi. Come on, the Captain doesn't like waiting, even for a sunrise." Kisame lead Itachi up to the door into the captain's quarters. His hand raised and gave a single knock on the thick wooden door.

"Enter."

Tan hands pushed open the door and gestured for Itachi to enter. "Here's the boy."

"Your name is Itachi, yes?" Pein glanced up from where his hand scribbled in an open log book. "Well?"

Itachi startled when Kisame gave him a small shove to his back. "Yes."

"How is his English?" Pein's gaze narrowed on Itachi, his gaze so intense it took every ounce of Itachi's strength not to shift under it.

"Passable. He'll struggle for a bit, but I think he will be alright after a time." Kisame scratched his jaw thoughtfully. "Just don’t use any of your big words."

The faintest of smiles cracked Pein's stoic mask. "I see. He cleans up well. He looks more like a man and less like a half starved waif."

Kisame shrugged. "He could still use a bit more meat on him. I could see his ribs quite clearly last eve when he bathed."

For a moment, a slight twinkle appeared in the deep lavender eyes before it was extinguished and the mask drawn tight. "And the boy?"

"Still alive. Dan is caring for him."

Pein hummed low before nodding his head. "Do you know what type of ship this is?"

Itachi didn't blink an eye. "Trade."

The answer brought an amused twisting of thin lips. "Partly true. Have you ever killed a man, Itachi?"

Dark orbs went wide for the length of a breath before Itachi spoke. "No."

"You will." Pein reached into a draw of his desk and tossed a dirty bag across the wood. "You're lucky it was Kisame who found this otherwise I’m sure its contents would have already been divided amongst the crew."

Itachi's eyes widened and he reached for the bag containing all that his father could scrape together for his sons. "Thank you."

"Kisame, let the crew know that Itachi is now a member of the crew and as such, his possessions are his. Anyone caught stealing them will be subject to twenty lashes and a day tied to the central mast." Pein's eyes narrowed on Itachi. "That goes for you as well. You're a member of the crew and your indiscretions will be punished as such."

Itachi's eyes darted to Kisame. It felt strange to seek some sort of comfort from someone he didn't know, let alone one who seemed not to care in the least whether he lived or died. This was an unacceptable response after having trained for years to bury visible weakness. He was a failure and deserved his fate.

The captain's hard gaze pulled his attention once more. "Do you understand?"

Itachi's teeth sunk into the flesh of his inner jaw to keep the flinch from being visible." Yes."

"Here are your duties while aboard this ship. You're to bring me breakfast every morning as soon as it is prepared. You will knock before entering. While I am eating you can get your own food and then retrieve my tray. Afterwards you are to clean my room. The only place you aren't allowed to touch is that chest there." Pein pointed towards a large locked chest at the foot of his bunk. "And anything on my desk."

Itachi struggled to maintain his composure as he mentally translated the words coming quickly from the man's lips. It seemed as if he was purposefully speaking faster than was necessary to make things much more difficult for him.

Pein continued on as if he was dictating to a secretary. "After cleaning, you'll go to Kisame. He'll assign you duties on the ship until dinner where you will again bring me my meal and then have your own. If I have anything special I need of you, I'll make sure you know."

Pein plucked a book from the small shelf on one wall and turned to Itachi. "Do you read?"

"I can not read." It frustrated Itachi to an extent. It felt like a weakness amongst these men, one he despised for being put in this situation. He despised the weakness in himself.

"Hmph." Pein nodded and took a seat at his desk. "That is all. Dismissed."

"Aye, Captain." Kisame nodded to Itachi and led him from the room. "Go get the captain's breakfast from the galley."

Itachi grated his teeth together and turned to disappear below deck. He felt like a servant and while he was not above manual labor, he hated the looks of disgust or mistrust. The only person on this ship who truly seemed genuine in his speech was Dan.

"Ye're the new cabin boy?"

Itachi entered the small room set aside for cooking. The scent of onions and grease was thick in the air, causing his stomach to lurch threateningly. "I am Itachi."

"Chouza." The heavy set man gestured towards a covered tray of food and pot of tea. "That there be the captain's food. It's the first prepared so ye'll need to get here first thing if ye want to keep it hot."

Itachi lifted the tray and was surprised by the weight. It seemed heavier than it looked upon first glance. He was tempted to ask what was for breakfast that it was so heavy but held his tongue at the annoyed look on the man's sweaty face.

The deck beneath is feet shifted, causing him to tip precariously to the side. If not for his natural balance, he would have tumbled to the deck along with the captain's meal. His arms burned under the strain and his knees felt close to collapsing. When had he become so weak?

The door to the captain's quarters seemed far and each step upward caused him to groan under the weight. There were a few chuckles from men standing about with bowls of steaming gruel.

"I’ve a coin that says he drops it before reaching the captain!"

"I'll take that bet!"

Ribald laughter and shouts of bets erupted from the men as they watched Itachi's struggle to carry the tray. He could feel their eyes and became all the more determined not to fail in his task. He wavered with each step but did not fall.

Cheers and more bets erupted between the growing gathering of crew members. He was surprised that some cheered for him while others against. It caused a frown to spread across his face as he reached the final step and braced the tray against the wall while knocking.

"Enter."

He struggled with the latch, the tray tipping dangerously to the side and each individual watching held their breath in anticipation of its toppling fall. He refused to fail before their eyes and through a bit of luck meshed liberally with keen balance, he was able to push open the door without losing control of the tray. His breath exhaled in relief as he stepped into the cabin.

Whines of loss were met equally with cheers of victory. The sailors exchanged coins to cover debts owed and Itachi smiled faintly at the small pride he felt at his success. That small mental celebration, however, was short lived at the annoyed look crossing the captain's features.

"If you ever take that long again, I will lash you within an inch of your life." Pein stood in a smooth motion and glided gracefully to the waiting table with it's bolted chairs. "Put the food there."

Itachi panted slightly and slid the tray to the table with shaky arms. Just that single look took away all the pride he'd had at successfully keeping the tray aloft. His stomach churned with the shame he felt at disappointing the captain. Despite the feelings swirling in him, he refused to allow these foreigners to destroy him and silently told himself all this was for Sasuke's sake.

Pein poured the tea into the solitary cup before bringing it too his lips with a contented sigh. "Go break your fast before it's gone."

The words jarred Itachi into his sense and he turned to leave the room, missing the small smile creasing his captain's features. "Good boy."

Itachi darted from the captain's cabin and down the stairs towards the galley. The large cook was in the process of scrapping fat drippings into a large greasy barrel when he entered.

"What ye want, boy?"

Itachi swallowed thickly at the hunger cramps squeezing his insides. "Food?"

"It's gone. These scurvy arses are greedy. If ye don get yers early, ye don eat." Chouza turned to his task without another glance towards him.

Anger boiled just beneath the surface forcing Itachi to tamp down the flood. Anger was not worth his emotions and would get him nothing but lashes from the captain. Control was everything now.

He bowed formally to the man and exited the galley towards the deck. He would wait there until he was certain the captain was finished with his meal. Like the days of his previous life, he would act accordingly for Sasuke's sake.

Kisame sat on the rail sipping a cup of coffee and smirking as Itachi stepped from below deck. "Boy."

Itachi turned at the call. While he felt no affection for the man, he was familiar in such a stressful and unfamiliar atmosphere. He approached silently, his eyes remaining silent pools.

A tanned hand extended outward and a hunk of brown bread with a slab of greasy meat was extended to him. "I figured there wouldn't be much left so I took extra."

Shock worked through Itachi as he stared at the food. His stomach lurched in excitement of being filled, churning and bubbling.

"Well, take it." The hand pressed forward once more and Itachi was unable to resist the temptation presented.

The bread was coarse and thick in his mouth and the meat salty and tough, still it was filling and his hunger was momentarily satiated. "Thank you."

Kisame grunted and moved away without another word. "Alright, you slags. Get off your lazy arses and go to work. Release the sails and get them tied down. Mr. Asuma!"

"Aye, Kisame?"

Kisame glanced up to the man manning the large wooden wheel at the stern of the ship. "Set us a course twelve degrees starboard. We're going to restock in a nearby port before heading towards the Cape."

"Aye, Sir."

Itachi stood watching the man and his boisterous voice carrying outward. The crew didn't question his orders for even the slightest of seconds. He was a powerful and respected man aboard this ship. It was quite startling how even Itachi felt a tendril of respect for the man.

"Go take care of the captain's tray."

" _Hai_." Itachi turned to work his way up the small stairs flanking the entrance to the below deck portion of the ship.

"It's aye."

Itachi paused and glanced back. "Excuse?"

Kisame arched a brow. "It's aye…not hai."

Itachi blinked several times before nodding. "Aye."

Itachi trotted towards the captain's cabin, knocked, and entered upon request. "Food finish?"

Pein nodded as he finished off his tea and rose from the chair. As Itachi approached to take the tray, he noticed several large bricks arranged around the much smaller plate than expected. His eyes darted to were the captain was sitting at his desk with a mysterious smile just barely curving his lips. The cook had made the tray purposefully heavy.

"My cabin is fine for today. Go see Kisame after you return the tray."

Itachi stiffened and tamped down the glare attempting to work its way into his gaze. "Aye, Captain."

The tray was only faintly lighter, but he refused to remove the bricks weighing it down. He would return it to the kitchen in the condition it was removed sans the food the captain had eaten. For Sasuke, he would accept the abuse thrown his way. As long as Sasuke was cared for, no amount of suffering was too much.

"Hey, boy." Chouza stepped forward to accept the tray with a grin. "Thanks to ye fer makin' me a bit o' coin."

Itachi bowed stiffly to the man and turned to leave, only to pause at the beefy palm on his shoulder. He turned to see an extra bit of bread and a small bit of meat spread over it.

"Take it."

Again Itachi bowed, this time with slightly less stiffness. "Thank you."

He shoved the bit of bread and meat into the returned satchel at his waist for later and made his way topside to search for Kisame. Though the ship wasn't massive, there were still plenty of places to hide. His eyes darted up the mast and across the rigging. Several sailors darted like monkeys across the rope as they tightened and loosened it as per the shouts commanded. A few men sat near the railing, tying knots in netting while speaking loudly of the wenches they would fuck once they returned to a familiar port of call.

He approached cautiously. "Pardon…Kisame where?"

The older of the two men glanced up to reveal sun wrinkled features. Watery blue eyes gleamed with amusement and he pointed a finger towards a high part of the rigging where Kisame's familiar build darted across the poles as if he possessed wings.

"How I get him?" Itachi followed the brawny bunching of shoulders as he tugged ropes into position.

"Climb…or wait. If it be important…you should climb." The sailor pointed towards where a rope ladder inclined upward towards the poles stemming outward from the mast.

Itachi pushed aside the fear pooling in his tight abdomen. Fear had no place in him. He would not allow these hard men to frighten him in what must be done. The captain had ordered him to Kisame and waiting could likely win him lashes or worse.

He moved towards the knotted rope forming the ladder and pulled himself easily onto the rail of the ship. His stomach lurched when the ship crested a rather large wave and dipped downward. Knuckles bleached white as he gripped the prickly rope with desperate hands. No one would see his fear. He would not allow it.

Placing one foot on the rope was the easier action. It only became harder from that moment on.

The busy duties of the sailors kept them from noticing him until he was halfway up the rope. His heart thudded loudly in his chest though his face showed nothing save his intent towards his goal. He didn't hear the shouts of the sailors, but only focused on pulling himself higher and higher.

There were several laughs, but it was the loud shout of a familiar gruff voice that jarred him from his focused intent. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Itachi's eyes darted upward to see Kisame holding onto a bit of rigging while balancing himself on the wooden poles of the mast. "The Captain said find you."

Kisame gave a small bark of a laugh. "And you decided to climb up here to me? You've got balls for an untried boy."

Itachi glanced downward and paled slightly at how far he had come. Only deeply drawn breaths kept him from vomiting up his breakfast. His hands gripped the rope ladder even tighter and he lifted his gaze to focus on the laughing gaze of the man above him.

"Give me your hand." Kisame extended a callous covered hand to Itachi. "I'll help you down."

Pride screamed out for him to ignore the offered help. He simply needed to reverse his direction down the ladder. The problem came that his body seemed locked where it was.

"Take it, lad."

It was a strange sensation when his hand extended and allowed Kisame to tug him onto the wooden beam. Fear kept him near paralyzed and he knelt there until it passed in slow increments.

"I don't think you're ready to be working on the sails."

Itachi gave a small grunt and allowed Kisame to pull him to his feet. From the perch high atop the main mast, he could see the horizon. Where the sky met the sea gave a sense of never ending blue. He could not tell where the heavens ended and the sea began. The world suddenly seemed so much larger than his mind could encompass.

"Look up." Kisame pointed towards the tip of the mast. "That is where the look out stays. He looks for land and for other ships and is a lazy bastard."

A slender man's head poked over the rim of the wooden loft before settling back to staring off into the horizon. A nonchalant wave was the only response either received.

Before Itachi could think, a warm arm wrapped around him and pulled him close to a bare chest. "Hold onto me. I won't let you fall."

Itachi immediately latched onto the thick frame, wrapping his legs around the tight waist and his arms around Kisame's neck. Within seconds they were moving downward toward the waiting deck. His stomach jumped into his throat as the deck grew closer that he was forced to bury his face against the large chest to prevent regurgitating his breakfast.

"Kisame…does this mean you've got another bunk mate?" called a member of the crew with a grin at how Itachi was latched around Kisame's waist.

“He’s a pretty one for a boy. I’d fuck his shithole between ports,” yelled another, earning him laughter and punches to his shoulder.

Itachi started at the voice and immediately released the man in his grip. The sudden departure caused him to sprawl backward over the deck. His heart still remained in his throat and a blush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks. "Sorry—"

"The trickery stops here."

Every member of the crew turned to see their captain standing outside the door to his cabin. "But Captain—"

"I've allowed you your fun, but the boy is now a member of the crew and when his life is endangered to provide you with amusement, I take offense. He should never have been directed towards the rigging. Teach him the trade, but don't allow him to do something under false pretenses that could endanger his life. As my cabin boy, he is under my protection." Pein narrowed a gaze to where Hidan stood with a petulant look spreading across his face. "And I take the protection of those under me seriously."

A chorus of 'aye, captain' rolled throughout the crew. The loitering sailors returned to their tasks leaving Itachi and Kisame alone. The larger gave a small grunt and retrieved a bucket and scrub brush for Itachi.

"Scrub the decks with that. By the time you’re finished, it should be close to supping time." Kisame didn't say another word, turning abruptly from Itachi and leaving him wondering if he had done wrong by clinging so closely.

With no other choice but to do as commanded, he knelt and began to push the brush across the deck. The hand on his shoulder didn't startle him so much as unnerve him. A chill worked up his spine and down into his stomach. He could feel heated breath, stinking of an unwashed mouth and rotting teeth. Disgust pooled heavily in him and he fought the urge to shift away from the touch.

"Watch your back, slant eyes."

Itachi's gaze remained focused forward as the body behind him moved away. There was no doubt in his mine of who spoke and that he would be watching his back from that moment on because of it.


	4. Chapter 4

The ground rolled lightly beneath Itachi's feet as he struggled to carry the tray of food to the captain's cabin. Chouza had stated the captain had requested double portions for the evening meal. The two tea cups clattering on the tray confirmed the statement and he wondered who would be dining with the captain tonight. It was possibly Kisame. The first mate spent much of his time with Captain Pein, plotting their next destination.

Itachi rapped lightly on the door while shifting under the weight of the tray. Every night he nodded off to aching muscles and complete exhaustion, but not before ensuring Sasuke's continued health. After he ate his dinner and cleaned away the captain's tray, he could sit with Sasuke and rest. It was his favorite part of the day. Knowing his brother was alive and recovering was enough for him. 

"Enter."

Itachi struggled to open the door and shuffled his feet along the wooden floor to the small secured table. "Chouza said you eat with someone. Should I get?"

The captain's eyes gleamed faintly and he settled in his chair while gesturing for Itachi to take the seat opposite him. "No need. He is already here."

Itachi blinked several times before slowly lowering himself into the seat. "Why?"

Pein removed the cover from the tray and passed a plate loaded with much better looking fare than he had seen any of the crew, including himself, eating. There were thinly sliced pieces of seasoned beef along with lightly cooked vegetables and soft, fresh bread.

"One of the perks of being captain." Pein took his fork and knife and began slicing through the tender meat. "I've been watching you, Itachi."

Itachi started and glanced from the food to meet curious lavender eyes. "Watching me?"

"You remind me of me…oddly enough." Pein poured the tea into their cups and settled back to sip the brew. "Like you, I had nothing left for me in the town of my birth. As a child of mixed race, I was luckier than most because I took after my...father in appearance. When I was about the age of your brother, I snuck aboard a ship leaving port. I didn't last nearly as long as you, but instead of returning me to my town or tossing me overboard, the captain chose to make me his cabin boy. From that day on, I have lived on the sea."

Itachi cocked his head slightly, eyes moving over Pein as if gauging the truth of the words. "Why did you leave?"

"I was living on the streets in a port town because my father attempted to sell me into slavery. It was at my lowest point that I met an extremely interesting captain. He saved me from a sound beating. Instead of making a living picking pockets and stealing bread, I chose to sneak aboard his ship." Pein's lips quirked faintly. "It changed my life in ways you could not even begin to understand."

"You…why do you tell me this?" asked Itachi as a faint frown wrinkled his brow. "I don't understand."

"Because, I want you to remain with me. I need someone I can trust and the only way to gain trust is to save someone's life. There is a saying some people believe. They say, if you save someone's life, it is yours. Now…technically speaking, I saved your brother's life so if I was to believe such things, he would belong to me."

Itachi eyes darkened to deep pools so that even the pupil was indistinguishable from the iris. "Sasuke is not yours."

Pein sat forward and propped his chin on a fist. "Technically speaking…your life is mine too."

"My life is my own."

Pein's eyes twinkled for a moment. "I suppose you are correct. The reason I speak to you is because I want you to remain with me. After we resupply, we are heading south around the Cape of Good Hope and then to a small island off the coast of Spain. Your brother can stay there. There are good people who will take care of him while you learn to be a sailor."

"I'm not leaving Sasuke!" Itachi flattened a palm on the table. Sasuke was his responsibility. "I do not wish to be a sailor."

"Think about it, Itachi. I can make you richer than a king in ten years." Pein walked to the chest locked at the base of his bunk and withdrew an iron key. Within moments, the chest was open to reveal gold and silver minted coins along with a few pieces of jewelry.

Itachi's eyes darted to Pein. "I don't need wealth."

"Wealth is security. Don't you want security for yourself and Sasuke?" Pein's eyes narrowed. "What else is there for you? I'm offering you security and a family for both of you."

"I have family…an uncle in England." Itachi clenched his fingers around the edge of the table. "I promised _otousan_ —"

Pein nodded. "I understand, but you won't find a home in that country. People will stare at you. They will see you as strange because you look different...because you are different. I'm offering you both a home…all you have to do is stay with me on the ship. I'll teach you everything I know. I'll make you a captain before you are twenty-five."

"Why?" Itachi stared intently at Pein. "Why me?"

Pein resumed his seat, his eyes entirely focused on Itachi. "Because you remind me of me. I can see you calculating. You're not a normal person. A normal person can't captain a ship. You're smart."

"I don't want to captain."

Lavender eyes looked over his tea cup at Itachi. "You will. Do you have any fighting experience?"

"A little. My father teach with the katana," answered Itachi reluctantly. "Why?"

"Life at sea is dangerous," said Pein with a mysterious smirk. "I'll have Kisame teach you to use knives. He's quite dangerous with them. When we reach our home berth, I'll teach you to use a pistol and fight like a seaman."

Itachi looked down at his plate, suddenly no longer hungry. He moved almost mechanically to eat. "Will Sasuke be safe?"

"Konan will keep him so. She'll even teach him to read and write." Pein tapped the table with a finger. "Which is something you need to learn as well."

"I learn."

Pein's gaze shifted to meet Itachi's. "Does this mean we have an accord? Will you officially join my crew?"

For Sasuke and the promised security, he would do what needed to be done. " _Hai_ …I mean, yes."

"Good. Now finish your dinner." Pein's face creased in his first real smile of the evening. "I have so much to start teaching you."

oOo

Kisame stood at the wheel after relieving Asuma to fetch his dinner from below deck. His pale eyes followed the beginning of stars guiding them towards their port of destination. It had been a while since he had the opportunity to take on the wheel. Much like with his captain, issues with the crew kept him from taking on this integral task.

A loud crash on the deck below drew his attention and his gaze. Even in the dim light of dusk, he could make out Itachi's slender body as he struggled to recover the scattered plates and utensils. His slim frame darted across the slick deck, causing a small frown to crease Kisame's brow.

It was apparent the boy's exhaustion was weighing down his body. In the week since his discovery, Kisame found himself watching the slender young man move about in his chores. He did everything asked of him without a single complaint and each night he slept curled against his weakened brother despite having a hammock set aside for him below. He would have to start insisting on Itachi sleeping below with the crew. Sleeping in a chair with his head pillowed beside his brother wasn't helping him replenish his strength.

"You're watching him again."

Kisame jolted from his thoughts and scowled in the direction of his captain. "Only looking out for the lad."

Pein sniffed lightly and lifted a wooden pipe to his lips. The scent of tobacco wafted around them in a fragrant cloud before being filtered away on the faint ocean breeze. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Since?" Kisame knew exactly to what Pein mentioned, he simply refused to speak on how long it had been since he'd released the sexual tension always present in him.

He was a large man by most standards and his cock suited his size. It was difficult to truly satisfy himself without that small niggling fear of injuring his partner. He was careful to only take to bed those certain to accept his body without fear or modesty. He had no desire for virginal fear and that boy was almost certainly a virgin. Even if Itachi was older, his slender frame still had much filling out to do. 

He was not a cruel man, though he looked it with his piercing blue eyes and penchant for a good fight. He would never hurt another sexually and was disgusted by those who took pleasure in the pain of others. Enjoying an equal and fair fight was one thing; taking pleasure in hurting one who could not fight back was something else entirely. If he went for the boy, it would likely be a one sided act.

"You know what I speak of." Pein blew a long draft of smoke over his shoulder. "I'm not blind though I do turn my eyes on occasion."

Kisame snorted and returned his gaze to the twinkling stars now visible on the horizon. "Only on very few occasions."

"As my first mate, you would know," chuckled Pein. "Speaking of Itachi—"

"I'm not interested in the boy other than to ensure he doesn't cause trouble on the ship," growled Kisame in a low tone. "Drop the issue. He's too young, even if I did fancy taking him to my bed."

Pein barked a small laugh before turning his gaze on Itachi as he disappeared below deck. "Good. I've plans for him."

Kisame went stiff. It took all he had not to growl at the small tendril of jealousy working through him. His hands tightened on the knobs of the wheel and he forced himself to relax the tense muscles caused by the thought of Itachi in the bed of anyone. It was a completely irrational thought on all sides. He barely knew the boy and Pein would not be interested in Itachi for his beautiful face or lithe body.

There was no reason for him to feel this way, even if Pein did plan to bed the boy. He wouldn't be the first cabin boy to be used between ports for the slaking of pent up lust.

Fighting back the threatening growl, he focused on the twinkling north star and sent his thoughts away from the very dangerous direction they were heading. Jealousy and anger were beneath him. It was illogical and yet another sign he should partake of the first wench that caught his eye once in port.

Pein leaned against the railing and looked out over the dusky horizon. "I want to get around the Cape as quickly as possible."

"It's coming up on the bad part of the year for crossing," commented Kisame dryly. "We estimated another few weeks out to sea before heading back to berth."

"I know, but I can't stay away any longer." Pein stroked a finger over the intricately carved design on his pipe. "Besides, we can't simply drop Itachi's brother off at the nearest port. If I'm to groom my heir, I need him with me. I thought to leave the boy with Konan. She's been wanting a child."

"He's a bit old for adopting," snorted Kisame.

Pein shrugged a shoulder. "It will give her someone to take care of and with his brother safe and cared for, Itachi will be more willing to learn what he needs to know for when I turn over the reigns to him."

Kisame guffawed loudly. "You don't need an heir. You're not even thirty."

Pein chuckled faintly; his fingers stroked over a simple gold band on his finger. "There is going to come a day when I won't be able to leave her."

"It will never happen," grunted Kisame. "The sea is in your blood, just as it is the rest of us."

Pein would never leave his life on the sea for an existence on land. Even his former captain, Jiraiya had never fully been able to give up the sea and her mysteries. Once a sailor became entangled in the lure of the ocean, no real woman or man could pull him from it.

Kisame knew all too well the pull of the sea. She called like a siren to all. Her temperament was at times wild and uncertain and at others, gentle and loving. She ensnared the soul and never released it. No amount of gold, nor the soft arms of a woman, could hold a man once his heart was claimed and Pein's heart had been claimed several years before by a calm woman named Konan.

There was a pause as Pein draped his arms over the banister lining the upper deck. "Konan is more persuasive than you give her credit for."

"Stronger men than you have failed in resisting the call of the sea." Kisame sent a sly glance towards his captain. "It is a shame you can't take her to sea with you."

Pein's lips quirked and he moved to tap out the ashes in his pipe over the edge of the ship. "Never keep your wife and your mistress in the same house."

A heavy brow arched upward. "Which is the mistress and which is the wife?"

"I'll let you know when I figure that out."

Kisame grinned widely and closed his eyes, breathing in the saltiness in the breeze. "I would miss this too much to settle for a life on land, even if I had a wife waiting for me."

"Just wait until you find the right mate. There is one out there…even for one such as you." Pein stepped forward and took the wheel. "Let me have the helm. You deserve some rest and it's been too long since I took the ship in hand."

Kisame chuckled and turned the wheel over to Pein. "You couldn't resist stroking your lady."

"I've neglected her far too long. It's time she and I became reacquainted."

Kisame chuckled. He moved away from the helm and down the stairs towards his cabin. He was passing the cabin used as place for Dan to practice his craft when distracted by the voices inside. He recognized Itachi's smooth tone, though it sounded different when speaking his native tongue. The words rolled from his lips like silk and caused Kisame to give pause to simply listen.

He couldn't stop the twitching of the thick shaft in his trousers at the voice. The past week had shown the boy filling out some. His pallor had faded, leaving only creamy sun-kissed skin. The lank greasy hair now lay like rivers of inky silk across his shoulders, shifting as he moved to gently feed his brother watered down gruel. Life at sea agreed with him. In another few years, Itachi would be a stunning man and the desire of every woman in the port towns.

Shaking his head, he moved quickly to his cabin before he was tempted any more by the boy. With his mind drifting so quickly towards such thoughts, he was going to have to take one of the many wenches flaunting their wares amidst the sailors at their next port in order to push aside his desires. It had been a while since he'd been so affected by anyone and even longer since it was a male.

It was more than the need for sexual gratification. If it was only that, he could fist himself into oblivion and be done with it. There was something else in Itachi that drew him close with each passing day. The sadness Itachi fought to hide in his gaze as he went about his chores created a natural protective instinct in Kisame. Such stunning eyes should not hold such sadness.

"Stop thinking about him," he growled to himself as he slammed the door to his cabin and walked towards the small bed pinned to the far wall. He collapsed onto the mussed sheets and threw an arm across his face. The aching in his groin went ignored as it usually did.

His mind was drawn taut with the rush of images attempting to draw him into releasing himself. He knew how the lithe body would feel wrapped around him. The day he'd taken him from the mast, surprisingly strong legs had wrapped around his waist so tightly he'd nearly been bruised by them.

"Fuck," he snarled while attempting to turn his thoughts elsewhere. If the lad was a bit older and more filled out, Kisame could understand his growing infatuation, but instead his desire and his need to protect were melding together to prevent him from truly separating the two.

Reaching over with a steady hand, he dimmed the lantern hanging on the wall until the flame was snuffed out. He wished he possessed the ability to snuff out the lust burning through his veins as easily as he did the fire on the lamp's wick.

oOo

Itachi watched Sasuke's restless sleep. His fever was nearly gone thanks to the access of good food and the herbal medicine Dan kept forcing down his throat. The black sores dotting his brother's legs were no longer oozing and looked to be healing. Sasuke would likely bear the scars for the rest of his life, but at least he was alive. He had these men to thank for his brother's health and life.

Resting his head on the palm of his hand, he stroked a finger through the short tufts of Sasuke's hair. Exhaustion weighed heavily on him. He hadn't slept well since they left home and it was beginning to show. He did not have to look into the mirror to know dark shadows lined his eyes, yet he continued to refuse to sleep below.

The offer of a hammock below deck with the crew turned his stomach. He could not stand the thought of leaving Sasuke alone, though it was not the only reason for his distaste. The men remained wary of him just as he was them. Sleeping amongst them, especially Hidan, sent a small chill through his body.

Closing his eyes, he pillowed his head in a folded arm and began to replay the events of the evening along with Pein's promises of Sasuke's safety. Leaving Sasuke would destroy him, but as long as Sasuke was safe, he would brave any uncertainties.

There was truth in Pein's words. Life with his uncle in England would not be pleasant. He had seen the disdain on the English sailor's faces as they bargained with local traders for goods. They had as much dislike for his people as was had for them.

Heaving a sigh, he attempted to quiet his mind in the meditation techniques taught to him by his father. First relax the body, for then the mind would follow.

It was slow in coming, exhaustion finally taking its toll on him. The creaking of the ship was like a cradle, relaxing him with surprising ease. He felt safe and at home on the ship. Already he was learning the workings and his language skills were improving daily. Once Sasuke was well, he would begin to teach his brother the thick guttural language of the foreigners.

For the flash of an instant, his thoughts turned to Kisame. While he was the cabin boy for the captain, it was Kisame he had the most interaction with. Kisame assigned his duties and corrected him if he erred. He felt safe with him, which was odd because he did not truly know him.

"Ahoy! Ship ahead!"

Itachi's head shot up and he looked around with a sleepy gaze. Sasuke was still sleeping. For the duration of a breath, he thought perhaps he dreamed the shout.

No sooner had the thought entered his mind did he realize his supposed dreamscape was, in fact, truth. Sounds of cheers were quickly followed by that of multiple feet, both shod and bare, padding up along the stairs leading to the main deck. He could feel the energy spiraling nearly out of control as the crew passed by.

Though he would rather remain below with Sasuke, his curiosity took over and he padded up the damp steps towards where the crew gathered in a large mass. His gaze shifted between men, eyes widening at the difference he saw. Pistols, knives, and rapiers were clasped in palatable excitement. Danger scented the air along with the sweaty musk of excitement.

The crew grew more and more excited as Kisame and the captain spoke quietly at the helm. Small groups formed to whisper and speculate in excited utterances.

"They attacking, or are we?"

"It still be too far away to tell if she be a merchant ship or be flying the Roger."

"Dark, too. The captain say anything?"

Itachi's gaze darted back and forth as he attempted to decipher the dialogue between the crew. An attack? Why would they be attacked?

"Shut up and listen," yelled Kisame over the din of the crew. "The captain is speaking."

All went still and turned their gazes to where Pein stood dressed in a simple white shirt, tight breeches, and knee high boots. Not a sound could be heard save that of the ship creaking as it cut through the ocean. Every eye focused on the man as he stepped forward.

"Shikamaru has informed me that the ship on the horizon is one of the battle ships commissioned by the Dutch East Indian Company. It has been told to me by sources that our ship has been labeled as one they are ordered to seek out and destroy." Pein's eyes moved slowly over the gathering before a smirk teased the corners of his mouth. "We can't have that, now can we?"

Shouts of no resounded across the deck as weapons were shoved into the air. The excitement amidst the crew was double that of before. Bloodlust rushed through the atmosphere and raised the hairs on the back of Itachi's neck.

Crystalline eyes zeroed in on Itachi and Kisame leaned in to whisper to Pein. His face was pulled down in a frown. He never saw Kisame frowning like that.

"Give him a sword, Kisame. That is an order."

The frown never left Kisame's face as he approached where Itachi stood. "Take it. We go to battle."

"Battle?" Itachi frowned at the excitement of the crew. "Why?"

Kisame tugged Itachi towards the banister and pointed to the tiny light in the distance. "It's a ship that will attack us."

"They will kill you and your brother if we don't take them." Pein approached and laid a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "We do what we must."

Pein turned from Itachi. "Hoist the flag."

Raucous shouts filled the air as two men brought out a black flag emblazoned with the image of a crimson skull and bones seated upon a cloud. "Hoist the Roger!"

The metal blade felt heavy in Itachi's hand. It did not have the light weight of the blades his father trained him to wield. It was clumsy and heavy. He would likely be unable to wield it properly, yet all he could think was protecting Sasuke and so he took it willingly.

"That kid goin' ta be able ta swing that?"

"Leave him alone." Kisame wrapped a large palm around Itachi's bicep and tugged him aside. "When the fighting begins, get below deck with your brother. If they take us, run your brother through and then yourself."

At Itachi's horrified expression, Kisame chuckled mirthlessly. "You'll be doing him a favor to die by your hand than by the men we are to meet."

"I will protect Sasuke," growled Itachi. "From everyone."

"Brave words, little one." Kisame rested a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Remember what I said, get below. I would like you to keep your soul a little longer."

Itachi shrugged from the touch. "I am not afraid."

"Your brother will need protection should a few get past me. You should stay with him."

Itachi started to speak but the words died in his throat. He felt eased by Kisame's words. They were spoken in concern. He mentally acknowledged the words with wariness and moved close to the stairs. "Aye."

Nodding, Kisame moved towards where Pein was shrugging into his thick blue jacket and strapping his pistols and knives to his waist. "Man the starboard canons!"

Men pushed past Itachi to reach the lower deck where the canons were located. A sudden feeling of foreboding washed through him with each passing moment. The ship, once a small light on the horizon was now large and approaching quickly.

Pein's eyes possessed a wildness to them as he watched the ships line up. It was the most alive he had seen the captain's eyes since meeting him. The normally shadowed orbs were wide in excitement. "Fire!"

The heavens must have descended upon them for thunder crashed about them and the world shook with great force. Itachi's hands lifted to his ears as canons exploded in a synchronized attack. Never had such a noise existed for him until that moment. It rocked not only the ship, but his very core.

"Fire!"

Shouts and cheers roiled through air, yet Itachi was deaf to them. His legs could barely hold him aloft as men from the attacking ship began to board and fighting erupted between the two crews. All he could think of was Sasuke and following Kisame's order to stay with and protect his brother.

Steel clashing against steel created a macabre sort of musical score to the events. Pistol blasts were the percussion and screams the wind. Blood ran in rivers across the deck to call forth the sharks and other hunters to bear witness to the destruction of life.

As he reached the steps, Itachi watched Kisame lunging towards an attacking sailor. The man moved like a fighter. His muscles bunched and extended as he dodged and parried the attacks. He seemed to possess wings carrying him from foe to foe.

Itachi's gaze would not leave. Kisame put even his father to shame with such amazingly graceful movements. Men fell beneath his attacks as if they were standing still. His speed was impressive, but it was his strength that was truly a marvel to behold. Strong muscles swung his blade with exact precision to sever limbs and impale bodies. 

If not for his overwhelming need to return to Sasuke, he was not sure he could have turned his gaze away from the deadly dance performed before him. A man of Kisame's size should not be so graceful, yet the proof was before him.

"Itachi!" Sasuke's eyes were wide with fear as another volley of canon fire shook the ship.

"I'm here, Sasuke." Itachi moved quickly to Sasuke's side. "You must keep quiet."

"What is going on, _Niisan_?

Itachi didn't answer. His eyes remained focused on the door and his grip on the rapier tightened. He would kill anyone who sought to harm Sasuke.

"What have we here?"

Itachi's eyes widened and he raised his sword in defense against the unfamiliar sailor standing in the doorway. "Stay away."

"Why would I want to do that, pretty? I never thought boys could be pretty, but you're one pretty boy." The man took a step closer, his hand lifting to stroke Itachi's cheek. "Want to have some fun, pretty?"

Itachi's reaction was more instinctual than thought oriented. Fear and adrenaline pumped through him as he stabbed forward with his weapon. It entered the sailor's gut with surprising ease, more than he would have ever thought. There was almost a moment when the world around him stood quiet before the gurgling of blood from the man's mouth spilled forward to stain Itachi's previously white shirt, small speckles landing on his cheeks.

Almost immediately, his hand released the blade but the damage was done. The man collapsed to the wooden floor and began to spasm and twitch.

The blood on his face and hands felt wet and warm. All he could do was stare at the blood as it began to pool around the man's body. A roar filled his ears, blotting out any sound save for the pounding of his heart.

He could hear Sasuke's crying, but was unable to do anything more than stare. He suddenly felt empty. His world was gone. There was no longer an innocent boy inside. His soul was ripped from him to create a numb void.

"Itachi!" Sasuke screamed again, this time drawing the attention of several sailors.

The room was filled with men, all stopping to stare at the slender youth standing above a dead man, blood drenching his body. "Fuck…the kid actually killed one."

Dead eyes lifted as Kisame pushed aside the gawking men to stare at the carnage. "He would have hurt Sasuke,"Itachi stated.

Kisame moved forward cautiously. "Yeah, I know."

Whispered words fell from Itachi's lips. A prayer. A plea.

Kisame took Itachi's hands in his and pulled him from the pool of blood forming a puddle beneath his feet. He didn't need to know what Itachi said to understand him. As was said before, the first kill was the one always remembered. "It's over now."

" _Niisan_!"screamed Sasuke, his face wet with tear tracks.

"Dan!" shouted Kisame. "Take care of the brother. I've got Itachi."

Kisame scooped the limp Itachi in his arms and carried him from the room towards his cabin. "I'll take care of you, Itachi."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogue symbolizes being spoken in Japanese.

Kisame held the quaking frame in his arms as he slowly began untying the strings to loosen the shirt enough to tug it over the head of inky locks spilling free from the loose braid. Sudden movements caused the trembling to increase and the fathomless black eyes to go wide, though no intelligent life remained inside them. It was as if the boy was shutting down all higher mental capacity in favor of the comfort found in the abyss of nothing.

He had seen it before on green boys when faced with the mortality of their own life. There were few who jumped into such an act without the twinge of their conscience activating. The shock to the system varied in degree, but eventually it passed. Taking a life was never pleasant, but one grew accustomed to it. He chuckled mirthlessly. It was sad to think of becoming accustomed to killing even if it was a fact of life on the open sea.

Itachi jerked at the rumbling chuckle. The muscles in his arms and legs quivered with the fight or flight instinct still controlling him on a physical level. At the touch of hands on his shoulders, a small whimper escaped his lips.

"Easy." Kisame's attempt to keep his tone gentle proved difficult as his voice possessed a natural gruffness. "I'm just cleaning the blood from you."

The body against him relaxed, if only slightly. A small shudder racked Itachi before dark lashes finally fluttered downward to spread across pale cheeks. He gave a small sigh and leaned against Kisame's warm chest until a loud knock startled him and the heart pounding beneath Kisame's hand doubled its pace.

Kisame glanced towards the door to his cabin at the knock. "What?"

"It's Dan. Chouza asked me to bring this to you."

Kisame glanced at Itachi. "Come in."

Dan entered the cabin carrying two buckets of warmed sea water. "How is he?"

Kisame stepped before Itachi when the only just calmed wildness in his eyes began to return. "He just needs sleep."

Dan pulled a small bag of herbs from his pocket and passed it to Kisame. "Give this to him if he has trouble sleeping."

He brought it to his nose and sniffed the fragrant pouch. "What's in it?"

"Some basil and other herbs from the east. They relax the mind. I gave some to his brother as well," answered Dan with a smile. "Watch out for him. I've grown fond of him and his brother."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

Dan turned to the door and lifted the latch. "See that you do."

Tamping down the disturbingly sudden surge of jealousy, Kisame nodded as Dan exited and closed the door firmly behind him. "Come on, lad. Lets get that blood cleaned off you."

Taking Itachi by the arms, he slid the rope belt from his waist and then removed the loose trousers from slender hips. He had thought him underfed because of the fit of his clothes but upon seeing his body, he found him surprisingly well formed. His shoulders already showed adult brawn and tapered down to a slender waist and narrow hips. There was not even a single blemish on his creamy skin. Such perfection was better suited for women in brothels than on a man of the sea.

"Easy, I'm going to bath this blood from you," he said while grimacing at the sweat and blood coating his own body. Unlike Itachi, he was used to being dirty and could push aside his disgust at the odor of death emanating from his body. 

Itachi gave a small shudder as he was stood in the shallow hipbath. Chill bumps spread across his arms, causing his nipples to harden immediately upon having his clothing removed. He didn't fight being left standing nude in the bath as Kisame left and returned with the stove warmed water. His eyes simply stared forward blankly, only the faint movement of his chest with each breath signaled life still remained in his body.

Kisame turned to run his gaze over Itachi. Small lines of worry etched across his normally hard features. This should never have happened. Pein should have prepared him instead of foisting a cutlass in his hand and expecting him to slash through like a seasoned crewman.

He moved forward and placed a gentle hand on Itachi's smooth shoulder. The skin was like silk beneath his work hardened fingers. There was no resisting the savoring of smoothness as it shifted over lean muscles. Powerful strength of will was all that kept him from exploring the beautifully formed body in more ways than was required to clean him.

He pulled the bucket to the bath and instead of dumping the heated water over Itachi as he had previously, Kisame took a dipper and began to slowly scoop water over the shaking body. His arms wrapped around Itachi, keeping him aloft and still while he began to scrub the lye soap over the shivering body, beginning with his hair.

His fingers worked through the inky locks, sliding through and working the soap into a mild lather. He used blunted nails to massage through to the scalp in slow relaxing scrapes. The occasional shudder and sigh was the only response Itachi gave to the treatment.

"You did good," whispered Kisame into Itachi's ear as his hands moved in slow, gentle strokes down the shivering body. "You protected your family. That's all we can do, protect what is ours."

For a moment, Itachi's eyes lost the distant look and turned to glance up at Kisame. His throat worked painfully as if he wanted to speak but could not find the words to express his thoughts. Piercingly dark eyes exuded a sense of helplessness and loss. 

The look was enough to assure Kisame that Itachi needed this connection. He was grounding Itachi in the present. His touches were keeping a tired mind firmly entrenched in the now, regardless of how much it might wish to drift away on the tide.

"Just relax against me. I'll take care of you." Some part of him claimed this as his duty. It wasn't an official duty, but something he felt he should do for him. He wanted to be the one Itachi could rely on.

Kisame closed his eyes and focused on the task of washing the blood and sweat from Itachi. The inside of his jaw was gnawed raw at the unappreciated pleasure running through him as his hands stroked small circles of suds over slender hips towards the small trail of dark hair beginning just below an indented navel and rippled abdomen. 

Tamping down the desire pooling in him proved harder than he could have ever imagined. His tongue flicked over his lips and for a moment, he thought he could taste Itachi in the faint heat rising from the slender body. If anything, it enticed him to inhale the salty scent clinging to the hair hanging wet below his nose. It was the sea, and another fainter and unfamiliar fragrance.

A small groan was bitten back and he was forced to close his eyes as he washed the limp shaft located at the apex of a pale groin. The feel of the soft flesh caused him to long for the sensation of it growing hard in his palm. A man's body was easily aroused. He could show this young man the pleasures to be found. It would not be difficult to garner a response from the flesh. What better way to ease the mind than with pleasures of the body?

 _No_. 

He was not interested in a man-child barely old enough to even know what physical pleasure was. This was simply his long bout of celibacy speaking quite loudly in disgust at his choice to avoid the freely offered services of port wenches. Once he satisfied himself in the body of a whore, he would not even spare a single thought to Itachi with his uncommonly attractive features and sad dark eyes.

Kisame hissed out a breath through clenched teeth and turned his focus to making quick work of the task at hand. Moving his hands down in long practical strokes, he set about washing the slender, muscled legs down to the bony feet. The water was lukewarm as he poured the last of the bucket over Itachi's head and shoulders, ridding the shivering body of any soap residue.

Wrapping Itachi in a blanket, he lifted him from the dirty water pooled in the tub and laid him out on the bed. Seeing Itachi lying with his eyes staring blindly outward, created an ache in Kisame. "The first is always the worst. It gets easier. My first was when I was barely older than you…my brother as a matter of fact. The village I was born into pits its children against each other to determine the strongest. We don't fight to the death, but it happens. I just happened to be one of the unlucky ones."

The dark listless gaze moved from the wall to where Kisame sat beside him. Itachi did not speak, but simply stared at Kisame. The color was returning to his face and he looked less like he was going to rave like a lunatic. For a moment, an expression of compassion encompassed his features as he gazed upon the older man at his side.

"Close your eyes. Your brother is safe and I'm here to look out for you if you need me. No one will hurt you, not even your dreams." Kisame moved to the pouch of herbs and mixed them into a cup of water, causing it to take on a murky tone. "Drink this."

A wince spread across Itachi's face as he choked back the brew. He turned his gaze but was unable to fight against Kisame's insistence that he imbibe the entire cup before laying him once more to the bed. 

A heavy sigh escaped from Itachi as his lashes slid to fan out over high cheek bones. They created a thick shadow, enforcing his innocent appearance. Despite his natural prettiness, there was no doubting the man Itachi would become in the following years. The way his well shaped shoulders were already beginning to fill out and how the muscles on his chest were expanding. His prettiness would eventually fade into stunningly handsome looks if he survived into his majority.

Kisame bit his lip again to prevent the groan from escaping at the sight created by the lad sleeping so comfortably in his bed. His scent was on those sheets and would be installed on Itachi come the morning. The twitching of interest from his cock was not welcome and forced him to focus his mind on other things such as the anger boiling in him at his captain. Itachi should never have been placed in such a position.

The moment Itachi's breath evened out, Kisame was on his feet and storming towards the captain's quarters. He didn't bother to knock, simply slamming open the door and staring down the man who sat calmly on his bed with a lantern on the table and a book cradled in his hands. Seeing the calm demeanor only served to cause the already boiling angry to explode outward. Never before had he questioned his captain's choices before today. He felt the keen sting of betrayal on the behalf of Itachi.

"You didn't knock, Kisame."

A small growl escaped through Kisame's clenched teeth. "You know why I'm here."

Pein cocked his head to the side and arched a brow. "I thought you weren't interested in the boy? Your current presence in my cabin states otherwise."

"You broke him," snarled Kisame in Pein's face as they stood in the solitary environment of the captain's cabin. "Giving an untried youth a weapon was stupid."

"You should not have sent him below." Pein met Kisame's growl with one of his own. "He needed to prove himself to the crew. If that sailor hadn't snuck below, he wouldn't have had the chance to show he could run someone through if pushed."

Kisame lifted the blood soaked shirt Itachi had worn, still clenched in his large fist. "It was a test then? All he proved was that he wasn't ready to kill."

Pein tossed his book to his bed and folded arms across his chest. "Everyone is ready to kill, one only needs the proper setting and motivation."

"He could have been prepared."

Pein's hand shot out and wrapped into the blood and sweat stained shirt stretched taut across Kisame's chest. "There is no preparation. It needed to be done so that when there is real danger for the crew, he can be there to help us survive. One man can tip the scales."

"He's a boy."

"He's old enough to know his mind. If he was a boy, would you be panting after him like he was a bitch in heat?"

Pein's head snapped to the side as Kisame's fist plowed into his jaw. A small dribble of blood oozed from his split lip and splattered on the previously pristine white shirt. Instead of angering him, the attack only brought a smirk to Pein's lips followed by laughter. "That is the only hit you get, so I hope you are satisfied with it."

Kisame's eyes flashed in the dimly lit cabin. "Pein—"

"Get off your noble horse. This life is not for the weak. If he is broken, then he's no use to me and should be left in the next port…I need to know he's strong enough to become great."

"If you leave him in the next port, I will be with him."

Pein's brows arched into his hairline. "What did he do to earn such loyalty from you? Not a week ago you would have walked him and his brother down the plank and now you are threatening me. Is all this your cock head talking?"

"You're a bastard," snarled Kisame. His blood still cried out for vengeance against the captain. Such thoughts were mutinous, yet he could not force them away. He was too protective over Itachi. Watching him learn and grow…he couldn't explain his feelings and he would deny them until his final breath.

"A captain can't be nice." Pein went to a shelf and pulled a bottle from a cubby along with two cups. His hands were steady as he removed the cork and poured the rum. "He will be fine. I wouldn't leave him in a port. You know that. Konan would never forgive me if I did."

Kisame took the offered cup, downing the rum in a single swallow. The liquor burned down his throat and pooled heat in his gut. It was quality spirits, not the swill the crew occasionally guzzled. "You should listen to her more often."

"You're one to talk. You’re hard for a child." Pein tossed back the run with a grunt. "You should take my advice."

Kisame glanced at his captain and poured another cup of rum. "What advice is that?"

"Take a woman…or a man if that is where you fancy lies. When we dock in port, fuck them raw and then return to the ship. You are still a man. The whores can take it. Don't deny yourself so much that your cock interferes with what is best for this ship and crew." Pein tossed back his rum with a grunt. "Savvy?"

"Aye." Kisame nodded his head slowly. Pein was right. He needed a good hard fuck to dispel the thoughts of Itachi. It had been too long, and it burned his gullet to admit Pein was right about Itachi needing to be strong. This life swallowed up far too many men for one to be weak for even an instant.

"You'll take care of Itachi for tonight?" asked Pein. It was the first instance of concern he had shown for Itachi's well being since handing him a weapon.

"Yeah…he's sleeping."

Pein nodded and settled on his bunk. "Let him sleep tomorrow. Have Deidara bring me my breakfast. I want you to start teaching him to use knives and send him to Asuma to learn about steering the helm. I want him enraptured with the sea by the time that we reach Tsunade Island."

Kisame nodded his understanding and turned to leave the cabin. "Aye, captain."

"And Kisame," Pein called out towards his first mate. "If you ever act like you have today…I will take the cat to your back myself. Are we in accord?"

Kisame nodded and turned to return to Itachi. "Aye, Captain."

oOo

The first sensation penetrating Itachi's sleep was that of a relatively soft bed beneath his body. It was an expression of comfort he had not experienced in weeks. The warmth of blankets piled around him created an uncomfortable heat, yet he was unable to rally the strength to push from his cocoon. The world seemed to encompass this small heated space and exiting it would allow to enter that which his sleep heavy mind attempted to push aside.

As his consciousness level began to rise, the memories began to return. He could still feel the blood on his hands and pooling around his feet while Sasuke screamed in the background. His hands began to shake and his head ached with the inability to expel the thoughts as they began to form a ceaseless stream of unfettered emotions. The mind became a prison for the knowledge of what he had done.

"Ah, you're awake. Here's a bit of hard tack and bacon."

Itachi's head fully emerged from the wrapping of blankets to see Kisame seated in a chair at the small table sipping a cup of coffee. The simple words were enough to dispel the waking nightmare to the further recesses of him mind. There were no undertones of gentleness or compassion, yet he took surprising comfort from the deeply spoken words. 

Licking his lips to force back the morning dryness, he focused his gaze on the ship's second in command and spoke the first words to spear into his mind. "Where is Sasuke?"

"He's fine…with Dan." Kisame gestured towards the small plate of food. "Heave to, lad. The food won't eat itself."

Itachi's stomach gurgled lightly at the sight of the hard bread and salty pork. He couldn't deny the hunger and perhaps in eating, he could push away the thoughts of the previous night. A small cup of fresh water was pushed towards him by a large hand. "Thank you."

Hardtack wasn't the tastiest bread, but it was filling. He broke off small pieces and nibbled on them between bites of meat. Every ounce of his focus remained on each bite. It was the only way to keep at bay the shame of how he acted the previous evening. He had not even been capable of bathing himself.

Silence ticked by, the only sound was that of Itachi slowly chewing his food. He kept his eyes on the wooden lines of the table and not on his silent companion. With each passing moment, his embarrassment over having had the large man caring for him grew.

"We'll be into port soon."

Itachi stopped eating and glanced at Kisame, grateful for him having broken the uncomfortable silence. "Where?"

"A small port off the coast of Africa. It will be our last stop before returning to berth. We'll resupply for the trip around the Cape. The captain wants to get home to his wife for a bit before shipping out again." Kisame sat back with an easy grin. "The village wenches on Jiraiya's island are the best. The men will be glad to get back to them as well."

"Sasuke will stay there?" Itachi finished his meal, the sensation of food in his stomach a small comfort. "He will be safe on this island?"

Kisame gave a small snort. "That depends on your definition of safe."

Itachi sent Kisame a startled glance. Had the captain lied to him? "The captain say…Sasuke is safe there. Did he lie?"

"No, no." Kisame waved aside Itachi's worry. "The lad will be safe on Tsunade Island. It's more of the company he will keep. Captain Jiraiya is a known womanizer even before his wife died two years ago. Your brother will likely learn skills that will get him killed faster than a pirate who robs."

"What is this word…womanizer?"

Kisame's chuckle sent a tendril of warmth through Itachi. He liked how the deep tone soothed away the darkness threatening the edges of his consciousness. Kisame was keeping the demons at bay, though he had no knowledge of it.

"It's a man who fucks his way through women like a glutton does food." Kisame laid a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Now, let's get you in some clean clothes and start your training."

"Training?" asked Itachi as he pulled a sun warmed shirt over his head.

"You're to learn to use all manner of weapons and how to run every part of the ship. I'm not really sure you're suited to daggers, but it's better to have some knowledge of all weapons." Kisame placed a hand to the space between Itachi's shoulders and gave a small push. "Go see your brother and then we'll start. You're going to have to start sleeping with the crew as well. You need to build a rapport with them. Those men could save your life one day."

Itachi nodded slowly and followed Kisame from his cabin and into the surgeon's quarters where Sasuke sat on the edge of the bunk. " _Itachi!_ "

Itachi moved quickly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's slim shoulders. " _I'm sorry you had to see that. I only wanted to protect you._ "

" _Nii-san…I was afraid for you._ "

" _I'm fine now._ " Itachi smiled at his brother. " _Thank you for worrying about me._

"Come on, lad. We've got some things to do before reaching the port." Kisame tossed a belt filled with sheathed daggers across his shoulder.

" _Don't go_ ," whispered Sasuke.

" _Rest, Sasuke. We've still a long way to go,_ " assured Itachi with a gentle touch on his brother's shoulder.

Kisame placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Come. Daylight is wasting."

Itachi frowned and followed him out onto the deck. "Should I start swabbing?"

"No. I'm going to show you how to defend yourself. If you're planning on going ashore, I want to make sure you can look out for yourself. The men get pretty drunk and I don't want to have to keep an eye on you all night."

Kisame removed a knife from his belt and passed it to Itachi. "Test it out, get used to the feel of the weight in your hand. A dagger can save your life one day. They are easily concealed and useful in close combat. Everyone should have some experience with them."

Itachi smoothed his fingers across the wooden handle and down to the razor sharp blade. The metal was smooth and surprisingly light. It was unlike any weapon he had ever felt, shorter than a wakizashi or tantō.

"I have them specially made by a weapon smith on Tsunade Island. If you take a fancy to them, I'll have a few made for you." Kisame slid a second blade from its sheath and tossed it with deadly accuracy towards a marked target he had placed. "With a blade such as these, you can take out an enemy from a distance without him ever seeing you."

Itachi watched carefully as the blade was removed and tossed again, this time giving him a chance to watch the way it was held. He studied the play of muscles across Kisame's broad shoulders and down his long powerful arms. It was understandable that such small weapons could be deadly under his attack. He possessed visible power, enough to sink a blade into the hardest target.

"You try."

Itachi nodded and drew back, tossing the blade with as much force as he could, only to have it clatter to the deck. "How?"

"Like this." Kisame placed the blade in Itachi's hand and drew back his arm and then extended it in example. He slid a foot between Itachi's feet and forced them apart and then stepped back to watch.

Itachi took a breath and following the example given, tossed the dagger. He didn't hit the target, but his blade sunk into the wood. He felt the approval coming from Kisame and turned smirk at his instructor.

"Good. You learn quick. That's better than most would do on their second attempt."

Kisame leaned back against the railing and watched as Itachi continued to practice his throwing. "We'll work on knots as well. There is no such thing as a sailor who can't tie a knot."

"Port ahoy!"

Itachi paused in aiming when the shout sounded from the top of the ship. Cheers erupted from the men, several climbing the rigging to ensure an early glance at the shore. The excitement amongst the crew tripled in potency.

All the excitement had him frowning in confusion. The men seemed to think coming into port was some sort of reward. "Why so happy?"

"They be going to spread their salty seed."

Itachi glanced up to meet the gaze Baki, the master gunner of the ship. "I do not understand."

"They be going to fuck. The world be full o the salty spawn o sailors." Baki ambled down the steps with a slow limping gait towards where Itachi was practicing under Kisame's watchful gaze. "The captain stays true to 'is wife but the rest be going to fuck themselves dry."

Itachi's stomach lurched for a reason he was unable to identify. He turned his gaze from Baki and back towards the target sketched out into the wood. The focus allowed him to push aside what the crew, namely Kisame, would be doing come night when the ship found mooring in the port town.

"This be the last chance you have to feel a wench before we reach our berth."

A shadow fell over the two. "That's enough, Mr. Baki."

"Apologies, Captain."

"Get below and make sure the cannons are secure or I'll have you peeling potatoes for Chouza all night." Pein's gaze narrowed on Baki before sliding to Itachi and tossing him a small bag of coins. "They are yours from the take. Spend them how you will."

Itachi nodded carefully and tucked the small bag of coins into the satchel that never left his side. He would leave the money with Sasuke when they reached their final port. His brother could keep it safe while he was away.

"Stop lounging about, you mangy scalawags and get to work securing that rigging if you want to be given allowance to go ashore," shouted Pein. "My ship had best be in prime condition before even one of you steps down the gangplank."

"Keep practicing." Kisame followed Pein down the length of the ship while speaking quietly.

"I bet you've never bedded a wench." Deidara leaned against the railing beside Itachi with a wild grin. "I'll make sure to find you a nice and salty one for your first."

"I do not want a wench." Itachi shuddered at the thought of what being salty meant.

"Don't want a wench? Have your balls dropped yet?" Deidara snickered at his own joke. "The wenches are going to fight over you."

"Deidara."

Deidara's eyes widened faintly at the large, muscled frame standing before them. "Kisame…I was just telling Itachi about the women, drink, and fun to be had tonight."

"I think he can find out those sorts of things for himself," growled Kisame. "Now back to your station. We'll be docking within the hour."

Kisame didn't say anything to Itachi as he moved away and began shouting orders to the lolling crew. Itachi watched quietly as the crew moved about their duties with more vigor than they usually expressed. He had never been with a woman, and the thought of being with one shared by others turned his stomach.

"Don't worry, lad. You can stay with Shika and myself. We go ashore for the dice, the ale, and maybe a good, hardy meal."

Itachi glanced behind him to see Asuma turning the wheel to line the ship up with the rapidly growing port, small smoking pipe clenched between his teeth. "I don't want to go ashore."

"Every lad needs to go ashore. You need to feel the earth beneath your feet. The sea is a harsh mistress, but you need not forget that the earth is there waiting should the sea reject you." Asuma gestured for Itachi to join him at the helm. "Have you ever been aboard a ship before now?"

Itachi shook his head negative. "I never left my village."

Asuma gave a small grunt and ran his callused fingers lovingly over the spokes of the wheel. "This wheel controls the rudder to the ship. I'll teach you about it when we leave port. It's the most important job on the ship."

Itachi nodded to the man. Asuma was a large bearded man with soft brown eyes and a build only slightly smaller than Kisame. There was a quiet strength about this man that had him relaxing slightly in his presence. "Thank you. I would like to learn."

"You're a good lad." Asuma smiled down at Itachi. "Don't worry about going ashore. I'll look out for you."

Itachi bowed slightly to the man before turning his gaze to the port on the horizon. His stomach knotted as it grew larger with each passing second. Would Kisame visit one of the aforementioned salty wenches? It should be of no consequence, but to Itachi, it mattered greatly…more greatly than he understood.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi bit the inside of his jaw to keep from jumping at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. A quick glance back revealed Asuma and Shikamaru standing patiently behind him. Neither seemed particularly anxious to fight the other crew members for the right to practically hang from the railing in anticipation of finally being given the go ahead to disembark into the moderately sized port down on the eastern coast of Africa. Instead, the two stood back with Itachi and watched the antics and excited utterances of the crew.

Asuma lit his pipe with a bit of flint, giving a few deep puffs before chuckling at the anxious energy pumping through the men lined up less than patiently. "Best stay back with us, lad. Those men would trample their own mother for a chance to get to the whores before they are used up. We're already getting a late start as is."

Throughout the entire docking procedure and the arrangement of supplies, the crew eyed the lit windows of the various dockside taverns tempting them with the promise of food, beverage, gaming, and women. None could leave the ship until Captain Pein gave his order. Doing so would earn lashes and possibly the entire crew being confined to the ship for the duration of the time in port, short though it was. No man would want the ire of the entire crew on his back by breaking one of the laws of the _Crimson Cloud_ and a ship wide punishment be brought on them.

"Why they so excited? Is it really for women?" asked Itachi, his lips pulling down into the slightest of frowns. "We have only been at sea three weeks."

Asuma chuckled and patted Itachi's shoulder. "Spoken like a boy who has never experienced the arms of a woman."

"Men with money in their pockets are always anxious." Shikamaru eyed the mob of sailors lining the edge of the ship with bored interest. "All but Kisame and the captain spent their money in the last port. Their gold is all but burning holes in their rather threadbare trousers. It has been a rather boring three weeks for me with only Asuma to wager against. I don't work with credit like some of the others."

"And Kisame doesn't gamble," chuckled Asuma. "He is rather tight fisted with his share."

"He's saving it for who knows what reasons."

The comment had both Asuma and Itachi arching brows. "And how did you come about that information?" asked Asuma.

Shikamaru shrugged and gave a small sniff. "I heard him speaking with Jiraiya while I was catching a nap in a tree. He might be sweet on a woman and wanting to provide her with a home before pursuing her."

Itachi missed the sly glance sent in his direction by Shikamaru. His gaze shifted towards where Kisame stood with the captain and the harbor master. He could not avert his gaze from how large arms folded over his chest, pulling the cotton shirt taut across his shoulders.

A small twitch of jealousy worked through him, to which he shoved it violently away. He was simply transferring the gratitude he felt for his and Sasuke's lives being spared onto the man. Other emotions spiraling through him were too confusing and he pushed them aside. The last thing he wished was to dwell on things he could not analyze.

"You're a good lad, Itachi." Asuma took a deep puff of his pipe. "You don't look the type to take meaningless pleasure in a field plowed many times before."

Dark eyes shifted to Asuma, and an inky black brow arched slightly. The statement confused him. His language skills were nearly to the level of the crew, with only slight difficulties and a heavy accent. Still, the words uttered by his companion confused him. Should he take them at their literal meaning or was there some hidden truth in them?

"He means you don't seem the type to fuck whores." Shikamaru sniffed slightly in Itachi's direction. "I doubt you'll keep that way. So long at sea with little time in the same port, you'll learn to take fucks where you can find them or else find someone in the crew to fuck you."

"Hush, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru's dark eyes narrowed on Asuma. "Don't sugar coat the way things are. It wouldn't be the first time that two men have scratched that itch between ports."

A slight frown creased Itachi's brow. "I don't understand."

"He means men fucking men. A long standing tradition amongst crews on long voyages, I might add. A pretty boy like you wouldn't have issue finding someone to ease your needs." Deidara sided up beside Itachi, his arm going around the slim waist in a friendly manner, though his eyes held a faint darkness. "Sometimes one's hand isn't enough."

Itachi clenched his jaw at the stroking touch along the ridges formed by his ribs beneath the shirt. The familiarity caused his stomach to knot and churn. Something about Deidara bothered him. It wasn't like Hidan's barely concealed disdain but something much more subtle. Not once had Deidara acted unwelcoming to him, yet some part of him longed to keep his distance from the man. He wasn't the type to be trusted easily.

"You would know," commented Shikamaru dryly. "I wonder where you and Hidan go when Kisame isn't watching."

Deidara smirked and released his grip on Itachi's stiff frame. "Merely scratching an itch, as you said."

Shikamaru snorted, folding his arms across his chest while leaning against the mast. "To each his own…as long as you don't drag others down with you."

Deidara's eyes gleamed with a faintly malicious light. "Where's the fun in that?"

"The Captain is back!" The shout came from one of the men lined up watching Pein and Kisame. All those whom had moved from the railing rushed in a flurry of movement to surround the approaching captain and first mate.

Itachi slid his gaze towards the two as they made their way up the gangplank and onto the ship. The crew stood at excited attention; low mumbling and the shifting of feet on the deck belied their excitement at the prospect of now scratching the variety of itches, including that for rum and women.

"Are we allowed to disembark, Captain?" Deidara was the first to step forward in exuberance at the prospect of their stint at sea finally being at a short end.

"We leave on the morning tide. Make sure you're back in time to load up the supplies. Everyone late gets ten lashes and double duties." Pein's gaze slid to Itachi standing beside Asuma and Shikamaru. "And make sure my new cabin boy makes it back without too much damage to his person."

A smattering of laughter erupted from the crew. Most had grown comfortable with Itachi, some even occasionally teaching him various skills and helping to improve his speech. Several still gave him a wide berth, gauging his worth before investing time. It was well known of Pein's interest in him. Only one crew member took the initiative towards actively expressing his distaste for Itachi.

Hidan stepped forward with his standard arrogance. "The little slant eyed shit can't take care of hisself?"

Asuma moved into position before Hidan, his arms folded across his chest and pipe clenched between his teeth. "You got a beef with the boy?" 

"What iffen I do?"

"Then you take it up with me," growled Asuma, his brown eyes losing their soft tone and turning hard. "I don't much care for your tendency to go after those weaker than you. So if you have an issue with the boy, you have one with me."

"Stop yur grousing." Baki placed a hand on Hidan's shoulder. "Go fuck yurself a whore and call it a night."

Hidan growled in the back of his throat, his fists clenched and he leveled a glare on Itachi. "That bilge rat should be left in port wit his worthless brother."

"That's not for you to decide," answered Asuma.

"Then tell the little rat to be watching his fucking steps." Hidan ran the tip of his thumb across the handle of a large knife shoved into a sash wrapped around his middle.

A large hand wrapped around Hidan's bicep and forced him to turn his gaze. "Touch the lad and you deal with me."

"Claiming him fir yurself?" Hidan snickered faintly. "He must ave a tight arse. I'll have to give it a try."

Kisame's hand tightened on the flesh and he shoved Hidan to the railing with a snarl. "Touch him and I'll kill you and feed your remains to the sharks."

"I've been wit this crew as long as you." Hidan's free hand lifted to latch onto Kisame's shirt. "It be a cold day in hell before you can take me."

"Would you care to wager on that?"

Kisame's eyes darted to where Pein stood watching goings on with a neutral expression. The ginger hair visible beneath the scarf tied to his head caught the breeze and a shoulder lifted in a nonchalant shrug. Lips parted in a sharky grin and his fist reared back to plow directly into the barely healed nose with a sickening crunch.

Hidan screamed in pain but recovered quickly, his own fists joining the fray and plowing forth directly into Kisame's defined cheekbone. "Arse fucker!"

The attack sent Kisame reeling backwards. He was quick to recover and returned to Hidan with a devastating uppercut, sending the man to sprawl on the deck. Breath panted out hard and already there was swelling beginning to engorge one cheek.

The entire crew held their breath, some glancing up to where Pein watched with an amused expression. Baki stepped to Pein's side with his stiff gait. "Captain…yur first mate and quartermaster be brawling."

"Let them continue." Pein dangled his hands over the barrister and sighed. "This has been coming for a while."

Itachi watched silently as the fists flew back and forth. In the lantern light spilling across the deck, bets flew between the crew. Some were calling out wagers towards whether one would kill the other while others were betting on how long until the captain intervened.

"Stop them!" Itachi turned to Asuma, who shook his head and gave a long puff on his pipe.

"Can't, lad. The challenge was offered and accepted. Only the captain can stop them now."

He wasn’t foolish enough to think he could stop the brawl himself. Instead, he turned and took the steps leading to where Pein stood quietly observing the fight. "Stop them."

A tapered red brow arched into the hair visible beneath the blue bandana tied over his skull. "Pardon?"

"Stop the fight."

Pein frowned at Itachi. "Why?" 

Another shout erupted from the crew, drawing the attention of both. Hidan was now brandishing his knife before Kisame, a wild look taking over his features. A ferocious grin split his features and he lunged forward with every intention of skewering Kisame on the end of the very dangerous blade.

"He has a knife."

Pein smirked at Itachi. "Don't be foolish to think Kisame would ever be caught unarmed."

Itachi turned his pensive gaze to the battle below. True to Pein's words, Kisame extracted his own dagger and proceeded to slash at Hidan with equal fervor. Kisame's superior physical strength forced Hidan back several steps to regroup.

"Even in a fair fight, Kisame is a very dangerous man. Hidan was a fool to spur him on when the entire ship knows of his fondness for you." Pein looked slightly annoyed. "Regardless of the fact that I told him _not_ to grow too fond of you."

"I don't understand."

Pein rubbed his brow, pulling at one of the silver hoops inserted into his eyebrows. "It's between Kisame and myself."

Itachi clenched his fingers around the banister surrounding the small deck before the captain's quarters. Each jab of Hidan's dagger seemed to grow ever more deadly. He looked ready to kill Kisame where he stood, while Kisame's movements were more on the defensive.

"I know what you are thinking."

Itachi slid his gaze to Pein. "Do you?"

"You are thinking that Hidan is dominating the fight. Kisame possesses more than the average man's stamina. He can easily hold his own for longer than his opponent. Hidan is too arrogant to realize he's being played. By the time he knows, he'll have already lost." Pein crossed his arms and smirked down at the duel being carried out below them. "Poor, arrogant idiot. He should know Kisame likes the fight more than the outcome."

Seconds ticked by with Kisame bleeding profusely from several shallow cuts along his forearm and chest, yet still he maintained his grin. Hidan was panting heavily and his swings slowing dramatically compared to the start of the fight.

Pein was correct in his assessment of them and the eventual outcome.

Kisame was allowing Hidan to think he was dominating the fight. He was allowing the attacks until they exhausted his opponent. Now with Hidan's stamina wasted, he was at Kisame's mercy…and mercy didn't look to be in the cards.

Kisame lunged forward and plowed his elbow into Hidan's cheek, sending the other man to the hard surface of the ship's deck. "You know better than to underestimate me."

Hidan kicked out with a leg, not fully taking Kisame down, but weakening his stance enough for him to recover. His breath panted in and out in loud heaves. Even if he recognized his eventual loss, he was unwilling to verbally relent or seek a cease in their activity.

"Maybe." Hidan grinned, only serving to send Kisame plowing a fist into his unmarked cheek with enough force to feel the bone crunch slightly beneath his knuckles.

"What game are you playing at?" snarled Kisame, bringing his knife up so that it cut a deep slash across Hidan's chest. "I can play this all night."

"So can I." Hidan brandished his knife before tossing it with as much force as he could manage in his considerably weakened state. To the shock of all who witnessed it, his target was not his opponent but the youth standing beside the captain.

The attack was so sudden and unexpected from anyone that had the aim been more precise, it would have surely sunk deeply into Itachi. Instead, it sliced by his cheek, leaving a shallow, bleeding scratch across high cheek bone and shocked eyes.

The pain radiating from Itachi's cheek was muted compared to the shock swirling through him. When training with his father, he was always quite good at predicting movement before his opponent. His father instructed him that such an ability was not limited to the battleground, but could also be useful in other settings as well. Hidan's attack towards him was as unpredictable an action as any he had seen. The sudden silence amid the entire crew was a testament to it.

His eyes met Kisame's across the length of the ship. He watched as the crystalline blue eyes went dark and a furious snarl replaced surprise. Obviously Hidan's actions were a surprise to everyone, including Kisame.

Kisame lunged for Hidan, his fist plowing again and again. Blood spurted beneath each pounding drive. He was unmindful of anything except fury, even as crew members scrambled to break the fight at Pein's furious shout.

"Fuck it all! Break them apart!"

Kisame roared his anger and struggled against the four men holding him back from killing his blood soaked opponent. "Hidan! Let me go!"

Hidan grinned, his pain filled gaze moving to where Itachi and Pein stood. "I wonder what yur pretty boy be thinking of you now. Pity I missed."

Kisame growled and turned his gaze to where Itachi stood with his fingers pressed to the shallow wound on his cheek. "You son of a bitch.

"Kisame, that's enough." Pein trotted down the short staircase and stood before Hidan in disgust. "I'll give you two choices, Mr. Hidan. Stay in this port…or I'll kill you myself."

"I didn't kill the little rat," sneered Hidan.

"I don't care," whispered Pein. "You attacked a member of this crew without provocation or a challenge. That is nearly as bad as mutiny. Just be glad I don't leave you on an island with only a pistol."

Hidan struggled to his feet, the remainder of the crew having gone silent. "Fuck you! I've been wit you fir years and you toss me aside fir some slant eyed brat who's balls probably haven't dropped yet."

Pein drew his pistol from his waist and aimed it directly at Hidan's brow. "From this distance, I won't miss. Make your choice, Mr. Hidan. I want my crew to have plenty of time to rest on shore after cleaning up the mess you made on my deck. You've done nothing but stir up trouble since we found the lad. I made my decision to keep him. You made your choice, now you face the consequences."

Hidan's eyes darted from Pein to Kisame and then back to Pein. "I'll stay ashore."

Lavender eyes narrowed and his head cocked to the side. A slight sigh escaped Pein as he lowered his pistol. "A pity. Mr. Asuma?"

"Aye, Captain?"

"Escort Mr. Hidan below to collect his belongings. The rest of you are free to go ashore, but be back in time to load the ship once the supplies are delivered. We sail on the morning tide." 

Hidan snarled through his swollen face. "This no be the last you be hearing of me."

"I would suggest you pray it is." Pein turned on his heel and marched directly to Itachi. His hand grasped the slender chin and his gaze narrowed at the freely bleeding slice. "Take care of that injury or else it will scar."

Dropping his hand, Pein wiped the blood on the sash tied around his waist and marched into his cabin without another word. The crew watched in silence as the door slammed almost violently. It was a rare sign for the captain to express such visible anger.

Itachi stood quietly, staring in the direction the captain left. His hand lifted to the blood dripping down his cheek. Facial wounds always seemed worse than they were, generally bleeding profusely from even small cuts.

Shikamaru approached him silently. "I'm not sure who the captain is angrier with, Hidan for acting the part of a fool, or Kisame for rising to his bait."

The words propelled Itachi from his musing. "Is Kisame alright?"

"Dan is bandaging him up. He's going to be in a foul mood tonight. You'd be smart to avoid him." Shikamaru huffed a sigh. "Come on, I have some cream you can put on that cut. It will help keep it from scaring, though a scar or two might give you a bit of dashing."

Itachi smiled slightly. It felt like the first time he had smiled in a long time. "Thank you."

"You can thank me by buying the first round. I'll teach you about liar's dice. It's a bluffing game, but if you know how to read the other players, you can make quite a bit of gold." Shikamaru procured a small bit of salve and handed it to Itachi before shoving his hands into his pockets and strolling towards the gang plank leading down to the dock. "Come on, Asuma will join us when he finishes taking out the trash."

Itachi followed Shikamaru down the plank, his gaze drifting back towards the door leading below deck to where Kisame had disappeared. His fingers lifted to his still stinging cheek. "Did his attack miss…or was it on purpose?"

Shikamaru paused at the base of the plank and cocked his head. "Hard to say. Hidan was always a hard one to read. Truthfully, it could go either way with him. He always had a sadistic side. I can postulate two scenarios to both possibilities."

Itachi frowned. "Yes."

Itachi could as well. He had heard Hidan's gloating towards Kisame, and it did not sit well with him. Why would it matter to Kisame of his thoughts of him?

"Regardless, it's over and best not to dwell on it. Too troublesome, either way. I can say the ship will run smoother without that scalawag. I never understood why the captain kept him around so long."

"Friendship?" offered Itachi.

"Not likely. The only person on the ship who can even be considered a friend of Captain Pein is Kisame. There is trust there." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders as they reached a tavern known as _The King's Lady._ "This place looks calm enough."

"How will Asuma- _san_ …I mean, Mr. Asuma, know where to find us?"

Shikamaru led Itachi through the small crowd of men and women to a quiet table in the back. "He'll look for the least rowdy place there is."

"Then we wait?"

Shikamaru grinned ruthlessly. "Now we prepare to fleece these curs of their gold. It's time I taught you the intricacies of Liar's Dice."

oOo

Kisame hissed at Dan's no nonsense approach to cleaning his wounds. High alcohol content rum was poured over several of the deeper slashes made by Hidan's knife. The stinging forced him to grind his teeth together at the agony spreading outward.

"Shit…damn—"

"Shut up. If you're going to get your ass cut up, you're going to deal with me." Dan cleaned the excess rum from the wounds along with blood before spreading a thick herb scented salve over the deeper ones. "You're lucky you didn't end up skewered on that blade."

"Hidan is good with the knife, but I'm better." Kisame grunted as fingers moved from his cuts to attend to the swelling bruises littering his chest and face. A small gasp came from the bed, drawing his attention.

Large dark eyes stared at him from a pale face. He didn't speak, merely watched as Dan bandaged the wounds. Curiosity and interest shown in the gaze.

"Ah, Sasuke, sorry to wake you." Dan wiped his hands before reaching over to pat Sasuke's mussed dark head. "I've been teaching him a little English. He isn't nearly as adept in speaking as his brother. Itachi has gotten quite good with the language. He doesn't hesitate much any more."

"Itachi?" Sasuke looked up expectantly at Dan at the mention of his brother's name. "Itachi where?"

"The captain is going to want to put him to work soon. Is he healing?" Kisame eyed the bony boy with a keen eye. "He's rather small, isn't he?"

Dan chuckled and gave Sasuke a small pat before moving away. "He's healthy, still a little weak but that will pass in a matter of days."

"Maybe I'll send him to Chouza. He's been wanting someone to help out in the galley." Kisame settled back in the chair. "I should go check on Itachi."

"Sit still and rest for a minute. The cut wasn't bad. I'm sure someone is checking it out." Dan placed a firm hand on Kisame's shoulder. "As ship surgeon, I insist you take a minute to relax."

Rest? The man had to be insane. His first order of business was the check on Itachi and then to find a wench with enough stamina to keep up with him before dawn. He needed to relieve the pent up sexual frustration caused by Itachi before being trapped on the ship with him for several weeks. They were still a long way from Tsunade Island and it was unlikely if there would be any more stops between here and the island. Pein was desperate to be reunited with Konan.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." Kisame stood and forced his way past Dan and up the steps to the main deck where Hidan was exiting down the plank under Asuma's watchful eye. "He's gone then? Where's Itachi?"

Asuma shook the ashes from his pipe over the side of the ship. "I imagine he is with Shikamaru at the first tavern they come to. Hopefully it's not as seedy as the last one. Shikamaru's a bit too lazy to find the best of all those around. He merely takes the first available. And how are you feeling? I imagine Captain Pein will be foisting the quartermaster duties onto you as well. It is a shame Hidan left at this point."

Kisame growled low in his throat. "Good riddance."

"He was a good quartermaster," commented Asuma as the two made their way down the gang plank.

"There are others to be found." Kisame eyed the first tavern they approached. It would do.

They entered and quickly located Itachi and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was currently betting on the dice while Itachi watched with a riveted gaze. It was amazing how quickly he was able to pick up things. Pein was correct. He would make a good captain once he was more educated in workings of a ship and had some years of experience on him.

"Too easy," smirked Shikamaru as he accepted the gold coins from his fellow gamblers. "Would you like to give it a try, Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head. "I have no wish to lose my gold."

"That's because you're a smart lad," commented Asuma as he joined Shikamaru at the table.

Kisame approached Itachi, his hand lifting to inspect the cut on Itachi's cheek. "Are you well, lad?"

Dark eyes lifted to meet his, the thick lashes giving him an almost feminine look. Almost. "I'm well."

He was loathe to lower his hand from the soft skin stretched taut across the cheek. For only the span of a breath he allowed himself to savor the feel before dropping his hand. "Good."

"There's a fair amount of free wenches, Kisame." Shikamaru sent him a sly glance. "You should partake while you can if that is your intention."

Kisame nodded and with a final glance to Itachi, he moved to a large, sturdy woman with voluptuous breasts and an attractive face. He ignored the intense gaze which he knew, without looking,came from Itachi. Instead, he grabbed the woman's wrist and tugged her unceremoniously toward the stairs leading to the small rooms upstairs.

He slammed through the first available door and pushed it closed with flattened fist, barely even giving the woman a glance before shoving her to her knees. "Suck."

oOo

Itachi watched Kisame prowl upstairs with the wench. His hand clenched at his side to keep from lifting to touch his cheek where Kisame's hand had stroked moments before. He refused to allow these strange and disturbing emotions to rule him.

Shikamaru seemed quite satisfied as he watched Kisame leave their company. "Would you care to make a wager, Asuma?"

"Stakes?"

"I wager that Kisame is down in five minutes." Shikamaru placed two worn coins on the table between them.

Asuma eyed the money before adding his to the wager. "Twenty. That wench was rather beautiful, even if a bit worn down."

"Oh no. She's not what he wants. He'll get off as quick as possible and be back down to drink." Shikamaru smirked knowingly. "Trust me. There is still time to join the bet, Itachi."

"No, thank you." Itachi was already on edge while imagining what was going on behind the closed door of the upper room. He knew enough about the relations between men and women to know that Kisame was putting his cock inside her. And it annoyed him to the point of a near physical manifestation of his ire.

Asuma withdrew a pocket watch and kept an eye on the time. True to Shikamaru's assessment, five minutes later, Kisame came down the stairs. "Damn. You've the devil's luck with reading people."

Itachi watched Kisame take the steps slowly, a lazy look hooded his eyes and a slight flush spread across his features. It was more than he could stand and without a word to Shikamaru or Asuma, he turned on his heel and marched towards the exit.

Why did it bother him so badly that Kisame took his pleasure with a wench? Why?


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke glared at the large back disappearing from the room, leaving him and the ship's surgeon alone. He cursed his inability to pick up languages as quickly as Itachi. It made things significantly more difficult to communicate with anyone except his brother. With the exception of the few spattering of words he could follow, the dialogue between the two seamen had not helped him understand where Itachi was. He wasn't a small child, but there were times he felt treated as one. Dan was the worst, carving him little toys to play with as if he were a toddler. His fingers drifted to the small animal carved from driftwood and standing stiffly on the bedside table.

His dark morose intensified and his glare along with it. Staring at Dan, he wished the man would disappear and leave him alone to his thoughts. Dan's pitiful attempts to teach Sasuke his language only served to confuse him all the more. Though he was grateful to Dan for healing him, he only wanted Itachi. Without his mother and father, his brother was all he had left in the world. These foreigners were too strange and they smelled odd.

"Are you feeling well, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shifted his gaze to Dan with a sigh. It was a question. He could tell by the slight rising in tone over the last few syllables. That didn't help him understand what was being said, but at least he could manage a simple affirmative and hopefully send the man off to do whatever it was he did when not in Sasuke's company.

"Yes," he replied in a heavily accented tone.

Dan smiled and nodded his head. "Good. I'm glad to see you picking up the language. You'll be speaking as well as Itachi before you know it."

The smile assured Sasuke that his affirmative response to the question was what Dan hoped to hear. The mentioning of Itachi perked his interest, though he had no way of knowing in what context the name was used. It was so frustrating being foisted amidst these men with their guttural language and poor hygiene. Things would be much more convenient for him if they would simply learn his language.

Dan reached over and patted his head as if he were a toddler before moving away and gathering up the remains of the soiled cloth and water used to clean up the large man called Kisame. "I'm going to go check and see if the captain needs anything. I'll be back shortly."

Sasuke watched the exit with anxious excitement. It had taken a while, but his strength was nearly returned and he was ready to see something outside of this small room with its strong herbal scent, not all of it pleasant. Now he wanted to understand where he was. After his shameful display of childish behavior while the strange foreigner attacked Itachi, he felt a overbearing need to prove himself not the child everyone seemed to believe he was. 

Sasuke slid from the bed, his toes testing the feel of the wooden flooring beneath his feet. It was scuffed and given little care other than to be washed periodically with sea water. The corners of the room were filthy where the occasional mopping missed, causing his nose to wrinkle and his feet to avoid those areas. It was times like these that he missed the pristine floors his mother maintained in his home with the assistance of servants.

He slid carefully from the door, his eyes darting down the dimly lit hall towards the crew quarters portion of the ship. His heart pounded with excitement and the relief of finally being free of that small enclosed room. The air would do him good and maybe Itachi would be outside when he arrived.

The ship was quiet. Itachi had mentioned to him that they were docking in a port to resupply before working around the great landmass blocking them from their destination. The vast majority of the crew went ashore to enjoy themselves, according to his brother. That meant the mostly deserted ship would be easy for him to explore.

His small feet made slight padding sounds on the cool surface as he worked his way toward the stairs leading to the upper deck and the beckoning fresh air. A faint sound of laughter carried on the light sea breeze, causing him to duck cautiously behind a series of stairs leading to the upper levels of the top deck. 

The pounding in his heart thrummed against the wall of his chest. He was certain everyone within the vicinity could hear its throbbing beat. Hiding seemed the cowardly thing, but he wasn't given any other option. The men on this ship seemed hard. Discretion was the better part of valor in these particular circumstances.

"Ahoy the _Crimson Cloud_."

Feet pounded down the stairs above where Sasuke hid away and he ducked even deeper into the shadows to avoid being discovered.

"Who goes there?"

"I thought I recognized this ship." The voice moved closer and steps clopped faintly on the gang plank. "I wish to speak with your captain. I'm a merchant and I have wares that might interest him."

The voice sent chills running over Sasuke, creating a lump of ice in his stomach while at the same time sending his skin to crawling as if covered in bugs. He could not follow the words, but the arrogant and amused voice struck a note of fear in him. It's silky purr held barely hidden deception. 

His hands clenched in the material of his loose pants and prayed the stranger speaking did not come aboard the ship. He did not need to understand the language to know he was a person one did not want to have dealings with.

"Come aboard but I warn you, the captain is in a piss poor mood."

As the man stepped aboard, followed by his associate, Sasuke couldn't hold in the gasp. His painted face could have graced that of the most dangerous [i]oni[/i]. It was a mixture of beauty and pure malice. The sense of confidence was tempered by darkness, pushing aside any truly attractive features and leaving only the cold sense of a snake. Golden eyes darted in every direction while the wheels spun behind them.

Never in Sasuke's life had he seen a man such as this. He carried darkness in him and spread it wherever he touched.

The merchant paused as he followed Dan up the steps. His eyes gleamed like that of a serpent in the faint lantern light. They looked through the slates of stairs before focusing their gaze directly into Sasuke's eyes. Lips twisted upward in a smile that held no warm.

Those eyes with their golden hue mesmerized him. He felt like the rodent prey of a great snake just before being devoured. Never had such a person caused this degree of fear in him and he was trapped beneath the stairs with no escape. 

"Kabuto—"

"Yes, Orochimaru?"

The lips parted in a wide and devilish grin. Golden eyes dropped towards the stairs as he made his way towards the captain's cabin. A pink tongue darted out as he took the stairs two at a time. No words were spoken, but the understanding was obvious in the other's gaze. 

"As you wish, sir."

Sasuke watched silently as Kabuto turned and descended the steps in slow meticulous movements. Uncertainty, liberally dosed with fear, spread through his stomach in a burning rush.

A mixture of excitement and malice spread across bespectacled features. The man called Kabuto paused beside the stairs and glanced beneath to see Sasuke hiding between two barrels. A small smile plastered itself on his face as he spoke.

"Ah…are you stowaway on this ship?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw and pressed further away from the man. The words were lost to him. Even if his understanding of the language was better, the emotional distress he was under would keep him from fully mentally translating the words.

"They're pirates, you know." The kind smile that didn't fully reach his eyes as he spoke. "If they find you, you'll be thrown into the ocean…or worse, made into their whore. Is that what you want?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw and searched for the appropriate words. "Go…way."

"I'm afraid I can not." There was a tilting of the pale head and blinking of eyes through the round lenses of his spectacles. "Won't you come with me? Mr. Orochimaru will take care of you and find you a nice home."

"Go way!" said Sasuke with more force. "Itachi…come."

Kabuto cocked his head to the side. "Interesting. You're not from here, are you?"

"Go way," repeated Sasuke.

"I wish I could say I am sorry, but it is my pleasure to give Orochimaru what he desires and he desires you." 

The man reached forward and latched a hand around Sasuke's wrist. He gave a hard tug jerking so harshly, Sasuke's arm was nearly pulled from its socket. The only sound escaping him was a small pained grunt. Shock at the lightning quick action silenced him for a moment.

The shock wore off quick enough and he opened his mouth to scream, only to have a hand flatten across his lips. The man was bigger and stronger. Sasuke's flailing arms were quickly subdued when strong hands wrapped around his thin wrists. Struggling and kicking was to no avail.

The ship was deserted. The only people aboard were the captain, Dan, and two sailors who were busy drinking themselves into a stupor below decks. Neither would be of use to him and the captain and Dan were in the captain's cabin with Orochimaru. No one was around to come to his aid.

"Keep still!" grunted Kabuto after a well aimed kick landed on the muscle of his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously with the promise of more such kicks. His teeth attempted to move against the flattened palm to latch onto the meaty flesh of the hand silencing his cries for help. Blood rushed through his veins and a desperate high strengthened his muscles. He would fight this man for his freedom.

"You forced me to do this."

The hand covering Sasuke's mouth shifted slightly so to be in reach of his nose. Fingers pinched the nostrils closed while the palm kept him from parting his lips to breath.

Sasuke's heart pounded in his chest and his lungs burned violently with the need for air. His struggles intensified, an act only bringing him closer to his limit sooner rather than assisting him in breathing. The need for air was becoming desperate as his struggles became weaker.

White spots danced before his eyes and a ringing appeared in his ears. His vision became like a tunnel until darkness closed around and then there was nothing. Only darkness remained, keeping him on the very edge of consciousness.

His body went limp and immediately the hand was removed from his face. There was a pause followed by a quick gasp of air and then normal, albeit ragged breathing commenced.

Sasuke remained unconscious as he was lifted across Kabuto's shoulder and slowly carried down the narrow gangplank to the slick wood of the mooring dock. His unconscious state would be short, making Kabuto's movements quick so to avoid drawing more attention to him than necessary.

Not a single man walking the length of the port noticed his movement towards the large slave ship docked on the end; or if they did, they did not care or were too drunk to bother doing more than stare at the man striding down the walk. Most kept their attention focused on the bottle in hand or the women they flirted with. It was safer not to stick one's nose in business he had no business doing. Such actions would land a man with a sword in his gullet or a pistol ball in his head.

By the time Sasuke finally came round from his forced unconscious state enough to struggle, he was in the process of being thrown unceremoniously into a dank cell located in the hold of a ship. His breath was shoved from his lungs on the hard landing, forcing him to spend precious moments recovering. He screamed out in annoyances and stood quickly, ready to dart past his abductor if his legs hadn't collapsed beneath him. The strain of his own recovery from near death and the harsh treatment wrought by this stranger sapped what little energy he had rallied prior to leaving Dan's quarters.

"You belong to Orochimaru now. Best get used to it." Kabuto gave a disgusted glance around his surroundings before striding through the rows of cells and men and women of all ages chained to walls inside the hull of the ship.

" _Bastard!_ " screamed Sasuke as he rose and moved to tug at the bars. " _Come back here!_

His voice carried through the hold. No matter how loud he screamed his curses, no one came. The other men, women, and children said nothing. They merely sat in private despair. A few glanced his way in mild curiosity before drifting back into their personal hells. These people were broken by their situations, a state Sasuke refused to accept without a fight. He would not give into this Orochimaru...this demon brought forth from some netherworld to take him from his brother.

A quick glance around the tight quarters revealed humans in all shape and color. There were the dark skinned Africans and the olive hued of more north. A few even paler women and children dotted amongst those of darker skin. Men, women, and children filled the space, some so tightly packed that they were nearly atop each other. The smell of sweat, urine, and feces was rank through the entire enclosed area. It was an odor far worse than that he and Itachi had survived in their short stint locked away in the hold. These smells had been here for much longer.

" _What is this place?_ " His hands clenched on the bars and shook them again. " _Why am I here?_ "

Sasuke gave a small growl of frustration and leaned his back against the bars, sliding down until his bottom touched the cold and slimy floor. He lowered his head to his knees and gave a small and faint whine. For a moment, tears pricked his eyes, but he refused to allow them to spill over. He had to stay calm and wait. Itachi would come for him. There was nothing on this earth that would stop his brother from finding him.

He rubbed his face back and forth on his pants to wipe at the gathered moisture before it could fall. Moments ticked by in slow succession. The faint scratching sound in the darkness had him drawing his legs up close to his body to limit the flesh available in memory of the illness brought on him by his previous interactions with ship rats.

A movement from the shadowed portion of the cell startled him, causing him to draw himself into even more tighter of a ball. The shadows shifted; something larger than a rat was moving about with him. The dim lighting created by a scarce few lanterns did not provide nearly enough to allow him to see who sat hidden.

"Stay away from him. He's a monster."

Sasuke could only decipher one word from the uttered sentence of the man in the adjoining cage. [i]Monster.[/i] He wanted to scoff at the thought, but in such a horrifying place, who knew what sort of horrors were kept from the light of day?

Swallowing the thick bile rising in his throat, he inched to the opposing corner of the small cell. His throat closed up on itself and he strained to see what sort of thing resided in the shadows. It was not difficult for his mind to throw various horrific possibilities into the forefront of his thoughts. The darkness aided in fueling his imagination within this horrible place.

[ ](http://s125.beta.photobucket.com/user/daydreamer79/library/)

The shadows shifted again, this time the 'monster' hidden in them was revealed; only he was not a monster. Dim light brown eyes caught a trace of light as the lanterns swayed with the movement of the ship. Thick arms and broad shoulders tapered down into lean hips and strong thighs. As powerful as this man appeared, it was his face that was so startling.

If there was such a thing as the angels spoken of by the missionaries, this man's face belonged to one. There was such a sad gentleness that even if his beauty wasn't enough to earn him favor with the Christian god, his almost mournful features should have.

Was this the monster spoken of? Could such sad and despondent features house a monster? If anything, the man looked dead, nearly all life was gone from his eyes. He might breathe still, but he was to the point of being devoid of life.

Sasuke relaxed faintly, not sensing the slightest shimmer of danger from the man despite that those in the cages on either side of his seemed terrified of the man enough to give him a wide berth. It confused him because the only thing he sensed from the man was despair and loneliness. Not the slightest hint of danger was present in this man.

He licked his lips and inched closer to the man hiding in the shadows. There was little he could do in forms of communication and it was highly unlikely the man could speak his native tongue. Pressing a finger to his chest, Sasuke cleared his throat. "Sasuke."

Pointing to the man, he cocked his head and waited. When no response came, he pointed to his chest again. "Sasuke."

The dull eyes shining in the muted light focused on him, life entering them for the first time. "Juugo."

Gasps erupted from those in hearing distance. Several people inched closer, only to earn a low rumbling growl from Juugo. His eyes flashed dangerously and Sasuke scooted back at the faint malice rolling from the man.

"No." Sasuke clenched his teeth in frustration, wishing his father had spent the time to teach him in language as he had Itachi. "No bad. Juugo no bad."

Juugo frowned slightly, his attention now fully on Sasuke. He moved slightly into the light. A tanned, calloused hand extended forward and pointed to Sasuke. "Sasuke."

Sasuke relaxed and smiled. His smile only lasted a moment as Juugo moved more fully into the light. The brighter illumination of Juugo caused the smile to drop almost immediately in horror of what he saw.

Scars riddled the man's body. There were deep scars caused by ropes, chains, and whips. A few burns dotted his hip and obviously deep scars were visible around his sides from a harsh whipping. Encircling his neck hung a metal collar and beneath it shown white with the healed scar of a rope imprinted in stark relief forever on his flesh. His skin was almost completely covered with scars of various degrees. Only his face seemed unmarred by the nightmare enveloping his body.

"Only a monster could withstand such a beating."

Juugo turned his gaze to the nearby voice and growled low in his throat. His eyes flashed dangerously, surprisingly showing more life than they had since Sasuke's entrance into the cell.

"Juugo," called Sasuke. "Juugo."

Juugo nodded slightly and settled back into position across from Sasuke. "I'm not a monster."

Sasuke tilted his head thoughtfully before nodding. "Juugo no monster."

The beautiful lips parted in a smile that intensified his angelic features. His eyes crinkled slightly at the corners. "Sorry if I scared you."

Sasuke shook his head. "Not Juugo. Too dark."

Juugo chuckled faintly. "Yes. Too dark."

Sasuke lowered his head to his knees once more. His eyes moved to the scars covering what would have been a beautiful body. "Juugo hurt?"

Juugo blinked a few times before tracing a finger across a particularly deep slash starting at the curve of his right shoulder and ending below his left nipple. "Not any longer."

"Sasuke no talk good." Sasuke scratched at his hair with annoyance before switching to his native tongue. " _Why can't you speak my language?_ "

A frown crossed Juugo's features as his teeth began nibbling on his lower lip. "You could teach me your language and I'll teach you mine."

Sasuke frowned, shaking his head in frustration at only catching a handful of words. "No know words."

"Teach? Sasuke teach Juugo?" Juugo inched closer to Sasuke, causing Sasuke to realize Juugo was younger than he looked upon first glance. 

The shadows and horrific scars decorating his body caused him to appear older than he was. Looking on him, he looked barely older than Itachi. His life had aged his soul.

"Teach?"

He nodded emphatically. "Sasuke teach Juugo."

He could teach him and maybe learn the language of these foreigners. "Sasuke…I teach."

Juugo scratched his head and smiled. "Why are you here? You don't look like you belong."

Sasuke frowned, unable to follow the words. He lowered his gaze too the floor and shivered. Even with his new companion, he longed for his brother. " _Itachi will find me._ "

The smile dropped from Juugo's face at the despondent look crossing Sasuke's face. "I'll look out for you."

Staring into the darkness, he didn't feel quite as alone. Itachi would find him. He closed his eyes until the ship began to shift. "Move?"

Juugo nodded and moved so he could sit closer to Sasuke. "Move."

Fear raced through Sasuke, causing panic to rise. He immediately fell into his native tongue. " _Itachi can't find me if we leave!_

He jumped to his feet and shook desperately at the bars locking him in the bowels of the ship. " _Let me go! Let me go!_

Juugo's large arms wrapped around Sasuke's quaking frame. He whispered into Sasuke's hair all manner of soothing words. "It will be alright. I'll look out for you. They won't hurt you."

All eyes stared upon them in shock. Seeing the _monster_ cradling such a small boy in his massive arms seemed almost surreal. They acted like long lost friends and not virtual strangers. The embrace was something Sasuke desperately needed, for he was alone without anything familiar in a very dark place.

oOo

Itachi schooled his face into a neutral expression as he pressed open the door leading towards the room where Sasuke slept. He needed to see his brother and feel the warm rush of affection he felt for him. In the turmoil of his emotions, many he did not understand, he needed the steady constant of Sasuke's love.

" _Sasuke, are you still awake?_ " Itachi paused upon entering, not seeing his brother. "Sasuke?"

He moved into the room. There were not many places to hide in the tiny room serving as a surgery and sleeping quarters for the ship surgeon. Sasuke was not here.

Turning on his heels, he moved towards the space in the hold where the crew hung their hammocks. If Sasuke was exploring, he might do so in the currently unoccupied portion of the hold. " _Sasuke? Are you in here?_ "

"What be you looking for, lad?"

Itachi glanced towards the hammock swinging slightly under the weight of the sailor. "I'm looking for my brother, Sasuke. Have you seen him?"

The sailor thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I haven't seen the boy. You should ask the captain."

Itachi nodded stiffly and moved from the hold to the upper deck. A cold chill worked through the pit of his stomach like a dead hand reaching for his heart. Try though he might, he couldn't push aside the fear present in his core.

A careful knock on the captain's door resulted in a low growl. "What is it?"

"I am sorry. Sasuke…have you seen him?" Itachi's head peeked into the door to find his captain in an unusual position settled on his bunk with sleep mussed hair.

"I haven't seen the boy." Pein sat up with a grumble. "Go elsewhere and don't disturb me again or you'll have a chance to experience the lash across your back."

Itachi backed quickly out of the cabin and sealed the door with more than a little frustration. Sasuke would not have been foolish enough to leave the ship. He must be somewhere aboard the [i]Crimson Cloud[/i].

Taking in a calming breath, he moved to find Dan. He wasn't surprised to see the man seated at the base of the mast with a small whittling knife and a bit of wood in his hand. "Dan?"

"Ah, Itachi." Dan held up the small bit of wood in the process of becoming a figurine of sorts. "I was just carving a bit of a toy for Sasuke. He doesn't have much to do."

Itachi nodded in understanding. It was especially hard for Sasuke when his knowledge of languages was so poor. "Have you seen Sasuke? Please…I can not find him."

"Oh?" Dan frowned slightly and set aside his wood. "He's not in my room?"

"No. I don't know if he is exploring but he does not answer me. Please help."

Dan nodded immediately. "Of course. He wouldn't have left the ship, would he?"

"No. Sasuke is…smart. He would not search for me." Itachi relaxed a little with Dan assisting him. "I worry."

"Of course. I'll check the nooks and crannies topside. You go check down below again. He might be in one of the rooms."

Itachi nodded and began a systematic search of the rooms below deck. There were not many and he searched them all while calling for Sasuke. He stuck his head in Kisame's room, unable to prevent the disturbing thought of him disappearing upstairs with the tavern wench trailing behind him. "Sasuke?"

Realizing Sasuke was not there, he quickly moved to search elsewhere. Worry for his brother easily dispelled the disturbing thoughts surrounding Kisame. There would time later for thinking on what he felt, for now he would focus on finding Sasuke and moved deeper into the lower parts of the ship.

He was nearly panicked by the time he met up with Dan after searching the entirety of the lower decks. "Did you find Sasuke?"

Dan shook his head, worry working through him. "We need to inform the captain."

Another knock on the captain's door had the man up and swinging the door open with a quite unpleasant look of anger and frustration spread across his features. "What?"

"The boy…Sasuke, we can't find him." Dan glanced at Itachi through the corner of his eye.

"Search the ship for him. There are only so many places a boy can hide." Pein moved to slam the door when Itachi's hand shot forward to block the action. "Release my door before I order you flogged for insolence."

"We have searched the ship. He is not here. Please." Itachi clenched his jaw. "My brother is not on the ship."

Pein's brows drew downward. "You're sure?"

"Aye, Captain," answered Dan. "We've searched the entire ship for the last hour. The lad isn't here and Itachi assures me Sasuke would never leave the ship alone."

There was a pause followed by a faint look of horror crossing Pein's features. It was a look neither Itachi nor Dan had ever seen. "Fuck me."

Pein released the door and rushed into his cabin, pulling on a white shirt and knee high boots. "That snake of a flesh peddler has him."

"Orochimaru?" Dan was appalled. "You're certain?"

"He's the only one. If that slimy scallywag of a servant searched the ship while Orochimaru played up to me, it's likely he found Sasuke. A child of Sasuke's age and looks would be a rare prize for him." Pein strapped a belt across his hips along with a flintlock pistol and a rapier. "The bastard has no honor and with the ship only housing four members of the crew, he had free take of the boy."

Pein shoved past Itachi and Dan, taking the stairs quickly and then paused at the gangplank. "Dan, set the crew to loading up the supplies as they return from their carousing. Itachi, you're with me. We need to find your brother before that sadistic monster rapes him."

Itachi's eyes widened and he raced after Pein. "Where is he?"

"On a slave ship. Orochimaru is one of the worst, dealing in human cargo. He's nigh uncatchable. I've heard tales of him sending an entire cargo to the depths in order to avoid notice with navy ships. The Africans are in high demand in the Caribbean and British colonies, but those of paler skin bring quite the price in pleasure houses of the far east, especially women and children."

Pein paused at the base of the plank. His eyes darted down the row. "Kisame! Get your arse here, now!"

Kisame took notice of Pein's tone and rushed to his captain's aide. "Aye?"

"The lad has been taken by Orochimaru. I need you."

Kisame nodded, immediately checking the knives sheathed in the belt crossing his chest. "I'm at your command."

Pein didn't hesitate to rush down the length of dock. "He was docked on the end like the snake he is."

The trio raced down the length of the dock, Itachi feeling panic rise in his throat. As they reached the end, he searched desperately for any sign of his brother. Instead of a slave ship, there was only an empty dock.

"Fuck!" Pein turned to a half drunk sailor seated on a barrel. "You…when did that ship leave?"

Watery eyes blinked open and stared dumbfounded at Pein. "Eh?"

"The ship…when did it leave?"

A wrinkled hand lifted to scratch at a scraggily beard. "Meebee an hour or two past."

Pein shoved a hand through his short red locks and turned a gaze to Kisame. There was understanding between them that sent cold rushing through Itachi. They were not rushing back to set sail.

"Itachi—"

"We go for my brother?" Itachi's gaze shot desperately between Kisame and Pein. "Where is he?"

"It's pointless." Pein glared at the twinkling stars. "He's gone."

"I don't understand."

Kisame placed a large hand on Itachi's shoulder. "The man who took him owns one of the fastest ships in the seas, even with a full cargo of human bodies. If we could leave now and knew his direction, we could possibly give chase."

"It's not possible to rally the crew, load the supplies, and give chase." Pein turned from the two and slowly made his way back towards the ship. "He's gone."

"No!" Itachi shrugged off Kisame's touch and charged Pein. "He's my brother. I won't leave him. You will follow!"

Pein swung his hard gaze to Itachi. "Do you think for one fucking moment that I don't want to give chase. He's a disgusting creature who needs to be destroyed, but there is nothing I can do. I have no idea in what direction he sails or even his next destination. His ship is fucking fast. Accept that he is gone…forever. It would take us months or possibly years to find it and even if we found the ship, he'll have your brother sold within a month after he's broken him."

"No!" Itachi reacted without thinking; his fist plowed forward with the force of his anger.

The action was sloppy and Pein dodged it easily. "The seas are harsh and you need to be hard. Your brother is gone. Face the reality of it."

Kisame moved quickly, binding Itachi's arms to his sides and bringing him against his warm chest. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't break free of the ironclad grip forcing him to face his captain's hard gaze.

"No! He is my brother." Itachi struggled in Kisame's grasp. "He's all I have."

Pein moved so close, their noses nearly touched. "Don't make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who has lost loved ones to the seas. They are hard and you must be equally hard to master them. Still your emotions and accept your brother's loss. I have plans for you and your emotions will only destroy you."

Itachi struggled again, longing to plow his fist into the hard face. "Sasuke is not lost."

"Consider him dead in your mind. He might as well be considering his fate." Pein turned from the two. "See him back to the ship and get that fucking crew to load up the ship. I want to leave with the dawn tide."

"Calm yourself," purred Kisame into Itachi's ear. "If you want to find your brother, you'll need what Pein can teach you. If you leave now, you'll never find him. Learn what Pein offers you and one day captain your own ship. If you can't find your brother, at least take your vengeance out on Orochimaru and his flesh trade."

Something in Itachi died with those words. His heart hardened to stone and his tearless eyes shifted to Kisame. "Release me."

Kisame's arms tightened for a brief moment before releasing him. "You going to stay calm and return to the ship?"

Itachi stared out over the horizon. "Yes."

Kisame nodded and started back for the ship. "Hurry back to the ship. Pein will lash you if you aren't aboard when he is ready to sail."

Itachi remained where he stood, his gaze focused out on the horizon. He would find Sasuke and kill Orochimaru. His eyes grew hard as obsidian. Something innocent was lost in that moment. Orochimaru's actions destroyed two lives that night and Itachi vowed to be the one to exact his revenge on the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image of Juugo is by Gaia77.


	8. Chapter 8

The warm salt tinged breeze did nothing to quell the full and desperate anger rushing through Itachi along with the substantial grief he was unable to shake. The combining of two very disturbing emotions left him drowning without access to a raft, barely keeping his head above water. The promise made to his father on the eve of their escape seemed worthless words spoken by an idealistic child. 

But he was a child no more. The recent events had seen to that.

The world seemed so much more harsher. His idealism was beaten down in favor of a harder mentality. Was this the world beyond the shores of his childhood? When he thought of his father, he wondered what would he have done or how would he have acted in this same situation. Each time, Itachi came up lacking compared to his father. His failure burned bitterly in the back of his throat.

"Itachi?" Dan stepped forward with a look of concern spreading across his face at Itachi's dark countenance. "Did you find Sasuke?"

There was no point in speaking. He wasn't sure he could keep the bitterness and accusations from his words. It was Dan's responsibility to care for Sasuke and his failing to do so opened up a dark place in Itachi's mind—one he knew would swallow him alive should he allow himself to give in. The temptation to take the hidden knife Kisame had given him and plunge it into the man's heart in retaliation for his failure to keep Sasuke safe burned deep. It caused a deep and unrelenting need to attack and punish those who failed Sasuke—himself included. It was ultimately his blame after all.

Finding the only way to avoid a confrontation on the issue was to begin assisting the others in loading the supplies aboard the ship. The physical labor was the only option for pushing back the grief threatening to destroy him. It was his fault and to attack Dan only meant he would need to turn the weapon on himself as well. His only hope was to tamp down the emotions as best he could and learn everything these coarse men could teach him. Revenge was never something he believed in until today. Now it was the only thought running through his mind. He would punish those who took Sasuke from him…he simply needed the tools and experience to do so.

He accepted the small barrel of rum handed to him and carried it carefully up the gangplank onto the ship. The crewmen standing around gave him a surprisingly wide berth. There were no joking comments concerning his size, age, or features. All were as silent as if in prayer. 

The dark aura surrounding him was enough to keep even the most staunch sailor at bay. Such a startling change from an innocent boy into a determined man was shocking in their eyes but not unknown. Many had seen it before; some had experienced it. Their world was hard and Itachi was now entrenched in it. The wounds were etched into his soul much deeper than any physical scar could touch.

"Lad." Asuma stepped forward and placed a hand upon Itachi's shoulder. "I heard about your brother."

"Did you?" Itachi's eyes remained tearless though the words brought an even heavier sense of grief and shame for having allowed this to happen to his brother—for trusting others with Sasuke's well-being when it was the task his father had entrusted to _him_.

The eyes focused on him only served to embitter his heart, hardening the muscle. "As the captain says, the sea is hard."

Asuma's eyes widened at the words. It wasn't so much the words, but how Itachi spoke them. "Itachi—"

"Leave the boy alone." Kisame forced his way up the gang plank, arms loaded with supplies. "What the hell are you all staring at? Get these supplies loaded before I take all your arses and hang the lot of you on the mast."

A small sense of relief rushed through Itachi at Kisame's words. It was a small reprieve from the curiosity oozing from the crew. To speak gossip was one thing, but to hear the truth from one who witnessed it was another. Now would be the time to watch and see if he sank or swam. He was on the cusp of breaking and only these next few days would determine his measure.

"Aye, Kisame." Asuma moved away towards the charts rolled out on a small table at the helm along with a sextant and compass. "We'll be ready to sail on the tide."

Itachi turned his still gaze towards the bow of the ship. He moved away from the others waiting and stepped onto the railing to watch the play of stars on the horizon. His eyes never left the distant waters, knowing Sasuke was alive on them. His brother would not die so easily. He would survive long enough for Itachi to be reunited with him.

"Here, lad." Dan passed on a small carved piece of wood to Itachi. "Your brother was fascinated by this little carving. It's why I started working on one for him. You keep it and give it to your brother the next time you see him."

Itachi accepted the bit of wood. It was rubbed smooth in some places, possibly by Sasuke's fingers. His heart stuttered in his chest for a moment and tears pricked his eyes. Something Sasuke touched and stroked was now cradled in his hands. He had thought he would be without something of his brother's. It would serve as a reminder to him of Sasuke. He would use this small bit of carved wood as symbol of his resolve to find and rescue his brother.

Pein and Kisame might not believe he would find his brother but he had no doubts. As he was, he only possessed a pittance of money, not nearly enough to hire a crew to give chase and this ship was destined for waters much further to the west. The only option available was to learn everything he could until he possessed the skills necessary to find Sasuke and then come for his brother himself.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I liked the boy even though conversation between us was difficult." Dan moved away to finish assisting the crew in preparing to hoist anchor. "I'd like to see him again."

Itachi wanted that too, more than others could possibly realize. He closed his eyes against the threat of tears. He would not shed a tear for this. Tears would not assist in returning Sasuke to him. Only his resolve would bring about Sasuke's return.

The background noise of the sailors readying the ship relaxed him, allowing him to stare off into the horizon. He did not turn his gaze upon hearing the quiet steps approaching from behind. "This is not a merchant ship."

Kisame chuckled faintly. "I'm surprised it took you so long to realize."

"I did not understand before." He tucked a strand of long inky hair behind his ear and slid his gaze to Kisame. "I understand now."

Itachi's settled down into a sitting position with his legs dangling on either side of the figurehead. "I want to know everything. I want to know how to fight like you do. I want to know how to kill."

"You're too small to use brute strength. Where your skill lies is in speed." Kisame settled his hip against the railing and folded his arms across his large chest. "I can teach you where to attack, but I'm not the best one to teach you to use your smaller size and speed."

"I know swords…some." Itachi withdrew a sharp dagger from his satchel and turned it to catch the light. "I'm going to save Sasuke."

"You do what you need to." Kisame placed a large hand on Itachi's shoulder. "You shouldn't blame Dan or yourself."

The narrow bones of Itachi's jaw clenched and his teeth ground together. "He should have watched Sasuke, but I do not blame him I am at fault."

"There was only a skeleton crew aboard the ship. No one could have thought Orochimaru would go to such lengths as to take a lad from another's ship or even that he was in port."

Itachi swung his leg across the rail and turned to face Kisame. "The guilt is mine."

"Guilt is a worthless emotion. You can't change the past." Kisame lifted a hand to the two scars sliced high across his left cheekbone. "You just learn to live with it."

Itachi's eyes narrowed faintly. "What guilt do you carry, Kisame?"

"More than you know, lad." Kisame's fingers lowered and his pale blue eyes darkened a shade. "These scars are the last memory I have of my brother. Be glad you don't have to live with the same ones I do."

Silence erupted between the two, Kisame finally moving away to oversee the loading of final bits of supplies. The job fell to him now with Hidan expelled from the ship and no quartermaster trusted enough by Pein to take his place. The line of his back was held stiff and his voice strained as he barked out orders.

For a moment, Itachi found a kindred spirit in Kisame. They shared a dear loss. Seeing the truth in his stance, Itachi realized the pain he was experiencing would not disappear and could only be forced aside so to keep it from destroying him. Kisame still carried his with him just as Itachi would. The difference between the two was that Itachi would find his brother and extinguish his suffering.

The beginning of dawn peaked over the horizon. Pein stepped from his quarters looking fit to kill the first man who spoke to him. "Hoist the anchor and unfurl the sails while the wind is behind us. I want to make good time towards the Cape. If we're lucky, the storms won't toss us about and we'll reach Tsunade Island in a little over a month's time."

Itachi stood quietly and moved towards the stairs leading below deck to fetch the captain's tray when Pein called out to him. "Don't bother with food. I very much doubt either of us is interested in eating."

Blinking his eyes, Itachi nodded. "No. I am not hungry."

"Do you hate me, Itachi?" asked Pein quietly, though his gaze remained hard. "Does your stomach burn and your heart long to kill me for choosing not to follow your brother's cold trail?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he fought the urge to rise to the taunting. "I…hate the man who took him."

Pein began tying a bandana over his tussled red hair, stopping just before Itachi. "There is power in words. Hate. Love. They aren't just script on parchment or language spoken from our lips. Emotions weaken you. When faced with your enemy, they have the power to destroy your concentration and send you to the mercy of your opponent."

A pink tongue darted to swipe across Itachi's lips. "I don't—"

"What are you going to do about that hate, Itachi?" Pein tossed a cutlass to Itachi. "Take it out on me if you want. I want you to. Burn out every bit of that hate so all that is left is calm. I want you to come at me with every ounce of that hate. Slay me. I'll even up the wager. If you can beat me into submission, I will give chase with this ship and follow Orochimaru to the ends of the earth. If you best me, the new goal of this ship will be finding your brother."

Pale fingers clenched around the grip of the weapon, losing even more color in their tight grasp. "I am not a novice."

"Show me." Pein took a step back with his foot and lifted a gilt edged blade in defense. "Attack."

Itachi moved quickly in a downward slice, easily blocked by Pein. Not that he expected the man to be taken down by such a basic move, but instead used it to gauge Pein's measure.

"You attack as if you are afraid." Pein took a step back, his lavender eyes flashing dangerously in the faint light of dawn. "I thought you were angry, Itachi. Don't you want your brother back sooner rather than later? Only I can help you return him to your arms. Attack me!"

The amused words sent a tendril of annoyance though Itachi, sparking in the pain and hate stewing in his heart. Without even realizing he was moving, he sent another jab forward, this one with more speed and definite killing intent. It was blocked as well as the amusement drained from Pein's features.

"Are you feeling the hate now? Have you directed your hate at me?" Pein snarled, his body moving like water as he blocked every attack Itachi sent his way. "Are you going to ignore what I said? Emotions weaken you in battle. You won't become master of this ship with your emotions bleeding from you like a mortal wound."

Though he did not have the experience of the men aboard the ship, Itachi was not a novice when it came to swordsmanship. His father had insisted that both his children have a full education, including the use of weapons. Sasuke had always held more interest in those aspects of their education, while Itachi's interest ran towards a more passive education. Even if his interest was fueled elsewhere, he was an adept student and picked up things quicker than most.

He watched Pein's movements, mimicking the shift of his feet on the deck. His anger at being underestimated continued to burn brightly. The smirk never leaving Pein's lips, further angering him. He would kill him. He would take this ship and send it racing in the direction of his brother, saving him from the demon who spirited him away.

Their swords slammed against each other, small sparks bursting forth where they connected. Each swing angered Itachi. His father had said he was well on his way to mastering the blade. Even with that knowledge, Pein blocked him at every turn as if he was an untrained child swinging a wooden stick.

"You're a child, Itachi. What do you think you can do for your brother? At best, you would join him in whatever whorehouse Orochimaru sells him to."

Itachi's vision went red and every attempt to tamp down the anger in him was lost. He swung his sword with deadly precision towards Pein, only to have it blocked and his body forced backward to be sent sprawling across the deck. He didn't have a moment to think or even plan his next attack.

With a quick and deadly move, Pein's sword was skewering him to the deck. Disbelief preceded deep and searing pain. It was undeniably the most excruciating pain he had experienced, the exception being Sasuke's loss.

His scream echoed across the ship, causing those not watching the battle to cease their duties and stare at Pein's weapon piercing Itachi through the flesh of his shoulder. Gasps erupted through the crew, many in shock of what they were seeing happening between their captain and his cabin boy.

Red blood ran thick from beneath Itachi, spreading like spilled ink across the deck. Kisame's eyes went wide and his stepped forward with a large scowl plastered across his face. "Pein!"

"Stay back, Kisame or you'll join him," snapped Pein, never taking his eyes from the injured boy beneath him. "You asked me to teach him and so I will…but I will do it my way."

Pein lowered his body so that his lips pressed against Itachi's ear, insuring that what he said would be for Itachi's ears only. "Hate blinds us. Such emotions have their place, but not when one's life depends on it. Control your emotions and you will be far deadlier than any man aboard this vessel. Your body is built for speed, making you capable of downing three men in the time a normal man could do so to one. I've insured that you'll remember this lesson today. Hate is for philosophers, not warriors."

Pein extracted his cutlass with a sickening gush and turned to face those watching the events playing out. "Five lashes…performed by Mr. Kisame."

"Captain!" Asuma stepped forward only to have violent tempest filled eyes turned on him. 

"And any man who seeks to stop it will share his punishment. He attacked thinking to take control of this ship and will suffer the punishment. Be glad it isn't twenty lashes." Pein's cold eyes drifted over every man watching. 

Deidara swallowed visibly. "But captain…it was a challenge."

"And he lost, therefore must face the punishment of doing so." Pein's eyes swung to Kisame. "Isn't that correct, Mr. Kisame."

Itachi watched through a haze of pain as Kisame nodded. Some part of him was both hurt and elated that Kisame would mete out the assigned punishment. The look of frustration spreading across his face was enough to assure Itachi of Kisame's malcontent over being assigned this duty. Anger, frustration, and understanding all played across his features as the whip was transferred to his hand.

It was a struggle, but Itachi was assisted to his feet while Asuma and Baki moved to hold him aloft and tug his shirt from his body to prevent it from being ripped to shreds by the whip.

Pein caught Kisame's hand as he drew back for the first swing. "Don't scar him."

"You better know what you are doing, Pein; because I'm sore tempted to turn this whip on you."

Pein barked a mirthless laugh. "It would not be the first time I tasted the lash. After his punishment, take him to Dan for a patch up, then put him to work."

Asuma pushed a bit of leather between Itachi's teeth. "Bite down, lad, so you don't bite off your tongue. This is going to hurt, but Kisame will make sure not to cut deep."

Itachi latched onto the leather just as Kisame's first stroke fell across the smooth skin of his back. It was like burning flame thrown across his shoulders. It seared through his skin and deep into his soul. The pain was so intense, he was unable to hold back the garbled cry from around the leather.

Each stroke seemed to grow in intensity. His back was afire with the agony of it. Though only five strokes, it seemed like an eternity before the last fell across his back and he slumped into the arms of the men holding him aloft. Immediately large, warm arms enveloped him and lifted him as if he were a child.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kisame against his temple as he carried him below to where Dan was waiting to sew up the seeping wound in Itachi's shoulder.

"What was the point of this?" muttered Dan as he cleaned the would piercing Itachi's shoulder, by far the worst of them.

Kisame folded his arms across his broad chest and grunted. "It was proving a point."

"What point?"

Itachi lifted his gaze to meet Kisame's stare. "A point that I am weak."

"No." Kisame stroked a callused hand across Itachi's unmarred shoulder. "A point that your anger will not return Sasuke to you. You'll need your wits and skill. Anger only serves to impair the senses."

Itachi shuddered at the scratchy feel of Kisame's hardened hand stroking his uninjured shoulder, mindful of the stinging stripes now marking his back. Deny though he might, he was intrigued and comforted by the touch. He welcomed it despite the throbbing pain in his shoulder and the equally stinging ache on his back.

"Damn…that captain has the precision of a surgeon," snorted Dan as he attended to Itachi's shoulder. "I doubt even you could stab the boy through the shoulder and not hit something important."

Kisame gave a slight chuckle. "My talents aren't for precision strikes, but for brute force."

Itachi's eyes lifted to Kisame. "Brute?"

"I'm not fast enough for quick attacks…but mine do much more damage." Kisame hand moved from Itachi's shoulder to the lengths of hair spilling free from the tie. His fingers took a few of the inky strands between his fingers.

"I saw you fight." Itachi stared at Kisame. "You were fast."

Kisame chuckled faintly. "You have yet to see Pein battle. He is twice as fast and even more deadly."

"Whatever the case, you'll hurt like a son of a bitch for a few days, but you'll heal well. I've packed the wound with some herb paste that will encourage healing." Dan turned Itachi to glance over his back and grunted in satisfaction at only one of the lashes having broke the skin. "This is talented work, Kisame. I'm surprised you were able to keep them so light, but still harsh enough to satisfy Pein's judgment."

Kisame scoffed, a tinge of regret visible in his expression. "I still broke the skin."

"You could have destroyed his back. I think you did admirable." Dan nodded to Kisame. "I think he's good to go. He's going hurt like hell and you shouldn't have him doing any heavy lifting to avoid pulling the stitches."

Kisame nodded to Dan and assisted Itachi to his feet. "Come on. I'll set you to knotting netting."

oOo

Kisame watched Itachi frown and struggle with the knots under Deidara's tutelage. Odd though he was, Deidara was quite adept at knotting the netting. According to him, there was an art to it and there were times he screamed violently at some of their fellow crew members for knotting the wrong way. At least Itachi was kept busy without straining his arm as was Pein's order.

He had hoped to dispel thoughts of the boy from his mind with the talents of a whore. Instead of pushing them aside, he had assisted in their coup of his imagination. Throughout his entire time with the whore, his thoughts continued to focus on Itachi. The orgasm he experienced was unusually hard, aided by thoughts of a small mouth spread wide over the tip of his bulbous cock.

It was Itachi's lips sucking him down. It was Itachi's fingers teasing his balls. It was Itachi's throat that swallowed as he spent himself hard and violently.

"Fuck," he groaned, bringing a large hand to his face.

Never had anyone affected him to this degree. It was Itachi's attractiveness, but also his masculinity. Every day he seemed to fill out more and more, growing into the man he would eventually become. The hard physical aspect of a sailor's life would aid in making him all the more physically imposing even if his body size never reached that of Kisame.

He couldn't stop the small chuckle. Few men ever reached his size. Itachi would always be small, almost petite appearing, next to Kisame. But, that was fine. He liked being big because it allowed him to protect those close to him even if he was overly cautious when dealing with his sexual needs. There was always that niggling fear of harming his partner. Men tore a bit easier than women, especially when fucking without oil. He had a taste for both sexes, but being with men was especially delicious. The feel of hard muscles where women possessed soft curves was a delightful contrast, though it was rarely more than a quick fuck. He could not recall if he had ever spent any length of time touching, tasting, or making slow love to a man. With Itachi, he wanted him in all possible ways and it was frustrating him.

He funneled his fingers through his hair and glanced behind him towards the captain's quarters. A small tendril of anger rushed though him at the memory. Though it wasn't spoken, Pein's order for Kisame to handle the lashes was a lesson for him as well. It was a warning that his own emotions could interfere with things if he allowed them to. It didn't stop him from growling at the ruthless nature Pein displayed. It was a rare showing of just how dangerous a man he was. The crew would not dare risk a coup against him after seeing the display.

Most were loyal, having been with him for several years. There were only a few younger members who might consider mutiny and today's display of punishment for such a minor offense was enough to keep them in line until Pein had their devout loyalty as well.

"You're angry."

Speak of the devil was an appropriate phrase. Instead of answering, Kisame merely grunted. It was best to keep his thoughts on the matter to himself for now.

"You're foolish for having attached yourself to the boy." Pein bit down hard on the end of his pipe and gave a few deep puffs. "But, I'll bargain with you. Keep your lusts to yourself until we reach berth. Once on the island, do whatever you want to the boy as long as he is unharmed and ready to learn."

"Still going on about that shit of turning over the captaincy?"

Pein shrugged. "Konan mentioned that she wanted to start a family. If we don't start soon, we will lose our chance. I'm twenty-eight and Konan isn't much younger. I would like to know my children instead of being a stranger who visits twice a year when he comes home to the island."

Kisame understood the need for a home. A home was more than a stone structure filled with furnishings. It was a place filled with those one loved. Konan was Pein's home. He dreaded the thought of what type of man he would be without her.

His eyes slid to where Deidara was in the process of screeching at Itachi, fact of which he was obviously ignoring and enraging Deidara all the more. He chuckled faintly. Itachi was quickly becoming someone he wanted to call home.

"Ship ahoy!" Shikamaru called down from his post in the crow's nest. "It's coming astern captain and fast."

Pein dumped the ash from his pipe and moved to quickly climb halfway up the rigging for a better look of the approaching ship. He withdrew his spyglass from a satchel at his waist and looked towards the ship. "It's not flying colors."

Kisame frowned and moved to the stern of the ship. "None?"

"Pirates attacking pirates," mused Asuma. "If its coming this fast, it's after the [i]Cloud[/i]."

Kisame concurred. "Mr. Baki! Ready the cannons below."

Pein jumped down from his position on the rigging and took the steps two at a time to his cabin, Kisame on his heels. "Damn it. The fates are determined to delay my return home."

"It will just make the return all the sweeter," joked Kisame. "Orders, Captain?"

Pein prowled from the cabin. "Steady as she goes, Mr. Asuma. Ready your arms, men. This ship is fast, but that means her offensive capacity is limited. We'll blow her from the water."

"Yeah!" screamed the crew, many already brandishing their weapons.

Kisame jumped from the upper deck and handed off a cutlass to Itachi along with several of his daggers. "Stay close to me."

"It's a bloody Oriental ship," relayed Shikamaru. "What the hell is it doing so far south west?"

"To the cannons!" Pein stomped to the stern and watched the approaching ship. "We'll blast her from the water."

Kisame nodded to Itachi and moved to hold onto the rigging near the edge of the ship. "It's faster than any ship I've ever seen. What sort of fool would dare attack this ship?" mused Kisame as the ship pulled into position near the _Cloud_.

The ship was fast, but it was also light. There were only the minimum cannons gracing its sides. This ship was definitely altered for speed.

"Fire!" cried out Pein. "Blast it from the water!"

Instead of firing their few cannons in retaliation, the crew of the mysterious ship immediately cast boarding lines and moved to swing aboard without so much as a word, only screams of battle. The leader, a dark haired man with long braided hair to his waist led the assault without so much as a reason. It did not take long to realize that the men of the attacking ship were not equals to the sailors under Pein. These men had no chance in succeeding with their attack...they were not warriors and their deaths would come with little difficulty.


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi slid into the shadows as the motley crew of the attacking ship boarded with no thought to their lives or even to how interactions in the ocean were handled. They gave no sign of caring if their ship was destroyed by the _Cloud's_ guns. There were rules to a certain degree when attacking and defending a ship and none of these men seemed aware of how things were done. He watched their thoughtless attacks and useless battle cries against the _Crimson Cloud_ 's more experienced sailors all the while his mind attempting to reason out as to why such a ragtag group of obviously inexperienced men would chose to attack a fully stocked and armed ship of the _Crimson Cloud'_ s caliber.

These would-be pirates looked to be nothing more than fishermen judging from their dress and the obvious tan from working daily in the glaring sun. Having grown up in a coastal village, it was not difficult for Itachi to pick our the tell-tale signs of their profession. While no pirate crew was alike, they tended to wear similar dress. These sailors were all shoeless with hand patched shirts and ragged trousers. Their skin was tanned leathery and their eyes lacking the hard edge found amongst those aboard the _Crimson Cloud_. The lack of scars and the skittish way they wielded their weapons only added to his supposition. 

Even despite their easy board, there was no hope for the success. They fought bravely, he supposed, but fell quickly. All but one.

Itachi's eyes narrowed on the leader of the subdued crew. Pein was facing him in nearly a one on one battle. The crew and those subdued watched in silent awe as two dangerous men circled each other like tigers preparing to pounce.

This man was no fisherman. His skin was smooth and his hair well cared for. Even his clothes differed from that of the crew, having smooth lines and professionally sewn seams. It was a curious mystery as to his reason for taking on a crew such as this when he obviously came from wealth and could possibly hire a much more suitable ship and crew.

"Don't kill them," yelled Pein to the crew. "Their fates will be tied to that of their captain."

Itachi cocked his head and watched the man draw his sword. Pein was apparently in a gambling mood today. Or perhaps he knew when battling a lost cause, giving hope to an already defeated crew would end the battle with less opposition. He was a difficult man to read on a good day—a mixture of ruthlessness and compassion.

He lifted his hand to his wounded shoulder and winced. His own lesson was burning not just his shoulder, but his insides as well. A part of him wanted to see Pein fall at the hands of this stranger. Another dreaded the thought. For who would teach him to follow in such a ruthless and calculating man's footsteps but the man himself.

Watching Pein move with the fluid grace of the ocean brought into crystal clarity the massive difference between his skill level and that of his captain. It was to such a degree, he might as well have been standing still and unarmed during their short 'lesson.' They were leagues apart and it only served to spur Itachi's desire to learn. It went against his nature, but he found his eyes following each movement while his heart secretly cheered for Pein to come from this victorious.

He had always held to a pacifistic nature, preferring books and intellect over physical actions. Now, he found himself wanting to merge the two to become someone capable of bringing Sasuke back, or if need be, avenge him. He was not an avenger, but his heart would not allow him to push aside thought of his brother being abused by the slaver, Orochimaru. His brother was worth sacrificing his self and soul. And he would do so willingly.

Itachi's eyes tracked the movement of both men, Pein ducking and parrying a swipe of the other's cutlass. He moved for another attack, but the man's quick movement's evaded the strike. It was obvious the stronger swordsman was Pein, yet the man pressed forward again and again with determined swipes. There was killing intent in his attacks; his weak sword skill being his downfall.

In a barely perceivable movement by Pein, the sword gripped in his opponent's hand was forced to the ground and skittered away from his immediate vicinity. Instead of admitting defeat and begging mercy as many would do, the pale eyed man pressed forward with only his hands. His flattened palms moved forward like a dagger, evading Pein's cutlass and moving in for an attack.

The crew watched raptly at the battle and that Pein was giving the man an extremely wide berth, making it difficult for him to counter with his blade. It should have been an easy kill, but it was not. Pein was now on the defensive. Or appeared to be.

Kisame moved to step in until Pein raised a hand. "Stop. This is mine to fight."

Pale blue eyes rolled skyward and he took position near Itachi. "He's a fool."

Itachi's gaze slid from the dual to Kisame. "Why?"

"He's giving that man a chance to escape with his life." Kisame gestured to the group of makeshift marauders watching the dual just as raptly as the crew. "You don't bring a crew made of fishermen to take on a ship of seasoned pirates unless you have nothing to lose. Men with nothing to lose are dangerous."

"Why would he have nothing to lose?"

Kisame hummed under his breath. "Hard to say. Some men are like me, and fight for every scrap they get. And then some are like you, and fight for something precious."

Itachi looked away and to the man. He was in a battle for his life. There was something he wanted so badly that he was willing to sacrifice the lives of a small fishing ship upgraded into a speed vessel as well as his own life. It was easy to relate to him to a certain degree.

Pein lowered his blade with a smirk. "I'm a bit tired. I think we should end this."

Pale eyes narrowed and a long black braid was tossed over his shoulder. "You speak like the bastard you are."

Pein's brows arched into the bandana wrapped securely around his head. "Pardon me, but you speak as if we are acquainted."

The strangely pale eyes drew downward to match the tightened lips. His movements were martial arts in origin. Some of the movement were reminiscent of those taught to Itachi by his father. His eyes followed each desperate strike. They were not any style he knew on sight but it was obvious from the design of the ship, and the man's physical appearance he was from the east.

"Don't act like you don't know who I am."

Pein sighed and leaned on his sword. "I'm not foolish enough not to recognize the movements of the Hyuuga clan or the eyes. And equally smart enough not to get within touching distance. I am sorry to resort to this, but I don't lose."

"You speak as if you don't know what you have done! Only a select few knew of our hidden cove and village. You and Captain Jiraiya were amongst those few outsiders who did and now it is ruins." Pale eyes flared dangerously. "I, Neji of the Hyuuga clan call you to answer for the destruction you wrought."

Pein's lavender eyes grew hard and shifted from Neji to those amongst Neji's crew who still lived. "Again…I am sorry."

Pein reached into his sash and withdrew his loaded pistol. There was scarce a breaths passing of time as he raised it towards his opponent and fired it with a loud explosion of gunpowder and smoke.

Shock spread across the man's face as crimson leaked through his shirt. He fell to his knees, looking up at Pein in hurt and anger. "You do not…fight with honor."

Pein turned his back to the man laying on the deck, blood leaking from his chest. "No…I don't. Kisame."

Kisame moved from where he stood near Itachi and to Pein's side. "Aye, Captain?"

"Put that ragtag crew in their ship and send them on their way. If they have anything valuable take it, leaving just enough food for them to reach land." Pein's eyes slid to the man sprawled out on the deck, his blood running thick and red. "Keep him. He's a Hyuuga. He might be of some use. Have Dan patch him up but for God's sake, keep his hands bound."

Pein wiped the gunpowder from his hand with his sash. He did not spare a single glance towards the injured man lying unconscious on the deck. Hooded eyes were the only sign he felt anything.

"About what he said?"

"I'll take him to Jiraiya. He can decide what to do with him." Pein lifted his gaze to the distant horizon. "I only want to reach home and Konan as quickly as possible."

Kisame nodded and glanced to where Dan was kneeling beside the unconscious Neji. "Itachi, help Dan get him below."

Itachi moved from the shadows and between the two of them, they were able to drag the limp body down the stairs towards the surgery. He watched as Dan set to work, first tying the limp wrists to the table followed by the legs.

"It's to keep him from moving about. If he wakes up while I'm removing the ball, he'll be in a world of pain," explained Dan. "Also, this man is a Hyuuga. He can kill with a single attack."

"With his hands?" asked Itachi. "I have never heard of Hyuuga."

Dan shrugged. "That is not surprising. They enjoy their privacy."

"He spoke of his village being destroyed."

"That is not for me to say. Jiraiya will decide if what he speaks is true," explained Dan. "Now, cut away his shirt while I get my instruments."

Dan removed a small wrapped cloth and inside silver instruments of strange design. To Itachi's eyes, they looked more like something from the imagination than useful in reality.

Each silver instrument was lifted to the light of the lamp and examined before being set aside. Dan's hands were cautious and steady as he checked for chips or imperfections in his instruments. "Go retrieve a bucket of fresh water from the hold and then bring it back to me."

Itachi nodded, snatched the bucket hanging on the wall with his uninjured arm, and followed the sparsely hung lanterns into the darkness. The barrels of water were kept mostly separate from food stuff that could spoil or leak. He dipped the bucket into the water and withdrew it while staring off into the darkness.

Memories of Sasuke beat away at him and for a moment, he allowed himself to grieve. In this same darkened hold, he and Sasuke had clung to each other and life. Now his brother was lost in an ocean far larger than he could ever fathom. 

Itachi's eyes closed, his body beginning to shake at the emotions threatening to drown him. If not for the touch of a hand to his shoulder, he would have remained lost in the darkness of his mind.

He turned to see Kisame's large frame filling the doorway into the hold storage. "Water for Dan."

Kisame nodded, his hand remaining on Itachi's shoulder. "It is alright to grieve."

Itachi shook his head, his eyes tearless. "Sasuke is not dead."

A sharky smile spread across Kisame's large features and he lowered his head so that their noses nearly touched. Dark eyes met pale and there was understanding. "Good. Keep that determination."

Itachi paused and stared at Kisame. He understood the need to save Sasuke. "Will you teach me?"

"Pein will teach you," explained Kisame.

Itachi lifted a hand to the shimmer of the blades lining diagonal across Kisame's chest. "These. I want to know how to kill from a distant."

Kisame heaved a sigh and lifted a hand to stroke over the back of his neck. "You don't want to fight with knives. It's bloody and really only useful if you plan to kill."

Itachi wrapped his thin fingers around the leather strap and tugged Kisame. "I want to learn everything. Every way to kill."

"You aren't a killer," argued Kisame. "I'll do your killing for you."

Itachi frowned and looked curiously at Kisame. His head cocked slightly and he tried to understand what he was being told. "I need to know how to kill. Please, Kisame."

Kisame jerked as if burned. His eyes took on a strange gleam and his body shifted closer.

Itachi could smell his breath, a faint mixture of rum and mint. It curled around his senses and for a moment he was unsure of what to do. On instinct, he moved closer to breath in the scent of sea wind and mint when Kisame stepped away, leaving him strangely bereft and uncertain of why his heart seemed lodged in his throat.

"When we get to Tsunade Island, I'll teach you to fight with knives," he conceded. "Get that water to Dan and then get to cleaning the blood topside before it dries and stains the wood."

Itachi flinched at the hard tone and quickly moved past Kisame with the bucket. His insides twisted when he realized that for a moment with Kisame, he had forgotten Sasuke. Sasuke, who was the most precious to him, was an afterthought under the closeness of Kisame.

"Thank you, Itachi. I'll handle the rest," said Dan when the bucket of fresh water was placed at his side.

Itachi nodded and turned to head topside, his mind still whirling with confusion. He could still feel Kisame's strangely pale eyes bearing into him. His scent seemed stuck in his nostrils and the heat from his hand on his shoulder a comfort. All his senses but taste were in a cyclone of confusion.

"Clean up that shit, boy."

Itachi jerked and glanced towards Baki. "Apologies."

"Just get it cleaned up." Baki tossed an empty bucket to Itachi and moved to begin climbing the rigging.

"Ignore him," smirked Deidara. "He is fit to be pissed because he lost all his money gambling before he could pay for a woman's arms around him."

Itachi shifted his gaze to Deidara. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a man. Isn't that what the religious folks say, men are flawed."

The wind shifted, causing Itachi's lightly tied hair to shift over his shoulder, catching Deidara's eye. He moved and lifted a hand to sift through the silk locks. "I've seen the way Kisame looks at you. He's all but claimed you."

"Claimed?" Itachi frowned, unsure if he understood the word.

Deidara clicked his tongue and placed a hand in the same place Kisame had earlier. "Shame on him for not making his desires known."

Itachi shivered under the touch and move to discard it. Deidara's touch was not as comforting or pleasant as Kisame's. It was not unpleasant, but he found himself not wanting it to linger any longer than necessary.

Deidara shrugged a shoulder and grinned. "Shame."

He moved in close so that his breath wafted across Itachi's face. A finger trailed down his cheek and paused at the thrumming pulse at the base of his throat. "If you change your mind, I'll be a much gentler lover than Kisame."

To insure his point was understood, Deidara swiped his tongue across Itachi's cheek and turned with a cheeky grin to his duties. His eyes twinkled with amusement at the dumbfounded look spreading across Itachi's features.

Itachi wasn't so young and innocent to not know about copulation. His father had explained the specifics of it to him in preparation for his eventual marriage. He had masturbated since he was thirteen. Men and women he understood, but two men was something he was uncertain of. Shikamaru and Asuma had spoken of Deidara and Hidan using each other between ports to satiate their natural lusts, but still—

He swallowed the lump in his throat and knelt beside the drying blood. His hand dipped a brush into a cool sea water filled bucket and began scrubbing the deck with as much force as he could manage without straining his injured shoulder. It was a mindless task for his thoughts were completely focused on Deidara's words.

His gaze sought out and found Kisame speaking with Asuma at the helm. Kisame did not want him as a man would a woman. Deidara was simply speaking that way to confuse him, perhaps hoping he would run to Kisame or Pein with the issue. It was nothing that his stomach jumped each time Kisame spoke.

"Itachi!" Pein stood at the balcony below the helm. "Finish up and fetch Dan. We have things to discuss concerning our new guest aboard the ship."

Itachi nodded and returned to his duty. He would think more on the issue later when he was less burdened by the barrage of thoughts.

oOo

Sasuke leaned against Juugo for the warmth provided by his large frame. Several days had passed in quick succession; though locked below, he was unable to judge the true passage of time. It quite possibly could have been shorter or longer than his initial estimation. He was only able to pass the time with Juugo and their mutual attempt to teach each other to speak.

He wasn't as talented with language as Itachi, but Juugo was patient with him and he was picking up the language slowly but surely while helping Juugo learn some of his own. They had little else to do in the dark, dank, and nightmarish hole they were trapped in. Focusing on words seemed appropriate to distract.

His eyes shifted to those huddled in the spaces surrounding them. Those in the tight cages surrounding the one he and Juugo shared seemed frightened of Juugo. They gave him wide berth, going so far as to refuse to look on him even when hidden in the shadows. It was a mystery what someone as quiet and gentle as Juugo had done to earn such fear from his fellow slaves.

Sasuke ran a small finger down a particularly nasty scar running the length of Juugo's arm. The condition of Juugo's body made him curious of how he still lived. His body was large and muscular, but the scars covering nearly every inch of visible skin caused Sasuke's stomach to turn—not in disgust at Juugo, but more so in anger directed at those that put him in this state. Even the most vile criminal did not deserve to undergo such physical abuse.

The bolt to the door leading topside shifted and light flickered into the darkness. Kabuto strolled through the bodies, his hand pressing a handkerchief to his nose as he worked towards the cages in the back. He didn't pause until he stood before their cage, looking in with an amused smirk at the way Sasuke curled into Juugo's body.

"Orochimaru wants you, boy." Kabuto's gaze drifted over Sasuke's filth covered body. "Come on."

Juugo gave a small growl and pushed Sasuke even further behind him. "Sasuke stays with me."

"Stand aside, whipping boy, or else I'll see you get twenty lashes for defying. This boy is going to Orochimaru for examination." Kabuto opened the cage and grabbed Sasuke by the arm, wrenching him hard enough that his shoulder popped loudly.

Juugo went livid. If there was such a thing as eyes becoming red in anger, Juugo's formerly gentle eyes did so. His calm brown irises darkened and his pupils dilated such that his eyes took on an animal-like look. A feral growl erupted from his chest and he charged at Kabuto with such force, Sasuke feared for his own life as well.

Kabuto screamed, threw Sasuke to the ground, and pulled a flog from the belt at his waist. If anything the strikes landing on Juugo's flesh did naught but fire the monster currently on display. It was a futile retaliation to Juugo's advance and he was wise enough to turn and race towards the exit.

The packed bodies of the slaves held inside the ship shouted and screamed out at Juugo's rebellion, more than willing to lend their voices to his cause. Voices raised to such a degree that mirroring shouts from the upper decks met that of slave vocals in equal tandem.

Kabuto pushed through the doors leading to the upper deck and stumbled out just as Juugo's fist slammed into the wood below. "Chain him," he screamed.

Sasuke raced after Juugo, only to find seven men were required to hold him down while chains were fastened to his arms and ankles. Still despite it all, he screamed out like a lunatic and sought to lunge for Kabuto's panting frame. The swings were filled with malice and killing intent.

"Stop!" screamed Sasuke, his skinny arms beating against Kabuto while screaming in a mixture of languages.

Kabuto lifted an arm and backhanded Sasuke with enough force to send him sprawling to the deck. "Never attack your betters or you will end up like him."

"What is all the noise about, Kabuto?"

Kabuto turned and gave a small bow to the slender man exiting the ornate doors to the rear of the ship. "Orochimaru…sir."

Orochimaru's golden eyes drifted from Kabuto to Sasuke and then halted on where Juugo was still being held down by several crew members. "Kabuto…would you care to explain what is going on here?"

"Juugo went wild again."

Sasuke turned his gaze to Orochimaru. " _Let him go!_

Orochimaru's brow lifted and he cocked his head slightly. "Ah…the language of my youth."

"Orders, sir?"

Orochimaru sent Sasuke a dark smirk. "Thirty lashes or until he dies. Whichever comes first."

Orochimaru snared a hand into Sasuke's dirt clumped hair and pulled him close so that he could hear every word he spoke. " _Remember this well, boy, or share his fate._ "

"No!" screamed Sasuke, his body attempted to lunge towards Juugo, only to be held in place by the strong, slender hands gripping his shoulders so hard bruises were sure to remain afterwards.

Men struggled to tie Juugo to the mast, wrapping his arms tightly with the chain. He fought valiantly, but was all to easily subdued and chained. In the light of day, his back was a myriad of marks, pale against the natural tan of his skin. They crisscrossed his back in slashes of white over his back, buttocks and to just above his knees.

"Juugo!" Sasuke struggled against the grip holding him in place. "Stop!"

"Begin," hissed Orochimaru.

A large brawny man with several scars dotting his thickly muscled chest strode from the crowd of sailors, a nine tailed whip clenched in his hand. He gave a small nod in Orochimaru's direction before swinging back with his arm and sending the cat flying across Juugo's back.

Instantly wounds opened where the flails landed, though no cry was uttered. The body strapped to the mast gave only a small jerk with each violent landing of the lash. His muscles clenched around the pole and sweat dotted his body.

" _You see, Juugo has been whipped so badly, he has no feeling in his back. So that gentleman there must strike harder to make sure he feels it. Though it is doubtful he will survive this sentence,_ " purred Orochimaru in the language of Sasuke's birth.

Sasuke watched as blood dripped thickly down Juugo's back and across his thighs. Skin was literally being filleted from his body with each strike. And there was nothing he could do to stop the massacre.

"Ahoy! Ship approaching off the port bow."

Orochimaru scowled and glanced towards the fast approaching ship. "Out run them, you fools."

"They have the wind and are too close to outrun, Lord Orochimaru," answered a sailor and earning a backhand for his trouble.

"Then ready the guns and blast them from the water."

In the excitement, Sasuke wrenched free of Orochimaru and rushed to Juugo's side. Blood trickled from his dry, cracked lips where he had bitten the interior to keep from crying out. The madness was gone from his eyes, leaving only the Juugo Sasuke had come to rely on.

"Juugo?" Sasuke whispered in hopes of him understanding his questioning eyes.

"It's the British Royal Navy!" shouted a sailor moments before the deafening blasts began. "Their lining up for an attack!"

"Brace for cannon fire!"

Sasuke flinched as the cannons began to explode, one of the first being a chain shot from the naval vessel that took out the mast scant feet above Juugo's head. There was a loud snap as the mast tumbled over, splinters exploding in all directions followed by a heavy splash and shaking of the ship.

Fear rushed through Sasuke. He latched onto Juugo's thick thigh and closed his eyes at the shouts and screams. He did not want to see this. He wanted Itachi, and tears burst forth from his eyes with the knowledge that he would probably die soon.

The smell of gunpowder and blood was thick in his nose, causing him to hazard a glance at the fighting. He gaped at what he saw. The crew of Orochimaru's ship clashed swords with those of uniformed men now boarding the mauled ship.

Laying about him were men, both those of the sailors and those attacking. A cutlass lay discarded by its master's body and Sasuke was quick to snatch it up in an attempt to use it to cut Juugo's chains.

"Run," whispered Juugo, his body hanging limp around what remained of the mast.

Sasuke shook his head and clenched his skinny arms around Juugo. He would not leave him. There was nowhere to run even if he wished it.

"I claim this ship and all its spoils for His Majesty."

Sasuke's shuddered and glanced in the direction of the voice. The man dressed in a uniform stared down at the collection of what remained of Orochimaru's crew, including Orochimaru.

"You are under arrest for dealing in the sell of flesh."

Orochimaru growled low in his throat. "There is no crime in the selling of the negro."

The one eyed captain of the naval vessel smiled happily and crossed his arms. "True, true…but the crown looks poorly on those who sell the flesh of the paler persuasion."

"Take him and what is left of the crew to the brig. They have a royal invitation for a short drop and a quick stop." A single dark eye darted over the deck before landing on Sasuke where he clung desperately to Juugo. "And what have we here?"

He moved to Sasuke, causing him to cling even more desperately to Juugo. "My name is Kakashi."

Sasuke blinked at the man. His fingers dug into Juugo and he gave a shudder.

A hand lifted to the captain's chest. "Kakashi."

A pink tongue darted out to moisten Sasuke's lips. "Name…Sasuke."

Kakashi smiled and glanced at Juugo. "Your friend?"

Sasuke pressed tighter to Juugo. "Juugo."

"Don't hurt him," panted Juugo against what remained of the mast. "He can't speak English."

Kakashi folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head. "Well Sasuke…would you like to come with me?"

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

The occupants of the captain's cabin stood around Pein's desk. All eyes remained on the man seated before them. He had yet to speak, but his annoyance at the pitiful excuse for an attack had him growling lightly under his breath.

"Hyuuga trade was one of our largest associates in the east," commented Kisame dryly. "I don't need to tell you that Hidan was behind this. He knew very well the close ties Jiraiya created with the Hyuuga clan and those under their protection. Only those on this ship and Jiraiya's flag ship knew the location of that village."

"We shouldn't speculate until the boy starts talking. Judging from his appearance, I would say he is between the ages of eighteen and twenty." Dan tapped his fingers on the desk. "Provided he survives the injury."

Pein ran tense fingers over the intricately carved scabbard of his cutlass. His lips were drawn down in a frown and his gaze jumped between Kisame and Dan. "Well?"

"He'll most likely live." Dan shrugged a shoulder as he met Pein's gaze. "If infection doesn't set in, he'll be well enough in a few days. The ball only damaged the muscle without lodging in bone or severing tendons. You have an uncanny aim, Captain."

"And if infection does set in?" asked Kisame.

Dan gave a mirthless chuckle. "Dead in a week."

"Death of what could very well be the last Hyuuga is bad for business." Pein's gaze shifted from his two lieutenants to where Itachi stood slightly a few feet behind them. "What would you do in this case, Itachi? Should we toss him aside or attempt to heal him?"

Shock worked through Itachi at the question. He had been asked into the meeting at Pein's request and his answer was immediate. "Save him."

Pein barked out a laugh. "Still an idealist. You have no clue what this man has done. You look and see a youth taken down by a pirate captain. Who is to say this young captain of an attacking vessel has not murdered a hundred women and children to gain knowledge of your whereabouts? Do you really wish to take to him your bosom when he could just as quickly bring a knife to your unguarded back?"

"Has he killed women and children?" asked Itachi cautiously.

Pein leaned forward with a smirk. "That is the question, isn't it?"

Itachi thought for a moment. "Save him and ask him. Then decide whether or not to kill him."

"Now that is how a captain thinks. Don't help someone on idealism alone. It will be the death of you. The same can be said for acting too quickly to kill to protect yourself. Your wits are what can save you in the end. Think before you act and always insure there is some gain for you." Pein stood and sent a glance in Dan's direction. "We are going to be hitting the Cape of Good Hope within a fortnight. I want him tied up and stored in the brig by then. It's going to be a hellish ride once we reach the south of Africa and I don't want to worry about those damnable Hyuuga attacks at every turn."

Kisame folded his arms across his chest. "Are you sure you want to risk the journey? What is a month or two? We would be wise to set port until the storm season passes."

"I want to go home," stated Pein with a glare. "And I am the captain."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "You're risking the lives of the crew on a paltry whim. I'd like my suggestion noted."

Pein's lavender eyes gleamed in the lamp light. "So noted."

Itachi glanced at Kisame, his stomach tightening at the annoyed expression spreading across broad features. Since their small interlude in the storeroom located below decks, his mind had whirled with thoughts of him. Understanding of what went on between two men piqued some hidden part of him. Deidara's insinuation and smug offer were not so much appealing as an invocation of his curiosity. Was Deidara correct in his assumption of Kisame's nature and desires? If so, did Itachi's desires coincide with Kisame?

He watched Kisame fold his arms across his chest and stand akimbo while facing Pein. His displeasure was evident in the twitching muscles of his cheek and the downward frown of his lips. Still, even in his displeasure, his features were interesting. From the scars high on his cheek to the piercing blue of his eyes and strong muscular build, every part of him seemed fitting. He supposed Kisame wasn't the almost feminine beauty of Deidara, yet he was not something that could be called hideously ugly. His features were hard but not unattractive. A hard life lived was etched into each hard angle.

A flicker of heat warmed his insides. It wasn't so much strange as it was disconcerting. Living amidst the harsh and volatile pirates, he learned a bit more about lust and desire than he ever had in his almost secluded life with his parents in their village tucked away on the coast of their island nation. His previous thoughts on the matter were naïve and idealistic compared to the reality of the situation.

Some of the crew were married with wives waiting for them at their destination. While a few of those men abstained from partaking of wenches' offerings, such as Asuma, others willingly drowned their lusts in the ample arms of dock wenches despite having women waiting patiently for their return. Even fewer sated their lusts with each other. Deidara seemed the sort more interested in taking pleasure from men than from women. His long blond hair most likely aided in his search for male companionship, especially amongst those only seeking a warm body to slake their lusts.

"Itachi."

Itachi's gaze jerked back to where Pein sat sipping thoughtfully on a cup of rum. "Captain?"

"Tell Shikamaru that it's his duty to take the captive Hyuuga his meals. He's to be responsible for him. That little bastard needs to start earning his weight. If it wasn't for the fact that his eyes can spot land two times quicker than any other, I would have long since had his arse scrubbing the deck with the other hands."

"Aye, Captain." Itachi wondered how much of the command was to remove him from the cabin so that the others could speak. From the looks gracing both Pein and Kisame's faces, their altercation concerning the quickly approaching cape was not finished.

Itachi left the captain's cabin gratefully. The task at hand would help focus his mind on other thoughts than Kisame and the warmth he was beginning to feel when around him.

Itachi's gaze lifted, following the line of the mast until it reached the small bucket perched at the near top. His stomach dropped slightly. He was becoming more skilled at climbing the various parts of the ship, but to climb to such a height would surely be a strain to his shoulder. One moment of muscle weakness and he could possibly plunge to the deck for a surely painful death. Working the masts was by far the most dangerous job on the ship.

Taking a breath, he moved to the rope ladder leading towards the first level of the mast and began climbing the rigging towards the crow's nest. It was the only plausible location for his target. Shikamaru very seldom left the perch during the daylight hours. Today was no different.

Itachi clenched his teeth as his slender fingers gripped at the wooden barrel atop the main mast. The exertion had his breath panting and his shoulder throbbing painfully. His gaze darted inside, not surprised to find Shikamaru watching him with a touch of amusement dancing in his eyes. His hand lifted in a slow wave.

"Good afternoon, Itachi." Shikamaru glanced at Itachi's white knuckle grip. "Should you be climbing this high so soon?"

Itachi nodded slowly, his knuckles the only physical sigh of his distress. "Practice."

Shikamaru arched a brow. "Should I call for Kisame to come carry you down again? You're looking a bit peaked."

Shikamaru's gaze turned from mildly amused to slightly lecherous. "Or perhaps that is what you are hoping for? I'm the least blind of the crew, so little escapes me."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the smug expression gracing Shikamaru's face. "I don't need Kisame to do my duties."

"Need and want are all too often confused with each other." Shikamaru's dark eyes danced over Itachi's frame. "You would do well to remember that."

"The captain says you're to feed the man," ground out Itachi through his clenched teeth. He felt a small rush of satisfaction at the knowledge that he was the one informing Shikamaru of his new duty after enduring that all knowing smirk.

"Eh?" Shikamaru frowned at Itachi's words. "What man?"

The stress of being so high along with the occasional dips on the waves had Itachi searching his mind for the appropriate words. "The man…the captive. Captain Pein says you are to feed him."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes skyward. "What a troublesome man. I don't suppose I could pay you to handle that for me?"

Itachi shook his head. He had no desire to end up strapped down with the flog splayed across his back. The wounds on his shoulder and back were barely scabbed over, only three days having passed since his shameful defeat and subsequent punishment. He planned to avoid being placed in such a position any time in the near future if he could help it.

"I suppose I have to start now?" Shikamaru stretched his arms and stepped skillfully from the bucket and onto the knotted line. "Troublesome. This is punishment, I'm sure."

Itachi heaved a sigh of relief and began to work his way down the rigging behind Shikamaru. The occasional twinge and throb in his shoulder did not stop him from keeping his pace steady and careful. He would deal with the ache the strenuous climb caused when he reached the safety of the deck.

His racing pulse did not calm until both feet were planted firmly onto the wet wood of the top deck. He felt the approach of another, but focused instead on relaxing his tense muscles. The slap of a hand on his uninjured shoulder forced in his eyes to slide open and shift to glance at Shikamaru's smirking face.

A small malicious part of him longed to plow his fist forward and remove the amusement from the man's features. The ache in his shoulder and back had his temper dangerously close to breaking the internal shield he had placed upon his features. For a moment, the mask he wore slipped and his annoyance revealed itself in his eyes.

"You really are something," commented Shikamaru dryly upon seeing the crack in Itachi's armor. "It will be interesting to see how you turn out after a few years under the captain."

Itachi heaved a calming breath and watched Shikamaru disappear below deck. His shoulder ached with bitter pain and the faint sting on his back wasn't much better. If he was going to keep up with his chores, he would need to take Dan up on his offer for something to relieve the pain.

His feet were silent as he trudged down the slick steps and glanced into the surgery. A very pale man sat weakly on the spare cot. The chains clasped around his wrists limited his movements and his heavily bandaged shoulder did not seem to interfere with the anger expressed through his slightly petulant features.

Shikamaru shoved a bowl of mash into clenched hands and stood back. The pale features flushed an angry red and the glare in the pale eyes did little to dissuade Shikamaru's bored expression. "Eat."

The chained hands lifted scant inches above his lap. "I can not."

Itachi bit back a chuckle at the disgruntled look passing over Shikamaru's face. It was an appropriate punishment for him to be forced to deal with the prisoner. His lazy attitude would do him no good when he was still forced to manually feed the man.

Shikamaru heaved a long suffering sigh. "Figures it would be like this. The captain isn't known for his generosity."

Itachi smirked as Shikamaru began shoving the thick gruel between the captive's thin, compressed lips. Indignation and annoyance spread across aristocratic features with each spoonful coming quickly, barely giving him time to chew and swallow before another mouthful took its place. That man…Neji Hyuuga was his name…was not pleased with the treatment.

Hyuuga. The name created a vague memory he was unable to grasp. A sense of familiarity surrounded the name, but he was unable to focus onto it and bring it to the surface.

The name might have triggered the shadow of a memory, but the eyes of the man were nothing short of breathtaking. At first glance, such eyes seemed void of light. Their coloring was that of the blind, yet he could obviously see readily through them.

"Those Hyuuga certainly have strange eyes," commented Dan, his voice causing Itachi to jump faintly.

"He looks blind."

Dan chuckled faintly. "It's a strange trait, passed on from father to children but not from mother to child. That is all I know on the issue, but I do know that man lying there could kill you in several seconds without blinking an eye. He is very dangerous. Do not assume because he is chained that he is any less so."

Itachi frowned and returned his gaze to Neji Hyuuga and Shika. With the way Shika shoved food into his mouth, he did not seem so deadly. Looking more intently at Neji, it was not hard to recognize a familiar grief in him.

"If you're going to stand out there, the least you could do is take over," griped Shikamaru from his seat on the stool beside the cot.

"The captain said you were to handle that task, Shikamaru," chuckled Dan as he breezed past Itachi and into the surgery. "Did you need something, Itachi?"

"My shoulder hurts."

Dan gestured for Itachi to come in and proceeded to untie the strings holding the material of his shirt closed. He pulled the bandage free and gave the wound a few gentle prods. "It's not infected. Go fetch some fresh water from the hold and I'll brew you a pot of tea that should help with the pain. I'm sure our guest would like some as well, to wash down that gruel Shikamaru is shoving down his throat."

Shikamaru glanced at Dan with annoyance. "Well, he isn't eating fast enough."

"Arse," snarled Neji as another wooden spoon full of the thick gruel was shoved past his lips.

Itachi chuckled under his breath and pulled the empty bucket from the wall. As he moved through the hold, the sound of grunts coming from one of the lesser used stock rooms gave him pause. He plucked a lantern from its hook and moved deeper into the hold to investigate the sounds.

The sight unfolding before him had him freezing where he stood. Deidara half sprawled his upper body over a crate while Baki slammed against him from behind. Even in the dim light, he could see Baki's hard thick shaft plowing forward. Other than trousers around their knees, they remained fully clothed and both grunted loudly with each forward movement. They did not notice Itachi's approach and he could not seem to look away.

It was not so much the persons involved, but the act itself that startled and aroused him. Deidara's earlier words rang loudly in his ears. The more recent events and stress in his life had dulled any sexual desires he might have. Now it seemed to have been revived in the most odd of circumstances. The look plastered across Deidara's face insured that though Baki's movements were violent and harsh, he was obviously enjoying the treatment immensely.

Against his will, Itachi's mind replaced Deidara with himself and Baki with Kisame. And his body responded in turn. The shock of feeling heat beginning to pool in his groin had him nearly dropping the lantern to floor.

He immediately backed away, replaced the lantern to its hook, and walked as fast as he could from the sight. He closed his eyes but was unable to dispel the mental image so thoroughly ingrained in his mind—burned completely into the backs of his eyelids.

Itachi's body reacted as any young man would, growing even harder. This was not a small twinge of mild arousal but a full fledged need burning in his groin. His body demanded release and brokered no refusal. He was no stranger to masturbation, but on such a small ship, finding a quiet place to relieve that unwelcome need would prove difficult.

He bit the inside of his jaw and hissed at the metallic taste of blood flowing over his tongue. A small tremor worked from his shoulders down to the flats of his feet. Even without deliberately invoking his body, he responded to the mental images playing repeatedly through his mind—none of which involved Deidara or Baki in any form. An entirely different cast of bodies undulated through his mind.

Youth was both against him and on his side. A few strokes would quickly and easily relieve the tension in the hard shaft now quite visible in his trousers. The lower parts of the deck were mostly empty during these hours of the day. Only a few of the night crew slept in their hammocks until time to take their post. He could easily find a dark corner to ease his physical dilemma but the mere thought of someone catching him had him searching for a place even more secluded. His body demanded relief now even if his mind rebelled at the thought.

Itachi's eyes darted to the now empty quartermaster's room. He could be quick, clean up after himself, and then go about his duties while trying to forget about his traitorous body and mind. His body wholeheartedly agreed with the plans of his mind, throbbing painfully in anticipation of expelling the load in his suddenly heavy balls.

Nodding to himself with his decision made, he ducked quickly into the room and proceeded to release himself from his trousers.

oOo

Kisame clomped down the stairs to ensure Shikamaru was doing as the captain ordered. The memory of Itachi crawling up the rigging had his heart thudding in his chest. He was certain he had not breathed a single breath until those slender feet were once more safely on the deck. There was a moment when he nearly relinquished his control and took off up the rigging after Itachi's nimble body.

Climbing the rigging was one of the most dangerous jobs on the ship. The slightest wind or a particularly deep dip in the waves could send even an experienced sailor crashing to the deck. He had seen it before and the final hours of that man's life were a horror to bear witness to. Such was a fate he refused to allow Itachi to meet.

He had winced at the bit of blood dotting Itachi's shirt as he finally reached the deck. His wounds were not healed enough for him to go straining himself on the rigging. "Fool," he muttered to himself.

He was about to order Itachi to Dan when the lad moved towards the stairs leading below deck, his hand rubbing at his shoulder. Dan paused beside Kisame, watching Itachi disappear below. "He's a strong lad. I'll give him a bit of willow bark tea. It will help with mild pain. I don't want to risk using laudanum on him."

Kisame winced at the mention of that foul pain killer growing popular amongst the masses. It was derived from opium shipped from the far east and distilled into a foul tasting brew. It numbed pain, true enough, but also everything else. Worse, the addiction of it was high and difficult to overcome. He had seen men and women carrying around small vials of the bitter drink in the various ports the ship frequented. They became slaves to the brew, nearly to the level of the mindless men and women found in opium dens. He would never allow such a state to overtake Itachi.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and glanced into the surgery as he approached. Shikamaru was mercilessly shoving food down their captive's throat. Dan gave a faint chuckle beside him and moved inside to his desk where he began to scribble in his notebook.

Kisame frowned and moved deeper into the ship, past his own cabin. His eyes skimmed the hall, looking deeper into the darker part of the ship illuminated only be the light of lanterns hung in strategic locals. He gave a small grunt and moved deeper in his search. There were only so many places to hide aboard the ship.

As he passed Hidan's former cabin, he gave pause at the faint, muffled moan. His head cocked slightly and he paused at the wooden door, pressing it forward silently. If any of the crew sought to harm Itachi, he would kill them now and deal with Pein later.

The sight greeting him was not an attack but instead, showed Itachi reclined on the lumpy and dirty mattress. His loose trousers were unbuttoned and splayed to reveal him in his glory, erect cock in hand and eyes closed to savor the feeling. If ever there was a more erotic sight, Kisame, in his vast experience, had never seen it.

Every ounce of blood in Kisame's body streamed directly into his cock, filling the thick shaft to the brim. He could feel his balls swelling at the sight of Itachi savoring his young desires. He was a boy, barely on the cusp of manhood and still Kisame wanted him.

Never in his life had he desired someone so young and inexperienced. Even the way Itachi handled his cock was a blatant showing of his youth and inexperience. Always before he preferred the company of the more experienced, but with Itachi, he was desperate for a taste of that innocence before it was lost.

He wanted to be the one to teach him about pleasure as he grew into himself. To know that he was probably the only one to see Itachi in this state aroused him further. The innocence burgeoning forth was only another layer to this young man. His eyes had lost their innocence, but not his body.

Staring at how sweat beaded on the arched, lightly tanned neck, he wanted to storm across the length of the room, flip him to his stomach, and pound into him with every ounce of lust that was far from extinguished from his visit with the whore only a few days prior. He wanted to lift those narrow hips into the air and devour that deep red shaft so to taste the very essence of Itachi. This desire he felt was driving him insane and seeing the object of said desire pleasuring himself did little for what minute strength he maintained over himself.

If not for his famous control, he would be slaking his lust in the most primal of ways—by pounding himself into the almost surely virgin ass. Knowing Itachi was most likely a virgin in both his cock and his ass tore at the desperate bonds he used to tie back his desires.

It was nearly a physical pain to silently close the door into the room while he remained outside. He was sure he had never been so hard in his life. The pleasure of bearing witness to such a private moment with Itachi was both torturous and desirable. He was willing to give anything to remain there to watch the finish—to watch he thick spurt of warm cum expelled as a result of Itachi's quick stroking. From what he had seen, Itachi was only moments away from completion.

Through the door, he could hear Itachi's breath become ragged and eventually catch, followed by a low moan. His cock gave a small twinge, a small spurt of cum dampening the material of his trousers. If he did not take care of himself immediately, he would unman himself standing here while listening to Itachi's heavy breathing and imagining him cleaning the mess almost surely spread across his hand. Without warrant, the mental image of Itachi licking his cum from his soiled hand had him nearly falling to his knees. Itachi would not, but still his imagination added flavor to the already delicious memory.

He nearly ripped his cabin door from its hinges, slamming it shut behind him with a resounding thud. His large fingers tore at the buttons on his trousers, desperate to grasp the thick girth begging for release. Touching the thickness after witnessing Itachi for only mere moments nearly sent him over the edge of control.

Kisame's mind provided more than enough stimulation for this act. He could practically feel the smooth skin of Itachi's shoulders. They were beginning to add muscle as he worked and grew. In another two or three years his build would fill out even more beautifully. He would never be a large man like Kisame, but with steady meals and the hard labor found on ships, he would develop more than enough of a physical presence.

Another burst of lust rushed over Kisame and his hand tightened even more firmly on the girth pressed against his palm. If Itachi now was nearly irresistible, in a few years Kisame would be consigned to a hell of sorts. It would be impossible to resist him. Even now, his willpower was stretched dangerously thin. Not even the suck job by the whore had tempered his lust for Itachi. He wanted him just as much, if not more. Nothing deterred his lust—not Pein's orders nor his own sense of honor. He was completely infatuated by the youth.

It was not hard for his mind to replay the sight of Itachi sprawled out on the soiled mattress. His hair had come loose from its tie in his desire and was spread around his faintly tanned shoulders. Normally dark brown eyes were nearly black after being eclipsed by the dark pupil. The delicate pulse at the base of his throat thrummed quickly against the slight barrier of flushed skin. Even the dark blue veins visible in his neck seemed to call out from Kisame's lips, teeth, and tongue.

Kisame was forced to bite down on his lower lip to hold in the moan as his hand pumped slowly on the meat of the shaft. His previously unoccupied hand lowered to rub at the tip of the shaft, causing him to bite down more violently on the flesh of his lower lip. He should not have been so close to his finish yet here he was, nearly spilling his seed from a few strokes.

His hips began to move in time with his hand and the only thought in his mind was bending Itachi over the table and plowing inside. Breath panted in and out and his eyes rolled back into his head. His balls began to draw up in the imminent orgasm building inside them. Just a few strokes and he was at the precipice.

His heart pounded in his chest, threatening to send him to his grave if he did not finish himself. Not seeing Itachi's finish did nothing for his imagination. He could easily visualize how Itachi's creamy skin would grow red and how he would throw back his head to bare his long, elegant throat at the point of release.

An image came to Kisame of his fingers wrapped in Itachi's long thick hair. He could practically feel the strands in his hand—soft and silky. He could visualize himself lowering to taste the warm skin just below his neck. It would taste of salt and the sea—of Itachi.

The vision was a tantalizing image and all it took. It was rather embarrassing to come so quickly at his age, but considering the amount of desire he carried inside, understandable. His body gave a great shudder and shot forth his seed with much more force than he expected. His hand was unable to contain the flow and it trickled over his fingers and splattered thickly on the wooden floor.

Kisame collapsed to his knees and panted raggedly. His body continued to shake in the aftershocks of his pleasure. His actions both shamed and exhilarated him. It was perhaps the best beat off he'd had in ages. Not even the whore's lips had brought such relief to him. The desire to claim Itachi still burned in him, but his immediate desires were temporarily sated. Now if only he could find a way to temper himself so to keep from embarrassing himself upon meeting Itachi again. He feared the sight shown him would be forever imprinted on his mind for his desires showed no sign of lessening. There would come a day when he would be unable to deny himself and then he would take what he so longed for.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke sat staring at the white haired captain calling out orders to his crew while he stood positioned near the wheel used to guide the rudder of the ship. When he and his crew of sailors had captured Orochimaru's ship, Sasuke and Juugo were both shuttled to the larger war ship along with the other slaves and any thing of value—all taken in the name of the King. Those of African decent were herded below to be sold for the crown at a later date while others were housed on board until they reached a nearby port.

Then the fates of all who were taken would be decided. It was likely those not of African decent would be released or offered positions in the navy but Sasuke was not sure. In his eyes, all those taken from Orochimaru should be released, even those slated for sale.

It was disgusting to him that the majority of those on board the ship were going to be sold, regardless. He didn't need to speak their language to understand the reasoning behind keeping the collars and chains on the dark skinned men and women. Those of dark skinned origin would be sold in the British colonies. He recalled a discussion between his father and Itachi on the subject of using slave labor to grow crops for trade.

Being reminded of Itachi, Sasuke shifted his gaze towards the sky and watched the passing clouds with a detached sense of being. Not knowing what the future held for him gave a sort of surreal cloaking to his mind. His lungs expanded and his eyes closed as the scent of fresh salt infused his senses. It overpowered the odor of fish and sweat exuded from the majority of the crew. For a brief moment, he allowed his mind to go blank and forget all he had lost in recent days.

"Sasuke?" Juugo winced visibly as he settled down beside Sasuke on a barrel off to one side.

Sasuke's gaze flitted to Juugo and he frowned at his companion's continued stiff movements. The wounds across his back were deep and healing slowly. He could well understand the frowns and winces coming from the surgeon who tended to Juugo, Sasuke refusing to leave his side until he was certain he would survive. If not for his especially sturdy constitution, he might have succumbed to the wounds and left Sasuke alone once more.

Juugo filled the empty place left by his separation from Itachi. He was a replacement of sorts for his brother. Being with Juugo offered him a small emotional respite from his loss. They essentially supported each other. He couldn't speak for Juugo's mind, but he knew the large man needed him and that was a pleasant feeling.

Sasuke's hand inched over and wrapped small slender fingers around Juugo's large wrists. He traced the scars, new and old while traces of sadness worked through him. Someone like Juugo should never be forced into the sort of life he led. He was marked both physically and emotionally by Orochimaru and would carry those marks for the remainder of his life.

A rush of anger worked thorough Sasuke upon see the marks that Juugo wore across his entire body. His back was riddled with scars so thick; it gave it an uneven appearance over the expanse of large muscles. His wrists and neck were serrated with rope and manacle scars—some still possessing scabs from the restraint. They had to hurt. To look as he did, it had to hurt. "Juugo…hurt?"

"A little." Juugo held up the fingers of one hand to symbolize the small amount of pain his injuries caused him.

Looking down at their hands caused Sasuke to long for Itachi all the more keenly. Until his capture by the slaver, he had never been far from his brother. Now that the initial danger was removed, he was allowed to mourn the loss of Itachi. 

The sea seemed so large and dominating. Was finding Itachi amidst the miles and miles of blue even possible? Even speaking fluently, he would not know the name of the ship or even the captain. The only names he knew were Itachi.

"Sasuke sad?" asked Juugo quietly, his gentle brown eyes offering comfort. His hand lifted and settled on Sasuke's head, ruffling the short spiky locks of hair.

Sasuke turned his gaze towards the ocean laid out before them. The only life visible was the occasional dolphin surfacing or the jumping of fish through the cresting waves. "Sasuke…sad," he acknowledged. "Itachi—"

Juugo cocked his head and placed a hand on Sasuke's head. "Itachi?"

" _Nii-san_ …brother."

" _Nii-san_ ," repeated Juugo. "Is he dead?"

Sasuke pondered the words. Dead was the only word he was certain of in the question. No, Itachi was not dead. He was certain he would know if his brother ever died. They had a connection since the beginning. Itachi had always looked out for him.

"You're a sturdy fellow."

Juugo and Sasuke turned their gazes towards the captain as he approached. He was a tall man with gray hair and a black patch hiding his left eye. His lips parted in a welcoming smile, much different from the hard as steel gaze he had passed over Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"I'm glad to see you up and about." He offered a small, courteous bow to them before leaning his hips against the railing and pulling a pipe from his pocket. "You looked a little worse for wear."

Juugo nodded slowly. "Thank you."

"Don't be thanking me, boy. Once your back heals, you'll be working aboard this ship until we reach port where I can discuss what to do with you and the boy. Most of the non-African slaves will be put ashore where they can choose their own fate but you two—" Kakashi gave a few puffs to his pipe. "I’m still not sure what to do with the two of you. Contributing to delinquency is not something I wish to add to my repertoire. I can possibly set up the boy on a ship as a cabin boy. If you prove seaworthy, I might keep you as a member of this crew."

Juugo immediately went stiff. "I will stay with Sasuke."

Sasuke, upon hearing his name, looked up to see Juugo's ferocious face growing dark. He had seen this happen before when Kabuto had removed him from the cell and begun dragging him towards Orochimaru. Juugo had gone wild. In those moments, he had seemed less human and more monstrous, giving truth to the fearful gazes of their fellow slaves. He did not want to see him in that state again. Unless he was calmed, he could possibly go on a rampage.

"Juugo," he said firmly. A small hand lifted and patted Juugo's bicep to draw his attention. "Juugo stop."

Juugo's body shuddered and his gaze moved from Kakashi to Sasuke. Sasuke's gaze was firm and his hand on Juugo's arm insistent. "Juugo…stop."

Kakashi arched a brow. "Something wrong?"

Juugo's gaze darted from Sasuke to Kakashi. "I stay with Sasuke."

Heaving a sigh, Kakashi shrugged a shoulder. "I can't promise anything. Sasuke is in the custody of His Majesty's Navy. He can't even speak the King's English."

"Sasuke stays with me," growled Juugo. "I'll teach him to speak. He's learning."

"Why? Why do you want to keep him with you so badly?" asked Kakashi with an arched brow. "You're obviously not related."

Juugo returned his gaze to Sasuke. "I have to protect him. I saw him when that man put him below. He wasn't scared of me like the others."

Kakashi gave a low hum. "Orochimaru is worse than a pirate. Even that lot has real issues with him and his manner of business dealing. The pirates are getting worse and we will deal with them eventually. But until then, at least there is one less scalawag off the seas."

Juugo nodding, giving a small wince and a grunt of pain as the ship crashed over a particularly large swell. His hand flew to his side while the other latched onto Sasuke. Lips turned down in a frown and he hissed through his teeth.

That sound of pain from Juugo was enough to jar Sasuke into his senses. He stood and offered his hand to Juugo. "Juugo…sleep."

"It's a bit early for him to be sleeping, don’t you think?"

Sasuke turned his gaze to Kakashi. His eyes flared and his arms folded across his bony chest. "Juugo hurt! Juugo sleep…now."

"A bit of a little spitfire, aren't you?"

The temptation was there to punch that smirking face. The man was taking great amusement at his and Juugo's expense. Sasuke was having none of it. He lifted a finger. "You—"

"I'm what?" chuckled Kakashi.

Sasuke wracked his brain for a word to use. His vocabulary, while considerably larger since meeting Juugo, was still poor. "You…you… _baka_!"

"Come again?"

Sasuke poked a finger to Kakashi's chest. "You… _baka_! Sasuke no like."

Kakashi paused before doubling over in laughter. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you called me something bad."

Sasuke's face closed up and his hand tightened on Juugo's wrist. "Go now."

Sasuke led Juugo away towards the waiting beds available in the surgery below. He stiffened at the sound of laughter coming from the captain.

"I like you. I think I'll keep you around." Kakashi tapped the ashes from his pipe overboard. "You could be amusing aboard the ship. What do you say, lad? Would you like to join His Majesty's Navy?"

oOo

Itachi grappled with the line tossed to him and quickly tied it firmly to one of the hooks located on the railing of the ship using the techniques Deidara had drilled into him for the last fortnight. His eyes darted skyward toward the ever darkening heavens. Until today, the sailing was smooth and uneventful. According to Captain Pein, with the wind firmly at their back, they had made good time reaching the Cape and doing so in fourteen days instead of the estimated twenty.

"Son of a bitch," growled Deidara as water sprayed onto him. "That is colder than a witch's tit."

Shikamaru grunted and gave a tug on the line he was strapping tightly to the ship. "What would you know about tits? I doubt you've ever diddled a woman in your life."

"Shut your mouth, lazy bones. Women just can't handle me," snapped Deidara. "Itachi's the same."

Shikamaru's brow shot into his hairline. "And does that mean you've introduced him to that sort of activity?"

"Quit your gabbing and the lot of you get to your duties," shot out Kisame, his muscles bulging as he pulled his own line into position. "There's a storm coming and if we don't batten down the lines, the ship will tear herself apart."

Deidara sent Kisame a sour look and jumped onto the rigging, darting upward to begin tying down the sails to the mast. He moved with grace despite the harsh dipping and rocking of the ship. In conditions such as these, handling the rigging attached to the mast was an exponentially more dangerous and frequently lethal job.

"Itachi! Kisame!" Asuma exited the captain's cabin and shouted out over the increasing howling of the wind. "The Captain wants to see both of you."

Itachi glanced at Kisame, who nodded and led the way up the staircase. Itachi shivered slightly at seeing his brawny shoulders and tapered waist as he trailed behind him. In the rare and weak moments when not kept busy with his duties, his thoughts turned to Kisame and much to his chagrin, his body responded in turn to his thoughts. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted and so kept his own council in such matters.

Giving himself a mental shake, he took the steps after Kisame and entered the warm interior of Pein's cabin. Pein's features were pulled down in a frown as he stared at the map spread atop the table. His fingers toyed with the sextant and his eyes darted back and forth over the expanse of ocean drawn and measured before him.

"Our luck hasn't changed," commented Pein dryly as the two entered the room.

"Don't tell me you thought it might," growled Kisame as he flattened his hand over the southern tip of Africa. "I warned you we would hit the storm season but you chose to ignore my advice. Two months in port would have passed quickly, maybe taking down a ship here and there to stave off the incumbent boredom. Your decision to push through at this time of year was foolish."

Pein's violet eyes flashed dangerously. "Mind your tongue, Mr. Kisame. I am still the captain of the _Crimson Cloud_."

"Well someone has to reason with you." Kisame's hand fisted on the map. "You're not thinking straight. What has you so determined to get back to the island?"

Pein growled in his throat. "I don't know, but I need to get there. I had planned to make this trip the last one to the east. The money is no longer in the eastern trade but in ships carrying gold made from the selling of slaves and goods in the colonies. It will also mean no more risky trips around Africa or long journeys home."

"That's no excuse for us possibly getting caught on the rocks or the waves tearing the ship apart." Kisame pushed away from the table and folded his arms across his chest. "What's done is done."

Pein sighed and pulled an enlarged map of the southern tip of Africa. "We could stay closer to shore, but the chances of being rammed into shallow rocks are risky."

"The storm would be milder," offered Kisame.

"Come here, Itachi." Pein gestured for Itachi to join them at the table. He used his finger to represent their location. "We are here. We need to move around this bit of land and come out on the other side. I'm afraid King Neptune is going to give us quite the ride."

Itachi followed Pein's finger on the usual course past the rock filled shallows. "You think to go wide?"

Pein tapped his fingers in consideration. "It's dangerous to travel unfamiliar seas. Even the best maps are not perfection and can miss shallow sandbars and rocky outcrops. The storm makes it more difficult to spot them until practically on them."

"But necessary to take such risks sometimes?" Itachi glanced towards Kisame. His face was unreadable and his pale blue eyes intense as returned the stare.

"We are reaching the point where we need to decide a course, Captain," murmured Kisame.

"If we are going to die, let's take a risk in doing so."

Kisame's lips parted in a wide smile. "Then let's try not to die so that we can live to tell the tale."

Itachi heart sped up at the excitement pouring from Kisame. Until this moment, he had been a voice of reason with Pein, constantly butting heads with him. Now, he shed that mantle and prepared to savor the adrenaline fueled excitement of riding the storm to its end.

Pein nodded to the two of them. "It's our home berth or Davy Jones' locker for us." With those words, he turned and marched from the cabin to relay his instructions to Asuma at the wheel.

Itachi turned to follow when Kisame's hand fell to his shoulder. "A moment, lad."

His gaze lifted to meet pale eyes. "Yes?"

"Stay below. When the storm truly hits, stay below with Dan."

Itachi cocked his head and gazed at Kisame with his peerless eyes. "Why?"

"It's dangerous on deck during a storm like this. I don't want you washed overboard when the waves start crashing on the deck, at least not until you're more sure of yourself shipboard." Kisame's hand tightened on Itachi's shoulder, his fingers digging into the flesh. 

"I can handle myself on the deck, Kisame." Itachi shrugged the touch from his shoulder. "Do not worry for me."

As he moved from the cabin, his shoulder burned from the touch. Even with Kisame's fingers no longer grasping him, he still felt the touch caressing his skin through the loose white shirt. His body responded instantly, once more frustrating him at how easily it came to life under Kisame's touches.

"Ahoy!" Shikamaru called to Itachi as he shimmed down the rigging and planted his feet shakily on the deck. "Get below and check on the prisoner. Make sure he's secured in the hold."

"Isn't that your duty?" asked Kisame upon approaching the two.

Shikamaru gave a long drawn out sigh. "The rigging has started coming loose in a few places. It's some shoddy knots. Deidara is going ape shit about it. I don't know who tied those knots, but they are definitely sub par."

"Probably Hidan's work before he was removed from the ship. He was always piss poor at knotting." Kisame nodded to Itachi. "Do as he says."

Itachi nodded and took the stairs below deck. The ship chose that moment to ride down a particularly steep swell, causing him to stumble to his knees on the slick wood. His knee banged against a stair and sent a shock of pain through his system. For all his bravado when speaking with Kisame, his current situation only proved Kisame's point that he should not be above deck when the storm fully hit.

His brows pulled down into a frown as he walked off the ache in his knee. He felt an uncertain need to prove himself to Pein…and to Kisame. There was a desire there to show that he was not a boy but a man worthy of their admiration. Without Sasuke, he was alone in the world and needed to find his place in it before he was swept away on the tide of fate. The aid of these powerful men would be invaluable in his search for his brother.

Following the trail of lanterns hung along the walls, he reached a cell where the prisoner sat on a bench chained tightly to the wall. "You are Hyuuga?"

Pale eyes lifted, catching the light and shining much like that of a cat's eye. " _And you speak the language of my ancestors._ "

Itachi's eyes widened at the words of his youth rushing over him from foreign lips. " _You speak my language_?"

" _My name is Hyuuga Neji of the Hyuuga clan._ " Neji inclined his head in respect. " _How did one such as you come aboard a ship with these pirates? You look more of a noble or merchant's offspring_."

Neji spat the word pirate as if it were the vilest term imaginable. It caused Itachi to cock his head and frown. " _Why do you hate them so?_ "

" _They are betrayers_." Neji tugged on the chains that kept him attached the hull of the ship. " _They betrayed the location of my village to our enemies for a profit."_

 _"How do you know this?_ "

Neji's eyes narrowed. " _Because before I cut out his heart, one of the attackers named this ship. Men facing certain death rarely lie._ "

Itachi turned to leave, pausing before glancing over his shoulder. In English he spoke, his words carefully chosen and immaculate in presentation. "I am sorry for your loss but I can not help you in what you seek, for I have abandoned my homeland and become a member of this crew. For the sake of my brother, I will become one of them."

"Is your brother worth selling your soul?" snarled Neji.

Itachi closed his eyes, a faint smile tilting the corner of his lips. "Yes."

With that, he moved from the hold and through the rocking ship. The storm was coming fast, causing winds to whip at the tightly furled sails. Men shouted to each other as they rushed in their duties. Even Pein was braving the waves at his crew's side with his red hair plastered wetly to his face.

He watched as Kisame leapt across the length of the deck to grab a loose line with his hands and pull it tight. Even in these less than desirable circumstances, Kisame was in his element. His strong muscles bulged and strained as he tugged down the rope and expertly tied it to a ring. He barked out orders and his eyes constantly scanned the deck for anything appearing amiss.

"Kisame!" shouted Pein over the howling of the wind.

"Aye?"

"Prepare to release the sail. We need to move through the storm, not attempt to wait it out." Pein took the helm from Asuma. "Strap down everything you can!"

Itachi raced up the deck stairs and began to assist Deidara in strapping down several barrels. "Why can't we wait out the storm?" he shouted.

Deidara glanced at Itachi with a half mad grin. "Because there is always a bigger storm on the horizon. Storms like this are art! They come in a flash and are amazing to witness. Consider yourself lucky, Itachi. You're in for a treat if we survive."

Kisame glanced from where he was strapping down a cannon. "What the fuck are you doing above deck? Get below before it turns worse?"

Rain began to pour from the heavens and soaking ever soul above deck. It slicked the wooden deck and caused hair to plaster to faces and brows. Kisame's thick hair stuck to his cheeks and neck, the bandana around his brow keeping it and the rain from running in his eyes.

"I'm going to help."

"Help below deck." Kisame wrapped his callused hands around Itachi's arm and tugged him towards the stairs leading below. "You'll die if you're washed overboard."

Itachi fought against him. "Don't underestimate me, Kisame."

The ship took a steep dive over a particularly high swell. Itachi stumbled against Kisame, his face becoming buried in his chest. If not for the warm, rain slicked body, he might have fallen face forward to the deck.

"You're not ready to be up here," he shouted over the drum of wind and rain. "Go below!"

"Kisame! I need you to hold the fucking wheel!" shouted Pein. "She's fighting me."

Eyes turned to the helm where Pein and Asuma were struggling to keep the wheel from spinning wildly. Their teeth were bared and it took both their strength to keep the course straight and true to their destination.

"Hold on!" he yelled to Itachi and wrapped his arms tightly around his slender body as a large wave crested over the deck and washed over them in salty water. 

Itachi gasped at the harsh spray, unable to stand on his own without Kisame's aid. "Kisame?"

Kisame's hands cupped Itachi's face, his voice forced louder to be heard over the shouts of the crew and the wailing of the storm. "Get below. I want you safe."

With that, the warm arms released Itachi and climbed the stairs so to add his strength to keeping the wheel steady. His eyes clenched shut and his lips pulled down in a strained frown.

As much as Itachi wanted to obey, he could not go below until he was certain his assistance wasn't needed. Judging from the way the crew ran around the ship, all the help possible was needed to keep the _Crimson Cloud_ afloat.

Waves continued to crash over the deck, sending crew members flopping on the wooden expanse as if they were fish being spat out. Itachi wrapped his arm in a length of rope and held on as the ship was tossed back and forth on the sea. He could barely see five feet in front of him and the rain and waves soaked his clothing and hair, plastering both to this body.

He wiped the salty water from his eyes and glance to where there were still two cannons unbound and threatening to be sent careening from their position if the ship took another hit from the larger of waves. "Deidara! The cannons."

"Itachi!" Deidara tossed Itachi a length of rope. "Tie those down with that. Secure them tight. We don't want them shifting across deck."

Nodding his head, he fingers felt numb as he looped the rope across the black iron body of the cannon. He could barely move his fingers to create the appropriate knots. Each time he thought he had it formed, a large wave would crash over the deck and send him floundering to the ground, his grip on the line all that was keeping him from being washed overboard by the punishing waves.

"Hurry!" shouted Deidara.

Itachi moved to the last cannon. His muscles burned and his eyes stung with the sea water constantly washing over him. Shivering cold and aching pain rolled through him, forcing him to bite his lip to keep from whimpering at the needles of cold being driven into hands and fingers that refused to do the job required of them.

"Itachi!"

Itachi jerked his gaze up just in time to see Deidara racing towards him and the massive crest of the wave crashing towards the ship. There were mere moments allowed to secure the cannon but not enough to fully brace himself for the impact of the water.

The line holding him secure to the ship tightened painfully against his arm. His shoulder burn in agony as he was tossed like a rag doll, landing against the cannon he had only moments before secured. His shoulder was wretched from its socket and he screamed in agony at the injury. Still, throughout it all, the rope remained sturdy and he maintained his position on the deck.

As a short calm gave the weary crew a moment's respite, Deidara crouched over Itachi's shaking body. "Fuck me. That was a close one, boy."

Itachi spat blood from his mouth, his tongue having been bitten during the wrenching of his shoulder. The rain was so thick that the red immediately turned pink and then was washed away completely. He panted against the cannon, using it for support as agony continued to pulse up his arm. His fingers and hand felt numb and moving them was added discomfort to the already painful throbbing.

Deidara unlatched Itachi's arm from the rope. "We need to get you below, ya? I think you dislocated your shoulder but thanks to you, the cannons are secured."

The comfort seemed small as he was half dragged down the stairs. The ship chose that moment to rock sharply and both men went crashing against the wall. A fresh wash of agony shot up Itachi's arm and he was unable to prevent the cry from escaping his lips. Even the wound given him by Pein could not compare to this constant stabbing agony rushing down the entire side of his body.

"Dei? What happened?" Dan rushed immediately from the surgery and swayed with the ship as he reached the two. "Itachi?"

"Brave little shit latched himself to the ship and started tying down the cannons." Deidara transferred Itachi's weight to Dan. "I need to get back topside."

Dan nodded and walked Itachi to the surgery. "Where is the blood from?"

Itachi panted against the pain. "Bit my tongue."

His hand lifted to his shoulder, giving a small cry as he reached the swelling flesh on his shoulder. "My shoulder is hurt."

Dan brought out a knife and cut away the shirt. Despite Itachi's groans, his fingers insistently probed the injured flesh. "You've a dislocated shoulder."

He moved quickly, grabbing a strap of leather and forcing it between Itachi's teeth. "Bite down on that so you don't gnaw off your tongue."

Itachi had only moments to bite down before one of Dan's hands moved over his shoulder and gave a forceful push while tugging on his arm.

White hot pain shot through Itachi's shoulder and an audible pop echoed through the room. The pain was intense but manageable with his shoulder returned to its proper position. He nearly went limp as blood flow began to return to his fingers.

"You're lucky you weren't crushed against the cannon." Dan pulled a jar of salve from a cupboard and began rubbing the foul smelling concoction over the marks burned into Itachi's arm by the rope. "Kisame is going to have your hide for being so reckless."

"Why?" Itachi frowned at the mention of Kisame.

Dan patted Itachi's shoulder. "That man has taken a liking to you. You would do wise to listen to him. He's more experience on the sea than most men on this ship. He's sailed the ocean since he was a teenager, a good many of the years with the Captain."

Itachi nodded and wiggled his fingers at the tingling of warmth and blood now causing a sensation of needles being pressed into his skin. "The cannon would have come loose."

"I doubt Kisame will consider your excuse," chuckled Dan as he bound Itachi's arm against his chest with several lengths of muslin cloth. "Lay down on the bed there and rest. There isn't anything you can do with your arm in the state it is."

Lying in the bed, Itachi's stomach clenched at the wild swaying of the ship. His hand reached into the pouch that never left his side and withdrew the small wooden toy made for Sasuke by Dan. His fingers stroked over the crude workmanship before bringing it close to his chest and closing his eyes. Sasuke had held this small, crude toy. It was all he had of Sasuke's save for a shirt that had long since lost his smell.

Fighting back tears, he bit his already abused lip and released a small, slightly garbled sob. "Sasuke."

oOo

The swaying of the ship continued. Even through the thick wooden hull, Itachi could hear the crashes of waves and shouts from the crew. Minutes became hours and an eternity seemed to pass until finally the rocking and crashing began to ease little by little.

The throbbing in his shoulder eased only slightly as the ship finally seemed to settle and work through the storm threatening to capsize the vessel. He sat up just in time to see a wet and absolutely furious Kisame slam through the door and jerk him to his feet. The sudden motion jarred his shoulder and pushed a cry from his lips.

Kisame paused at the cry, his grip loosening only slightly. "You little idiot. You could have been crushed by the waves or been thrown overboard."

"I am fine," stated Itachi as the jarring pain in his shoulder eased. "The storm is finished?"

"We were lucky. The tail wind of the storm pushed us through with minimum damage to the ship." Kisame's hand traced over Itachi's bare shoulder to where the binding began and then down to rope burns at his wrist and forearm. "You were foolish to tie yourself to the ship."

"But effective." Itachi's lips twisted in a slight smirk. "If I had not seen the cannons, they would have shifted and done more damage than was necessary."

Kisame growled and snatched a hand into Itachi's hair. "Don't get smart with me."

For a moment, Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he thought Kisame might kiss him. The intense light in those pale blue eyes was nearly unnatural. His muscular body shifted against Itachi before finally moving away and leaving him to slump on the bunk.

"Rest up. You can bet your ass that I am planning on working you to the bone for this cock shit you pulled. Not to mention the Captain is going to start your sword training soon so I would suggest you make sure you're fully healed when that begins or else you could end up with a matching scar." Kisame's fingers pressed against the pale pink, still healing skin of the scar on Itachi's right shoulder caused by Pein's blade.

Itachi watched as Kisame exited the surgery. A strange sense of disappointment rushed through him, forcing him to close his eyes against the ache it caused. He had hoped…he was not sure what he hoped. Perhaps Deidara was wrong about Kisame and that he was reading too much into their small interludes.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he withdrew the small toy from his pocket and rubbed a thumb over the wood. He needed to turn his focus from his infatuation with Kisame and toward getting Sasuke back…whatever the cost.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been lazy about posting, but it has like 20 chapters and some side stories written, it's just a matter of me...well, posting them. Sorry XD. Also, I'm going to be adding images of art done for this story periodically throughout the story and side stories along with links to the artists, so make sure you go look back on the images in previous chapters and praise them :) Most, but not all will be by Gaia77. She can be found on both deviantart and y-gallery. Most of the art will come in the following chapters :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter posted today. Make sure you read ch. 11 before this one. :)

Kisame growled and slammed his fist onto the small table in his cabin. He'd never been so afraid and yet unable to do a thing. Seeing Itachi flail about while connected to the cannon had torn at his insides yet he was unable to relinquish his own duties to assist him least the wheel begin to spin unchecked and they all perish in the storm. Later, staring at Itachi with pain breaking through his features while Dan administered aid was enough to cause him a realization.

"Damn it!"

His feelings for Itachi ran deeper than he cared to admit and he was drowning in the knowledge of it.

He ran a hand through his hair and tilted his gaze to the ceiling. He was stupid for desiring someone who was neither a boy, nor a man. The more time he spent in his company, the more addicted he became. He could see the man Itachi would become, a fact that only served to inflame his desires to even greater heights.

Even despite his desires, it was the infrequent smiles bestowed upon him that nearly brought him to bay. While his body wanted Itachi, something else inside him wanted to keep the lad near. He wanted to hold him at night and stroke his fingers through the long silky hair. Things that he should not want. What happened on a ship was completely different to that which happened once back at berth. Men living with each other as they did with women did not happen frequently.

"I'm a fool."

There was little he could do. His desires would not vanish if he was forced to remain in close contact with the lad. The _Crimson Cloud_ , while not a small vessel, was still tight quarters. Every day he watched Itachi go about his chores while letting his mind wander over all the places and positions he could take him. How would pleasure spreading across Itachi's face look if he were only inches away? Would a flush show starkly on his creamy skin? Would his skin draw tight over those sinewy muscles as his hips bucked and jerked in pleasure?

"Fuck," he muttered, bringing a hand to his eyes, as if that could stop the visions being visited upon him.

His desires were his downfall. The more he watched, the more addicted he became to Itachi's presence. They were still several weeks from reaching berth and he was sure he would be driven insane by the time the tide rolled them into port.

Pein saw his lusts, but chose to keep his own council on the matter of late. While on the ship, they both belonged to Pein but as long as their performances were not interfered with, it was not likely to cause an intervention on Pein's part.

Closing his eyes, he rested his face in his palms and attempted to push aside the ever present lust. His hands itched to dip into his trousers and stroke the burgeoning thickness brought on by extended thoughts of Itachi. In his mind, he could hear the small sounds of barely contained pleasure Itachi made as he stroked himself. If things continued on their set course, he would have the boy in his bed before they reached land again. Just the thought of him on his hands and knees, fully displayed before him had another long and low growl of need erupting from Kisame.

There was only one choice for him. His sense of honor would not allow him to take what would surely be freely given. The only remaining choice would be to do everything in his power to avoid contact with the boy. It might not completely dispel his lust, but it would help temper it until they reached berth where he could once again attempt to dispel his lust for Itachi in the arms of the first wench he could find.

oOo

Itachi paused while carrying the captain's tray from his cabin. His shoulder continued to ache with a dull throb and the rope burns caused by the line he had tied around his arm was still visible on his forearm. It was only in the last few days that Dan allowed him return to full duties and he was grateful for it. Some of the crew were becoming unbearable to associate with, namely Deidara.

There might have been a moment of camaraderie during the storm and during his early days upon the ship but those instances were past. Lately, the insistent touches and innuendos were ticking at his patience. With each passing day, he felt himself becoming more and more detached from who he was before. The aching hole left by Sasuke and the sudden and continued avoidance of Kisame were wearing down his humanity and leaving him a shell of his former self. The doldrums of hard labor was the only thing keeping him leveled in his mind.

Struggling to find himself on a ship filled with a motley crew of pirates, Itachi felt lost. His insides burned with the need to find Sasuke and kill the man who took him. It heated him when his other emotions left him cold. 

"Land ahead!"

Every action on the ship was paused. The sense of anxiousness increased with Shikamaru's shout. A quick glance around the upper deck shown nearly all the sailors rushing about effectively in their duties. There was chatter and several loud, cheerful ballads sung in raised voices. Even Pein exited his cabin and took to the helm to relieve Asuma of his post.

"Distance, Mr. Nara?" he inquired while fastening his eyes on the horizon.

"At present speed, we'll be there in two hours, Captain," shouted Shikamaru with more fervor than he usually expressed.

A slow, pleased smile worked its way across Pein's face. His eyes brightened and the normal frown evaporated from his features. It was perhaps the most relaxed and happy aura Itachi had ever seen come from the man. His small smile caused him to realize just how young a captain Pein was.

"It's home, lads!" shouted Pein.

Cheers erupted from the crew. The joyous emotions were addictive, even pulling Itachi from the usual morose thoughts constantly flowing through him since Sasuke's abduction. There was little joy to be found in him of late with the loss of Sasuke and Kisame's very near ignoring of him since the night of the storm. His mind welcomed the celebratory emotions of the crew so not to dwell on his own dark thoughts.

"There'll be ale and women tonight!" shouted Deidara in Itachi's direction.

Asuma leaned over the railing to glance down at the two. "Give it up, Dei. We both know you like taking a fuck up the ass more than poking any wench found in the port-o-calls."

"Fuck you, Asuma." Deidara presented Asuma with an obscene hand gesture. "Just because you're cock tied doesn't mean the rest of us can't partake of the more carnal pleasures."

"At least I know my cock won't end up rotting off from some disease caught in a foreign port," retorted Asuma with a wide grin. "I doubt you could say the same…or perhaps it would be your ass rotting off."

"Again…fuck you." Deidara turned and sent Itachi a smirk. "He doesn't know what he's missing, but I'll be sure to bring you along on my trip to the tavern. I know the best wenches on the island."

"No, thank you," stated Itachi in a cool voice and turned from Deidara towards the stairs leading below deck. 

Deidara scowled at the cold rebuff and snatched Itachi's arm, causing the tray to teeter precariously in his hands. "Don't forget who taught you shit and carried your arse to the surgery when you were showing off for Kisame by running about the ship during that storm. Maybe you're hoping he would take an interest in your scrawny arse? I've seen the way you look at him when you don't think anyone is watching…like the sweet little virgin you are."

Itachi flicked his eyes to Deidara, easily seeing the volatile anger growing along with the spread of color flushing the lightly tanned features. He was forced to tamp down his own rise of anger, choosing instead to speak in a low and calm voice. "Release me."

"Don't think just because you have both Pein and Kisame sniffing around your arse that you can act as you please to veteran crew."

"Forgive me," stated Itachi in a slow drawling voice that drew its intonation from the mishmash of accents frequenting the ship as well as from his own origins. There was not the slightest drop of apology in his tone. His eyes shone like dark pools as they met and stared deeply into Deidara's dark blue orbs. He gave no sign of weakness, his features expressionless—just as Pein taught him.

Deidara flushed in anger. His hand flipped the tray from Itachi's grip so that it tumbled to the floor. The ornate china teapot shattered to the deck and drew the gaze of everyone in the vicinity, including that of the captain and Kisame from the helm.

Itachi's eyes flared darkly and his arm shrugged from Deidara's grip so to allow him to kneel and begin cleaning the mess of broken china and scraps of leftover food. Anger flushed through him, forcing him to bite down on his lip to prevent a reaction from surfacing. His gaze focused only on the task before him least he be pulled into an action he could not control—his most bitter lesson being on that very topic.

He knew Deidara's personality flared wildly. One day he might be of the helpful sort and the next he might be as bitter and cold as the sea herself. Deidara was not a friend, but merely a crew member he worked side by side with on a daily basis. That did not mean he was without limits to Deidara's pissing in his direction and as of late, it seemed to happen far too often.

"Ah…so that's what you look like while sucking down Kisame's cock."

It was as if a knife was taken to the small bit of control Itachi maintained despite Deidara's arrogant and childish probing. In an instant, he was on his feet and his fist plowing forward to smash into Deidara's chin. The blond head flew back and he stumbled back several feet until he regained his balance under the surprise of the sudden assault.

"You little shit." Deidara charged towards Itachi the instant he regained his composure, murderous intent flaring across his features. "I'm going to kill you."

Itachi's quick sidestep was the only action preventing him from being plowed down to the deck. His hand reached to the small dagger given to him by Kisame but had no time to draw it as Deidara recovered again and this time landed a wildly swung punch directly into Itachi's previously injured shoulder. The area was still tender even several weeks later.

Pain ricocheted down his arms and tingled in his fingertips. Though he did not cry out at the short burst of agony, the tightening of his lips and the act of stumbling back from Deidara was enough of an indicator of the direct blow.

Kisame moved from Pein's side to intervene but was stopped by the captain's extended arm. "It's his fight. Let him finish it if he can."

"He can't handle Deidara."

Pein shook his head and folded his arms across his chest, allowing Asuma to resume his place at the wheel. "Leave him be. That's an order."

Kisame bared his teeth but did as Pein ordered. His pale blue eyes narrowed as they focused on Itachi. "If he's hurt—"

"He won't be. He's fast and learning quickly." Pein's lips twisted in a hard smirk. "He's got to start making a place for himself with the crew if he's to be captain one day. He needs to earn their respect instead of their friendship."

"He's only a lad."

Pein continued to stare down upon the two circling each other. "Is that really how you see him? I've never known you for the type to seek out the company of young boys."

Kisame's hand tightened on railing and he continued to stare below, not rising to the obvious jab. His lips pressed down and he continued to follow the action below.

The conversation between Pein and Kisame was lost to the two below. Deidara's gaze shifted from Itachi to the captain and his lieutenant. His smile widened in a unspoken taunt, teeth bared almost ferally.

"Your fuck buddy is watching." Deidara gestured to where Pein and Kisame stood side by side. "Or perhaps you're fucking both. I doubt the captain goes without a fuck for the length of our voyages as he claims to. Who else spends long times in his cabin but you and Kisame…and I very much doubt Kisame is sticking his dick in the captain's ass."

Deidara's eyes alighted with a slight malice. He lunged again to Itachi, this time connecting and sending him crashing into wooden wall beside the stairs leading to the captain's quarters. His lips pressed to Itachi's ear and his voice rumbled smoothly outward. "Kisame likes women. The only time he would ever want you is bent over a table with a skirt around your waist and a wet, willing cunt."

A wave of anger rushed through Itachi. He shifted on his feet and spared a breath's time to glance towards Kisame. Intense blue eyes stared down at the two, though no expression marred his face save a slight frown pulling down his lips. His arms were braced on the railing as he and Pein gazed down with blank expressions.

Itachi's jaw clenched and his hands fisted. Some part of him was hurt by the lack of attention directed to him from Kisame. He missed the warm gazes and silent support once given him by the other man. Everything was changing lately—his body and his emotions. Deidara's probing insults became an excuse to vent his building frustrations.

His eyes became hard and cold as the sea at night. In a smooth motion, his hand reached once more for the cool metal of the dagger and fingers wrapped tightly around the hilt. It was precious to him, as precious as the small carved toy he carried with him at all time. The small metal weapon gave him the sensation of Kisame fighting alongside him even if Kisame's attention was not directed towards him.

"No weapons," called out Pein. "Fists only."

Deidara spat a small bit of blood from his lips and grinned broadly at Itachi. "Fine by me."

Itachi narrowed his gaze at Pein before shifting it back to Deidara. He could feel the gazes of nearly the entire crew but it was the burning feel of Kisame's eyes that unnerved him the most. His heart began to beat a hard, erratic rhythm and sweat beaded on his body. He could feel a small rivulet trickle down between his shoulder blades as he and Deidara measured each other with their intense gazes.

Deidara was the first to move in and the entire crew held their breaths. His fist swung hard and fast for Itachi's face but connected only with air. The power behind his attack caused him to stumble slight, giving Itachi enough of a window to move quickly to avoid a follow-up punch.

The training sessions with Pein had quickened his movements, though only slightly. Even through the agony of his healing shoulder, Pein had worked him, forcing him to use his naturally lithe body to its full potential. Speed was his asset, giving truth to Pein's words.

Itachi pivoted on a bare heel and moved from the wall so to give him more space to shift about on the deck. "Stop this."

"No!" Deidara's eyes went wild and his long blond hair flowed behind him with the lurch towards Itachi.

The entire crew stopped their activities to watch. Several shouted out bets concerning the outcome. Unlike with Itachi's defeat to Pein after Sasuke's abduction, the bets varied greatly. Some favored Itachi to win while others placed their gold on Deidara's wider experience.

Deidara was fast. His attacks possessed speed and strength. Each miss only resulted in a retaliated attack in Itachi's direction that connected nearly as often as they missed.

Itachi had yet to land a hit after his initial attack to Deidara's chin. Most of his dexterity was spent avoiding hits meant to deliver the most pain. The cheers and shouts of the crew from their various vantage points did not overpower the rushing sound of his blood in his head. His body ached in various places where Deidara's fast fists were able to connect.

"You're getting tired," jeered Deidara. "You're going to run out of energy before I do."

With the truth of the words bitter in his throat, Itachi watched Deidara's attack once more. Each time Pein instructed him, he insisted Itachi withhold his attacks until he knew his attacker's weaknesses. Wasting energy on attacking, only to have it parried was a worthless endeavor and would likely result in his death.

He was unable to completely avoid the next attack. Deidara's blow connected, glancing off Itachi's cheek. His face throbbed in time with his shoulder but the pain was more than worth the knowledge it brought.

Carefully gauging Deidara's shifting of weight, Itachi dropped to the deck and shifted his foot to trip the other just as he swung his fist once more. While swinging his punches, Deidara became unbalanced. It was the perfect opening.

Deidara went crashing to the deck, followed immediately by Itachi landing another solid punch into his face, this time to his nose. He felt more than heard the crack of cartilage. There was a slight pause and then blood spurted from flared nostrils.

"Sonofabitch," cried Deidara. He rolled onto his stomach, both hands covering his injured nose. "You're dead, you little shit."

"That's enough." Kisame pushed Pein aside and bounded down the steps leading to the main deck where the fight took place. "Get yourself looked at by Dan."

Deidara growled low in his throat. "The little shit can't even look out for himself that he needs you to do it, Kisame?"

"Enough," called Pein from the helm. "Do as he says."

A look of annoyance mixed liberally with pain worked across Deidara's features. He seemed to want to argue if not for the hard expression crossing Pein's face and the slight shift of him for the rapier fastened securely on his hip. Any thought of retaliation dropped from his face at that terrifyingly expressionless visage.

Itachi shifted his gaze to Kisame. A small tremor worked through his stomach, causing him to bite the inside of his jaw to prevent himself from leaning closer and basking in the warmth radiating from the man. Instead, he took a step away from the temptation. "I could have handled it."

"You did well," murmured Pein as he turned from the two. "But you aren't quite at Deidara's level."

"I am."

Pein paused in his ascension up the stairs. "Then, I'm sure you realized he was drawing his weapon when he rolled to his stomach."

Itachi paused, his eyes widening slightly. He glanced to Kisame, who nodded in agreement.

Shock worked through him. He had not seen it. If not for Kisame disrupting the fight, he might have been seriously injured in Deidara's anger. It was easy to forget just how dangerous and bloodthirsty the men aboard the [i]Crimson Cloud [/i]really were. They could easily turn on him in the blink of an eye—even Asuma and Shikamaru.

Pein gave a small bark of laughter and moved once more to watch the rapidly growing stretch of land on the horizon. "Clean up that mess and then help Kisame prepare for docking."

Itachi said nothing as he moved to begin cleaning the mess caused when Deidara tipped the captain's tray. His gaze drifted over the broken china teapot and matching cup. Anything to keep from thinking of Kisame's gaze following his actions.

"Go below and check on the prisoner after you dispose of that." Kisame's gruff voice rolled over him, causing him to nick his finger on one of the shards of pottery.

He was grateful when Kisame moved away to bark orders to a few members of the crew loitering around. The distance gave him a moment to recover from that intense, pale gaze. His heart began to resume a slower beat and the muscles in his stomach stopped contracting.

He carried the broken bits below to Chouza who clucked his tongue at the carnage of the china before sending Itachi on his way. "Git off wit ye and finish yur chores."

Itachi bowed slightly in Chouza's direction before moving down to the hold where the prisoner, Neji Hyuuga, was being kept. They did not speak, both understanding that neither could convince the other of their will and therefore had no reason to converse. Neji's fate would be decided once they reached the Crimson Cloud's berth.

The shifting of the ship beneath him caused Itachi to frown and move towards the upper deck. The entirety of the crew, including Chouza were shouting out towards people waving from the shore. It looked as if the entire island had come out at the ship's arrival. Women dabbed at their eyes and children released squeals of excitement.

Ropes were tossed to waiting men and tied to strong parts of the large dock. A matching ship, similar in form to the _Crimson Cloud_ was docked several yards away. Her furrowed sails glistened cream against the darkly painted wood. 

Pein moved from the balcony before his cabin and sided up to Itachi. His eyes continued to scan the shore as he spoke. "This is our home and yours now as well."

Home.

It was a longing thought, but one that he could never fully allow himself to accept until he was reunited with his brother. His hand dipped into his pocket and removed the small wooden toy. Sasuke was alive and he would bring him to this island. Then it would be a true home.

"I'll set you up in my home until you're able to have a place of your own." Pein's features began to pull down in a frown. "Damn it, where is she?"

"Who?" asked Itachi at the sound of Pein's frustration, a tone he rarely heard from the man.

"Konan. My wife."

Itachi shifted his gaze to the crowd of people and then to Kisame. Did Kisame have a lover waiting for him on the island as so many others? He was not scanning the shore as wildly as some, but still the worry began to eat away at Itachi.

"He is not involved with anyone."

Itachi's eyes darted to the side to meet Pein's lavender gaze. "Who?"

"Don't play coy with me, boy." Pein shifted from his position at the railing and turned to make his way towards where several of the men were tying down the gangplank. "You know who."

"Pein, me boy." A large white haired older man in a pair of loose cotton trousers and a flowing white shirt strode toward where Pein was making his way down the gangplank. "I wasn't expecting you for another two months."

"I wanted to come home." Pein's eyes shifted to scan the gathering of men, women, and children. "Where is she, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya shifted on his booted feet. "I think you and I should move towards the main house—"

Pein's face grew hard. "Jiraiya—"

A baby started screaming, distracting the two as they turned their gaze to find a woman approaching with a swaddled baby cradled in her arms. Asuma, having descended directly after Pein paled slightly and moved to embrace his wife. She lifted her lips to his ear and whispered, the words causing him to stiffen visibly and turn to stare horror struck in Pein's direction.

"What is it?" Pein frowned and approached the two, his eyes drifting down to stare at the thin ginger curls decorating the cap of the baby's head. "It's not yours."

Asuma shook his head and turned his gaze to his former captain. "Jiraiya—"

"She's yours—yours and Konan's."

Pein's eyes widened visibly and his features took on the color of a specter. "Where is my wife?"

A towheaded blond boy bounced forward to stand beside Jiraiya. "She died."

"Naruto!" snapped Jiraiya sharply.

Asuma stepped forward to place a comforting hand on Pein's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Captain."

Jiraiya shook his head sadly and folded his arms across his chest. "You left her pregnant. It was a hard labor—"

"Don't blame him—" Asuma's wife stepped forward with the babe cradled securely in her arms. "It is the price to pay for the chance to bring life into the world."

Pein began shaking, his entire body quaking. He shrugged Asuma's hand from his shoulder and shook his head in denial. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes but never crossed the threshold to spill over his cheeks. For a moment's breath, he seemed to grieve quietly.

"No," he whispered.

"Pein?"

"No!" Pein wheeled on Jiraiya, his eyes flashing wildly—a deep contrast to the increasing pallor of his skin. Instantly his pistol was drawn from his belt and pointed in the elder's direction. "You're lying. Where is she?"

"I wish I were, lad." Jiraiya lifted his hands in placation. "You have no idea how much I wish I was."

Pein's hand shook where it gripped the wooden hilt of the pistol and he stumbled back from the group. Only Kisame's presence behind him kept him from sinking to the ground. Great shudders continued to wrack his body and his hand lifted to furrow through his windswept ginger hair.

"I told her…to wait." Pein shuddered, his gaze moving from Jiraiya to Kisame.

"I know, lad." Jiraiya's gruff voice bespoke his own grief at Konan's death. "But at least you have a daughter from this tragedy."

"Daughter? I would toss that thing into the deepest abyss of Hell if it would bring back Konan." Pein's eyes flashed wildly. "Get it out of my site."

"Pein!" Jiraiya shook his head at the statement. "You should be glad to have something of Konan."

"I want nothing to do with it." Pein ignored the reprimand and brushed past Asuma and his wife. His legs took him quickly up the nearby hill.

Kisame moved to follow only to be halted by Jiraiya's arm. "Leave him be."

Asuma looked down at the baby in his wife's arms. "Does she have a name, Kurenai?"

"Iris," murmured Kurenai. "Konan named her Iris because her eyes are the same shade as Pein's."

"What happened?" asked Kisame.

Kurenai shook her head. "It was a bad labor—long and hard. Iris was just too big. Konan lasted a day after her birth…long enough to name her and entrust her to me before passing."

Itachi approached silently. He'd watched the tragedy unfold and felt a similar ache spread through his chest. Pein's obvious grief resonated in him because he knew loss—not the loss of a lover, but that of parents and a brother. On some levels, he could relate.

"Shit," snarled Kisame. His hand lifted to whip the bandanna from around his brow and run fingers through his thick dark locks. "We nearly killed ourselves so he could get home to her and now she's a fuckin' corpse."

Asuma noticed Itachi's approach and nodded towards him. "What do we do about Itachi?"

Kisame glanced to Itachi. "Fuck. I think Pein was going to have him stay with him and Konan…but I sure as fuck wouldn't want him to be there after this shit."

"With the baby and our own son, I don't have much room…why not have him stay with you, Kisame…at least until Pein is more in his right mind?"

Kisame scowled visibly but nodded in agreement. He turned and focused his gaze to Itachi. "Let's see about getting your shit and getting it stowed at my place."

Itachi followed Kisame onto the ship and retrieved his meager belongings and satchel of gold given to him by his father. Pein's word had held true on the ship, and none of the crew attempted to steal from him. All that was important to him was kept on his person at all times. The few sets of trousers and shirts donated to him were tucked away in a satchel and carried from the ship.

"Will Pein…" Itachi frowned, searching for the appropriate word. "…heal?"

Kisame grunted faintly and shifted his satchel over his shoulder. "Don't know. We'll just have to give it time."

"Will he teach me still?"

Again Kisame grunted and shrugged. "You'll come out better asking Asuma or one of that lot to teach you."

Itachi understood the unspoken statement as if it was driven into him with a dagger. Kisame was telling him that he would not take up where Pein left off in instruction. He was subtly instructing him to keep his distance.

Silence widened the gap between the two as they approached a small, nondescript cottage near a sandy beach of the island. Little furniture decorated the house, only table with four chairs. A hallway led to three rooms.

Kisame pulled linens from a closet and tossed them into an empty room. "You can make a pallet there. The only bed I have is mine down the hall so you'll have to make do until we see where things are going. I'm going to go out. I'll be back later with some food for the larder."

Watching his departure, Itachi felt another twinge in his chest. He clenched his fist and tamped down the urge demand Kisame show him the same attention he had upon first arriving on the _Crimson Cloud_. Dark eyes followed the outline of Kisame's frame until it disappeared down the rutted road towards the flickering lights of the nearby village.

oOo

Itachi stared longingly into the ocean spreading out before him. He wanted nothing more than to take to the sea once more and locate his lost brother. Anything would be preferable to his current situation.

Pein being as he was did not help his endeavors. The captain was lost, doing little more than ranting about his home or spending long hours seated by his wife's grave. He was of little use to Itachi as he was.

And there was still too much to learn in the ways of fighting. While he approached and was trained by Shikamaru and Asuma, he knew learning from stronger fighters would be more beneficial in the end. They willingly introduced him basic fighting styles and Asuma was kind enough to instruct him in the care and use of a pistol. However, it was not long until Itachi surpassed their teachings and was ready for more advanced instruction. With Pein being too volatile to approach by any but Jiraiya and Kisame, that left only Kisame to teach him.

Living in the same house as Kisame had proven to be little different than their time on the ship. They rarely spoke, Kisame leaving every morning before dawn and returning long after Itachi retired to his small pallet on the floor of one of the mostly bare rooms. It was salt in his wound and he would have no more of it. If Pein could not teach him, Kisame would.

Itachi watched from the shadows as Kisame slammed another dagger directly into the center of a target. His muscles bunched with every movement. Sweat beaded on his skin and trickled down over each bulge until it reached the hem of his low riding trousers.

Just watching him brought back Deidara's cruelly spoken words as well as the knowledge that he wanted them to be true. The more time he spent in Kisame's company, the more he wanted to know of the things he had seen and heard. He wanted to know if the touch of a man could give such pleasure as Deidara insinuated. His body rebelled against his mind, time and again. It wanted Kisame. 

"I know you're there."

"I know." Itachi stepped from the shade of the trees and into the dwindling light.

"What are you doing here?" Kisame took his discarded shirt from a nearby branch and began wiping away the sweat from his face and shoulders.

"I want you to teach me to fight."

"I told you before that you would do better to seek out Asuma." Kisame collected his daggers from the target and began replacing them in their leather sheaths. He was meticulous, inspecting each one before sliding it into place.

"They have taught me but I need to be better. They can not teach any more." Itachi noted the still empty slot on the leather belt housing the remainder of Kisame's weapons. He reached into his belt and extracted the dagger and brandished it for his companion to gaze upon. With a quick turn on his heel, he buried the weapon into the target several inches off the center but deep and still a very lethal blow.

Kisame gaped at the target before shaking his head and moving away. "I can't teach you. Pein would be a better instructor."

"Pein can not. This leaves you."

"No."

"Please. I need you." Itachi stepped forward and tilted his head so that their eyes met. He saw Kisame falter slightly. "Help me become strong."

Kisame's eyes dilated, the black circles nearly eclipsing the pale irises. His breath hitched for an instant before he spoke.

"Fine." Kisame moved away, quickly tossing his weapon belt across his shoulder. "We'll start tomorrow."

A small smile worked along Itachi's features. Satisfaction spread through him along with a sense of accomplishment. Perhaps this would correct the grown distance between them.


	13. Chapter 13

A clanging of weapons driven hard against each other reverberated across the pristine beach. As the sun began its descent in the west, colors of orange and purple were created over the horizon and ever darkening sky. A slight humid breeze sifted the leaves of nearby trees and grass, providing only a small reprieve to the heat created by the two facing each other on the sandy shore.

Itachi slumped to his knees in the sand. Sweat dripped from his bangs and fell into his eyes, blurring his vision. A hand lifted to swipe at the wet locks while staring at his opponent.

Kisame was giving him no quarter, coming at him again and again with his cutlass to such a degree that Itachi's shoulder and arm could barely be lifted from the ache caused by constant vibrations of slamming steel. Each reverberation of the metal sent pain up the limb nearly to the point of making him cry out from it. Only his strict grasp of willpower prevented outbursts.

Intense blue eyes stared where Itachi knelt, measuring him. The only sound created between the two was that of Itachi's ragged panting.

"Kisame," called Shikamaru from the shade of the trees.

Kisame shot Itachi a short glance before moving away and approaching his shipmate. "What?"

"That Hyuuga…he's still chained in the brig. What do you want to do with him since Pein is not in his right mind?"

Kisame growled under his breath and wiped the sweat from his brow with a cloth tucked into his belt. "How the fuck should I know?"

"You're second in command to Pein." Shikamaru's statement had the scowl on Kisame's face doubling in intensity.

"Turn him over to Jiraiya. That old bastard will figure something to do with him." Kisame turned his gaze back to where Itachi continued to kneel and pant in the sand. "I doubt Pein will give a fuck one way or the other at this point."

"Aye." Shikamaru followed Kisame's gaze. "You're running him into the ground."

"He asked to be trained. I'm only giving him what he wanted."

Shikamaru shifted his gaze to Kisame and whistled lightly through his teeth. "Asuma is going to be shit-faced pissed."

"What's that mean?"

A nonchalant shrug and Shikamaru turned on his heel, heading back inland. "Just a little wager."

Watching Shikamaru leave, Kisame grumbled and cast one final glance at Itachi before turning on his heel and sheathing his weapon in its scabbard. "We're done."

Itachi struggled to his feet, his arm screaming in agony at the abuse he willingly withstood. "I…am fine."

"You're dead on your feet." Kisame began walking a slow pace through the sand towards the nearby path leading inland. "There's no point in continuing today."

Itachi bit the inside of his jaw to prevent from arguing the point. He was nearly swaying from hours spent doing little more than blocking violent blows. His knees were scraped from sand due to the many times being forced to his knees under the assaults. His fingers were barely able to grip the hilt of his sword.

Instead of loosening, his grip tightened despite the throbbing ache. He was afraid to loosen his grip, least he be unable to recover the weapon when it fell to the sand.

The various pains in his arm and hand all blended together, becoming unperceivable from each other. He could not tell when one pain began and the other ended. His arm was nothing but a single ache from the tips of his fingers up to his shoulder and neck.

"Itachi?"

Itachi cocked his head and remained silent. Words eluded his exhausted mind. He wasn't sure he could muster the strength to withstand a verbal battle any more than he could do so with a physical one. He was barely able to keep himself on his feet as was and doubted he could make it back to the house.

Kisame's body swam before his gaze; his stomach clenched in his effort to not collapse to the ground before him and vomit up the meager meal of bread and cheese taken earlier in the day. His breath hissed between his teeth and his body swayed faintly amidst the sandy dunes of the beach.

"Give me your weapon." Kisame approached Itachi and lifted the limp arm, forcibly unwinding Itachi's fingers from the hilt and hissing under his breath at the abused skin riddled with burst and irritated blisters.

"You little fool." Kisame dropped Itachi's hand just in time for him to lose his battle to remain aloft and crash to his knees in the sand.

A deep rumbling sigh escaped Kisame's lips. He crouched and drew Itachi's limp frame over his shoulders so that Itachi's slender chest was pressed to his back. Arms unable to grip him were draped across his shoulders and an exhausted head slumped onto his shoulder.

Itachi wasn't sure how long the walk back to the house took. His mind drifted in and out of consciousness in its exhaustion. When he was settled on a down filled mattress, he was too exhausted to notice it was Kisame's bed. The faint scent of him rose from the rumpled sheets and sent Itachi into an even more relaxed state.

Surrounded by Kisame's scent, he gradually began to unwind and relished in a rare moment of weakness. It was as if he was enveloped in his the mixture of salt and spice that was Kisame. He drifted in a state of near sleep until hands tugged him into a sitting position once more. "What—"

"I've heated some water for a bath." Kisame began tugging Itachi's loose shirt from his pants and then over his head. His fingers paused to trace the scars created by the line wrapping around his forearm gently. "Foolish lad."

Kisame seemed to regain his composure and continued removing the remainder of clothes before lifting Itachi to settle in the deep tub filled with water heated from a massive kettle. The large iron sides of the tub were wide and deep, likely custom-made to fit Kisame's large frame and easily dwarfed Itachi.

Pain shot up his arm as his palm was submerged in the heated water and he could not stop the cry from escaping his lips. "Ah!"

"I know," grunted Kisame as he lifted Itachi's hand from the water and began to clean the open blisters with a lye soap coated cloth, causing Itachi to shift and attempt to pull away. "Be still."

Itachi visibly winced at the burn of the coarse soap and cloth. His body was too exhausted to do more than slump weakly in the water and allow Kisame to attend to the injury, small hisses being his only reaction to the attention. Fighting back the pain filled whimpers took all of his remaining strength.

Kisame put aside the cloth and used his unoccupied hand to ladle the cooling bathwater onto the hand to rinse it free of the soap. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard today."

"I need…to push." Itachi allowed his eyes to flutter closed as pain in his hand diminished and the heat from the water began to loosen his tight and sore muscles.

"Why?"

"For Sasuke."

How could he explain to Kisame that everything he did was for his brother? He was his responsibility and in allowing him to be taken, he failed to honor his father's and mother's last wishes. Sasuke was all he had left and he had failed him.

"Do you love him that much?" asked Kisame quietly, sitting back on his haunches. "Is he worth that much pain?"

Itachi nodded slowly, his eyes sliding open to gaze thoughtfully at Kisame. It was the first opportunity he'd had to gaze unhindered at the other and planned to use the chance to the fullest extent despite his bone weary exhaustion.

Kisame was not attractive in the normal sense with the scars marring his cheek and the hard cut of his jaw. His nose was large and his lips full. His eyes, however, were his most amazing trait. They seemed to stare into Itachi's soul with a strange intensity, so pale a shade of blue that they seemed almost clear.

His strength and surety drew Itachi to him. Itachi suddenly wanted what he only fantasized about. That his body could barely move on its own without pain did not stop his mind from spilling forth unbidden thoughts laced with youthful desire.

Staring at Kisame, he became more aware of his nudity and Kisame's eyes darting over him. His youth and wayward direction of his thoughts caused a heat to rise in his loins. His body was awakened with that gaze as it drifted over the expanse of his chest and the barely visible flesh of his abdomen and hips.

Itachi could not recall ever feeling so self-conscious of his body. He was slender, composed of lean muscle and delicate bone structure. Even with his small size, each day he grew larger with age and added muscle. Since joining the crew, his weight increased noticeably but was nowhere near that of Kisame. He would always be small next to the other, even when he reached his full maturity.

Red tinted his cheeks, adding to the color already present from the heat of the bath. He could feel every inch of himself heat under Kisame's intense gaze. His nipples pebbled visibly and his body began to shudder as the heat in his loins moved beyond mild interest and into full arousal, causing his privates to thicken noticeable despite being partially hidden beneath the water.

Itachi's eyes dropped to where Kisame's hand clenched tightly on the edge of the tub. He watched the piercing eyes trail over his body. A sensation akin to a physical touch spread across his nerves, and a small, barely audible moan passed his lips before he could halt the sound. He began shuddering with enough force to cause the water to lap rhythmically against the metal sides of the tub.

Kisame was immediately on his feet, hiding the significant bulge in his tight trousers from Itachi's gaze as he presented him with his back. "Finish washing."

Itachi shuddered again, his arms wrapping around his up drawn knees and a small whimper escaped his throat as the undiminished erection was pressed against the wall of his abdomen. All his will to fight the urges of his young body were thrown to the wind in Kisame's close presence. His eyes traced Kisame's presented back as he went about stoking the fire and a renewed sense of need and longing washed through him.

Kisame acted as if he had no desire for him. What about his body was unattractive to Kisame? Was it his eyes, his hair, his lack of large muscles more commonly found in westerners? Deidara's words of Kisame's preference to buxom women found in ports flared back into his consciousness and further discouraged him. Shame at having responded so readily to Kisame's gaze spilled forth and caused his eyes to mist though no tears dared escaped.

As the shame built, his erection withered and he attempted to stand in the tub of water, wanting only to escape the room and Kisame's presence. As he stood, the slickness of the tub caused by water and soap caused his feet to slip from beneath him.

Kisame turned as Itachi stood and moved immediately to catch him upon slipping. His strong arms wrapped around the lithe body and tugged him close to his chest, unmindful of the wetness spreading across his loose cotton shirt. "Careful."

With warm arms wrapped around Itachi's waist and his groin pressed into the thick leather belt, Itachi could not stop the immediate return of heat to his loins. It was fast and almost painful as his body grew hard while pressed against Kisame's hip, leaving no doubt his hardened shaft was noticed.

"Release me." Itachi squirmed against Kisame, the action only making him even harder and causing small shocks of pleasure to shoot up his spine and cause his body to clench.

Kisame's gaze flitted from Itachi's face down to where his hips squirmed in an effort to escape. "Itachi?"

Itachi bit back a moan and attempted to shift his weight away from Kisame, but without clothing, nothing could hide the hard shaft making its presence ever known. Shame and embarrassment tinged with lust shot through him. He could feel Kisame's eyes once more bearing down on him and his body gave a small pulse as they focused on the erection rising proud from his loins.

A low growl rumbled from Kisame's chest, and he lowered a hand to settle on Itachi's hip, keeping him still while his fingers brushed dangerously close to the dark hair sprouting from the base of Itachi's erection. "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

Itachi's body clenched at the touch of Kisame's warm hand on the smooth flesh of his hip. He could feel the fingers gradually begin to unconsciously caress the dip of his hip, adding to the thick sense of arousal beginning to pulse through him with renewed vigor. Each stroke sent a tendril of lust into him until he could not stop the undulations of his hips against Kisame. The shame still tingeing his mind held nothing on the need Kisame induced into his bloodstream.

"I do not…understand."

Kisame's hand lifted from Itachi's hip, latched onto his jaw, and forced their eyes to meet. "And that's why I'm going out to Sasori's Tavern. You're too young to understand."

Itachi felt the hands holding him retract and Kisame stepped away, leaving him shivering with his feet still inside the tub. His eyes widened as Kisame tugged on the boots he previously discarded and began moving towards the door. No words came to mind as the door closed with faint snap, leaving Itachi alone.

oOo

Kisame slammed back another gulp of ale while observing the patrons frequenting the tavern. Sasori manned the bar, insuring his customers were kept happy and the ale flowing. His distinct wooden leg was hidden as he moved up and down the wooden bar.

The tavern wenches glided about the patrons, keeping them entertained with their low cut blouses and bawdy laughter. Most had made their way over to Kisame at one point. Each one sided up to him, rubbing their bosoms to his arm in an obvious offer of company. While none were hideous to look upon, not a single woman appealed to him, and he knew the reason.

"Kisame, another?" shouted Sasori over the loud and bawdy din of the tavern.

Kisame nodded his head and extended the mug to the tavern master. His body cried out in frustration for what he had left in his home. Itachi might be young, but he would have to be blind not to recognize a willing partner when he saw one. His memory provided a reminder of the sounds Itachi made while in the throes of sexual satisfaction.

"Damn it!" He snarled as Sasori placed a refilled mug of ale at his elbow.

"You seem in less than jovial spirits today."

Kisame growled, and began downing the bitter drink without responding. He needed something…anything, to forget the warm weight of Itachi pressed against him with his hard cock jabbing insistently into his hip. He nearly choked on the drink as his body hardened and contracted in response.

He tossed a coin on the wooden counter and moved towards one of the barmaids. Sooty black hair fell along her shoulders and her practically nonexistent bosom was displayed in the low cut design of her stained blouse. It was not lost on him that she was the only one of the women present who favored Itachi enough for his interest to be caught.

He didn't ask her permission but latched his hand onto her forearm and dragged her roughly up the stairs. She gave a small shout of surprise but followed willingly. The women working the tavern supplemented the pittance paid by Sasori with selling their bodies. She was willing, even if he disturbed her flirtations with another patron.

The rooms reserved for the service wenches were filled save for the last. Kisame pushed her inside and immediately shut the door sharply behind him while gazing on the woman. She was slender to the point of bony, reminding him of Itachi when he first arrived on the ship. He found himself disgusted by her lack of the muscle he had felt while cradling Itachi against his chest.

She was soft, even her muscles. Her hair was lank and possessed a monotone color while Itachi's hair was a silky midnight shade, highlighted with hidden streaks of brown visible only in the sun. While at first glance she might have favored Itachi enough for him to lose himself in her arms, now he was finding her presence and the stink of other men's essence on her stomach churning.

"What'll it be, love?"

Her voice was dry and crackly, making her sound older than her obvious years. It was a testament to the hard life she led amid the smoke of the tavern. Any residual desire he might have felt trickled away and he was left limp and unaffected. He doubted even forcing her to suck him as the whore in the last port would create the necessary orgasm. It always came back to Itachi. Even in the beginning when he seemed less a man and more a boy, it always came back to him.

Kisame fished a coin from his pocket and tossed it to the whore. "Get out."

"But—"

"Just get out," he snarled.

She started at the course growl and hurried past him to seek out another patron for the night. Her feet created small tapping sounds on the wooden floor as she exited and rushed down the stairs.

Kisame closed his eyes and leaned his brow against the coarse wooden door. His head thumped the wood several times while his mind played through his options. Any other whore, regardless of her appearance would be worthless to him and returning to Itachi for relief was out of the question. That left his only option being drinking himself into a stupor. It was a piss poor option but the only left to him.

oOo

Itachi jerked awake to hear a loud thump. The warm climate forced him to sleep in only his trousers. He didn't bother to pull on a shirt as he exited his room with a candle to illuminate his path. His steps ground to a halt upon seeing Kisame reclining on the floor while attempting to extract his foot from the leather encasing it.

"Kisame?"

Hazy blue eyes shifted and a sharky grin parted his full lips. "Help me…get thish boot off."

Itachi wrinkled his nose as he approached, smelling alcohol and smoke coating Kisame's body. He was sorely tempted to help him to his feet and then dump him in the long since cooled bath water still sitting in the tub. The weight of the tub had prevented him from emptying it until Kisame returned.

Approaching cautiously, he settled the candle on the floor and tugged at the boot. The leather was slick from the dew and his hands slipped, causing him to crash to the floor with a grunt. He frowned and seeing Kisame would be no help, straddled a thick thigh with his back to him and pushed at the leather.

The leather was finally tugged loose and as the boot thudded to the floor, large warm hands settled on his hips and tugged him so that he now straddled Kisame's upper thighs with his back pressed into a warm chest. A shock went through him as the hands began to stroke at his hips, playing along the boney ridges and against the shadowy creases disappearing into his trousers. He could not stop the gasp as the blunt ends of nails were dragged up his waist with just enough force to cause his body to shake.

"Kisame?" he whispered in a mixture of need and uncertainty.

This close, he could smell the liquor on Kisame's breath as it drifted over his cheek. The tobacco, alcohol, and cloying perfume of the tavern wenches nearly overwhelmed him. His first instinct was to struggle and push away. He did not want Kisame like this, with the scent of others saturating him.

One of the large hands tightened on his hip while the other smoothed up his bare chest. The sensation of those work roughed hands sliding along his skin caused his body to break out in chill bumps. He tried, but failed, to stop a shudder from rocking through him at the touch.

Even intoxicated, Kisame held quite a bit of his coordination. His hand held Itachi in place and his lips lowered to kiss and lick at the warm expanse of shoulder, causing Itachi's shuddering to intensify.

"Stop," whispered Itachi. He was caught in a predicament. This was his chance to experience what he only fantasized about while Kisame's reservations were lowered due to the imbibing of alcohol.

"I thought of you," growled Kisame as his body shifted and pulled Itachi beneath him, forcing himself between Itachi's thighs. "You tempt me."

Kisame ran his fingers down the concave space of Itachi's breastbone until he reached his navel and the beginning of hair leading into his pubic region. His fingers tangled in the coarse hair before moving to the buttons holding closed the material of Itachi's pants. "Pretty."

The shock and pleasure of that rough touch on his body kept Itachi immobile. Thought was washed away as the fingers of the one he longed for began to dip closer and closer to where he'd grown hard under the stimulation. He wanted this and yet, it terrified parts of him. He had seen the pleasure on Deidara's features as Baki fucked him and the fantasies of Kisame doing the same were partially to blame for Itachi's current state of mixed emotions. Lust and confusion clouded his mind, making his responses slow and befuddled.

Itachi's pants were tugged down his frame, and suddenly his body was laid bare before Kisame's piercing gaze. Even intoxicated, his eyes still held that determined and intense aura to them. It was as if he was seeing directly into Itachi's very being. He stroked his fingers across the narrow hips and down to play in the dark, coarse hair sprouted below his erect penis.

"Kisame?" Itachi saw a myriad of emotions play across the other's features. Uncertainty. Lust. Desperation. Fear. Possession.

Seeing such bared emotions caused a heightened response in Itachi for they mirrored his own. His body relaxed and his arms lifted to stroke over Kisame's face, paying attention to the scars on his cheek as well as the sun-hardened skin. He wanted this. He wanted Kisame to know he was willing.

Kisame went stiff at the first touch. He allowed the exploration but reality and sobriety were coming forth into his mind once more. "Itachi."

"Please…Kisame…I—" He had no words to express what he felt. The dawn might destroy anything created during the night, so Itachi would take what he could while Kisame's substantial defenses were lowered. "Please."

Kisame's eyes widened with both desire and resignation. "Just tonight."

Itachi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kisame's shoulders. It would be enough. Just tonight.

Warm hands lifted and stroked over Itachi from the crown of his head, over his face, and down his chest. The fingers were cautious and considerate. Every sound Itachi made, every gasp and moan, was the result of those talented hands.

"Kisame " he gasped out in a mixture of a prayer and a curse as large fingers began pinching and stroking his nipples. The callused finger tips stroked roughly over the tender flesh, leaving shudders in their wake.

Itachi writhed beneath Kisame. No thought could trespass in his mind but that of the pleasure of the moment. A hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke it in a slow and far too pleasurable rhythm. To have another person…Kisame…stroking him pressed him far too quickly towards the edge of his meager control. He could feel each burst of pleasure spilling forth small beads from the slit found on the tip of his penis. Kisame's fingers smeared the liquid over the head and a shock worked through Itachi, his body going rigid and spilling forth into the cup of Kisame's hand.

Embarrassment worked through him as soon as his body completed its contractions and his mind returned to its senses. "I—"

Kisame moved away slightly and lifted one of Itachi's legs. He did not speak or explain; his fingers simply used the spilled essence to ease the way of his fingers into the warm crevice.

Itachi went stiff and grunted at the discomfort caused by the probing fingers. They were not gentle, yet they were not especially rough. He closed his eyes and endured the probing.

Minutes ticked by and the stroking and spreading of his ass began to ease and grow more pleasurable. He had never thought of his ass as a source of pleasure, yet as he began to twitch and squirm beneath Kisame, he found his mind altered.

Each outwards draw sent shock through him as the coarse fingers rubbed against the puckered flesh. He gasped and moaned, arching into the touches. Each movement of the fingers grew progressively deeper. More and more of his body was spread, causing the sensations to renew his previously deflated erection.

Kisame's gaze never left Itachi's face. His features pulled down into a mask of concentration, carefully sliding his fingers in and out. "How…does it feel?"

"Good," gasped Itachi. "It feels…good."

Kisame's eyes, sharp and intense, continued to stare at Itachi's face. "I'll stop…tell me to stop," he near pleaded.

Itachi shook his head and pressed his body closer. "Don't stop."

He did not care if Kisame would only want him under the influence of alcohol. He did not care if come morning he would once more have to fight for Kisame's attention. As long as he had this moment, he was satisfied. In this moment, he could forget Sasuke. He could forget his parents. In this moment, he simply lived for the pleasure their bodies gave each other.

There was a pause. Kisame appeared as if he might pull away…as if he might rethink his drink inspired actions.

Itachi pressed forward in a moment of fear. He needed this. He needed to forget and Kisame was the only man he wanted to help him in that matter.

His body arched and his hands slid into Kisame's coarse hair, tugging him down so their lips met. He had no experience with kissing, only having seen his mother offer gentle pecks to his father. All he could do was press their mouths to each other and pray he was doing so correctly.

The body above him went stiff for a moment before hands furrowed into his long black hair and forced his neck to arch almost painfully. "You kiss like a virgin," growled Kisame.

Lips suddenly met his again, this time with hard and determined drive. A hot, wet tongue pried apart Itachi's lips and forced its way into the warm cavern. The slick muscle darted over his teeth and deeper inside to stroke and tease Itachi's previously dormant tongue.

Breath escaped Itachi and he started before relaxing and applying his own tongue in quick mimicry. A battle of tongues began. The battle field varied and soon he was left breathless from the assault.

"Better," growled Kisame against his panting lips. "Much better, but I want more than a kiss."

He pulled Itachi's hand down to press against the hard bulge barely hidden beneath his trousers. "Touch me. If you want this—"

Itachi shuddered and stroked his hand along the flesh, feeling the heat beneath the fabric. His touch was light, barely more than a faint stroke along the bulge, but enough to cause Kisame to growl and shift his hips to allow Itachi a better feel.

His fingers shook with faint tremors, seeking to free Kisame from the prison of his pants. He wanted to see and touch. He needed to know the man pressed against him wanted this as much as him.

The material parted and a damp, angry red cockhead poked from the folds. It was thicker and longer than his own, but not monstrously so. Thick veins ran up the shaft, ending with broad, leaking head.

Itachi's hand trembled as he wrapped it loosely around the shaft near the base. His throat swallowed around the heavy lump forming and his hand began a slow upward pull. The flesh felt hot against the palm of his hand. He could feel the shaft grow thicker with each stroke, having a resounding effect on his own neglected length.

Kisame growled and pressed his face to Itachi's neck. His hands tugged Itachi's fingers from his organ and held them pressed to the floor. "Itachi," he breathed into the dewy flesh at the joining of Itachi's neck and shoulder.

Itachi shuddered at the needful sound. It sent a response directly to his loins, causing him to arch his hips in a plea. His fingers itched to pull free and begin stroking himself.

Kisame pulled back at Itachi's struggles and glanced down to the narrow space created between their bodies. He growled low in his throat and reached down to wrap his callused fingers around the length.

He gave the flesh only a single stroke before pulling Itachi into a sitting position and then flipping him to his stomach. Kisame spat on his hand several times. Fingers probed his ass again, with the added lubrication of saliva along with the residual semen he had spread inside earlier.

Itachi shifted and pressed back into the touch. The embarrassment and pain tinged touches held more pleasure. He could feel the rough stroking spreading him even wider with mixed sensations of pain hued with a hint of pleasure. Kisame's lips stroked the flesh of his shoulder in time with the movement of his fingers, effectively dispelling any thought to pain.

The body behind him shifted and then warm heat was pressed against his body, slowly spreading him wide as it pushed inside. The fit was tight and it hurt. The saliva and seed were poor lubrication, and his body screamed out for him to push away and escape. His breath panted in and out and his renewed erection withered under the assault tearing into him.

All the gentleness of the earlier ministrations was dispelled and Itachi felt as if he was being split open under the assault. Thrusts pressed forward before drawing back for yet more hard jolts. He fisted his fingers and bit his lip until the taste of blood coated his tongue. His breath gasped in and out, and unwittingly allowed a pain tinged cry to escape.

Kisame's movements froze and his hand released its painful grip on Itachi's hip. "Shit," he hissed and withdrew completely.

Itachi shuddered, remaining kneeling with his arms collapsing and supporting his weight on his forearms. A burning ache continued to pulse in his lower body despite the intruding shaft's removal. All he could do was focus on his breathing.

"Foolish." Kisame pulled Itachi to his knees, ignoring the cry of pain the sudden movement caused, and turned him to face him. "Why do you tempt me, boy?"

Heaving a sigh, Kisame tugged Itachi into his lap. His legs straddled Kisame's thighs and his eyes met the piercing blue and startlingly sober gaze. He could see the regret peering outward as well as the still remaining lust.

He shifted Itachi forward and wrapped a hand around the limp flesh lying against quivering thighs. The calluses created a friction that had Itachi's stomach muscles spasming and his loins heating once more. The pain was forgotten and all that remained was a mild and forgetful ache.

"Do you want to continue?" Kisame's hands stopped their ministrations and he simply held the warm flesh of Itachi's erection in his palm. "Or do you just want me to finish you?"

Itachi shifted slightly, longing for the stroking to continue. His cock slid slightly in the warm grip, and he moaned low in his throat. He wanted the promise of orgasm, but he also wanted to continue. "Continue."

Kisame nodded and shifted Itachi on his lap, this time settling him over the hard shaft rising up from the splayed folds of his trousers. "You lead."

Itachi shuddered at the probing cock once more insistently begging entrance. This time, Kisame sat motionless and allowed him control over their movements. The bare tip twitched and pressed but did not move inward until Itachi shifted faintly. His movement caused the tip to press inward every so subtly.

"Slow," growled Kisame.

White teeth latched onto his lower lip and Itachi began to descend on the erection. His body shuddered and pain once more burned through him. Each time the movement became too much, he halted his descent until he was fully seated. Each passing moment had his body spasming around the thick girth penetrating him. He thought his body was determined to reject Kisame when slowly it began to loosen its grip.

Even in the dim light of the single candle, Itachi could see the sweat beading on Kisame face, small rivulets trickling down his cheeks. His hands did nothing but grip sharply into his hips. "Alright?"

Itachi nodded slowly. The spearing pain was now nothing more than a slight burning ache, and using the strength in his legs, he shifted his body upward.

Matching moans escaped both lips. Itachi arched slightly following the stimulation to his body as Kisame's cock was nearly pulled from him. The ache was still there, but diminished greatly under the growing lust pooling in his groin.

Kisame's eyes were hooded, effectively hiding the crystalline hue. His breath panted slightly through his nose and his jaw clenched tightly. "Faster," he pleaded in a tone Itachi had never heard.

"I—" Itachi groaned and closed the lids to his eyes.

"Itachi…faster."

The sound of his name on Kisame's lips caused his body to be gripped in a small quake. He immediately lost strength in his legs and sunk down onto Kisame once more. The fit was tight but it no longer hurt past the slight burn.

Kisame's hands ghosted down Itachi's chest until they both settled firmly on the slender hips. He forced Itachi upward once more, only to fill him fully. The strength of his arms bore the full weight.

Itachi could feel the pulsing inside and it was sending him crashing to the brink. Each inward push forced small cries from him. His hands settled on Kisame's shoulders and rolled his hips at the small bursts of heat pooling in him.

He could feel Kisame's lips kiss his jaw, neck, and shoulder before teeth sunk into the flesh. Unlike earlier, this pain was welcomed. It elevated the act to a higher plane where pleasure and pain came hand in hand.

"Kisame!" he gasped. Each movement of his body caused his erection to trace lazily against Kisame's stomach. It was enough to send shivers up his spine but not enough to plunge him over the rising edge.

Kisame heard the plea in Itachi's voice and pushed him back so that he was splayed on the floor. His hips began a hard and fast rhythm. He growled under his breath and forced Itachi's legs up and to give him a better angle.

Itachi squirmed beneath Kisame until the body above him went still as he released a loud grunt, and the sensation of warmth rushed into him. The ache in his loins cried out for relief and he moaned low while shifting his hips.

The large body withdrew and immediately a palm surrounded his throbbing shaft. A few hard pumps were all that was required to send Itachi over the edge. He gave breathless whimper as a stream of thick semen spurted into Kisame's waiting hand.

How long they lay on the floor, Itachi did not know. Kisame's warmth wrapped around him warded off any cold. His eyes fluttered closed and sleep claimed him along with the first sense of peace he had experienced in ages.

oOo

Kisame's gaze shifted over the trickles of light illuminating Itachi's sun kissed skin. He still slept deeply in the bed and a renewed sense of shame washed though him. The haze of alcohol had destroyed his resistance. In a weak moment, he took Itachi and claimed him. If it was just the act of taking his body, he would have thought nothing of it, but his emotions were involved. That made things very complicated.

He had grown fond of Itachi, and such was a weakness on board a vessel constantly subjected to danger. Making Itachi his only served to further bind him in a way he had avoided his entire life. Now he was filled with doubt for he knew where it would lead, and that he would find himself in Pein's predicament.

Turning from the sleeping form, he moved from the small house and down the rutted road towards an attractive house lined with flowers of all shapes and colors. As of late, Kisame was one of the few brave enough to venture close for fear of Pein's madness. What the others did not realize, except perhaps Jiraiya, was that Pein's life was ruled by strict control. Konan was his one bit of normalcy. She grounded him and with her gone, he was left adrift like a ship without an anchor.

He moved around the house to the large garden—Konan's pride and joy. She loved flowers though in recent days, the garden showed hints of the lack of care since her death. It would be a shame to see the flowers die without her to care for them.

His eyes scanned the area, finding Pein where he expected him, seated on a stone bench arranged near a particularly rare bed of flowers. On their last return to Tsunade's island, Pein had presented Konan with the seeds and the way her eyes lit up had stunned all those witnessing the exchange. One would think she had been given jewels.

Pein's shadowed eyes drifted towards where Kisame stood quietly. "What is it?"

"Itachi's ready for training."

Pein shrugged and allowed his eyes to drift skyward. "Then train him."

"I am, but it would be better if you took over."

Dull lavender eyes drifted closed. "You can train him just as well as I. You know my style and can tailor it to him."

"I'm not the captain."

"Ah…evasive today, I see." Pein laughed though now humor was to be found in the sound. "Does that mean you have ignored my advice and taken him? I knew you would not hold out for long. You rarely show so much interest in bed partners."

Kisame bristled noticeably. "Who I fuck is not your concern."

"No…I suppose not. Though I would advise against allowing him into your heart. He has quite the potential to be a cold bastard." Pein plucked a flower from the small floral bed and lifted it to his nose. "It's better without attachments."

"Is that so? Then you should be glad for Konan's death."

Instantly, Pein was on his feet and plowing a fist into Kisame's jaw. He grunted under the assault but remained standing after a slight stumble backwards. "Never speak of her like that. At least, you can keep that boy close. At least, you can watch over him."

"Who said I want to keep him close?" asked Kisame after spitting blood tinged spittle to the ground.

"I knew it even before we reached port…you're simply fooling yourself if you state otherwise."

Kisame stared slightly at Pein, watching his captain rub the knuckles of his hand ruefully. "Was it worth it? Loving her…was it worth it?"

"Why do you ask? Are you in love with the boy who stowed away on our ship with his brother?"

"No," stated Kisame truthfully. _But I could one day be._

Love was a hard emotion for men like them to express or even feel. A life of hard labor and dubious rewards was not the most indicative for expression. They were not poets or nobles. They lived and died by the will of the sea. But if he were capable of such emotions…if he were a different person, he could see himself falling in love with Itachi.

Pein chuckled and moved towards the house. "Don't waste your time worrying about the worthiness of emotions."

"Kisame." He paused just before the door. "Send the lad here tomorrow. I'll train him."

With those words, Pein disappeared inside and left Kisame alone in the sad garden. All the members of the crew, including Asuma and Shikamaru had led hard lives. The only reprieve they received was when they stepped foot on the solid ground of this island. Possession was all they knew. My gold. My woman. Mine.

He had already begun to see Itachi as his, even before the previous night.

Entering his home, he heard the splashing of water and walked into Itachi's bedroom to find the boy cleaning himself in icy water from the pump. His naked skin in the light of day gleamed sun-kissed. He could feel himself growing hard at the naked sight displayed before him. The bruises on his shoulders and hips only served to inflame him even more. They were signs of possession.

Itachi's gaze darted to his face. He could see the uncertainty playing across slender features.

Kisame moved with the speed of a fighter. His hands pulled Itachi against his chest and breathed in the scent of remaining musk still clinging to his body. Possession. His Itachi. He belonged to him alone.

"Kisame?"

"Pein will start training you tomorrow."

Itachi looked visibly taken aback. "I see."

"You may be his heir, but you belong to me now." He felt the shock run the length of Itachi's body.

"Yours?"

"Mine. Only mine," growled Kisame. His hand fisted in Itachi's hair as he lowered his head once more to breath in the scent. Only his.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for Gaia77
> 
> This is the final chapter before the 'time skip.' Technically speaking, you could stop reading here and be somewhat satisfied since after this point, there will most definitely be incestuous themes and scenes. Also, I will begin posting the side stories. They are meant to be read in conjunction with Seaswept but you don't have to read them if you don't like. Also, I know this pairing isn't very well liked, but kudos and/or comments are more than welcome. They make me happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**1645-Port Konoha-Caribbean Islands**

Sasuke Uchiha stood quiet and observant in the rear of the room. His dark, peerless eyes shifted ever so slightly from the speaking captain to the commodore standing stiffly before the group of high ranking officers. The large, feathered hat topping the commodore's head looked more like a dead bird was placed atop the adornment rather than a statement of current naval officer fashion.

A small smirk tweaked the edge of Sasuke's lips and he lifted a hand to his lips to stifle the laughter. The pompous windbag known as Commodore Danzo was worthy of every ridicule uttered in his direction. A man such as Danzo, whose initial commission into His Majesty's Navy was purchased for him by a wealthy, noble father, should never be placed into a position of power unless he had earned said position. And he had done nothing to earn such a high position but sit back in safety while dictating where the sailors beneath his command were to be ushered.

"I don't care what you have to do! The pirates are ravaging His Majesty's ships and must be stopped."

"Commodore-"

"I am your commanding officer and you will do as I dictate. Find the pirates and kill them before I decide you aren't worthy of the title of captain and have you demoted to deck swab."

"Pompous arse," hissed Sasuke.

Commodore Danzo turned sharply from his subordinate and towards Sasuke. "And take your mongrel pet with you, Captain Kakashi. Why you kept him with you is unknown to me. He would be better served working elsewhere."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on Danzo and his lips twisted downward in a scowl while fighting the urge to see the man's dead eyes staring upward at him. His fingers itched to reach for the pistol attached to the belt at his waist. Firing a shot directly between Danzo's eyes was a tempting thought and were there not so many witnesses, he might have taken it.

Kakashi paled visibly at the look in Sasuke's eye, immediately bowing to Danzo before stalking to Sasuke and latching a hand around his forearm. "You heard the Commodore, let's away before you do something stupid."

Sasuke snorted and followed Kakashi from the room. The salty scent of the port town and the warm sun shining on his face instantly eased away the urge to kill Danzo, if only slightly. "You take too much shit from him. I doubt he could ever find his arse because his head is shoved too far up it."

"And you forget that I raised you to be an officer, not a common swab."

"And you forget that I was raised by the swabs just as much as I was raised by you." Sasuke folded his arms across his chest as he moved along the walkway with Kakashi towards the docks.

Kakashi heaved a long suffering sigh. "Don't remind me. I knew I should have dumped you out at the first port with an orphanage and been done with you."

"You would have lost your best powder monkey and eventually your best swordsman."

"That's fairly arrogant of you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked as he gazed at Kakashi from the corner of his eye, seeing the smile tilting one side of his lips. "You have only yourself to blame."

"So you continue to remind me." Kakashi paused as they made their way onto the docks, his gaze drifting over the plethora of ships berthed. Each teemed with activity as they were prepared for duty. A few of the older vessels were beached further down with men working to repair those still able to sail or disassemble those decommissioned from duty.

"The Commodore is putting a lot of effort into dealing with pirates." Kakashi settled against a pole and withdrew a pipe from an inner pocket of his jacket. "He's quite determined to eradicate them all."

Sasuke remained silent. His eyes grew hard and his hands fisted at his side. Pirates were the reason for his anger.

He knew the ship he and Itachi stowed onto was a pirate vessel. It was not hard to make the connection. Juugo had explained to him that Orochimaru's dealings were mostly done with the lesser dregs of society. He speculated that it was likely the ship's captain sold Sasuke to Orochimaru. In his mind, he knew it was speculation, but he recalled the cold lavender eyes of the captain. His memories of those days aboard the ship with his brother were hazy, but he could remember those eyes. They were unforgettable…the eyes of a hard, cold man.

Those pirates had separated him from Itachi. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he stared out over the busy port. The only thought in his mind was that he would kill every pirate until he found his brother. After that point, he did not know. All that mattered was finding Itachi, and if he had to take down every pirate vessel in his way to find him, he would.

"Something on your mind, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's cold eyes shifted to Kakashi. "No, Captain. I'm just looking forward to seeing every pirate swing. I'll knot the rope myself if I have to."

"You're quite the cold-blooded devil, aren't you?" Kakashi took a long puff of his pipe. "I think you could show the Commodore a thing or two."

Sasuke snorted and shifted his eyes towards the sea. What would Kakashi think if he knew that Sasuke did not care what happened to anyone until he found his brother. "He's a blowhole."

Kakashi chuckled and shifted from his position. With a slow, easy gait, he began to walk down the dock towards his waiting ship. "You should have some fun while we are in port. Go find a girl for the night. We'll sail on the morning tide."

Sasuke wrinkled at the thought of partaking in the well worn wares of any of the prostitutes that frequented the taverns and streets near the port. When he had turned fourteen, Kakashi took him into a brothel located in one of the port towns of Spain. He recalled the way the woman's touch had made his skin crawl and his cock remain limp. The woman was quick to understand, and to help him save face, had allowed him to remain in her room for a bit, offering him alcohol from her private stash of brandy.

A lacking sexual appetite seemed his only failing. Even his hand was only used when he felt the natural build-up of tension edging along the nerve endings in his spine. It was more a perfunctory act than something done for the sake of pleasure. His mind was too focused on the desperate and perhaps futile desire to find his brother.

Only in those actively seeking down pirates would he have any hope of finding Itachi. He still was unsure of what he would say to his brother when they finally met. A instinctual desire to know why he had not searched for him. The world did not seem so huge that he could not have known Sasuke was taken from that disgusting slaver upon his demise and into the custody of a British sea captain.

"Yer a nice lookin' one."

Sasuke shuddered at the course voice coming from the shadows. "Want a diddle? I'll be givin' yer a discount."

If his cock could have withered and fallen off, he thought it might have at the mere thought of poking it inside the used up woman leaning heavily against the entrance to the alley. Her breasts were sagging in the ill fitting bodice and the skin of her face bearing pox scars along the jaw. In her prime, she might have held some allure, but staring at her as she was, he could not halt the nausea roiling in his stomach.

His face remained neutral as he stepped away and continued moving down the street, not even bothering to verbally decline her generous offer. Even with her face and state, he knew many of the men on the ship he served upon would have likely taken up her offer. One did not have to keep eyes open to stick a cock in a cunt-worn and loose though it might be.

Shuddering, he moved towards the nearby market and away from the alleyways. The smell of fresh bread had his stomach rumbling and his thoughts away from what he did not wish to dwell on. When they set to sea, food would become less appetizing-fish caught in the sea, dried meat, and fruit. The only staples to remain constant were rum and tea. Englishmen loved their tea as much as sailors their wenches. All the officers aboard the ship drank tea at various times during the day, a fact he was grateful for as he did not care for rum.

Sasuke's eyes shifted amongst the venders, narrowing in on an elderly woman selling fresh fruit and bread. He would miss the taste of soft bread on board ship. While the officers were served a finer fair than the general crew, it still lacked the higher standards he found in ports.

He paid for his purchase from a few coins dug from his pocket, ignoring the gazes of those around him. Those sorts of looks followed him whenever he graced a port. His exotic looks drew attention from those not accustomed to those of Asian descent. The almond-shaped, slightly upturned eyes and his creamy complexion made him a curiosity amongst those of the European countries and their colonies.

He brought an apple to his lips and pearly white teeth crunched into the tender skin and meat. Cool sweetness burst across his lips and he wondered if Itachi had such encounters wherever he traveled. He could recall his brother always drawing attention from others.

He could still see Itachi's face when he closed his eyes. How would he have changed? Did he still possess the almost beautiful face or had the passed decade brought about harsh changes? Were his eyes still shadowed with the pain of their parent's deaths? He missed his brother deeply, more so than he ever confessed to another soul, including Juugo.

Itachi's warm brown eyes and the way his lips quirked upward in a small smile when he looked on him drifted through Sasuke's mind. A strange warmth heated his stomach, to which he pushed aside. He moved his gaze around the market to distract himself from the feelings brought on by his wayward thoughts of his brother. He refused to allow his mind to drift down such a path. He excused himself by reasoning that his deep love for his brother was becoming to entangled in the natural needs of his body. Once he found Itachi, then he would be allowed to find a woman with whom he could banish the obscene desires that occasionally plagued him when he weakened his defenses.

As he munched on his apple and bread, his breath startled into his throat and caused a bite of the apple to lodge in his windpipe. He doubled over, tears welling in his eyes as he coughed up the piece. A desperate sense of shock worked through him as a slender back was present to him. Long dark hair, the exact shade of Itachi's locks, flowed back and was tied at the base of a long, slender neck.

"Itachi," he whispered desperately.

The man's back remained to him as he moved through the crowd and down a crowded street without even a glance in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke's feet stumbled on the cobblestones as he followed quickly, refusing to lose him in the crowds frequenting the popular street. It was his brother-it had to be his Itachi. His stomach knotted with the reality of having been devoid of Itachi's presence for so long.

His feet moved even more quickly down the street, creating a slapping noise with each step. A sense of tunnel vision took over his senses. Only Itachi appeared in his sights. He could feel the annoyance of the citizens as he shoved past without his normal sense of aloof politeness. Itachi was all that mattered.

His arm extended and his fingers barely brushed the soft locks of hair. Itachi. _Please look at me._

Fingers stiff and trembling latched onto the sun warmed material of the overcoat and forced the man to face him. His eyes immediately darted to the face, hope expressed in his eyes at what he was certain he would see. Itachi would be shocked, but then they would embrace and Sasuke would finally have the hole in his chest healed after nearly ten years.

Only it was not Itachi who stared back. The man's annoyed green eyes stared down at Sasuke. His pale skin and overly large nose were no comparison to Itachi's delicate, aristocratic features and dark brown eyes.

"What is it?"

Sasuke shook his head, his voice failing to work as disappointment burned through him, creating a painful tightening in the region of his chest. He could feel a flush work across his features, but could not find the words to explain his actions. The emotions racing through him overshadowed any ability to apologize for his mistake in identification.

A snort escaped the stranger and he moved down the street without even a hasty glance back, leaving Sasuke alone to watch his departure. Now that he watched him, he knew he was not Itachi. His walk was not as elegant and graceful as Itachi's stride. He was a fool to have thought he would happen upon his brother in the street. His desperate desire for Itachi's presence clouded his judgment and blocked his ability to rationalize his thoughts.

Stumbling towards a nearby wall and hiding in shadows created by one of the buildings lining the street, Sasuke nearly collapsed to the walk. His hands were shaking with such force, he shoved them into the pockets of his navy issued jacket until he could command control over them. Despair worked through him. It was yet another disappointment. He would have thought his willpower was stronger, yet here he stood nearly quaking with the keen feeling of mourning. After so many years, only Itachi mattered.

"I will find him," he growled under his breath. "I will find you, Itachi."

His legs felt weak as he pushed away and made his way towards the docks. He would hide away on the ship until morning. Then, his search for his brother would continue. Only Juugo was privy to his true reasons for remaining with Kakashi. Only the navy would allow him the freedom to search his brother. After he found him, they would escape together with Juugo and disappear from the world. If Itachi had remained with those pirates, he would ensure he was safe from the hangman's noose.

He would find Itachi. Then, his world would once more cease its spiral and have the security he desired.

oOo

**Tsunade Island**

Itachi rested his back against the trunk of the tree. His legs extended outward and his gaze admired the colors of orange and purple created by the setting sun dipping below the oceanic horizon. In his hand was the small wooden toy he always carried with him, the wood worn smooth by his fingers. In his mind, he knew Sasuke was far to old for toys, yet it was something his brother had held at one point. It was his only connection to his brother.

He sighed lightly, staring blindly outward. Word had reached them of Orochimaru's demise over a year after Sasuke's kidnapping. There was no trail to follow upon the slave trader's death-no hope at finally reuniting with his brother. His mind told him that after nearly ten years, Sasuke was no longer alive. He knew it, but could not accept it. In his heart, he knew he was alive.

"Sasuke," he whispered, feeling the texture of the name on his tongue.

The years seemed as quick as the blinking of an eye. Had ten years truly passed? It didn't feel as such but every time he looked in the mirror, he could see the passage of time was true and written on his face.

"Itachi?"

Itachi's eyes drifted down to the sandy ground below the tree to see Kisame standing with his massive arms folded powerfully over his chest. His sun bronzed skin seemed all the darker in the fading sun. The shadows hid the pale eyes from his gaze, but he knew they stared intently at him. It was the intensity of those eyes that both aroused and intrigued him.

"What are you doing here?" Kisame's gaze shifted to Itachi's hand. "Thinking of your brother?"

Itachi hummed low under his breath and his fingers drifted over the wooden toy once more. "Yes."

"He's probably dead."

Fingers instinctively tightened around the small toy. "I would know if he were dead."

"With the way you fixate on him, I might start to become jealous."

Itachi gave a small snort accompanied by a glare. "How can you be jealous if you think he is dead?"

Kisame pulled himself into the tree and straddled the branch so that he faced Itachi. "He's still here."

A large hand pressed flat against the pectoral above Itachi's heart. "And I want to be the only person allowed there."

Itachi's eyes darkened slightly as his hand lifted and wrapped around Kisame's thick wrist. "I doubt you would worry about that."

Kisame gave a small grunt and pulled Itachi forward so that his legs were draped over his thighs. Large hands pulled him close and warm breath puffed loudly in his ear, causing shudders to run down the length of his body. Kisame was always warm, nearly to the point that he felt feverish.

His heat seemed to dissolve into Itachi's skin. It chased away the cool touch of the ocean breeze with a comforting heat. He never tired of feeling Kisame pressed against him.

"I heard from Asuma that we sail tomorrow."

Itachi's breath hitched in his throat. On the ship, their relationship was kept on a more quiet note. They did not flaunt the sexual nature of their meetings. The crew knew, they had to know, yet still Itachi preferred for his personal life to be left out of the gossip and slept most nights with the crew in a hammock below deck. Only on the island did he feel free to sleep in Kisame's bed.

A sharp bite to the shell of his ear caused a stuttering moan to escape past Itachi's lips. He could feel the arousal stirring in his loins just as he could feel the matching brush of Kisame's hardness beneath the coarse material of his trousers. His body heated almost instantly, knowing embraces such as this one would be few and far between come morning.

A warm hand slid beneath the loose material of Itachi's shirt, nails scrapping almost painfully along the tender, sun-kissed skin of his back. His hips jerked and rubbed insistently against Kisame, desiring release from the slowly rising tension coiling inside him.

Kisame's free hand drifted to Itachi's face and pushed into the loosely bound hair. His fingers played with the single strand of multicolored beads strung along a single lock of dark hair. "Iris has been playing in your hair again."

Itachi's fingers lifted to stroke the beads, a fond look drifting over his face. "I like them."

Kisame's fingers fully freed Itachi's hair from the tie and fisted into the soft locks. "As do I."

Their lips slammed together, tongues licking and teeth biting. It was almost a fight for dominance, something that was becoming more and more common in recent years as Itachi fully grew into his maturity. His own dominance was growing and sex between them was becoming more of a struggle than Itachi simply defaulting to Kisame.

Itachi latched his hands onto Kisame's hips, nails digging in with such force that Kisame pulled away with a hiss. That retreat was used by Itachi to latch his teeth into Kisame's lower lip and bite down with just enough force to bring forth a growl at the faint taste of blood.

"I really wish you two wouldn't do that sort of thing in the open. It's disturbing to watch."

Itachi stiffened in Kisame's arms and pulled away while glancing down in the direction of the voice. Shikamaru stood in his naturally hunched form and rolled his eyes upward to stare at the two.

"Then leave," snarled Kisame as he pulled Itachi back against his chest. "No one asked you to come out here."

"Pein wants to see you…both of you."

Itachi released his held breath in a slow hiss and pulled away once more, this time unhindered by Kisame's arms. He swung his leg over the thick limb and dropped nimbly to the ground below. His face remained neutral as he moved past Shikamaru.

"Goddammit," snarled Kisame.

"Don't kill the messenger," sniffed Shikamaru.

Kisame jumped down from the tree and shoved past Shikamaru. His steps increased in stride until he was at Itachi's side and his hand wrapping tightly around a bicep. "We're finishing this later."

Itachi's eyes darkened faintly as he glanced in Kisame's direction. "We'll see."

"Don't start that shit with me," snarled Kisame. "Unless you want me fucking you in front of the entire crew."

Itachi's jaw clenched and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Stop being an arse."

He freed his arm from Kisame's grasp and moved through the trees to the rutted road that ran in several routes across the island. Anger and thwarted desire coursed through him. It was becoming difficult to easily submit and even much more difficult for him to simply forget about Sasuke.

Feeling more than hearing Kisame's movements behind him, he strode leisurely down the path towards Pein's large home. A lit lantern hung above the archway before the door, providing some illumination to late night visitors. He didn't have time to knock before the door was pulled open and small, slender arms wrapped around his waist.

"Tachi!" All that was visible to his gaze was a head of ginger red hair, the exact shade of Pein's. He knew without even looking that it was Iris. Her face turned upward and her luminous lavender eyes stared up at him as they began to water and large tears spilled forth.

"Iris?" Itachi frowned at the tears. "Has something happened?"

"Father…Father said you are leaving tomorrow." Iris sniffed and buried her face in Itachi's chest once more. "I don't want to be alone again. Don't leave again, Tachi."

Kisame snorted from behind Itachi.. His eyes softened visibly at the sight of the nine year old girl wrapping herself tightly to Itachi as if seeking to become absorbed into him. "Hey, girl, let the man breathe."

Iris sniffed, but loosened her grip on Itachi's waist. "Please don't leave."

"Iris!"

The girl jerked and pulled away from Itachi at Pein's hard voice. "Father-"

Pein stepped from his study, dressed casually in a flowing white shirt and tight black pants. The piercings in ears and lips caught the light emitted from the candles and gave him a devilish aura. In the years following his wife's death, the captain of the Crimson Cloud had become a hard man. It showed in the downward turn of his lips and in the way his eyes looked to be made of molten metal.

His hard eyes narrowed on the girl as she stood quivering beneath his gaze. "Go to your room and tell your maid to ready you for bed."

"Father…I wanted to-"

"Now," he snapped.

She jumped back a step before turning and rushing from the room. The glistening tears on her cheeks tore at Itachi's heart. She about the age of Sasuke the last time he had seen him. Though they were out to sea more often than on land, Iris took to Itachi like an older brother. Whenever they made berth on Tsunade Island, Iris was almost constantly at Itachi's heels, occasionally to Kisame's annoyance.

"You're hard on her," commented Kisame dryly as he moved past Itachi and toward Pein's study. "She's only a child."

"When I want your opinion on how to raise my child, I will ask for it. In another three or four years, I'll marry her off and be done with my responsibilities." Pein moved from the door and to his desk which was laid out with various seagoing maps. His sextant and compass were already laid out.

Itachi's breath stalled in his chest. His hands fisted at his sides and his eyes grew hard as steel. Fourteen was too young to be foisted into the role of wife. He would kill Pein before he allowed him to place a child into such a position. Only a few calming breaths eased the burning anger stirring inside him. "Is that all she is to you? A responsibility?"

"What I do with my daughter is my business. You would do well to remember that."

"We're heading out a bit earlier than expected," stated Kisame in an obvious attempt to move the conversation away from the topic of Iris's future. "We weren't scheduled to leave for another week."

Pein snatched his pipe from the mantle and began to pack it with tobacco taken from merchant ships bound from the Caribbean. "I know. But I decided I wanted to set out. The weather and following wind should be perfect."

Itachi glanced at Kisame before returning his gaze to Pein. "Are you sure you want to leave Iris so soon? You've hardly had time to spend with her."

"She'll be fine. She'll be with Jiraiya." Pein placed an arm on the mantle and stared into the crackling flames of the fire. "And I find myself longing to be away from this place."

Kisame folded his arms across his chest. "So where should we prepare to sail?"

"There should be some Spanish ships loaded with gold. There is no need to go so far as to search through the Caribbean." Pein puffed several times on his pipe. "The British navy is beginning to focus their eyes on that area. Several ports have been established just for the purpose of policing the waters there. It's too obvious a target."

"I've never known you to be afraid of navy ships." Kisame grinned with feral gleam in his eye. "Perhaps we should reclaim those seas in our name."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "It's better to let others test to see just how serious the navy is concerning pirates."

"Exactly," barked Pein. "I don't care if we miss out on some merchant ships. I would rather let those go than risk being overwhelmed by the blasted navy."

Kisame snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt they will do much to stop us. That king tends to be quite tight fisted unless his own interests are in danger. I'm sure coin will be in short supply to keep those naval ports in top condition."

"Still…I would rather let others test those waters rather than risk sinking the _Cloud_. These sorts of things always pass over."

Sensing Pein was finished discussing the issue, Itachi turned on his heel and exited the study. His feet did not carry him from the house, but instead up the stairs in a familiar route. He knocked quietly on the door before entering just in time to see Iris being helped into bed by a serving maid.

"Tachi!" Iris attempted to slide free from the bed and her maid's arms. "You came to see me."

Itachi stroked a hand over her hair and then down to a soft, round cheek. "You didn't think I would leave without saying goodbye?"

"I don't like when you leave." She lifted her arms and cast a longing look into his eyes. "You could stay with me this time."

He chuckled and lifted her easily into his arms. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her legs around his torso. She buried her face in his neck and gave a small whimper. "I don't think your father would like that very much."

"I wish you were my papa."

Itachi stiffened only slightly before carrying her to the bed and settling her on the down mattress. "Don't say such things."

"Father doesn't want me. He doesn't look at me…ever." Iris drew her legs up to her chest and heaved a small sigh. "He doesn't love me."

Thinking back to his first day on the island, Itachi recalled how Pein refused to even look at the small infant offered to him by Kurenai. He would never tell Iris of those days and attempted to comfort her when Pein was overly harsh. It was obvious of Pein's still deep mourning over Konan's death. Perhaps on some level, he blamed Iris for it and was unintentionally harsh with her because of it. Pein's daughter was a strained topic with him and one Itachi chose to avoid in most cases.

"It's because I killed my mother," she whispered quietly. "He doesn't love me because I killed her."

Itachi started, looking sharply at the girl. "Where did you hear that?"

"Some of the servants were talking. I did kill her, didn't I?"

"You have never killed anyone and servants should know when to talk and when not to." He sent a sharp look towards the maid folding some of Iris's undergarments. The woman paled and nodded stiffly to Itachi, silently informing him she would relay the message to the other servants.

Iris sighed and leaned back onto her pillows. "You don't have to lie. My being born killed her."

"I never knew your mother," began Itachi, "but I know I would have liked her. And, from what I hear of her, she loved you very much. Pein…is a hard man to understand but I'm sure he cares for you, he is simply afraid of it because if something happened to you, I think it would destroy him."

She hummed slightly and stared towards the canopy of her bed. "If you say so."

Itachi smiled and moved to her bedside and leaned down to kiss her brow. "Sleep well. If we visit any port of interest, I'll be sure to bring you something."

She smiled brightly at him. "A doll?"

"Perhaps," he murmured and pulled away, nodding to the maid for her to dowse the candles and allow her young mistress to sleep.

As he made his way down the stairs, Kisame was just coming from the study. "Do I have another one to be jealous of?"

Itachi heard the smile in his voice and relaxed as he felt a hand brush lightly over the small of his back. "She reminds me of Sasuke."

"Really?" Kisame glanced towards the darkened staircase. "I don't see it."

"You didn't know Sasuke. He followed me around like a puppy as soon as he could walk. Our parents could do nothing with him. He would cry when I was busy studying or training."

Kisame chuckled and wrapped his arm around Itachi's lean waist. "Sounds like a bit of a pain in the arse."

"I didn't mind," murmured Itachi fondly. "I enjoyed the attention he gave me. I miss it."

As they walked down the rutted road towards the small house that was their home when on the island, Itachi allowed his thoughts to travel. He could feel the slight weight of the toy in his pocket. Perhaps he should let go of the memory of his brother. It was unlikely he was alive. Still, there was that small grain of hope he grasped onto.

Halting his stride, he could feel Kisame's curious gaze. He turned his gaze to him and fisted his hand in the coarse material of the loose shirt covering Kisame's chest. Forgetting the ever present pain was his only option. "I miss Sasuke."

"I know," Kisame answered

"Kisame-" he whispered in a needful voice. "I need you you to help me forget tonight."

There were no other words spoken between them. In a violent act, their lips met and Itachi soon found his body slammed hard against a nearby tree. His moans soon filled the quiet of the area. The pain in his chest was overcome by the pleasure spilling forth to take its place.

It was quick and almost violent. Kisame seemed to know what he needed and delivered. The unspoken words of their bodies was the only communication between the two. Kisame could help him forget Sasuke. He had never asked because he had refused to allow the torch for his brother to dim, but he was asking now.

_Sasuke, I'm sorry._

oOo

The next morning as the sun rose high in the sky, the _Crimson Cloud_ set forth on the tide. On the Iris's windowsill sat a small wooden toy, well worn and waiting for the attention of its new owner. 


	15. Chapter 15

A loose white shirt was shrugged from broad, toned shoulders. Beads of sweat dotted the sun-kissed skin and trickled down the length of a nearly hairless body. The only hair visibly on his body was a bit of down around pale pink nipples and the hint of dark hair beneath the shadows of long, elegantly muscled arms.

With the skill of someone apt to performing the task, Itachi deftly balanced on the round poles sticking outward from the mast and tied the sleeves of the shirt around his narrow hips. The day was warm, the ocean breeze offering little reprieve from the sun hanging high in the sky.

Despite the heat, the pleasure of feeling the shifting of the ship beneath his feet as it crested over a swell of water was one he could not deny. The ocean, fickle wench that she was, owned a part of his soul. Since the beginning, he felt her call and willingly answered. Life aboard a ship was wrought with hard labor, but the benefits far outweighed the detractions.

His eyes shifted below, following the movements of his shipmates. On instinct, his gaze found the tanned, broad shoulders of Kisame as he worked shirtless in the sun. Even from the distance of nearly thirty feet, he could see the sheen of sweat and the bunching of corded muscles.

Just looking on him caused his mouth to go dry and his cheeks to flush. He could feel the interest in his cock and was forced to take several long, deep breaths to calm himself. In the three weeks at sea, only a few touches and short kisses were exchanged. His body ached for him though both knew he would not break the unspoken rule until they reached a port--any port.

Still, the temptation was ever present. Kisame was in possession of his own cabin. Itachi wasn't particularly loud when being fucked. He wasn't loud in any part of his life.

"Itachi, toss me that line."

Itachi's mind shifted back into work mode and looped and knotted the line on its designated hook before tossing it below to Deidara's waiting hands. He moved from the line and waited patiently as it was tied several meters below.

Grasping a untied line in his hand upon seeing the job finished, he swung nimbly from the main mast to a bit of rigging tied to create a makeshift ladder. Callused fingers grappled for a grip on the coarse rigging as he began to climb downward, the mist of the spray from the cresting waves cool against his cheeks.

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the flavor of salt hidden in the air. He could taste the breeze on his tongue as it calmly filled the sails and sent the ship moving smoothly along the swells of the ocean. There was time to take this moment and relish in the feel. If Kisame was his lover, the ocean was his mistress. The precarious position he rested in was never far from his mind, yet in instances such as these, he allowed himself to simply feel. The ocean gave him a sort of peace and calm to the ever present ache in his chest.

Working the rigging was a dangerous job aboard ships. A small slip could send a sailor plummeting to the deck below. Few could survive a high fall, and those who did were usually broken beyond repair. Unlike most, Itachi enjoyed the feeling brought on by climbing the sails. It created a sense of freedom in him and the potential danger gave him a rush. That his balance was unsurpassed only made him more ideal for the job, regardless of the annoyance it gave Kisame each time he darted up the rigging.

"Oy, Itachi!"

Dark eyes fluttered open and he glanced down towards where Kiba stood on the deck. He was a young man, four or five years younger than Itachi and new to the ship's crew. His job was a mixture of cabin boy and deck swab. A job Itachi was grateful to pass on after several years of experiencing it firsthand.

"What is it?" he shouted below.

"The captain said to tell you to plot out a change of course."

Heaving a sigh, Itachi moved quickly from his resting place on the rigging. He was loathe to move to the slick deck below, but an order from Pein was not to be dallied with least he find himself with several lash marks across his back. In recent years, Pein's leniency had diminished. The death of Konan had left him hard and cold, rarely smiling, and then only with a cruel twist of his lips. Only Kisame seemed able to deal with his cold personality. Itachi wasn't largely sociable either. Perhaps it was a talent Kisame held to deal with those of the less than emotionally open variety.

Shaking his head, he began moving down the roped ladder while mentally working through what change of course Pein might want him to alter. There were few aboard the ship Pein trusted to recalibrate their location and destination. Itachi was one of those few.

While his mind drifted, his body moved in a familiar path down the rope. He was nearly half-way to the deck when his boot slipped on a bit of wet rope and he nearly plunged to the ground. Quick responses came natural to him and his hand gripped the edge of the ladder. He could feel the skin on his palm being peeled away by the rough rigging as he slipped slightly in his grip.

Pain shot up his arm. It jarred nearly enough to cause his grip to loosen slightly and darkness to flood the edges of his vision. Since his bought with the canon ten years prior, his shoulder ached from time to time, and he was forced to be careful not to jar it too harshly in his duties. Now was not a time to avoid straining the arm. His current position did not allow for him to be cautious if he wanted to survive.

"Fuck, Itachi!" Asuma shouted from the helm. "Someone go help the lad."

Itachi's feet dangled for a moment before he could grasp the rigging with his free hand and swing back into position. Panic was something he rarely allowed himself to feel, yet today it wormed forward from his consciousness. He froze for an instant as thoughts of plummeting downward raced through his mind. His heart pounded in his chest. It was loud, thrumming like the wings of the small hummingbirds that frequented some of the island flowers.

The pain of his precarious position brought him enough into his senses. Still, even with his body no longer dangling dangerously, it hurt too much to move from where he gripped the line. His knuckles were white with pain and shock while his heart pounded a loud percussion in his skull.

Sweat dripped in his eyes as he leaned his brow against the ladder. His shoulder ached relentlessly and he could feel the wet dampness of blood smeared across his palm where the rope lacerated his hand. Lips parted and his tongue darted out to swipe across the chapped flesh. The shouts from below were beginning to break through into his mind.

"I'm fine," he panted.

Itachi was doubtful anyone heard the words as they whispered past his lips. He could barely catch his breath, much less shout down to the others of his renew stability in his position. All he could do was maintain his grip until his hands stopped shaking and his heart stopped pounding. Attempting to climb down in his current state could bring about another accident, this one not ending so well.

Just as he prepared to shout down to the others that he was fine, he felt the rope he clung to quiver and then shake as one of the crew began to climb. Wrapping his hands tighter around the rungs he clung to, he clenched his eyes against the throbbing pain and waited. A warm body moved up behind him; a scarred and callused hand wrapped over Itachi's injured fist and pulled the blood soaked fingers free from rope rung.

"Relax," whispered Kisame in his ear as he simply held Itachi against his chest. "I've got you."

Itachi released a shuddering breath, his body going limp in Kisame's care. He did not struggle as Kisame lifted him with physical ease and draped him limply across his shoulder. The angle caused his shoulder to ache even more acutely, though it was the safest way for Kisame to assist him down.

The crew watched with bated breath as Kisame carried them both from the rigging. Even Pein stood in his doorway with a narrowed gaze. "Kisame, take care of him then get your arse in here so we can discuss the new course," barked Pein.

Itachi lifted his head weakly as the body beneath him shifted and he was placed upon his own unsteady feet. His veins practically burst with the influx of endorphins into his bloodstream. He could barely stand now that his feet were placed on the solid wood of the deck.

Kisame immediately had Itachi's hand open and his pale, narrowed gaze examined the abused flesh. He motioned for Dan to come and the two of them escorted Itachi towards the surgery.

"You were reckless," growled Kisame as they exited the view of curious gazes and down into the lower decks to treat Itachi's injury. "I thought you knew to take extra care on the rigging."

"I was not reckless."

A snort was the reply he received and his arm was pulled roughly out while a hand forced him to take a seat on the chair in the surgery. He flinched at the stab of pain shooting up his shoulder, grateful it was only wrenched and not completely dislocated. The pain from his previous dislocation had lasted for several weeks and left a continuous ache in the colder months even a decade later.

Dan moved Kisame aside and began to probe the shoulder. "It's not dislocated."

"I know," hissed Itachi. "Just strained it a little when I caught myself."

"You're lucky your reflexes kicked in. That fall would have killed you for certain."

Kisame's hand tightened on his uninjured shoulder. The blunted ends of the fingers dug deep and almost painfully into the sun-kissed flesh, and a frown pulled down frustration thinned lips. "You're not going back up the rigging."

Itachi jerked his gaze around to Kisame and effectively pulling his palm from Dan's grip. "Who the hell do you think you are to remove me from a duty I'm strong in?"

"Your superior," growled Kisame.

Dark eyes narrowed and he turned to face Dan. "How long until I will be able to return to my duties?"

Dan used a bit of fresh water to rinse the blood and dirt from the injured hand. There was nothing else that could be done other than apply a healing salve and wrap the injury for a few days. "At least a few days. Your shoulder is going to hurt like hell for several days and you won't be able to do much with this hand for at least as long. If you don't wait until its healed, you could possibly open yourself up to an infection. At worst, it could cost you your hand."

Kisame growled under his breath. "He will rest."

Itachi's jaw tightened but he remained silent. Kisame's demanding and dominant personality was beginning to grate his nerves. It seemed even more so in the recent months. Their longer stints at sea did not help the situation.

"May I leave?"

Dan took a bandage made from ripped clothing and wrapped it loosely around the salve covered hand. He tied it tightly and sat back to admire his handiwork. "Keep the bandage on for a day or so. I'll prepare more salve for you, just stop by tomorrow after you break your fast and pick it up."

Itachi nodded and stood stiffly. He ignored Kisame's presence as they exited the doorway and made to move towards the deck when a hand latched onto his uninjured arm and forced Itachi to face him. "What is it, Kisame?"

"Where do you think you are going?" Kisame's growl rumbled from his throat and into Itachi's ear, his breath ghosting over his ear and ruffling the soft locks of hair.

"The captain wanted a new course plotted."

Kisame's growled low in his throat. "It can wait."

"It's not wise to make Pein wait."

"It can wait." Kisame wrapped a hand around Itachi's arm and tugged him towards his waiting cabin.

Itachi stumbled slightly over the threshold and turned just in time to see Kisame shut and latch the door. Pale eyes shifted from his face and then down the length of his body as if searching for any additional injuries. Lips were turned down in a frown and eyes narrowed in intensity.

"Kisame, I'm fine."

Kisame stepped forward, a hand lifting to stroke down Itachi's face. "You take too many risks."

"I don't."

"Since we left, I've seen you taking more risks and withdrawing from everyone." Kisame stopped his stroking and grasped Itachi's chin while forcing their gazes to meet. "Do you wish to die, Itachi?"

Itachi's eyes widened and his lips parted. "Why would you say that?"

"It isn't hard to see, Itachi." Kisame dropped his hand, though their eyes maintained their locked gazes. "You've given up on your brother."

"Sasuke isn't dead."

Kisame shrugged his massive shoulders. "Mayhap he is, mayhap he isn't, the problem is that you are doubting. Orochimaru is dead and there is no trail to follow. Very few would recall a small foreign boy with dark eyes after ten years."

Itachi's jaw hardened and he shifted his gaze away so not to reveal his emotions. His eyes always betrayed him, especially to Kisame. He tried so hard to shed the emotions connected to his brother. They weakened him. Every dark haired child he saw was his brother. He used Iris to fill the hole, yet it continued to remain empty and void. If he was not kept occupied, Sasuke invaded his thoughts.

He closed his eyes and fought the tears. It was years since he allowed himself to cry for his brother. His anger had faded, leaving only despair of ever seeing his brother again.

"He is alive," whispered Itachi into the voiding silence of the room. It was more for himself than for Kisame. Since leaving Sasuke's toy with Iris, he felt added distance from his brother. Perhaps attempting to let go only made things worse.

"Then stop taking risks and you might live to see him again."

Itachi shook his head, tendrils of hair coming free from his queue and falling in his eyes. "Kisame…I keep saying he is alive, but if he isn't…I would never know."

"Itachi--"

"I should have been there, but I was foolish. I left him alone and he was taken." Itachi's stomach clenched at the shame of knowing he had failed his father and his brother. After the passing years, he assumed the burning knowledge would have eased, yet it did not.

"I can't forget," he whispered. "It is as if his ghost constantly whispers in my head."

Kisame stepped forward and fisted a hand in Itachi's hair, jerking his head back so that their eyes met again. "You're not the only person involved."

A frown creased Itachi's brow as he stared into Kisame's piercingly pale eyes. They reminded him of the cool crispness of still water coated in a thin sheen of ice. Never in his life had he met another with eyes so pale of a blue.

Surprise worked through him upon seeing the stress and worry plastered across the currently stalwart face. Kisame was a hard person to read, not because of the lack of emotions expressed, but for the things those emotions hid. He was the private sort, loyal nearly to a fault to Pein. Only Pein and Itachi were close enough to fully understand his personality. One moment he could look to be enjoying the feel of his blade slashing through the flesh of an opponent and the next he drew into himself to recover.

Kisame did more than simply mentor Itachi when he found himself trapped aboard a ship filled with rough and some times violent sailors. He served as a buoy for him when his grief over Sasuke seemed to be dragging him beneath the surface. They were two very separate men in terms of personality, yet they complimented each other perfectly. Itachi avoided killing blows if possible, and Kisame only dealt them, still, they found common ground in each other's company.

"I'm not letting you go, Itachi." Kisame pressed his lips to Itachi's jaw. "I'll plunge my hand into hell and drag you back by your hair if you think for even an instant of doing something so stupid as dying."

"I am not suicidal," growled Itachi, though his voice lacked bite.

Kisame grip on Itachi's hair loosened only fractionally as he tugged the other against his chest. "Keep it that way."

Their eyes maintained their lock for several long, drawn out moments before Itachi found himself pressed against the wooden door leading from the cabin. His legs were instantly wrapped around Kisame's body and their lips devouring each other as if starved for the other's touch. The pain of jarring his shoulder and the constant ache in his palm were easily forgotten under the assault of lips.

In a way, they were starved for each other, though both showed it differently. Weeks at sea ate away at their reserves, more so on Kisame's part. Though Itachi was equally starved for the physical touches, he showed it less. Still, when their lips met, he fell quickly and easily from his rule of fucking on the ship.

His hands pressed to Kisame's warm chest, feeling the roughness of dried salt on his skin. The smell of sweat, salt, and musk reached his nostrils, causing his mouth to water in anticipation of running his tongue over the flavored skin. His fingers dug into broad shoulders and his legs tightened, further bringing their bodies together so not even a drop of water could squeeze between them.

Lips tore apart, and Kisame began to trail kisses lower until he reached where the flesh of Itachi's neck met his shoulder. Teeth instantly buried themselves in the flesh, creating another, more erotic pain. Instead of withering his arousal, it brought it to an even steeper high.

"Kisame," groaned Itachi, his hips beginning to writhe beneath the press of Kisame's body.

"Don't ever think of leaving me." His tone brokered no refusal, not that Itachi would ever consider doing so. There were times when he allowed Kisame the dominance he seemed to crave. It wasn't so much a give as a loosening of his personal predilections, and allowing him to take the leading reins.

A loud knock caused their lips to break apart, panting filling the space between them. "Kisame? Pein wants you to come to his cabin."

"Tell him to wait," growled Kisame, his eyes focusing only on Itachi's face. "I'm dealing with Itachi."

"Eh?" Kiba cleared his throat slowly. "He said now."

Kisame sifted Itachi's hair through his fingers with a grin. "Tell him he needs a good fuck."

"What?" There was obvious panic in Kiba's voice for their captain was not known for his patience when he called for promptness. "I can't tell him that!"

"Tell him Kisame is fucking me and will be there shortly. Now, fuck off."

There was a loud silence on the other side of the door. The wheels in Kiba's head turned loudly despite being blocked by the door. It was amusing to Kisame, who chuckled loudly at Itachi's dry matter-of-fact comment.

"I would do as Itachi says, Kiba. He is not the sort of enemy you would like."

In an instant, Kiba was gone. What he chose to tell Pein would likely determine whether their captain came down into the innards of the ship looking for them or waited patiently for Kisame to return to the upper levels.

Itachi purred lightly as Kisame's hands began to renew their touches and his lips to explore previously untouched areas. This was what he wanted--what he needed. Though his shoulder ached and his hand burned, Itachi continued to rub himself against Kisame. The sudden need for release nearly took his breath away. His brush with death still stained his mind and soul, and only the bliss of a hard fuck promised to clear the demons from him in a similar way beating a rug cleared the dirt and dust.

Still, Kisame took care. His fingers were gentle as the rough pads were dragged across the sweat damp skin of Itachi's chest. The touch was nice, but not what Itachi longed for, what he had grown to love.

"More," he hissed as the pads began to rub against his perked nipples.

Kisame made a noncommittal noise and continued on his slow and leisurely pace. His thumbs flicked back and forth over the coral colored nipples while his lips licked and nipped lightly at the curve of Itachi's slender neck. Every so often he would give a stronger nip or a harsher twist of skin, just enough to let Itachi know he knew exactly what he wanted and was going to make him wait for it.

The heat pooling in Itachi's loins was enough to make him scream. No amount of friction seemed to push him to the plateau he sought to reach. His lips parted in a low moan, only to have Kisame plunder forward and dip his tongue deep inside for a long and wet kiss.

Itachi's uninjured hand took hold of Kisame's coarse locks of short hair and pulled him to face him. A growl rumbled from his throat as their eyes met. "Make me feel, Kisame."

Kisame's crystalline eyes darkened a shade and his pupil blew out in a mixture of lust and need. "Itachi--"

"Please," he groaned and ground his hips insistently against Kisame, tightening his thighs around the muscle encased hips. "Make me feel; make me forget."

A dam broke in Kisame's gaze and he immediately moved from their position against the door and across the small expanse of room to the waiting bunk. His fingers tightened on Itachi's thighs, likely creating bruises before he lowered him to the bed gently. Fingers trailed over the bare chest and down to dark hair beginning just beneath his navel.

"Kisame." Itachi groaned the name as both a prayer and a curse. He loved the feel of it rolling over his tongue and knew Kisame enjoyed the sound of his name on Itachi's lips.

"You know which chains to yank, don't you?" hissed Kisame, his hands quickly tugging Itachi's boots from his feet.

The pupils of Itachi's eyes eclipsed the pupils, making them seem one solid hue of ebony with just the faintest rim of charcoal. His tongue dipped from his mouth and swiped over his lower lip in a slow, teasing motion while his hand slid low on his abdomen and over the bulge tenting the loose material of his trousers.

Fingers freed the belt and pushed the four buttons from their notches before dipping inside and pulling himself free. His long sooty lashes fluttered down over his eyes and a small gasp escaped as he began to stroke himself. He knew Kisame--what aroused him the quickest and what would send him over the edge with rapidly flowing lust.

Itachi's fingers glided up his shaft, tracing the lines created by veins. The touch was quickly making thinking much more difficult. His breath gasped out and his back arched so to display the finely developed muscles roping beneath his sun-kissed skin.

"Fucking hell," growled Kisame.

He latched onto the material still encasing Itachi's hips and tugged it down and over his hips. The skin was much paler here, creamy flesh forever hidden from the touch of the sun, creating a distinct line separating what was freely seen by everyone on the ship to what was only seen in detail by Kisame. His lips pressed against the prominent edge of a hip, biting the flesh sharply.

Itachi's breath hissed through his teeth. His hips jerked upward even while his gaze never left Kisame's face, watching as lips sucked with enough force to ensure marks would litter his skin and be visible for days. Hands palmed the curve of his ass before pulling his hips higher so that Itachi was forced to balance the remainder of his weight on his shoulders.

A sharp bite of injured muscle screamed at him, causing only the most minute of distraction when his body and mind were completely focused only on the touch of lips and the bite of teeth. Heated breath panted against the dark wisps of hair encircling the base of his cock. His ass clenched and his hips fought to arch and writhe in order to tempt Kisame into taking him in his mouth.

"So tempting." Kisame ran his tongue up the side of the angry red cock and swiped quickly over the tip. "When I met you, you were barely old enough to hand fuck yourself and I still wanted you."

Itachi's eyes clenched closed and his body shuddered, thick pearls of fluid trickling forward from the tip of his cock. "Kisame--"

"Now I want you even more, because you won't let me have you whenever I want even though you're mine." Kisame tugged Itachi higher and sucked a warm, round ball into his mouth.

Itachi gave a small grunt and reached with his uninjured hand to pump himself. He had assumed when Kisame moved to the bed, he would fuck him hard and fast, but he seemed still intent on torturing him. The pressure building in his balls was driving him insane and he needed the release immediately.

A hand released one of his hips and latched onto his wrist, pulling it from his cock. A whining groan escaped and his gaze flew to Kisame's face in pleading supplication. He was being denied the pleasure of falling over the cliff into physical bliss and it frustrated him.

His hips jerked and his arm tugged at the iron clad grip preventing him from touching himself. "I am going to explode," he growled.

Kisame grinned, something half-feral. "Not yet, Itachi."

Itachi shifted and growled a warning low in his throat, only to have his control removed as he was flipped unceremoniously to his abdomen. His breath exhaled in a pained groan as his shoulder pressed deeply into the coarse mattress.

There was a pause behind him before Kisame's hand ran in apology over the abused flesh, leaning forward to brush his lips across the shoulder and to the scar where Pein's sword marked him. Kisame's nose rubbed against the flesh as he worked upward toward Itachi's waiting ear, his body creating a warm heat across his back.

"You need to hurry," hissed Itachi. "Pein will--"

"He'll get over it." Kisame latched onto the ear and sucked the lobe between his teeth. "This is the first time I've had you in weeks. I'm going to enjoy it."

Kisame pulled back and moved towards a pitcher of water and moistened a cloth. When he approached the bed, Itachi had shifted into a more comfortable position, though his ass remained facing outward. The dampened cloth was instantly placed against his anus.

"Kisame?" Itachi moved to look at him only to feel the inward press of the cloth and his question ended in a deep-throated moan.

"Like I said, Itachi, I'm going to enjoy myself."

Kisame began stroking the cloth and cleaning Itachi, every so often pressing inside just enough to tear moans from him. When he thought he would go insane from the lack of penetration, the stakes were lifted even higher. His hips were grasped and a warm tongue replaced the cloth.

"Shit," hissed Itachi.

Kisame rarely tongued him. It was always a treat when he decided to do so, mostly because their sexual encounters tended to start wildly and burn out quickly, leaving them exhausted and wrung out. Now it was very apparent to Itachi of Kisame's intention to savor every moment of today's encounter.

The tongue started off slow, simply circling the puckered flesh. Teeth began to work the flesh, pulling it back just enough to set the pleasurable sensations to running through Itachi. He was panting until Kisame began to press his tongue inward, then he was biting the linen beneath him and attempting to fuck the bed for some sort of release as all the blood in his body seemed to be beginning to pool in his loins.

"Please," panted Itachi. "Fuck me before I unman myself."

Kisame pulled back after a long slow swipe of his tongue from Itachi's anus and down across his balls. "And if that's what I want?"

Itachi groaned and pressed back against Kisame's face. "Fuck me."

Kisame gave a sharp bite to Itachi's ass before working his way slowly up the spine, paying attention to each knob before finally pulling back and spitting in his hand to provide a bit of lubrication. If the act had been planned, he might have had some oil readily available, however, saliva would have to do.

Itachi groaned in relief upon finally feeling Kisame pressing inside. His body clamped down in desperation and he grunted at the tight fit weeks without had wrought. It bordered on painful until the thick girth was fully seated inside him while his body continued to contract.

"Fuck, I almost forgot how tight you feel around me."

Itachi grunted as Kisame gave a short, but hard thrust. "I'm going to be the one fucking the next time."

Kisame grinned against Itachi's shoulder. "Is that so?"

Itachi released another groan as the thrusts began to pick up paces and strength. "Yes!"

"I look forward to it, if you think you can handle taking me."

The shock of hearing such words from Kisame had Itachi's body contracting instantly and his seed spraying outward and onto the sheets beneath him. "Ah, fuck!"

Kisame never expressed a desire for Itachi to take him. In the beginning, Itachi's inexperience kept him from pressing the issue, and then their struggle for dominance made sexual favors shared between them more of a battle than anything else. Now, he was being given approval to take the more dominant role.

From above him, Kisame released a growl and withdrew, forcing Itachi to his back while lifting his legs over his shoulders and plowing forward again. It took only a few quick and hard thrusts before Kisame was grunting out his pleasure and pulling Itachi into a hard kiss as his body contracted while expelling his essence.

They remained together for several minutes while racing heart rates began to slow and breath to calm. Kisame fell to the side, his pants open and his cock lying limp against his hip.

If not for the hard, pounding knock on the door, Itachi might have drifted off to sleep. "Kisame, get your dick out of Itachi's ass and get up here so we can discuss how to proceed."

Kisame groaned and pressed his head to Itachi's uninjured shoulder. "God damn it, Pein."

"I believe that is you cue to leave."

Kisame sighed and moved to roll from the bed when Itachi's hand wrapped around his wrist. "Itachi?"

"I haven't forgotten what you said. You should be prepared to be fucked when I'm healed."

Kisame smiled and pulled Itachi into a quick kiss. "I can't let you continue to have all the fun."

The kiss ended and Kisame was buttoning his trousers before finally exiting the room and leaving Itachi to rest his doubly sore muscles.

oOo

Sasuke groaned and tugged firmly on the line, feeling his muscles burning with the effort. His hands stung, even with the calluses long having formed on the palms. Sweat dripped into his eyes as he moved towards the pommel and began tying the rope expertly in a sturdy knot before leaning back against the side rails and wiping at his brow.

"Have some water, Sasuke." Juugo approached with a small smile and offered Sasuke a skin filled with fresh water.

Sasuke nodded his appreciation and proceeded to down the warm liquid as if it was the most delectable wine. "These waters are hot as hell and patrolling them seems a waste of time. More than half the English fleet is stuffed into this portion of the world while the other parts are left lacking."

"Orders must be followed."

Sasuke snorted and stared out over the sapphire blue waters. "It's over compensation. Danzo is probably trying to keep everyone from knowing what a small cock he has."

"Speaking from experience, Sasuke?" purred a voice from behind them.

Sasuke flushed and glanced petulantly at Kakashi. "I know the type."

Kakashi's eye crinkled at the retort. "Well, then what would you do?"

"I'd try and evenly spread out my forces. The bloody pirates are going to run rampant on the eastern parts of the ocean. The Caribbean might be where the money is, but it isn't the only place where merchant ships sale."

"I see." Kakashi's lips twitched in amusement. "Then, you'll be pleased to know we'll be heading east to the continent after restocking in port."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Truly? What about the Commodore?"

"Weren't you the one who called him a blow hole?" Kakashi folded his arms behind his back. "Besides, I was told in our last port that one ship in particular has been making things quite rough on merchant ships setting out from France and Spain."

"Why would you care about France and Spain?" snorted Sasuke, knowing full well the long standing issues between England and those two countries. Treaties never seemed to last as long as they should with the odd lover's triangle between the three powerhouses of Europe.

"Nothing, but I wouldn't mind claiming some of those Spanish doubloons for the crown." Kakashi grinned and turned on his heel. "And less gossiping and more working. You're in His Majesty's Navy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before handing the water skin to Juugo. "We're getting close, Juugo."

"To what?"

"Itachi. I'm going to track him down."

Juugo sighed and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "And if you don't find him?"

"I will. He's out there." Sasuke's fingers clenched on the railing and his gaze shifted out to the horizon. "I am going to find you, aniki."

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke tied off a line and stepped back to relish in the warm breeze sifting through his hair. The summer months closer towards the Continent were pleasant, not as much so as in the Caribbean, but enough to make them enjoyable. It would not be long until they reached port in London and received instructions in where best to search for the pirates plaguing the European coast. While most seemed to have gravitated towards the riches found in cargo ships sailing the Caribbean islands, a few continued to sail the waters near England, France, and Spain.

"It has been a while since we came this far east."

Dark eyes shifted towards Juugo. With his white shirt tied loosely around his hips, every scar across his body stood out in stark relief against his suntanned skin. They created a sickening motif along his flesh, showcasing his abysmal treatment and frightening many who saw them. His back was so badly scarred, it lacked sensation--possessing only the ability to feel the pressure if enough force was exerted. Only Sasuke knew that little fact when Juugo once confessed it to him when asked if his scars hurt him still.

It was disgusting to him, knowing that Juugo's body was so maimed--knowing the horror he went through for years. The rape. The torture. The humiliation. Juugo rarely spoke about his time beneath the yoke of Orochimaru. Sasuke was thankful his time in that man's clutches was short, and that Juugo helped protect him from sharing his fate.

A shiver ran down the length of his spine. He had come close to being Orochimaru's next pet. If events were different, Sasuke would likely be sporting a body nearly like that of Juugo. For that he had both Juugo and Kakashi to thank, though there were times he wondered if it was wise to allow himself to be employed with the British Navy. At the time, he had no where else to go and after a while, he was comfortable enough to keep his true agenda hidden from his superiors. Only Juugo knew the truth, that their presence in the Royal navy was simply a means to an end.

The wind shifted slightly, filling the flagging sails and bringing a hint of something on the breeze. He could not place his finger on the sensation, but something was coming fast. It pulled at his stomach, an egging whisper in the back of his mind.

His fingers tightened on the line grasped in his hand. "Something is coming, Juugo."

"Are you a psychic now, Sasuke?"

"It's just a hunch, like something swirling in the pit of my gullet," whispered Sasuke. "It's probably nothing."

Juugo's eyes crinkled faintly around the edges. "Maybe it's just the urge to take a shit?"

Sasuke sent a glare directed at Juugo. "Maybe I should kick your arse?"

"You could try."

Sasuke opened his mouth in retort when the shout descended from the crow's nest. "Ship ahoy!"

Kakashi stepped from his cabin and immediately moved to the deck. "Friend or foe, Mr. Collins?"

All eyes lifted towards where the spotter sat atop the mast. Kakashi tugged a spyglass from his pocket and lifted it to his uncovered eye in the direction of the lookout's pointing finger. Long, bated breaths were held in anticipation.

"It has a row of cannons along the side," muttered Kakashi.

Sasuke bolted to Kakashi's side. "Merchant ships have begun carrying heavy artillery with so many pirates sailing the waters of the Atlantic. It could still be a merchant heading out from port."

"It's not flying a flag."

Juugo stiffened beside Sasuke. "That can't be good. There is no reason to take down a flag."

"Unless you're a pirate hiding your colors." Sasuke's eyes grew intense as the small speck of a ship grew closer on the horizon.

"Man your stations," shouted Kakashi before turning to Sasuke. "My gut tells me it's pirates."

Sasuke tamped down the urge to grin. Each pirate vessel they encountered only brought him one step closer to Itachi. He was certain beyond any doubt that if Itachi was alive, he would be aboard a pirate vessel. He'd seen in his memories how easily Itachi took to the life.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes darted to Juugo. "You heard the captain, to your station."

Sasuke moved from Kakashi's side and immediately rushed below to fetch his cutlass and pistol from his hammock. Men darted back and forth, preparing the cannons for fire and opening kegs of gunpowder.

It was just as dangerous working below deck as it was above. Cannons were generally directed at the starboard or larboard sides of the lower decks unless firing to take out a mast. Once the main mast was taken out, a ship was essentially dead in the water. There was also the danger of the powder catching fire. Even a small spark landing in the gunpowder could cause an explosion and destroy the ship from the inside.

"Sasuke, run below to the forward powder magazine and fetch another keg. We're one short," shouted one of the sailors pushing forward a cannon towards the small opening in the starboard side of the ship.

"I'm not a powder monkey, anymore, Tenzou," retorted Sasuke, though he moved toward the nearby ladder and began climbing below.

"You're worth more than ten of what we have now, lad."

Sasuke chuckled and descended below. The dark recesses of the lower decks of the ship required him to take the time to light a lantern and feel his way across the slimy parts of the ship. Even after years as a powder monkey, living on board a ship for ten months out of the year, the lower decks of the ship always caused his stomach to clench.

His memories of the time spent with Itachi huddled in the storeroom below deck haunted him. All along his legs were the scars--reminders of infected rat bites that had nearly claimed his life. There were rare occasions when he would awaken in his hammock and nearly fall to the floor in a panic. When such nights occurred he would move above deck and take a position in the fresh air, usually joined by Juugo shortly thereafter.

Juugo was much like Sasuke when dealing with confined spaces and always slept on the top deck. His time spent in the crowded lower decks of Orochimaru's hollowed out slave ship continued to haunt him. There was little doubt he would continue to be affected by his many years as a slave for the remainder of his life.

Opening the satchel at his waist as he entered the shot locker, Sasuke began to load several extra shots into the bag before moving onto the powder magazine to grasp two of the smaller kegs beneath both his arms. The sooner he reached the waiting cannons, the sooner he could take his place above deck and scan the pirates for Itachi's face.

There was little doubt he would recognize his brother. Ten years might have passed, but he was certain Itachi's features were burned into his memory. He was more worried about his brother not recognizing him than the other way around.

Panting lightly under the exertion brought on by carrying the two kegs of powder along with some extra shot, he made it to the steps leading above to the level housing the cannons when the ship was rocked hard by the unmistakable sound of cannons firing.

The ship tilted precariously under the attack, and Sasuke was sent crashing into the hull, his head slamming hard against one of the bracing beams. Pain ricocheted across his skull and down the side of his face. Stars danced behind his closed eyes and he blacked out for a moment under the sensory assault. A slight trickle of blood working down the side of his face and he fought to right himself despite the throbbing in his head.

He wasn't expecting the battle to start so quickly. Naval vessels were under a harsh disadvantage when it came to unidentified ships. Firing on a merchant vessel could bring severe consequences and by the time they reach a position for the captains to communicate, the enemy ship was firing, earning the chance at first strike.

Pirates were a devious lot, and were well aware of the rules and regulations concerning naval vessels as many members of pirate crews were former naval sailors, likely discharged for various indiscretions or possibly deserters seeking the riches offered by pirate captains over the honor of serving in the navy. Understanding them was difficult, and many of the naval commanders refused to deviate from the set guidelines. Firing unprovoked on an approaching vessel was one such guideline even Kakashi would not break.

"Shit," groaned Sasuke clutching his throbbing head. He could already feel the growing lump on his brow.

He stumbled to his feet and moved to climb the nearby steps while still clutching the powder kegs. Just as he reached the top of the above deck, the ship's hull was sent crashing in as another round of cannons were let loose. Several screams erupted from the crew and shouts began to erupt from above.

"Their boarding us," shouted one of the sailors as he pushed aside his dead shipmate. "Get above deck, Sasuke. You're one hell of a swordsman and of more use there."

Sasuke pressed a hand to his brow and moved towards the halfway broken stairs leading above deck. With his head throbbing as it was and blood half blinding him from the slice across his brow, he doubted he would have the coordination to put up much of a fight against an uninjured sailor of any skill.

He drew his cutlass from his belt and took the final step into the sunlight. His eyes took several moments to adjust before he was forced to become defensive as a pirate sailor pressed his advantage and began to swing hard and fast in Sasuke's direction.

With a groaning stumble, Sasuke attempted to gain footing on the wet upper deck while quickly parrying the swinging attacks. The attacking sailor wasn't particularly skilled. His tactic seemed to be swinging his sword as hard and fast as he could with no particular direction other than slicing at Sasuke. It made him an easy target for Sasuke to deal with once his bearings were gathered.

Sasuke parried a final attack, twisting and swinging his cutlass around to plow forward past his opponent's guard and into his throat. It wasn't a hard enough blow to take his head clean off, but enough to slice open his windpipe and carotid arteries. Blood spurted outward and across Sasuke's face as he stepped away to allow the man to fall to the deck, painting it red with his blood.

A sneer curled his lips before his gaze darted through the attacking pirates. They had disabled the ship, but not taken out the mast. It was Sasuke's duty to drive out the pirates or take as many as he could with them before dying.

Sasuke's eyes darted about the ship in search of Kakashi or Juugo. Juugo's large frame was not hard to spot as he sent another attacker crashing backward with a hard swing of his arm. Even without a weapon, Juugo was dangerous. His entire body could be used as a weapon, nearly capable to render any attacker senseless. It would take more than one on one attacks to disable Juugo.

Sasuke pulled his flintlock pistol from his belt as another pirate attacked. He made a quick perusal of his face before firing the weapon and sending him to the ground. As long as none of his attackers were Itachi, he would take them down one at a time. They only slowed his progress in finding his brother.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to see an grim Kakashi approach. "Kakashi? What the hell happened?"

"They have cannons in the bow of their ship. They didn't even wait to come along side before they were firing and boarded quickly. It doesn't look good."

Bringing a hand to his hair, Sasuke fought the urge to pull out the strands. He had already determined Itachi was not a member of this crew. They were too coarse and gruff to be someone Itachi would associate with. None of them even remotely resembled those few he possessed memories of.

"What should we do?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Take as many of them with us before we meet our end. The ship is done for. I've always considered you to be like a son to me, though I know you don't feel the same."

With those words, Kakashi clanged his rapier to Sasuke's in a farewell and darted across the deck, slicing through as many of the invading crew as he could. It angered and frustrated Sasuke to be left alone with the knowledge that his search for Itachi was all but at an end. His eyes scanned the deck in one final and futile sweep for his brother's familiar face.

"Well wut 'ave we 'ere?"

Sasuke swiveled on his heels, turning to face a heavily tattooed man. His pale blond hair struck a familiar cord in Sasuke, one he could not quite place. His heavily guttural speech and sneer brought the hint of familiarity in Sasuke.

"I see I've found me another slant-eyed bastard to play wiv." Lips parted in an arrogant smirk.

Without freezing, Sasuke moved into an attacking position. "Who are you?"

"Name's Hidan."

Without warning, Hidan attacked. His weapon swung quick and efficiently. Unlike Sasuke's previous attackers, this man was experienced and deadly. It sent Sasuke into an immediate defensive state until he could effectively read his opponent's movements.

As their steel clashed, Sasuke grated his teeth against the reverberating pain shooting up his arm. The man attacked like an elephant with hard, determined strokes. It was all Sasuke could do to defend against the attacks, not being allowed even a moment to retaliate.

"Damn it," hissed Sasuke as he barely dodged an attack that grazed deep into the flesh of his upper arm. Blood stained his loose white shirt and forced him to shift his weapon to the opposite arm. He wasn't as strong of a fighter with his right hand, making his chances of bringing this man down decreasing exponentially.

"Don't worry, pretty. I ain't gonna kill you yet." Hidan's grin widened with knowledge of his having the upper hand.

A growl erupted from Sasuke's throat. His cutlass glinted in the light. He could hear the screams of the dying echoing in the background. This ship was done for. They were losing too many. He'd lost sight of Juugo and Kakashi in the mayhem erupting on deck. If there was nothing else he could do, he would take this arse with him to hell. Itachi would have to forgive him for failing to find him.

Sasuke moved to attack, willing to die to bring this bastard down when something hard slammed over his head and sent him crashing to the ground in pain. He rolled over to see a sailor standing over Sasuke with a scowl.

"Stop playing. We've almost got this ship cowed. Finish rounding up the remaining men and put them together."

Sasuke groaned in pain as his injured arm was grabbed and he was tugged across the deck. The haze around his eyes lifted enough for him to see Juugo severely restrained in a mixture of rope and manacles while bleeding heavily from what looked to be a gunshot graze to his shoulder. Knowing what his friend had gone through during his life, the sight angered him to the point of struggling to his feet, only to be shoved backwards into the small gathering of surviving crew.

"Well, it appears we have some survivors." A large smirking man clomped across the blood stained deck. "It's always nice to have a little chat before we get down to the business of sending all of you to meet your makers."

"Captain Zabuza, they have a fair amount of shot and powder below deck." A young man approached, his face delicate nearly to the point of being feminine.

"Clear out the hold, Haku. Take anything of use, but leave a few kegs of powder for the finale," ordered Zabuza to the small man standing beside him.

"Aye, Captain."

Sasuke watched the boy, no older than himself, trot away through the gore spilling across the length of the deck as if nothing was there. It was a testament to his exposure to violence. Even Sasuke was a bit sickened by the sight of his fellow shipmates fileted about the ship, some still alive and left to suffer from their mortal wounds before dying.

"So, I see you've put up a bit of a fight and taken some of my crew from my service. That means I need to replace them. I could go to a port and recruit there, but I always like to offer up positions to those who show promise." Zabuza's gaze shifted to Juugo, who still struggled against his bonds. "You, big man, just say the word and you're welcome aboard the ship."

"Captain?"

Zabuza's eyes shifted to Hidan. "What is it?"

"I want the slant-eyed one there."

Zabuza shifted his gaze to where Sasuke sat, glare firmly in place. "He's attractive, but I don't have room on board my ship for a crewman's whore."

Hidan growled under his breath and stepped back. His eyes flashed dangerously as he took his place amongst his crewmates.

Zabuza glanced at Sasuke, kneeling before him. "Hidan wants you, but I'm the captain and what I say goes. Join my crew and the only cock you'll have to suck is mine."

It was a tempting offer, not so much the sucking of cock, but the knowledge of being aboard another ship instead of being doomed to be sent to the depths. If it brought him closer to Itachi, he would suck any cock stuck in his face. Still, though he was desperate to be with Itachi again, his stomach roiled at the thought of being involved with that crew. They were the worst sort of pirates. They were the type that raped women and children before killing them. Joining them would be selling his soul to a devil. There were lines Sasuke refused to cross, even for Itachi. He would kill, but he would not find enjoyment in the deed.

And so, Sasuke made his choice. Gathering as much spittle in his mouth as he could, he spat the fluid onto Zabuza's face. The act earned him the slamming of a cutlass's hilt into the side of his head. The look of anger on Zabuza's visage was worth every moment of the pain.

Zabuza snorted and wiped the saliva from his face. "Kill them all. It's not worth it."

Hidan scowled and drew his pistol, aiming it directly at Sasuke's head. "'Ave a nice trip to 'ell."

"Fuck you," spat Sasuke.

The pistol was pressed to Sasuke's brow. "I usually like runnin' swag through the gullet. But, fer you, I'll use a shot."

Sasuke stared directly into Hidan's face. He was determined to not look away as his life was ended. If there was a God, he would ensure Sasuke was allowed to haunt this man to the grave for denying him a chance to reconnect with his brother.

oOo

Itachi smirked at Kisame laying across his bunk, his body completely devoid of clothing. This short interlude involved sneaking away for a quick fuck, though few fucks between them could be called quick. Their exchange several weeks prior had opened up the flood gates in both of their bodies. Rules were shoved aside in favor of the carnal pleasures to be found with each other's bodies.

Itachi's arm was healed and now he had Kisame right where he wanted him--naked and ready to be taken. His body burned with lust to finally feel Kisame surrounding him. That Kisame trusted him enough to take him only served to further endear him to Itachi.

Long slender fingers tugged at hard, pebbled nipples before working their way down to wrap around the thick girth of Kisame's erection bobbing insistently against his abdomen. He loved the thickness Kisame possessed. When inside him, it seemed to stretch him beyond what he would normally think was comfortable. The slight pain that came from Kisame's cock was always a welcome one.

Itachi moved his hand from the thick girth and then trailed below to begin stroking the tender flesh of Kisame's perineum. He loved the gasping grunts passing Kisame's lips. The sound sent additional strands of lust rippling through him, making his cock all the harder.

"Why don't you suck my cock while you are down there," growled Kisame through terse lips.

Itachi lowered his head and swiped his tongue across the large bulbous head of Kisame's erection. "How was that?"

"If you don't hurry and get on with it, Pein is going to come down here and beat the shit out of us for fucking when we should be working," threatened Kisame.

A low rumbling chuckle erupted from Itachi. "Wasn't it you who said work could wait? That others could handle it for a short while."

Kisame hissed through his teeth as two fingers pressed inside, aided by a bit of oil pillaged from below deck. His hips arched from the bed as Itachi swallowed the tip of his erection. "Oh, fuck me."

Itachi pulled back, giving the head a slow swipe. "That's the plan."

Pulling back, Itachi liberally coated his erection with oil and moved into position between Kisame's thighs. The strong muscles flexed outward at his touch and his hips arched in silent demand. He was lining up his shaft when loud banging sounded on their door.

"Kisame! Itachi! Get out here. Pein needs you on deck."

The two might have ignored the order if not for the strained and desperate sound in Kiba's voice. It was one thing to ignore Kiba in favor of pleasure, it was another to ignore the insistent strain on his voice that had nothing to do with Pein's ire.

Itachi rolled from Kisame and immediately snatched his pants from the floor and pulled his loose white shirt over his head, finishing off with a wide belt and black boots. His face pulled down into slight regret as he turned to face Kisame, seeing him pulling on his shirt and boots before standing.

"Let's go."

They grabbed their weapons from the table near the door and moved out of the cabin and up the stairs onto the deck. Kiba looked relieved to see them and whispered their arrival to their waiting captain.

"What is it?" groused Kisame as he took up position at Pein's right, Itachi beside him.

"Shikamaru spotted smoke on the water."

Itachi glanced towards the nearing smoke. His head cocked and his nose sniffed the air. "Cannon fire."

"It's Zabuza's ship." Pein handed his spyglass to Kisame. "Should we bother approaching?"

"They're nothing but barbarians. They give even pirate a bad name, and that's saying something." Kisame brought it to his eye before passing the device to Itachi. "Last I heard, Hidan sails with him."

Neji, standing on the lower part of the top deck stiffened visibly. His hands clenched at his side and his pale eyes flared dangerously. Those around him took steps away so to not be near him when Pein decided to go around the two ships.

Pein folded his arms across his chest and stared outward. "It's just a naval ship. I don't want to have the British Navy following on my arse because of Zabuza."

Shikamaru shimmed down the main mast and to the rope ladder. He immediately took his place at Neji's side and settled a hand on his quaking shoulder. His face pressed close to his ear and unheard words were whispered, calming some, if not all, of his flaring anger.

Kisame tapped his fingers on the railing. "We owe it to the Hyuugas. They trusted us."

"Never trust a pirate," snapped Pein.

Itachi blocked out the growing argument and focused the spyglass on the ship. He couldn't see faces clearly, but the small group of survivors were being herded towards the central part of the ship. They were all dressed in various states of naval uniforms. He opened his mouth to advise going around and leaving the naval seamen to their fate when a particularly familiar frame halted him.

He could not see his face and his hair was in all sorts of disrepair; still, something was familiar about him. Perhaps it was the way he held himself or the aura he exuded despite facing his death. There was something vaguely familiar about him. Whatever the case, Itachi suddenly felt an instant need to not see him laid dead upon the deck.

"Let's attack."

Kisame arched a brow towards Itachi. "That's an unusual suggestion from you."

Pein looked interested as well. "Indeed. It is unusual for you to advise attacking."

"Perhaps I'm changing my ways," offered Itachi. "I think we should attack. There are some crew still alive, including the captain. It might be wise to have a naval captain's favor in our pocket. Taking down Hidan would only be icing on the cake."

Pein narrowed his eyes and tapped his fingers on the railing. All eyes were trained on him. In the end, it was his decision as to whether they left the ship to its fate at the hands of Zabuza's crew or attacked and wrought vengeance on Zabuza.

"Mr. Asuma."

Asuma flicked his eyes towards Pein. "Captain?"

"Move in for the kill." His gaze shifted to the crew. "Hoist the colors."

The crew cheered. Neji exhaled the breath he held. Kisame grinned broadly, obviously excited about the chance to bloody his blade. Itachi, however, brought the spyglass to his eye once more and watched as the dark haired man attempted to stand and attack the invading crew, only to be shoved to the deck once more.

"See something interesting?" asked Pein as he check his pistol to insure it was ready to fire.

"There is someone on the deck. He looks familiar."

"We'll see when we arrive."

Itachi nodded and moved into position, ready to attack.

oOo

Hidan grinned widely, his finger moving to pull the trigger when shouts rang out only moments before cannon fire erupted in the distance. "Bloody 'ell."

"It's the fucking Crimson Cloud!" shouted one of the crew.

Zabuza whipped out his spyglass and focused it on the ship. "Damn it, Pein."

"Get back on the damn ship and prepare for battle," shouted Zabuza.

"What about them?" asked Haku calmly. "Should we kill them?"

"Leave 'em." Zabuza gave a small grunt. "We can worry about them later once we take out the Cloud."

The remainder of Kakashi's crew were left tied up and injured on the deck of his ship. There was little point in attempting to escape. The ship was too damaged to make it far. Their best hope would be to pray the attacking crew would be willing to attempt and negotiate for their ransom.

On board Zabuza's ship, Ice Mirror, he was shouting orders as they attempted to rearrange their ship into prime attacking position. "Load the bar and chain. Let's take out her mast and make her dead in the water."

Several of the crew jumped to his command, moving below deck to load the bar and chain, a weapon specifically designed to damage rigging and the mast, essentially crippling a ship. The weapon was loaded into the bow cannon and awaiting order from the captain to fire.

"Fire!"

The cannon exploded loudly and spinning balls connected by a chain were ejected from the ship. They spun on a coarse towards the Crimson Cloud, but failed to connect correctly, only mildly damaging some of the minor rigging.

"Fuck," snarled Zabuza. "Get to the fucking guns, you scalawags."

The Crimson Cloud showed its starboard side, lining up perfectly just in time to begin firing with its might towards the Ice Mirror. The first series of shots took out several of their guns along with the crew manning them. The wooden hull splintered partly under the attack.

Zabuza's ship and crew were not prepared for an attack from another ship and it showed. Their arrogance was quickly leading to their demise, the closer the approaching ship came.

Surf became choppy between the two ships as the Crimson Cloud released another volley of shot from their cannons. The few Zabuza's ship were able to get off only dealt minor damage to the Cloud in comparison to the damage inflicted to the Ice Mirror.

"Board them!"

Hooks were thrown across the length of ocean between ships. Sailors pulled hard so that the ships were forced together. When the crew of the other ship sought to cut the line, another was ready and thrown to replace it.

Soon the clanging of weapons filled the air. Smoke from the cannons drifted on the breeze. It created an almost surreal atmosphere.

Neji Hyuuga, last of his clan, boarded immediate after Kisame. His weapon of choice was his fists. It was disconcerting to see the agile man disarm and incapacitate sailors armed to the teeth with pistols, muskets, axes, and cutlasses.

Kisame relished in the battle. His sword swung hard and fast, occasionally his hand reached for one of the many daggers lining the knife holster hanging across his chest. His deadly aim had many giving him a wide berth while deciding which was worse, dying in close combat with the large man, or dying from a razor sharp dagger to the back.

"Where is Hidan?" snarled Neji to a half dead pirate limp in his hands.

Over the few years, Neji had proved himself quite able and was one of the more trusted members of the crew. His animosity towards Pein gradually dimmed though never truly abated. He still blamed Pein partially for the death of his family, if only abstractly. His odd relationship with Shikamaru helped him become more at ease with the Cloud's crew.

Rumors abounded concerning the two, though no proof of their relationship could be found and neither were talking it. They were never far from each other's company, but whether they were friends or more was not fully known. All that was known was that when Jiraiya urged Pein to bring Neji onto his crew, Shikamaru was the first to agree to it.

"Over there," whispered the sailor, his head jerking shakily towards where Hidan's tattooed body was dodging a well aimed attack.

Neji removed a small knife from his belt and shoved it into his fallen adversary's chest. His eyes were now focused on Hidan.

"Take care, Neji," shouted Shikamaru while still dealing with his own attacker.

Neji nodded before refocusing his gaze. He lunged across the length of the damaged ship, his eyes only focused on Hidan. It was obvious from his stance that this fight would be with his hands alone.

Itachi took up place at Kisame's back. His skill with daggers had improved, but was nowhere near that of Kisame. His weapon of choice was a cutlass or pistol. It was easier to control the tide of battle for him with weapons better suited to him. Kisame had not lied when he told Itachi all those years ago that Pein was the better teacher for him. He had been a harsh taskmaster but the results were undeniable. Itachi rivaled if not surpassed Pein's skill with the blade.

"I'll take care of Zabuza," panted Kisame. "You'll need to handle his pet."

Itachi's eyes shifted towards the young man standing not far from Zabuza. He was attractive and delicate, but appearances could be deceiving. The boy, Haku, was nearly as deadly as Zabuza. His innocence was a façade, hiding the soul of a killer.

Their moment of rest was finished as Itachi moved in quickly to face off against the young man waiting almost patiently. His hand gripped a long slender rapier and his face shown only calm as he lifted it to face Itachi.

"Why did you attack us?"

Itachi narrowed his gaze and lifted his cutlass. "Does it matter?"

Haku smiled faintly and swung his weapon quickly, only to have it parried nimbly by Itachi's blade. "I don't suppose it does."

Between two masters of swordplay, a battle is more of a dance. The back and forth between them created a beautiful samba, accented by the sound of metal clashing against metal. Neither gave the slightest ounce. It was almost a perfectly matched battle.

Almost.

The difference between the two was simple. Experience. Though Haku was a gifted swordsman and extremely nimble on his feet, Itachi possessed the greater experience. Even when on the island, he was constantly forced to spar with Pein to hone his skills. On the open sea, the Crimson Cloud did not spend its time idle on the waves. Those forced battles only served to make Itachi the better swordsman.

Haku froze as his stance opened slightly and gave Itachi the necessary opening for his weapon. Blood dribbled from pale lips as he stared down at the weapon piercing his chest. His slender rapier dropped from lifeless hands and he fell to the ground.

Wide dark eyes stared at Itachi and a moment of regret spilled forth into him. He watched the eyes grow empty, staring towards where Zabuza still battled Kisame. Zabuza's name was the last word spilling from his lips.

Zabuza, locked in a battle with Kisame, faltered upon seeing Haku fall. His shock left him open and he was easily struck down. Perhaps it was an unfair ending for a pirate lord, but not all endings could be said to be dramatic or fair. As the light left his eyes, he gazed intently at his fallen comrade.

With Zabuza's death, the remainder of his crew easily fell or surrendered. Only Hidan remained unwilling to fall. All eyes turned to where Neji prowled around his prey much like a wild jungle cat.

"He's toying with him," commented Itachi.

Kisame folded his arms across his chest. "Let him."

Pein stepped across the bodies and moved to watch. "This has been a long time in coming."

"From many angles," said Kisame, his eyes shifting to gaze upon Itachi. "You alright with him getting the glory? You've a beef with him as well."

Itachi shrugged, his gaze hard. "The means does not matter, only the end. My issue with Hidan is minor compared to Neji."

He watched as Neji moved quickly, easily breaking Hidan's arm and forcing him to take a quick defensive. He was not a slouch when it came to sword skills, but against a martial arts expert, his weapons were all but useless if they could not land upon their target.

"Kill him," snapped Pein, tired of the torturously slow battle. "We've got to deal with that other ship."

Neji's lips lifted in a sneer. He moved quickly in an almost unseen movement and slammed the flat of his hand into Hidan's chest. "For the honor of my family."

Hidan flew back, landing firmly on his back. His hands gripped at his chest and strange gurgling sounds erupted from his throat before his body went still except for the occasional spasming of his dying muscles.

"Loot the ship for anything important, then get back to the Cloud. I have some bargaining to do." Pein smirked at the watching crew.

Neji continued to stare at Hidan's gradually cooling body. He did not move until Shikamaru placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Closing his eyes and exhaling slowly, Neji nodded. "My ancestors are content for now."

"Don't even think about going for Pein again," said Shikamaru. "He trusts you, but only so far. If you mutiny against him, he won't leave you marooned with a single shot, he'll leave you marooned with no shot."

Itachi glanced at Shikamaru and Neji before returning to the Cloud. "I want to see those naval sailors."

Pein eyed Itachi cautiously. "What is so interesting about them?"

"I don't know."

Kisame grinned and sheathed his weapon. "Well then, why don't we go find out."

Itachi nodded. "Yes."

The crew trickled back to the ship. The few members of Zabuza's crew who were spared, were left with their ravaged ship. There was little in terms of food or goods remaining. If they wanted to survive, they would need to head towards shore as soon as possible.

As the Cloud pulled up beside the crippled naval vessel, Pein walked across the temporary plank connecting them, followed by Kisame, and then Itachi. His gaze shifted amongst them.

"I wonder if we can get any sort of ransom for them. The British government is quite stingy with ransoms. That captain doesn't look to be of noble birth."

Itachi ignored Pein's musings, his eyes shifting from one to the other until his gaze landed on a dark haired man. He frowned at the turned down face. It allowed only a slight portion of his features to be seen. Something vaguely familiar tore at his subconscious and he found himself drawing his sword and placing it beneath the lowered chin.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

Dark eyes lifted, their almond shaped curves widening instantly upon seeing Itachi's face. The man's throat bobbed as if searching for the words to say. Only a small garbled sound escaped.

Itachi frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"

"Itachi," whispered the man, his eyes growing hooded. "Have you forgotten me?"

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image made by gaia77 and used with permission.
> 
> http://daydreamer79.deviantart.com/art/Seaswept-Itachi-and-Kisame-313505541


	17. Chapter 17

Upon hearing the words, Itachi's pupils flared moments before his eyes narrowed. His fingers clenched around the hilt of the blade, fighting equal parts incredulity and hope. With jaw clenched, he shifted the blade away from its precarious placement near the man's neck. Could his words be true? Was it truly Sasuke kneeling before him. After the long years where every dark haired boy would send his heart into pounding, would he finally be reunited with his brother?

"Be careful, Itachi," hissed Kisame.

Itachi nodded towards Kisame and took a step towards the man. Crouching before him, his fingers grasped a strong, smooth chin and stared at the face before him. There was hardly much remaining of what he recalled of his brother's face. His mind warred with his heart at what he saw before him. Though little of Sasuke remained in the defined features, there was no doubting the attractive merging of his father and mother in the face before him. The gentle curve reminiscent of his mother's face softened the dark eyes that were so hard and very much like those of his father.

It was Sasuke. It had to be. No other man could bear such a striking resemblance to his mother and father.

"Itachi?"

"It's him." Itachi released the jaw at Kisame's approach and stepped back. "It's Sasuke."

Kisame shifted his gaze to Pein. "Captain?"

"Interesting turn of events. Wouldn't you say so, Kisame?" Pein linked his hands behind his back and glanced towards the fading light on the horizon. "Mr. Nara, have the supplies been loaded onto the Cloud? We would do well to make way before long. Best not to tarry near a sunken British navy vessel."

Shikamaru ambled forward with Neji close on his heels. "Near about, Captain. Naval ships carry quite a bit in the powder magazine. We'll be flush in that area for quite a while. They're lucky Zabuza's attacks didn't hit the magazine. This ship would have been blown straight to God."

Pein ran the hand of one hand across his jaw and glanced towards where the few survivors of Zabuza's attack sat on deck, attempting to dress each other's wounds with torn garments. The attack was quite brutal for them to have lost so many. The deck was littered with the bodies of both crews.

He paced back and forth before the crew, lost in thought. Occasionally his gaze would dart over each man before shifting over what remained of the ship. It was obvious from the ornaments adorning their uniform jackets who the captain of the ship was. "You're the captain? Don't bother to deny it. You have that air about you."

"I am Captain Kakashi Hatake, His Royal Majesty's Navy. Why does a scur like yourself care which of us is captain?"

"As I see it, you are naught but a captain of a pile of rubble barely able to remain afloat. You should be glad my ship happened about when it did. You know, Captain, Zabuza was a vindictive arse who loved to torture captains of captured ships." Pein's lips twitched as he gazed at the battle weary group of sailors. "He would keep a few alive, using them to pry information from the captain to further his own goals before killing them one after the other once his information was gathered. Then he would leave the captain tied to the mast while his ship sank around him, lost to the depths. A slow, drawn out death by drowning."

"And are you cut from the same ilk, Captain?" hissed Kakashi. "Your colors state your status as pirates clear enough."

"Mayhap I am. Do you fear watching the water creep slowly around you as your body is pulled down into the abyss of Davy Jones' locker?" Pein slowly drew his cutlass and pointed it towards the thrumming pulse in Kakashi's throat. "I can send you there now if you so wish it. I am capable of showing mercy from time to time."

"No!" A hand shot out and wrapped around the blade pressed with threatening menace at Kakashi's throat, forcing it away just as the blade sliced through the fleshy parts of the hand.

Itachi started upon seeing his brother slicing his hand to save the captain from Pein's taunts. He moved to take a step forward, only to have Kisame's hand latch onto his shoulder.

"Wait," growled Kisame under his breath.

"Ah, the other Uchiha." Pein pulled his blade from Sasuke's hand, bring a cry of pain from his throat. "You certainly grew a set of balls in the past ten years. All I recall of you is a quivering child near about pissing his pants at the approach of anyone who was not his brother."

"Bastard," snarled Sasuke as he hugged his injured hand to his chest, blood staining his white shirt red and dripping in thick droplets to the damp deck.

"So I've been told, though, contrary to belief, my mother was wed to my father, evil son of a bitch though he was." Pein withdrew a cloth from his pocket and began to wipe away the blood from the blade before sheathing it at his waist. "I find it amusing that after all this time of looking, Itachi finds his brother is a minor officer on a naval vessel, the very sort of vessel that would see him swinging from the gallows with little more than a farce of a trial. Do you blame your brother, Sasuke Uchiha? Have you been searching for him just to see him granted a short drop and a sudden stop?"

Sasuke paled and glanced towards Itachi's drawn face. His eyes darted back and forth as if searching for something. He bit the inside of his jaw until the taste of copper filled his mouth to keep from speaking.

Pein gestured to where Itachi stood, his face pulled down into an expressionless mask. "Your brother there is quite the bloodthirsty creature. Would it surprise you to know he has killed many a sailor since your impromptu departure from the _Cloud_ ten years past? I wonder what you did during that time. We both know your time aboard Orochimaru's ship was mostly spent on your back."

Sasuke's injured hand, cradled in the open fold of his jacket wrapped around the hidden blade kept there. With a darting motion, he drew the blade and lunged at Pein, anger and pain prominent on his features. The promise of death at his hands whispered on the wind.

Itachi shrugged off Kisame's hand and darted forward, his callused hand wrapping around Sasuke's wrist just as the blade brushed Pein's chest. He could feel the muscles pulled tight in his brother's arm. Blood ran down the length of the dagger from where Sasuke's hand was sliced open by Pein's blade. It colored the iron blade and dripped from the tip onto Pein's white shirt. His eyes were wild with anger and his lips turned down in a scowl.

"Loyalty is quite interesting, isn't it, Mr. Uchiha? Your brother will always be a wanted man and should you stay with the navy, you will always be tasked with bringing him to justice. Fate is quite the trickster, isn't she?" Pein wrapped a hand around Sasuke's fingers and pried them loose of the weapon, causing it to clatter to the surface of the deck. "You want him, Itachi? He'll be your responsibility if we take him on board. I'll grant you this one boon for your long service to the _Crimson Cloud_."

Sasuke's eyes darted to Itachi. The almond shaped orbs widened visibly.

Itachi maintained his brutal grip on Sasuke's wrist. His heart thudded loudly in his chest though his expression never changed. Even if he wanted to, there was no other option for him. "I want him."

Pein nodded and jerked his head towards the _Crimson Cloud_. "Put him in the brig. I don't want to have to sleep with one eye open. We'll decide what to do with him later."

Nodding his head, Itachi released a breath as Pein turned his attention to the remainder of the naval crew. If Sasuke had succeeded in stabbing Pein, he would have been torn asunder by the crew, regardless of his position in Itachi's heart. During Pein's taunting dialogue, he was forced to clench his teeth while wondering if it was Pein's version of suicide. Even Itachi suspected the presence of Sasuke's hidden blade, so Pein must have been certain Sasuke would eventually attack.

"Keep your mouth shut," growled Itachi under his breath. "You're damn lucky I'm fast. If that blade had connected, you would have been dead before the captain hit the deck."

Kisame eyed Sasuke as he was led away before moving towards Pein. "What about the rest of them? Hostages?"

"The only one worth anything would be the captain. The rest are worth more as food to the fish." Pein folded his arms across his chest before narrowing his gaze on the large man strapped firmly to the mast. Muscles bulged insistently as he sought to free himself from his bonds. "That one. I think he is bigger than you, Kisame."

"He looks half mad." Kisame shook his head. "Better to leave him as he is. He'll likely take down several of the crew before we could put him down."

The wood in the destroyed mast creaked. "Sasuke!"

Pein turned his gaze towards Itachi and Sasuke, his brow arched. "That's interesting. I think he's more interested in Itachi's sibling than in his own life or that of his fellow crew members."

Walking forward, Pein forced desperate eyes to face him. The wooden mast gave another creak. "Listen to me. You want to go with him?"

Eyes widened and the man stopped his struggles. He nodded slowly as he met Pein's gaze. "I do."

Pein glanced at Kisame. "What's your name?"

"Juugo."

"Juugo what?" Pein's gaze drifted over him, taking in his blood splattered shirt. He was probably the reason there was an uncommon number of Zabuza's crew dead on the deck amongst the naval ones.

"Just Juugo."

Folding his arms across his chest, Pein smirked at Juugo. "Well, just Juugo, I have a proposition for you. I'll take you on my ship and work you like a mule on a farm. As long as you do as ordered, I won't hurt the younger Uchiha, savvy?"

"Captain, are you insane?" muttered Kisame.

"Well, Juugo?"

Juugo glanced towards Sasuke's disappearing shoulder. "Aye. I have to protect Sasuke. I will serve on your ship so long as Sasuke is safe."

"Cut him loose and take him aboard the _Cloud_." Pein turned from Juugo to face the remainder of the naval crew. "Leave the rest of them. If the fates see fit to bless them with life, then so be it."

Kisame nodded and freed Juugo from his bonds. Surprisingly, Juugo did not rebel, but followed docilely towards the waiting ship. The docile attitude seemed at odds with the large body straining the seams of his ill-fitting white shirt.

"You'll die at my hands," shouted Kakashi as he struggled to his feet.

Pein turned his back from the injured group and doffed his hat in parting. "You'll have to catch me first, Captain. And considering the shape of your ship, I doubt it will be any time in the near future."

Pein stalked across the plank. "What are you louts standing about for? Hoist the anchor and ready the sails. The wind favors us, so let us make haste and sail on it."

Below deck, Itachi led Sasuke towards the series of cells in the lowest part of the ship. The cool, stale air caused his stomach to clench in a memory of the time they spent together in hold. He could not believe his brother was alive and with him again. It tore at his innards to force Sasuke to remain below in the filth, but even he was wise enough not to trust his brother after so long a separation, especially considering he was a part of the Royal navy.

Itachi gave Sasuke a small shove once they reached the iron bars. He withdrew a clean bit of cloth from the pouch at his side and handed it to his brother. "Wrap your hand in that. I'll bring you something to put on the wound later."

"Itachi," Sasuke whispered. "I knew you were alive. I knew I would find you."

The words whispered over Itachi's frayed emotions, soothing and inflaming them in one easy motion. They brought about an ache in his chest for he had given up his brother for dead and was now standing in his presence. "How did you know?"

"I knew. You're my brother. I would have sailed the world over for a chance to find you. I stayed with the navy for a chance to find you. Kakashi practically raised me, so I knew it was safer than taking a position on board another ship."

Itachi's gaze hardened, not at Sasuke, but at himself. Sasuke had not given up while he had. His brother had become a ghost haunting him on almost every night. "What would you say if you knew I had given up on you? I wasn't even looking for you anymore. You were dead to me in my heart."

Sasuke paled, his uninjured hand wrapping around the thick grating. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Turning on his heels, he moved towards the door. "I will see about tending your injuries later."

"Itachi, don't leave!"

Itachi refused to answer the cry from his brother. He could not face Sasuke knowing that while he had given up on finding him when Sasuke had not. The knotting in his stomach nearly brought him to his knees gagging. Shame built inside him with little hope of being expelled. It brought on a chill that had nothing to do with the cooler air below deck.

"Itachi, how is Sasuke?"

Itachi lifted his gaze to meet Dan's concerned eyes, not realizing how far he had walked in his morose state. "He is fine. If you could make a poultice for his hand, I would be much obliged. Time in the brig could bring about infection without something to help it heal."

"I'll do that. Judging from what caused it, he'll likely need stitching up as well." Dan frowned at Itachi. "Something seems off with you."

Itachi glanced at Dan through the corner of his eye. "I'm fine."

"I know its rough seeing your brother locked away, but I'm sure it will be temporary. It's just a precaution on Pein's part. It has been nearly ten years."

Nodding his head, Itachi stalked up the last set of stairs and was immediately greeted with the warm sea breeze. It ruffled the locks of hair that came loose from his queue, causing them to dance around his face in silky movements. His eyes immediately landed on Kisame and the large man with him.

"Pein brought him aboard?"

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Neji, put him to work. I'll deal with him later."

Itachi followed Kisame up the steps towards the door to Pein's quarters. "Zabuza had him tied up tight for a reason. From what I can tell, he's crazy strong."

"Pein wanted him, and I can't say I blame him. Your brother's safety was all he was concerned with. They are likely lovers for him to nearly bring down the rest of that mast in an attempt to follow after him."

Itachi heaved a sigh. "Keep him under watch and don't house him with Sasuke."

"You don't trust your brother?" asked Kisame.

"Would you?" Itachi's eyes grew shadowed. "He is a member of the British navy. They are more the splinter in our side than any other nation. They seem to make it their point in life to track down every pirate they can wrap their fingers around."

Kisame chuckled lightly. "There's money in bringing down pirates. I'm sure the king enjoys every hold filled with Spanish doubloons, especially considering he's a squanderer of his wealth as most of the monarchy tends to be."

"Indeed."

Blue eyes grew soft and a large hand clasped Itachi's shoulder. "What are your plans for your brother? I know the circumstances are not ideal."

"I don't know. I had given up hope, but he claims to still search for me." Itachi's lips drew down in a frown. "I can barely look at him with that knowledge."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out after some thought."

Itachi closed his eyes at the touch, relishing in the warmth brought on by the gesture. "I used to have a plan for when Sasuke was returned, of what I would say to him-of what I would do. He would stay with Jiraiya and Naruto while I was at sea. Jiraiya would teach him to be a sailor and Naruto would be his friend. He would have a childhood again. Now, things are different and I am unsure how to proceed. He is a grown man and in little need of an older brother."

"You're a smart man, Itachi, smarter than I think even Pein realizes." Kisame gave a comforting squeeze to Itachi's shoulder and moved away to rap firmly on Pein's door. "Give it some time and thought. Not everything goes as planned."

"Enter."

Pein was hunched over his charts, barely giving the two a glance as they entered. "About bloody time you made your way in here. Get in and close the damn door."

"You're making quite a bloodthirsty name for yourself these days, Captain," commented Kisame blandly. "I'm sure the tales of how you slayed a rival pirate lord will soon be making the rounds to ensure your infamy. The marooning of a small group of navy men on their dead ship probably only added to the tale."

"And you're one to talk, Kisame," snapped Pein in return. "Besides, I saw at least two row boats in decent shape. I'm sure between the group of them, they will make them sail worthy enough to reach safety before the ship completely goes under."

"I doubt they will see your mercy as anything but a mistake. The British aren't right bright. They'll likely think the boats were something we overlooked," said Itachi dryly as he glanced at the charts laid out before them. "What's our heading?"

Pein smirked lightly. "I think it would be wise to return to berth for a while. I'm afraid my little taunt directed at that captain will have the British navy on lookout for the Cloud. We'll need to lay low for a while."

"Are you going to be able to do that?" asked Itachi.

The humor in Pein's eyes died and he lifted a pistol from the table and pointed it at Itachi. "Don't test my patience today. You're lucky I didn't run your brother through for daring to attack me. If it were any other man, I would have without even giving it a thought."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly. "Apologies, Captain."

"Have Asuma set a course for Tsunade Island." Pein settled in the chair behind his desk and snatched his pipe from its holder, stuffing it full of tobacco, and using slender bit of wood lit by the nearby lantern to set the dried leaves to smoldering.

"Watch your brother, Itachi." Pein gave a few deep puffs on the pipe, allowing the smoke to create a halo around his head. "I trust you with my life as you so aptly demonstrated today, but I do not trust him. You'll keep a close eye on him."

"Aye, Captain." Itachi glanced at Kisame. "What about the other one?"

"His name is Juugo. He seems fairly devoted to your brother. As long as your brother is kept alive, I think he'll do as instructed." Pein took a long puff, chewing on the end of the pipe with his teeth. "Just to be certain, keep them separated. I don't trust your brother not to incite the man. If he is anything like you, Itachi, he is a dangerous person even when locked up."

"How is his hand?" asked Kisame.

"I sent Dan down to stitch it up. He always had a sort of rapport with Sasuke."

Pein linked his fingers on his abdomen and leaned back in his chair. "Not what you expected is it?"

"No," said Itachi curtly, "but I did not expect to find my brother as an officer on a naval ship."

"Strange workings indeed." Pein smiled a cold smile. "Get you to the wheel and adjust our course."

Itachi shifted his weight before nodding and exiting the cabin. He moved up the stairs to the wheel, pausing to glance at the navigation charts so to know the adjustments that needed to be made. "I'll take it for a bit, Asuma."

"There be a following wind. Even if by some luck another naval ship came upon the survivors, they will ne'er be able to catch us." Asuma leaned back against the railing and glanced toward where Juugo was single-handedly pulling the line of the larger sail against the wind. "I doubt even Kisame could do that alone."

"I think Kisame is becoming annoyed with all the references to him."

Asuma chuckled. "I would not doubt it. It be similar to impugning upon his manhood."

Itachi's lips quirked in a smile. "He has nothing to worry about in that area."

"You haven't mentioned your brother. When I last I saw the boy, he was a rather skinny lad with large eyes and a solemn face. Have you spoken with him. I would imagine after the showing you gave Captain Pein after your brother was spirited away, that you would refuse to leave his side."

The amusement faded from Itachi's eyes and his lips set in a hard line. "People change."

"I very much doubt you would do so. Are you still carrying about that little toy?" Asuma glanced slyly at Sasuke. "I'm sure your brother would like to know how much you missed him."

"I gave up." Itachi's hands tightened on the rungs of the wheel. "I can't face him."

Asuma's hand reached up to stroke his beard. "You've barely come into yourself, lad. You were little more than a child yourself when he was taken. That you held onto your resolve for so long is admirable. I think your brother would appreciate hearing you. If all you are going to do is avoid him, then mayhap it would have been better to leave him with his crewmates instead of as little more than a prisoner aboard a pirate vessel."

"No!" barked Itachi. The mere thought of Sasuke being left behind after so much time was unthinkable. "Mr. Asuma."

"Aye?"

"The captain wants our heading to be Tsunade Island. Would you mind manning the wheel for a little longer?" Itachi glanced towards the lower deck. "I will be back to relieve you shortly."

"Aye. And if you happen upon Shikamaru, tell him that he owes me three gold pieces."

Itachi's lips quirked. "A fact I'm sure he will be most displeased about."

"Aye, I'm sure."

Swallowing down the sudden nervousness building in his stomach, Itachi moved to the main deck and down the stairs leading into the interior of the ship. He passed the surgery and Kisame's room, climbing down a set of steep stairs leading into the lower recesses of the ship. There was no light except that coming from the periodic placement of dim lanterns. His boots clomped lightly on the mildewed flooring as he entered the brig.

"Ah, Itachi, we were just talking about you." Dan finished wrapping a bandage around Sasuke's hand and gave him a pat to his back. "You certainly grew up well, all things considering."

Dan exited the cell, locking it with a key attached to a ring and replaced the ring on a nail driven into the hull. "I'll leave you two to talk."

Itachi watched Dan close the door, leaving the two brothers in an uncomfortable silence. The moments drifted by until Itachi finally spoke, shattering the growing distance between them. "How is your hand?"

"Dan sewed it up. It was pretty deep, but I'm certain with Dan caring for me, there isn't as much of a risk for infection…even down here." Sasuke glanced at his bandaged hand. "That shit he put on it stinks all to hell, though."

A small fragile smile tilted the corner of Itachi's lips. "Dan likes to visit with healers at the various ports we visit. He is quite sought after in several of the free man ports for his skills at healing."

"I remember him. He was always nice to me, carving me little toys and making sure I had enough food." Sasuke smiled. "I probably would have died if he had not been aboard the ship. Even though I couldn't communicate very well, I was grateful for his saving my life."

Itachi arched a brow. "I noticed your English is much improved. I was beginning to think you would never learn to speak anything but our father's tongue."

"Try living aboard an English naval vessel for a decade. You learn a lot more than how to speak the language."

"Ah," smirked Itachi. "Try living aboard a pirate ship for a decade and see what you learn. I would be willing to wager it is considerably more than on a naval ship."

Sasuke began to laugh, his eyes closed in mirth. Itachi did not join him, but allowed a smile to creep along his features. It was strange conversing with Sasuke like this. They were practically strangers. After so many years, they knew almost nothing about each other.

"Itachi…" Sasuke's gaze became earnest and most of the tension melted from his frame. "I wanted to ask you something. Is my friend alright?"

"The large man? He is fine; doing the work of three sailors."

"His name is Juugo. Treat him well. Alright?" Sasuke's eyes softened at the mention of his name, causing a jolt of jealousy to work through Itachi. It had been a long while since such a sensation worked through him, and it caught him off-guard.

Sasuke cradled his hand gently on his lap. "He saved me when I was aboard Orochimaru's ship. If he wasn't there, I would have likely been in worse shape than I was when Kakashi brought him down."

"He has been with you for that long?"

A small nod caused Sasuke's hair to bob with the movement. "Aye. He has been a brother to me since I was taken from you."

A shock of pain pushed aside the jealousy. Sasuke had replaced him almost immediately upon their separation. The knowledge ate away at Itachi and removed every ounce of the joy he previously regained upon opening up to his brother.

"Itachi, are you alright?"

Itachi turned immediately before Sasuke could see the hurt in his gaze. "I have duties. If you like, I will have Dan return with your meal. I'm sure you would like the chance to speak with him more."

"I don't want to talk with Dan, I want to talk with you." Sasuke was on his feet and gripping the cell door in frustration. " _Nii-san_? What did I say?"

The tone of Sasuke's voice tore at him. Itachi could not bear to hear the wounded sound of his brother's voice. Sasuke could never understand just how much being replaced hurt. Perhaps he should have left his brother with his crewmates aboard their sinking vessel.

"Itachi," called out Sasuke. "Come back."

Itachi closed the door to the brig and leaned against the slightly warped wood. Tears pricked his eyes, causing him to quickly scrub at the offending orbs least his emotions be placed on display for all to see. Only one man was allowed to see these emotions on his face, and even he would not be privy to the absolute agony Itachi was currently experiencing.

Forcing down the hurt, he locked it away. Sasuke might have been looking for him, but in their absence from each other, he had chosen to replace him. That hurt more than anything he could ever recall.

He moved above deck and relieved Asuma of his post. His eyes stared forward, keeping the direction of Tsunade Island in the forefront of his mind. If he could bury what he was feeling deep enough, perhaps he could survive the pain it caused him. He had Kisame, so he was not alone, even if it suddenly felt that way.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Kisame growled under his breath as he tugged the line leading to the main mast tight and tied it off with deft movements of his hands. Years spent on board the ship had honed his body and skills, but failed to teach him how to deal with brothers long separated or a longtime companion's internal struggles. He had yet to talk to the younger one, but Itachi was being more than difficult enough.

Itachi was not talking to Kisame, nor anyone else on board the ship. If anyone noticed the sudden deterioration in his mood, not a single soul spoke of it. Itachi tended to keep to himself with the exception of Kisame, but even with him, he was being withdrawn. Dark eyes shown with haunted thoughts only Itachi could see.

And, it was annoying Kisame to no ends.

It was exhausting dealing with Itachi's poignant silence and internal struggles. He wasn't the most talkative members of the crew, but in the privacy of Kisame's cabin, he tended to have a more vocal nature. Lately, he did little but stare off into the void, only answering questions directed to him. Heavy thoughts weighed on him; thoughts Kisame planned to soon see expelled whatever the cost.

So, for the sake of his sanity, he found himself finishing his duties and walking down the slippery steps and into the brig. Dark eyes, similar, but different than Itachi, lifted to stare at him through the thick grates of the brig holding cell. High cheekbones gave the almond shaped eyes even more elegance and distinction. For the span of a breath, Kisame found himself mesmerized by those eyes. They looked like the ocean on a moonless night, ready to drown men who were unprepared for their depths. He was a beautiful creature.

Sasuke Uchiha possessed more than a passing attractiveness. He and Itachi shared very similar features. Itachi possessed slightly more elegant features while Sasuke's face contained harder angles and fewer curves. Despite their differences, both owned amazing eyes.

And both were very dangerous when provoked.

"What do you want?"

Three days spent in the brig would cause anyone to be short on temper. That Sasuke still had unsettled business with Itachi likely did not help his mood. His skin was pale, but not unhealthily so. It was likely due to being cooped up in the bowls of the ship. Even Itachi avoided spending extended periods of time in the deeper recesses. It stood to reckon that Sasuke would possess the same aversion to the enclosed spaces below as they shared similar experiences with such places.

"I take it from your voice that you have not spoken with your brother." Kisame knew that much. Itachi was not much better and tempers were beginning to reach a boiling point. With several weeks remaining until they reached Tsunade Island, it did not bode well for the brothers or Kisame.

"What Itachi and I say to each other is none of your business."

Kisame snorted. "When it interferes with the running of this ship and my personal life, I take offense. I'm still debating whether to simply kill you and get it over with. Itachi obviously doesn't know what to do with you and I'm tired of him staring off into nothing when our limited time together could be better spent on other activities."

Sasuke started and stared at Kisame, understanding coloring his eyes. "You're fucking my brother."

"What of it?"

Gaze drifting over Kisame from the tips of his booted feet to the top of his dark hair. "I remember you. How long did you wait before you started plowing my brother? Do you like them young?"

A laugh burst from Kisame. "What do you care? Are you offering to take his place? Do you like having a big cock shoved in your ass? I hear tell the British Navy is full of assfuckers."

Sasuke snarled and stood, his undamaged hand wrapping around the thick grates of the cell. "Thinking of joining?"

The angry red flush and the suddenly very alive eyes reminded Kisame of Itachi. When angry, fucks with Itachi were always the best. A fleeting through traveled through his mind at the sight of Sasuke's flushed cheeks. Would Sasuke be volatile in the sack? Would he be a reserved lover or violent?

"I think I'll keep you around for a while. You're amusing and I don't want to deal with Itachi mourning you again."

"I'm not an animal."

Kisame grinned. "We're all animals, including your brother."

A plethora of emotions played across Sasuke's face. Unlike Itachi, he failed miserably at hiding his expressions beneath cold indifference. It was a distinct difference that appealed to Kisame and caused him to take a step back.

"Why has Itachi been avoiding me?" There was honesty in the question and the display on Sasuke's face. Hurt. Anger. Love. Worry. They all took to life on the stage of his face.

"Can't say. Why don't you ask him?"

Anger took the immediate forefront. "Bastard."

"See you around, runt," said Kisame with a grin. "I look forward to our next conversation."

The snarl curling Sasuke's lips amused him as he closed the door to the brig. Now that he'd seen Sasuke, he was ready to prod Itachi into seeing him. Once the two brothers dealt with their tenuous relationship, the quicker things on board the ship could find some semblance of normalcy. He hated meddling in the affairs of others, but Itachi's affairs were too closely intertwined with his own to stand back and take a more passive position.

Folding his arms across his chest, he walked slowly towards his waiting cabin. He considered the attractiveness of Sasuke's form. He likely had no trouble finding suitable lovers. Even Kisame would never deny he found the lad attractive and would love to experience his spicy nature in the bedroom. When taking into account his complete person, he was solidly different from Itachi and that made him substantially more attractive. There was a fire in his eyes. People with that sort of fire tended to be quite exciting in the bedroom.

Shaking his head, he paused before pushing open the door to his cabin, fully expecting to find Itachi sitting on the bed staring off into nothing as was the usual in the past several days. Instead, he only found a silent room without even a lit lantern to stave off the darkness.

A frown spread across his face and he closed the door, making his way casually up the stairs to the upper deck. His eyes quickly adjusted and he spotted Itachi partially concealed in the shadows. Though he was well camouflaged in the darkness, the moonlight streaked across his face, revealing intense eyes staring at the large man sitting hunched over a hunk of bread and thick slice of cooked meat.

"What are you hiding in the shadows for?"

Itachi's eyes never left Juugo. A slight twitch at the corner of his eye and a tightening of his jaw were the only signs he heard Kisame's words. A pink tongue darted out to wet his lips while his gaze never left his prey.

"Itachi-"

"Sasuke said he was his brother." The hand at Itachi's side clenched. "I've never felt such anger for someone for such a minor reason."

Kisame gave a small chuckle, earning him a glare in response. "You're jealous."

"Jealousy is a petty emotion."

"That doesn't make you any less susceptible to it." Kisame's grin grew malicious. "It even makes you lock away your brother to keep him from that man even though you know Pein would willingly release him into your care if you pleaded his case."

The words successfully pulled Itachi's gaze completely from Juugo. The fire in his eyes immediately brought to mind the swirling anger visible in Sasuke's gaze earlier. When Itachi was like this, they showed even more resemblance. It was arousing to see a showcase of such emotion.

"Kisame-" Itachi growled, fully turning to face where Kisame stood grinning.

"What is it, Itachi? Were my words a little closer to the truth?"

Itachi's body stood in frightening stillness. Even his features were pulled tight and still. Only his eyes shown the turmoil as well as his struggle to maintain his control. Had he still been a youth, he would have likely already leapt into the taunt with typical youthful exuberance. With age came patience, only meaning Kisame was forced to press even harder against sore issues in order to get the responses he wished. Years spent with Itachi insured he knew each and every trigger.

"I suggest you halt your words while you are ahead."

"Did I hit a sore spot? Were you not the one who gave up your brother? Does Iris not hold in her possession something precious to you? That man has more of a right to your brother than you do." Kisame realized instantly that his probing might have pushed slightly further than he intended.

Itachi's eyes went wide a moment before his fist flew with his typical speed and landed with deadly accuracy into Kisame's jaw, sending his head slinging to the side. Throbbing pain spread up his jaw to his ear and down his neck at the attack. It hurt like hell, but he could tell Itachi was still pulling his punches.

Another fist followed quickly. If not for Kisame's sharp instinct, he would have born the brunt of a particularly painful punch to the nose, most surely breaking it. Instead, a quick jut of his jaw had Itachi's fist landing on his chin instead of his nose. He jumped back and deftly dodged another, drawing the attention of the smattering of crew still above deck.

At least Itachi had not reached for the blade comfortably sheathed at his hip. Kisame would have had trouble dodging had Itachi reached for his weapon first. His mind wasn't completely lost. Now that both were focused on each other, it was Kisame's job to incite Itachi completely.

"So we're at the root of the matter," Kisame jeered. "Someone took the toy you threw away and now you want it back."

"Son of a bitch," Itachi snarled and kicked out his leg in an attempt to send Kisame to the ground.

The attack missed as Kisame leapt back with surprising grace considering his large body. When a few members of the crew stepped forward to take hold of Itachi's arms, he warned them away with a quick glare and shake of his head. This was exactly what Itachi needed. When he had seen him in the shadows, he had known a brawl was just what was needed. Itachi's emotions were growing stagnant, and only Pein and Kisame were capable of handling him in a no holes barred fight without significant risk to life and limb.

"Captain Pein," shouted Kiba upon stepping to the upper deck where a crowd was beginning to gather around the two. He nearly stumbled over his feet racing to the Captain's cabin.

Pein glanced up from his book as Kiba burst into his cabin, his lavender eyes glinting in the lamp light. "Leave them be."

Kiba's eyes bugged out of his head at the calmly stated order. "But sir-"

"Unless they start trying to kill each other, I don't really care. Just make sure you clean the blood from my deck when they are finished. I have no interest in seeing the result of their foreplay come morn."

Kiba's mouth opened and closed much like a fish out of water before he backed quickly from the cabin, least he become the recipient of the Captain's wrath. He quickly closed the door and turned to watch the fight happening just below him. The crew created a large circle taking up the entirety of the deck, giving plenty of room for Kisame and Itachi to circle each other.

Kisame paused to spit blood from his mouth where his teeth had cut the inside of his gums. "What's wrong, Itachi? I have the feeling you're pulling your punches. You could do so much better."

Dark eyes narrowed and fingers jerked near the blade at his side. "I don't pull punches."

"Bullshit." Kisame halted his circling movement and darted forward to slam his fist into Itachi's stomach.

He mentally cringed at seeing Itachi pale slightly before he shook off the effects of the act. Itachi needed to turn his anger and helplessness on someone. If left to fester, it would result in less appealing circumstances. Pein was a prime example of festering grief and anger.

A small trickle of blood worked from the corner of Itachi's thin lips, distracting Kisame enough for Itachi to move in and place another fist to Kisame's face, this time just under his eye in the sharp cut of his cheek. That attack hurt more than the previous, hinting at Itachi using more of his strength in the attack.

"Good." Kisame smirked down at Itachi's fuming face. "I hate when you pull your punches. It takes all the fun out of it."

He moved quickly and swung his fist at Itachi's face, only to connect with nothing but air. Itachi was a quick bastard, his speed possibly rivaling or even surpassing that of Pein. Anger gave added power to both his attacks and movements.

An elbow to his ribs told him Itachi was no longer playing. He felt the bone crack beneath the attack and pain shoot up his side. "I told you, I don't pull my punches."

A snort escaped Kisame an instant before his leg shot out, taking Itachi by surprise and slamming into his midsection, sending him to the ground, panting and coughing at having the air shoved so harshly from his lungs. "Neither do I."

Itachi was slightly slower rising to his feet. His breath was decidedly more ragged and his eyes furious at having been caught off guard. "I'm going to kill you."

Within the span of a breath, his cutlass was pulled from its scabbard and brandished before Kisame. Kisame barely had time to draw his weapon to parry the immediately following attack. The bloodlust in Itachi's face was evident. Without even looking, he knew it was not him Itachi fought, but his own demons. The cool control usually present in every attack was gone, leaving only mad swings fueled by anger.

This was what he had wanted, but it felt bitter forcing Itachi to this point. He would never say it aloud, and but what he felt for him was more than any he had felt for any man or woman. If he were to die tomorrow, he would thank whatever god was above that it was by Itachi's side. For one such as him, that was as deep of an affection as he could have. Words meant nothing when compared to being willing to die at another's side.

Small sparks erupted from the clash of their blades. Their breath was loud even with the shouts and bets flying from the crew surrounding them. There was nothing but the two of them. Itachi's brother and his friend's existences fell away.

Itachi moved, his boots scraping the deck as he plunged his weapon forward only to have it blocked with a quick move from Kisame. They were far too knowing of how each other moved. Even if Itachi followed Pein's style more than his own, they could read each other easily and adjust their movements appropriately.

Words fell away. Only the physical remained. Time and again, their blades collided. Sparks flew and sweat dripped down their faces.

Itachi might have the speed, but Kisame possessed the endurance. It pushed him, but he would outlast Itachi by far. It was why he was the perfect person for Itachi to burn his anger out on.

"Kisame," Itachi snarled. His blade swung high and fast, and sliced deep into Kisame's cheek, creating a mark similar to those on his opposite cheek.

The act startled Itachi enough for him to stumble back as Kisame raised a hand to his freely bleeding cheek. Wounds on the face and head always bleed more than any other. The cut was not dangerously deep, but it would need to be stitched, certainly leaving a scar.

The sight of so much blood pouring down Kisame's face seemed to startle Itachi out of his blood lust. His eyes cleared and all the anger left him. He immediately sheathed his blade and moved to look at the wound.

"It's nothing," Kisame mumbled as Itachi lifted a hand to touch the injury.

Anger flared in Itachi's gaze once more and his fisted right hand plowed immediately into the uninjured cheek, sending Kisame sprawling back from the unexpected attack.

"I don't pull my punches." With that, he turned on his heel and moved towards the steps leading below. The entire crew gave him a wide berth, none speaking as he moved lithely past them.

Dan watched him go before turning his gaze to Kisame. "Were you hoping for matching scars, or was that only an added bonus?"

Hissing under his breath and checking with his tongue to insure he still had all his teeth, Kisame slowly ambled to his feet. It felt as if a mallet was being pounded into his face, his right cheek burning particularly painfully. "It needed to be done."

"Why? So you could go back to having your free fucking?" Dan shook his head. "You're lucky I don't give you a punch just for sheer stupidity."

A slightly reprimanded expression played across Kisame's face. "He needed it, but couldn't ask. Better me than him take his anger out on that lad."

Kisame gestured to where Juugo was still standing wide-eyed. Dan followed the gesture and chuckled. "So you were being kind? How unusual for you."

Snorting, Kisame shrugged and began slowly making his way down the steps and into Dan's surgery. He groaned a little as he settled into a chair. He was getting too old if just a little fight like that left him aching like he did.

Dan brought a basin filled with sea water. "Sorry, but this will sting."

Sting was too mild of a word. The salt in the water burned like a bitch. His hand fisted and slammed onto the table. The water was not the worst. Following the cleansing of blood, a bottle of rum was upturned over his cheek and he was unable to withhold the small whimper from escaping through his clenched teeth.

"It will need stitching."

"Go ahead," Kisame growled through his teeth. "I doubt there is any feeling left in my face after that."

Dan simply rolled his eyes and pulled out a needle and strong thread. He dipped the tip into the burning wick of a tallow candle before beginning his chore. Sending Kisame a pitying glance, he set about sewing the slice with meticulous pulls of his needle. "I hope Itachi was worth it."

A small, pain-tinged laugh rumbled from Kisame. "He is."

oOo

Standing at the base of the stairs, Itachi lifted a hand to the wooden wall and gasped out a strangled sound. He had hurt Kisame and it wasn't an accident. The killing intent had taken over for the breath of a moment and he had lost complete control. Kisame's words were correct. Even when angry, he pulled his punches.

Pressing his brow to the wall, he fought to gain control over himself before someone happened on him in this state. He was shaken. It did not happen often, but seeing his cutlass cut through Kisame startled him back into himself. He had allowed Kisame to goad him into a frenzy and felt freed because of it. The pent up anger he felt at both himself and his brother was muted enough to clear his thoughts.

With his breath controlled and his appearance repaired, he found his feet carrying him past the room he shared with Kisame. His eyes adjusted easily to the dimmed light as he took another set of steps down to the deeper recesses of the ship.

The door to the brig opened and he stepped inside to see his brother pacing the width of the cell. His face lit up upon seeing Itachi standing there.

"Itachi," he breathed and immediately stepped to the bars.

"Is your hand healing?"

Sasuke glanced to his hand and then back to Itachi. "It's fine. You know Dan wouldn't allow an infection to set in if he could help it. Did something happen?"

Itachi lifted a hand to his face, feeling the dried blood on his chin. "It's nothing."

"You're always like that." Sasuke shook his head, his hand reaching through the rungs to stroke over Itachi's chin and wipe away the blood. "I'm not a child anymore."

"No, you're not." Itachi's gaze maintained their lock as his hand lifted to wrap around Sasuke's wrist. "But, I'm still your older brother."

Sasuke froze at the touch before relaxing. "I looked for you. Every port. Every ship we attacked."

"What would you have done if I was on one of those ships? Pirates are hanged by the Crown."

It was a heavy question between them and one Sasuke was obviously prepared for. There was no pause in his answer. "I would kill anyone who tried to hurt you."

The intense look on Sasuke's face startled Itachi, though he was careful to keep his features schooled into the mask he was finding difficult to maintain. "You do not know me any longer. I am not the same boy who lived with you and our parents."

"You're still Itachi. I don't care what you become. I will learn who this Itachi is." The look in Sasuke's eyes intensified. "Please, aniki. Let me know you."

"You've changed, otouto." Itachi found himself falling into the language of their birth. It offered comfort while giving himself something the two of them shared to latch onto.

"I've grown up. I'm still Sasuke." Sasuke licked his lips and pressed his brow to the cell, tugging Itachi forward until their heads were pressed together. "I won't allow us to be separated again."

Itachi closed his eyes and relaxed against Sasuke despite the separation created by the cell. "Sasuke-"

A welcome feeling of relief rushed through Itachi. So many things felt righted. Words could not express the slack now created from the release of tension. It was not perfect, because perfection was impossible. It was simply right.

"I'm not loyal to the Crown." Sasuke laughed with almost bitterness. "It was a means to an end."

Itachi opened his eyes and pulled back enough to allow his gaze to ghost over Sasuke's face. "You would have had more luck finding me if you had joined a pirate crew."

"Maybe, but it was more convenient to join the Navy. It was hard. My English was not good."

That earned a snort from Itachi. "Your English was terrible."

"Juugo helped."

The mention of Juugo caused Itachi to tense. He had to swallow down the revival of anger directed at the man who had filled the void created by Itachi's loss. "Juugo."

"We helped each other. He saved me, Itachi." Sasuke clenched his hand in Itachi's shirt. "He's only a friend. He was never a replacement for you. No one could replace you."

Itachi had not realized he was holding his breath until it hissed out and with it, his anger. "I am going to ask Pein release you."

The seriousness of Sasuke's face relaxed. "That's good news. I hate it here."

"We'll arrive at the island in a fortnight if all goes well. I can't wait for you to meet Iris." Itachi smiled, relaxing even more in Sasuke's presence. "She will like you, I think."

Sasuke's brows rose. "Who is Iris?"

A relaxed smile spread across Itachi's face as he thought of the girl who was much like a little sister to him. "Iris is the Captain's daughter. She is ten. I have helped in raising her since she was an infant."

"The big brute…Kisame…he said-" trailed off Sasuke.

There was a pause before Itachi answered him. "I live with Kisame."

"He said as much…but I had hoped he was only trying to anger me." Sasuke looked shocked at Itachi. "Why?"

"We suit each other." Itachi frowned. "When did Kisame speak with you?"

"Earlier." Sasuke looked less than pleased with confirmation from Itachi. He held his tongue, but an expression of displeasure spread across his face. It was a common look when those not of the crew realized the relationship extended beyond the time spent on board the Crimson Cloud.

"I should go. I'll speak to Pein." Itachi pulled away and moved to the door. "I won't be long."

"Itachi," Sasuke called out to his brother. "We're together again. I won't let us be separated."

Itachi smiled and left the brig. He was just passing the surgery on his route to Pein's cabin when Kisame stepped out with a freshly sewn scar and a much paler continence. The sight of the wound caused the bottom of Itachi's stomach to drop out knowing he had caused it.

"You incited me on purpose," Itachi accused. "Why?"

"Did you talk to your brother?"

He remained silent, though Itachi could see the Kisame reading his expression. After ten years, even a blank expression held tells that could easily be read by him.

"Then it worked." Kisame lifted a hand to stroke down Itachi's cheek, his fingers pausing to trace over thin lips and then down his long neck. "And worth every scar. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"So you decided to let me beat the shit out of you?" Itachi could not believe Kisame's gall. "Why?"

"Because I could take it and you needed it. And because you would never hurt me." Kisame grinned broadly, the movement slightly crooked considering the swelling in his face. "You pull your punches."

"You're a fool." Itachi steeped forward and pressed his brow against Kisame's chest. "You're a damn fool."

"Aye." Kisame lifted a hand to Itachi's hair, forcing it from its braid and sifting his fingers through the silky tresses. "Did you have a good talk with your brother?"

Itachi nodded and breathed deep of the musky sent of Kisame along with the hint of blood. "I'm going to ask Captain Pein to release him."

"Should I worry about a dagger in my back?"

Fingers clenched in Kisame's bloodied shirt. Dark eyes lifted to meet Kisame's gaze with a dangerous glint. "The only weapon you should worry for is mine."

"A promise or another bluff?" Kisame leaned down to nip at Itachi's chin before settling their lips together.

Breath was exchanged. There was heat and longing. If Kisame held any pain from the several blows to his face, he gave no sign of it.

Tongues stroked and pressed to each other in a dance familiar to both. An act usually reserved for their private quarters was suddenly shared in the closed space of the hall. Promise of later pleasures was left on their lips as they pulled away at the clearing of a throat.

Pein stood watching them with pipe clenched between his teeth. "I should put both of you on swab duty for that bloody mess you left on my deck."

"Isn't that what Kiba is for?"

Lavender eyes shifted to glare at Kisame. "I trust all issues are settled?"

He paused to glance at the newly stitched scar on Kisame's opposite cheek. "Damn, I didn't think you could get uglier."

"Fuck off," Kisame snapped.

The Captain snorted and turned to face Itachi. "If things are settled with your brother, I'll release him into your care. One fuck up on his part and he'll be tied to a rope and used for fish bait behind the _Cloud_. I only give second chances to those who earn them."

"Thank you."

Pein scowled at the two of them. "I'm taking it out of both of your hides should he earn my ire."

Without another word, Pein turned on his heel and stomped up towards the deck.

Itachi smiled and turned towards the brig. His steps felt decidedly lighter after the stress of recent days. He paused just before descending down the stairs. "I won't be long."

"I'll be waiting."

**oOo**

Pein blew out a cloud of tobacco smoke from his lungs as he reached the top deck. He turned to climb the stairs leading toward his cabin door when his eyes caught red hair highlighted in the moonlight. Such hair wasn't common. It was a only a few shades different than his own.

Without realizing it, he found himself standing beside where the large man sat with his back against the mast. "Were you given a hammock below?"

Surprised eyes jerked up to stare at him. "Yes."

"Then why are you out here?"

Juugo's gaze drifted to the openness of the sea spreading out around them. "I don't like being below."

Pein's eyes narrowed at the vague explanation. "Care to explain?"

Without realizing it, Juugo's hand lifted to his neck where the thick scar tissue began. It was more than enough of an explanation for Pein. He had only seen a few of Juugo's scars, but Kisame had mentioned in passing to the extent of the marks covering his body. From the base of his neck to the soles of his feet was nothing but marked skin. With the extent of his scars, it was a wonder he was still alive.

Pein was no stranger to the cat-o-nine, but there was a limit to punishment. Orochimaru obviously held a different opinion on the issue. If the bastard was not dead, he would take great pleasure in bringing him his death.

The suddenness of the thought shocked Pein enough to cause him to take a step back. He nearly dropped his pipe from his hand. Where had the thought come from? There was no reason for him to care about old scars on a man he knew little of other than he was a strong sailor and a former crew member on a British naval vessel.

"Do as you wish." He turned on his heel and with determined steps, made his way to his cabin and slammed the door with a resounding thud.

Once in the safety of his cabin, he allowed held breath to hiss through his teeth. His hand grabbed a bottle of rum he kept in a chest by the door before settling at his desk, pulling the cork with his teeth and downing several gulps of the brew. The ever present pain in his chest felt a little more poignant. The rum only dimmed the ache, but not the memories.

For uncertain reasons, upon seeing those guileless eyes of Juugo, the dead organ in his chest gave a loud thud. For a moment, it awakened.

"Juugo," he murmured after another deep drag on the bottle. "I'll be careful to avoid you in the future."

If Juugo could awaken his heart, then he wanted nothing to do with him. He could take no more pain and would rather spend the remainder of his days feeling nothing but the wind in his hair and spray of the ocean on his face. Nearly half the bottle of rum was downed before he could completely forget the way the moonlight had played on silky looking burnished locks.


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke closed his eyes upon feeling the first gust of fresh air since joining Itachi on the _Crimson Cloud_. His last night in the brig after speaking with Itachi had been filled with anticipation of finally being free of the dank smells and damp chill that filled the space. He could not say he was ever a true prisoner to the _Cloud_. Even if he did come willingly, he knew from experience that pirates of any ilk were a skittish lot when it came to dealing with naval vessels and British sailors regardless of how the prisoners were obtained. He might have only used his time in the navy as a route to actively search for Itachi while protecting himself, he was, in the eyes of the crew, a naval crewman all the same. Trust and respect would have to be earned regardless of his standing as Itachi's returned brother.

Had fate carried a different path for them, it was likely he would already be a member of the _Crimson Cloud_. He would have grown up with Itachi on the ship. Life would have been an entirely different experience; and, perhaps he and Itachi would have been different people in a world where they were not separated by oceans.

He sighed and stared outward over the unseen horizon. It was best not to dwell on the could have beens. The present was the only thing needing his focus. Past and future faded away from his mind to reveal the ever glaring present in all its harsh reality and bittersweet truth.

"Sasuke."

Dark eyes shifted from the distance and to the chest he was currently pressed to. Of course Juugo would worry. That his friend had not gone wild during their separation caused a warm rush of pride to flood through him. It was a sign of the trust Juugo held for him. He trusted Sasuke's assurance that Itachi would never allow him to be harmed more than by the tedious boredom of being locked in the brig for days on end with little to occupy his mind other than thoughts of the conversations he wanted to have with his brother and their less than ideal reunion.

"Juugo," murmured Sasuke as he returned the embrace, though to a much muted degree. "I'm glad you're safe."

"It is a nice ship. The crew is respectful and the food is good." Juugo's perpetually sad face brightened. "I was told you were to be released, but I still wondered. I was worried."

"Of course they are respectful to you. I very much doubt anyone would be anything but respectful to you."

Juugo's lips spread in a grin. "And your brother?"

Sasuke patted a hand to Juugo's shoulder before stepping back at the feel of eyes on their exchange. The crew was still wary of the two, and with solid reasoning. It would take time to dispel their insecurities concerning the newest residents on board the Cloud. "Itachi and I had things to discuss."

"It was difficult?"

Dark bangs hid Sasuke's face for a moment and he inclined his head in the silent acknowledgement of the posed question. Itachi was so different. He was older and harder. The soft almond shaped eyes of his brother had been transformed into hard and calculating coal. He hid his emotions almost as well as their father, something that was both intriguing and disturbing in the same instance. It was so different from the open expressions he recalled from years past before hardships had sent them spiraling into their eventual fates. Had the life on board this ship truly been so hard as to burn the softness from his brother or had some other event transformed him?

"He's the same, but different. There are moments when I see my brother only to realize a moment later that I am standing before a stranger wearing my Itachi's face."

Juugo grunted faintly. "Did you expect him to remain unchanged? In his eyes, you're different and little more than a stranger as well. You are a man now, no longer the boy he remembered. I am sure it was a mutually difficult experience to talk with you."

"Perhaps," mumbled Sasuke. "I suppose I was too preoccupied with finding him to worry about the semantics of when I actually found him."

"And now that you have? What will you do?"

Sasuke turned his gaze to see Itachi step from the captain's cabin followed by Kisame. He did not miss the way a large tanned hand stroked over one of Itachi's lean hips before the man stepped away and barked orders to members of the crew choosing to lay about rather than focus on their chores. A small rush of jealousy sprouted inside his stomach at the fairly innocuous touch. It flared to life with such a sudden jolt, he was unprepared for it and quickly tamped it down rather than dwell on the strangeness of the feeling. It was one thing to speak of Itachi's involvement with Kisame, but to see it with his own eyes was another altogether. That man should not be touching his brother like a possession, even if Itachi allowed it.

"Sasuke?"

"What do you know of that man…Kisame?" Sasuke followed the large frame as he stopped to talk with a few of the crew members. "I have very faint memories of him from before but I was ill for much of that time and did not interact with him often."

Juugo followed his gaze to where Kisame stood laughing at whatever was said to him. "He is the first mate, though talk with the crew has Itachi pegged as the next in line for the captain's position rather than Kisame. Apparently, Captain Pein has been grooming Itachi since he came on board a decade prior."

Sasuke frowned, his gaze shooting daggers towards Kisame's back. He trusted the information to be accurate. Juugo was the quiet sort. Despite his hulking frame and amazing strength, people dismissed him quickly due to his quiet nature and generally passive demeanor. It allowed for him to easily ferret information from people without overly prying or drawing unnecessary attention to himself.

"I wonder how Kisame feels about that?" he commented dryly. 

"I can't say. No one seems to think it odd. If Kisame has issue with the Captain's choices, he has yet to voice them before the crew." Juugo scratched his head. "Why the focus on him?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed so that they formed narrow slits. "He's fucking Itachi."

Juugo seemed less than surprised by the statement. It was likely that Kisame and Itachi's involvement was discussed amongst the crew, if only in passing. That Juugo was aware was not as surprising as his reaction to Sasuke's venomous statement. His only acknowledging sign at the words was that of a slightly arched brow and a faint quirk of his lips.

"What?" snarled Sasuke at the amused look crossing his companion's face.

"Involvement with crew members is not uncommon." Juugo smiled faintly at Sasuke's annoyed face. "Long stretches at sea would cause even the most noble to desire the touch of another. Would you feel this jealousy if your brother were married with children?"

Sasuke's morose thoughts took a dive. Would he feel jealousy for a woman? His instinct was to say no, but then why would he feel it for Kisame? Was his arrogant and prickish comments from the previous day setting him off or was it some other reason? The answer was not readily available and Sasuke immediately diverted his thoughts from their path, mentally promising to return to them once he possessed time and inclination to do so.

Any thoughts concerning his jealousy were pushed aside when Itachi approached. His hair caught rays of sun and gleamed beneath the brightness. In the sun, the dark locks showed more of his mixed heritage with slight highlights of red hidden in the raven. 

Almond shaped eyes drifted over Juugo before settling on Sasuke. There was no physical sign of his pleasure, except for something in Itachi's eyes speaking of his unspoken delight. They sparkled with life, showcasing a rare glimpse into the Itachi he knew and remembered from his childhood. It was a relieving sight after the harder, more jaded Itachi was revealed to him. Even their conversation and connection of the previous night left much unsaid between them and no way of broaching that subject with so many ears about. There was so many differences between them that bridging the current gap would take time, and Sasuke was not a patient man--not after so many years of looking and waiting and hoping.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke swallowed against the thick lump that had taken up residence in his throat and nodded slowly to his brother. He took in every nuance of Itachi, from the slightly highlighted locks to the soft curve of his eyes and lower to the downward turn of his lips. It was a face that was both different and yet the same as the one he had dreamed of nearly every night for ten seemingly unending years. Seeing him like this took adjustment as he merged the two Itachi's in his mind into one. The fit was not perfect and he hoped with time for them to completely fade into one--the real Itachi standing before him.

"I've spoken with the Captain about your duties while on the ship. You have to earn your place on the Cloud just like any prospective crew member. Consider the remainder of the voyage as a trial period. It will determine whether you remain land bound once we take to the sea again after a bit of time spent on Tsunade Island." A smirk tilted the corner of Itachi's lips upward. "You'll be bottom rung, doing grunt work and swabbing the deck as needed, filling in for whatever task you are called to perform. You're less than a swab."

Sasuke nearly groaned. From the way Juugo bit back a chuckle, his expression bespoke of his distaste for the position he was being afforded. The only reason Juugo was not in the same boat as he was his pure physical strength. It was practical to have Juugo doing the heavy labor instead of wasting his strength on swabbing and menial duties. That did not mean Sasuke wasn't annoyed at being assigned such, but he understood the reasoning behind it. Itachi's initial time aboard the ship was probably spent in very similar tasks.

"You'll report to Kiba. He will assign you what needs doing, but be aware he's a lazy little shit and will likely foist his duties on you along with what you need to do." Itachi's smirk widened. "Welcome aboard the _Crimson Cloud_ , Mr. Uchiha."

oOo

To say life on board any ship was the same as another was a gross misstatement. In all his years on board Captain Hatake's vessel, never had he been worked so hard or so thoroughly. By the time the bell was rung for supper, Sasuke was nearly collapsing against the deck railing. His body screamed in hunger, but was barely capable of moving from where he stood, hard bristled brush still clenched in his hand.

Muscles that should not have been sore were quivering beneath his skin. His hands were scraped raw, a few burst blisters having developed on his already callused palms. If he were required to bend over, he would likely topple from the faint spasms roiling through his lower back when he attempted to do more than stand.

Sasuke was used to hard labor. His life from the day he was taken on board the British vessel never saw a quiet or lazy day while at sea. Even when in port, he searched for Itachi or continued with his duties as a way to forget the echo created in the empty part of him that was constantly longing for his lost brother.

A hand latched onto the railing in order to remain standing. Even with the painful tightening in his empty gullet, he found himself unable to follow the crew to the galley for dinner. He refused to shame himself by collapsing before strangers. They had seen his workload, but had not spoke or offered assistance. Only Juugo spoke in offering around midday.

A small dry laugh rumbled from Sasuke's chest. Of course, he'd refused Juugo's aid. When he saw Juugo approaching him now, a silent glare was sent in his direction, diverting him from offering aid. Weakness was not something tolerated on a ship, especially so when on board a pirate vessel. All that could be done was to take the duties presented to him and show his determination to earn a place on the ship. He would take the abuse a hundred fold if it meant remaining at Itachi's side from this point forward.

"You look wrung out."

The muscles in Sasuke's jaw clenched at the rumbling voice belonging to none other than Kisame. A quick glance from the corner of his eyes showed amusement creasing the hard lines of darkly tanned cheeks, pale blue eyes sparkling in mirth. Had he possessed the strength to do so, Sasuke would have plowed his fist into those amusement twisted lips so to show his displeasure at being the brunt of another's humor. 

"Ah, you don't look happy, Porcupine."

Fury dotted color to Sasuke's cheeks at the name and his hand clenched into a fist so to fight back the urge to follow through with the desire to see Kisame sporting a split lip to accompany the cut cheek and bruised jaw. Knowing it was Itachi who placed those injuries on the chiseled cheeks was a large comfort to Sasuke. He took offense to the comment obviously directed at his hair. His hair was not spiny like that of a porcupine but tended to stand stiff from the sweat and salty water.

"What's the matter, Porcupine?"

Oh, the temptation to plow forward with all his strength ate away at him.

"Go away."

If anything, the smirking lips twisted into a broader, toothy grin. The sparkling in crystalline eyes intensified, causing Sasuke, despite his stewing anger, to acknowledge that Kisame was attractive; not in the traditional sense, but in the hard as iron, masculine sense. He was all bulging muscle and hard angles. It was his eyes, however, that drew Sasuke's gaze and penetrated through the fury. Clear blue, so pale they looked to lack any color at all stared at him through the red light of the setting sun.

"Then, I suppose you don't want this." Kisame opened the satchel looped over his shoulder and withdrew a small loaf of freshly baked bread followed by salted pork loin and a large hunk of aged cheese.

Sasuke was thankful the splash of the water against the hull and the wind blowing strongly about them hid the sound of his stomach growling at the sight of the food displayed before him. Saliva pooled in his mouth, forcing him to swallow or drown in the influx before it began dribbling from his lips. There was not time during the day to eat as Kiba immediately stalked in to being, barking orders at him as soon as Itachi left his side.

Hunger gnawed at him, sparking a rise in his ire as well as curiosity at Kisame's seemingly kind gesture. Kindness was not something men of their pasts understood, so he had little doubt that there was more to this than a simple act of kindness. "Why?"

"Because you didn't break today." A chuckle rumbled from Kisame as he gestured for Sasuke to follow him towards a few tied barrels. "Today was a test, or I saw it as such. No member of the crew would dare offer to help in your duties. Your friend, Juugo, could have received the lash for offering even if he isn't as seasoned in this crew as the others. No man interferes with the duties of another unless help is asked. It's an unspoken rule on the _Cloud_."

"So, all those arses were waiting for me to beg for help?" Sasuke snarled at Kisame. "They were waiting for me to shame myself, even my brother?"

Kisame shook his head while placing the food on the barrel between them. "They were testing your mettle, except perhaps Kiba. He was just giving you all his duties excluding those of dealing with the Captain."

"That arrogant little shit had better not cross my path on the morrow."

A chuckle rumbled from Kisame's chest. "Go easy on him. He has it rough dealing with Pein. I think only Itachi has ever excelled at keeping peace with the Captain. They are alike in some ways."

Sasuke growled under his breath and fought to keep from staring at the food. The solitary slice of bread he used to break his fast that morning when released from his cell in the brig was long gone after a day constantly working beneath the glaringly hot sun, made worse by the cutting winds and salty spray. The spread was practically a feast in his eyes, far more than he could eat in one setting.

Kisame grinned at Sasuke and gestured to the food. "Eat up."

Hunger took control of him, much to his chagrin, and he reached immediately for the bread, breaking it in half and tearing off a large chunk with his teeth. He nearly moaned at the soft texture. Fresh baked food in the past was reserved for the captain. As a member of the crew, he received rations of whatever was mass produced for the ship.

While still chewing on his mouthful of bread, he watched as Kisame pulled a knife from his belt and set about carving hunks from the cheese, offering Sasuke several pieces before taking one for himself. Sasuke took the cheese and popped it into his mouth, allowing the tangy flavor to roll over his tongue, blending beautifully with the starchy texture of the bread. It was a simple meal, but more than adequate for his palate. 

"Did you steal this from the kitchen?" asked Sasuke after swallowing the bolus of food in his mouth. "If you did, I want nothing to do with it. Stealing from the captain's stores could bring you ten lashes before the mast."

Kisame arched a brow. "Do you think so low of me that I would actually steal from my captain?"

"You're a pirate," Sasuke snapped as his cheeks heated beneath the amused stare. "If you didn't steal it, how did you acquire it?"

"I simply walked into the galley larder and took it."

"You walked in and took it?" Sasuke could not believe what he was hearing. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you deserved some decent food after driving yourself into the deck." Kisame pulled a dusty brown bottle from his bag and clamped his teeth onto the cork to pull it free. With an full grin, he tipped the bottle upward and took several deep swallows before offering the bottle to Sasuke.

Sasuke did not normally drink of heavy spirits, however, with the day he'd had, the dulling of the aches coursing through his body was excuse enough. Sniffing the rim cautiously, the smell of rum wafted upward. It was strong enough to nearly intoxicate him with the scent alone. It did not possess an odor like the watered down swill commonly drunk by seamen, but rather a spicy fragrance that left a faint burn in his nose. He tipped it back and allowed the brew to run past his lips and then down his throat. The burn was instantaneous and strong. This was no common swill, but expensive rum likely belonging to the captain.

Sasuke coughed as he pulled away, nearly doubling over. "That's expensive rum."

"Yes, it is." Kisame took the bottle and downed another long swallow. "Taken from a lovely English trade vessel several weeks back."

Just a few swallows of the brew had Sasuke's vision hazy and his body more relaxed. A warm breeze wafted over them from the ocean. For a moment, the aches and pains of his grueling day were fading away. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, smelling the mixture of salt, sea, and sweat. The sea was in his blood. Even with Itachi returned to his life, he doubted there would be much hope of making a life on land when the sea was very much alive in him.

Sasuke felt Kisame's gaze and opened his eyes to send a glare in his direction. "What are you staring at?"

"Merely noting the differences between you and your brother." Kisame's gaze darted over Sasuke's face before drifting down the take in this entire body in one quick swoop. "At first glance, you look similar, but the more I look at you and the more you talk, you aren't alike at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simply what I said. You're different from your brother. Your eyes especially." Kisame braced his elbow on his knee and then propped his chin on his fisted hand. "Your eyes are narrow and curve upward at the corners. Itachi's eyes are more open with thick lashes. Your noses are different too."

"What is this? Do you want to spend all night comparing our differences? I'm not Itachi, so of course I would be different." Sasuke took another bite of bread and reached for a bit of the salted pork. With the immediate edge taken off his hunger, he was able to take his time and enjoy the food obviously pilfered from the stores reserved for the captain. "What is your angle."

"You're going to be in Itachi's life."

Realization struck Sasuke and he sat back with a glare. "You want to make certain I don't cause problems for you."

"In so many words…yeah. I don't like waves while in port. Do we have an accord on the matter?"

A light lit in Sasuke's eyes and snatched the bottle of rum from the barrel. "I don't cause problems, but I won't roll over for you to do as you like where Itachi is concerned simply because you can. Thank you for the meal. I'll be keeping this."

"Sasuke…"

"I won't interfere with your fucking of my brother, if that is the thought you are entertaining. What he allows to be stuck up his arse is no concern of mine." Sasuke could not stop the faint creeping sense of annoyance mixed liberally with anger and even strangely enough, jealousy. The reason for the jealousy wasn't readily available to his mind and with the added influence of the rum, was even more illusive than it normally would have been.

Kisame extended a hand in a placating motion. "Don't be angry. This was a peace offering. Nothing more."

The hand clasped his shoulder and prevented him from leaving present company. "What?"

"Don't try to get between Itachi and I. You won't like how vicious I can be at keeping what is mine."

A thrill worked through Sasuke and he could not stop the way his stomach tightened at the words. He tried to shrug away from the touch, but it remained firm and determined. The hand holding to his shoulder felt as if it were a brand, burning him through his clothing. "Let go."

"Do we have an accord?"

"Go fuck a shark," snapped Sasuke as his anger finally broke and he forcefully freed Kisame's hand from his body.

He stalked to where he saw Juugo sitting far enough away to give them privacy of conversation, yet close enough to know if he should require aid. Taking a seat beside him, Sasuke offered the bottle to his companion. "Arse."

"You know you can sleep with the crew. I'm sure your brother arranged for you to have a hammock below." Juugo took a long drink of the rum. "This is quality rum."

"I prefer to sleep up here with you in the open. You aren't the only one who doesn't deal well in close spaces, if you recall."

"And the rum?" asked Juugo with a smile.

"Stolen from the captain."

A low hum of amusement rumbled from his companion's chest. "It's good."

"Rum is never good."

"When it is a choice between stale, old rum and this, it's good." Juugo took another deep gulp of the rum and passed the bottle back to Sasuke. "That's good advice in general."

Sasuke chuckled and swished the alcohol around in his mouth before swallowing, already feeling the dimming of his senses. "And what advice would that be?"

"Enjoy what you have. Don't fight it. You finally have your brother." Juugo's eyes softened. "I'm glad I could meet the man you spoke of so often."

"He's different."

"As are you."

Sasuke hummed and began picking at his nails. "I know."

"You'll have your chance with your brother," said Juugo before leaning back and turning his eyes to the stars. "Of that I have no doubt."

Sasuke did not respond. He chose, instead, to gaze over the dark waters spanning out from the ship. Once the sun set, the ocean became a dark mass of the unknown. Where the sky ended and the sea began was a complete blur. Only the stars could guide, he only wished life could be guided by a sextant and a star chart as easily as ship.

oOo

"Land!"

Eyes darted from chores to the small dot of land barely visible on the horizon. A wave of excitement worked through the crew as was the same any time a visit to port was imminent. That the land seen was the home berth of the _Crimson Cloud_ only made the crew's excitement all the more poignant.

The two weeks on board the _Cloud_ were a learning experience in patience and humility. Kiba did not let up with his layering of double chores on Sasuke, to which he took without complaint or argument. The crew respected him all the more for it. 

Many spoke to Sasuke and offered their services in the future should he require it. While the gesture was appreciated, he preferred to complete all the duties he was assigned.

His relationship with Itachi remained strained, though not to the initial degree. Neither was eloquent with saying what they felt. At least the silence between them no longer held that painful quality created between strangers who were brothers. Most days, Itachi would arrive with Sasuke's food and sit with him while they ate. It was a welcome gesture.

Kisame spoke with him no more on the issue of Itachi. He could not say he liked the man. His gaze could be felt from the highest point on the mast. Eyes so pale, they looked unnatural, especially when coupled with his sun darkened skin. 

There was no denying when his eyes landed on Sasuke. He could feel them--intense and piercing. They burned like a touch.

Sasuke spoke often in confidence with Juugo. Kisame seemed to spend more time watching him than was comfortable. Perhaps he plotted against him. Perhaps he simply sought to determine if he was a threat to him. Kisame's full intentions were unknown and they unnerved Sasuke, as did the disconcerting touch that he could no fully comprehend.

A hand touched Sasuke's shoulder, causing him to jerk before turning to see Itachi standing silently behind him. "The Captain wants to see you."

Sasuke blinked. He had yet to speak with Captain Pein privately, though he had seen him moving about the ship, checking the status of the crew and the vessel, occasionally spending time at the helm behind the wheel. During the entirety of his fortnight on the ship, this would be the first time he had spoken with the man.

Itachi led Sasuke up the steps and paused outside the Captain's cabin. "Don't try to bullshit or play him. This man is one of the most intelligent men I have ever met. If you attempt to trap him, you'll find yourself trapped instead and he will have no qualms about killing you."

Sasuke smirked slightly in an attempt to hid the churning of his insides. "Then we are in accord, because if he tries to play me, I would have no trouble repaying the favor."

"Don't be stupid, little brother. I don't want to have to kill my captain."

A thrill worked through Sasuke and settled strangely in his stomach, instantly replacing the nervous fluttering. "You would kill for me?"

"I already have," he murmured while staring at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. "My first kill was for you…to protect you."

A shuddering breath left Sasuke's lips. "I don't remember much from back then. Sometimes it feels like a dream."

Itachi's face hardened and he lifted his hand to knock. "It wasn't a dream."

Sasuke shot out his hand and latched onto Itachi's wrist, halting the movement. "Why are you with Kisame?"

There was a moment's pause. Itachi's lips parted and the slight pink was visible before he snapped them closed and turned to Sasuke. "Because I want to be."

His fist was pulled from Sasuke's grip and knocked firmly on the thick wooden door leading to into the Captain's cabin. "Enter."

Itachi pushed inside and gestured for Sasuke to follow. They stood side by side, both dark haired with exotic and aristocratic features. There was no denying the resemblance between them.

The captain was seated at his desk, maps and charts piled in some order only he could decipher. Pale, lavender eyes stared with intensity between the two, shifting ever so faintly so to take in both brothers standing before him. Silver and gold caught the light of the lamp, drawing Sasuke's eyes to the multitude of hoops and studs working their way up the Captain's ears. He had never seen any person, other than various savages from untamed tribes, wearing such jewelry. Even his hands were decorated, nearly every finger possessing a ring of some value. The jewelry was at strict odds with the plain, loose white shirt and form fitting black trousers.

"Leave us, Itachi."

Sasuke watched as his brother's frame stiffened slightly. He looked ready to argue the point of staying before thinking better of it and nodding before exiting the dim lit cabin. His eyes watched until Itachi completely disappeared from sight before turning to face the captain.

"I've been watching you." Pein tapped his fingers on the hard wood of his desk before rising and making his way to face Sasuke. His hips leaned lazily on the desk and his arms were folded across his chest. "You're an interesting one."

Biting the inside of his jaw harshly, Sasuke relished in the control the small dose of pain gave him so to prevent him from blurting out something to draw the ire of the most powerful man on the _Crimson Cloud_. 

"Nothing to say?" Pein uncrossed his legs and stepped forward. "No?"

"What is there to say?"

A small smile curled Pein's lips. "When you captain the same ship for fifteen years, you learn a thing or two about the vessel--the sound of her guns, the feel of her rudder when you turn the wheel. I was given this ship by a man I honored above all others when I was barely past twenty."

"A little young for a captain," Sasuke commented dryly.

"Indeed, but I took to it like a fish to water. After a while, a captain has to develop a certain sense of things." Pein's eyes were hard and lips a thin line. "I need to know that keeping you on board won't cause issues with my crew. Most of them I would trust with my life."

"And the others?"

"The others are men who know not to cross me least they end up with a live burial at sea."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Pein stepped close enough that he could smell the tobacco on his body. "Then I suppose you should bury me today, because for my brother, I would cross you in this very moment."

"You're protective of him." The words were not a question, but a statement.

"He is my brother."

Pein nodded and took a step back, only far enough to pull an ornate dagger from a sheath at his waist, and pressed the blade to Sasuke's throat. "There are things to be said about men who don't flinch when facing death."

"When facing death, there is nothing to lose and everything to gain."

Amusement colored the lavender eyes. "Ah, you sound very much like Captain Jiraiya. But you aren't like him. You're a smart man, but not the social sort. You don't ask for help, choosing to do everything yourself. Who do you depend on, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Myself."

"Not your brother?" Pein pressed the blade over the pulsing flesh above Sasuke's jugular. "If you can't trust family, who can you trust?"

"Myself."

A red trickle of blood worked its way down Sasuke's neck, staining the white of the open collar of his shirt. His pulse picked up speed, yet he remained externally calm, dark eyes never breaking contact with amused lavender orbs.

"A worrisome thought. What is to keep you from running off at some port and returning to the British Navy with the knowledge you gained while amongst us?"

"My word. All I have done for the last decade is search for my brother. I will not leave him for any reason." Sasuke's dark eyes glittered in the lamplight, sparkling like obsidian. "Itachi is everything."

Pein met the stare with every bit as much potency as Sasuke before withdrawing his dagger and stepping back. "We'll see. You may remain with the _Cloud_ for now, Mr. Uchiha, but don't forget what I said before. Those I don't trust, think better of crossing me."

The dagger was sheathed, Pein's back to him. "You may leave."

Sasuke stared at the broad back and ginger hair before turning and leaving the cabin, a hand lifting to touch his stinging neck as he pushed through the door and into the bright sunlight. Itachi was waiting for him just outside. The thickness of the door prevented any conversation from being overheard, yet something akin to relief spread across his brother's face upon seeing Sasuke approach.

"Welcome officially to the crew, Sasuke."

The small smile on Itachi's face was enough for Sasuke. Knowing his brother was pleased with him was enough. He felt like a boy again, striving to please his brother in his every action. The only person marring their reunion was standing behind the wheel with pale blue eyes locked onto them. Sasuke met the gaze with a glare, in an attempt to dispel the strange nervousness those eyes brought on.

"We're home, Sasuke. This," Itachi gestured to the island growing large over the bow, "is Tsunade Island."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sasuke and Pein Image is by Gaia77 once again. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke stood back as those not finishing up with the docking procedures descended down the gangplank and onto the large dock filled to the brim with those waiting to hold their loved ones in their arms once more. It felt strange to stare as sailors were wrapped in arms and kissed with both desperation and anticipation. He had never had someone waiting for him, nor had he expected it. Juugo and, to a small extent, Kakashi were the only people who would give him more than a passing thought during his time with the navy, save for those trying to find their way into his pants.

He shifted his gaze to where Itachi sat on the railing beside Kisame. There was a small smile curving his lips and his eyes gleamed with light. It was not hard to miss the way large, work-worn fingers traced along Itachi's trouser clad thigh in a familiar stroke.

A lover's touch, or at least what Sasuke could only assume was a lover's touch. He had never experienced such, nor felt any insistent desire to seek out someone. With Itachi in his life once more, and their reunion finally a reality, he supposed he could turn his thoughts in that direction if not for the way such thoughts caused bile to rise in his throat. He gave a mental shake of his head. Romance would have to wait. His relationship with Itachi was still strained at best, and Kisame's presence did not help.

His gaze narrowed as it landed on Kisame. Silvery blue eyes gleamed and the hand lightly brushing Itachi's thigh curved along the inside, dangerously close to his crotch. Hands fisted and he stepped forward even knowing Kisame was taunting him, yet he could not stop himself from reacting. "Son of a bitch."

Juugo's large presence shifted behind him and a hand settled on his shoulder. "Calm down, Sasuke."

"I should run him through," snarled Sasuke, his muscles taut with strain. "I should kill him now."

"You would be dead a minute later, even should you actually killed him." Juugo's chest rumbled with a small chuckle. "You know he does it simply to bring a rise from you."

Reason was never something Sasuke could fully process when his temper was enraged. "At least, I would have a moment of satisfaction."

"And your brother?" asked Juugo with a hint of humor tingeing his voice. "What about him?"

A few deep breaths had Sasuke gaining control over his emotions--barely. "He's the only reason I haven't already shot a ball through Kisame's heart."

"He's testing you. Let it go."

A small smirk curved across Sasuke's face. "You're one to talk. I've seen you go practically feral with little provocation."

Juugo sighed and stepped away. "A flaw I doubt I will ever master."

"Then you and I are in the same situation." Sasuke turned his gaze back to where Itachi was stepping away from Kisame. "I doubt I will ever be able to master my flaw either."

"What flaw is that?"

Sasuke slowly relaxed his palms. "The desire to be the only one in Itachi's heart?"

There was a length of silence before Juugo spoke. "You desire your brother?"

The words had Sasuke starting. "No!"

"Then, how can you wish to be the only person in his heart?" asked Juugo thoughtfully.

Sasuke remained silent. His jaw clenched and unclenched in slow pulses. The words, though spoken in curiosity, roused an inkling in him. He had never really thought of being with anyone in such a way, always pushing back thoughts of physical pleasure in favor of focusing his energy on finding his brother. Even as he denied the words, a part of him thrilled at them. Shaking his head, he pushed the thought away. The mere thought of being with Itachi was shameful. Being with another man was looked down on enough, but to be with one's brother was seen as truly horrific.

The ship was nearly emptied of the entire crew in a matter of minutes, those not having families making their way to the tavern so to drown their loneliness in ale and wenches. Itachi approached him with a light step and met Sasuke's gaze. "You're free to do as you like on the island as long as you abide by the laws. I've spoken with Kisame. Sasuke, you're staying with us. Shikamaru has agreed to allow Juugo to stay with him and Neji."

Sasuke glanced to Juugo before nodding in agreement to Itachi. Shikamaru seemed like the decent sort from what little Sasuke knew of him. He trusted Juugo in their home and his friend seemed more than amicable with the announcement.

Juugo smiled widely and patted Sasuke on the shoulder before grabbing his satchel of belongings and trotting down the plank to where Shikamaru was lazing against the wall of a building while speaking calmly with Neji in a quiet voice. He shook hands with both men before he was led away down the rutted road ,and soon, from Sasuke's sight.

Sasuke felt the touch of Kisame's gaze on him. He turned to find him staring at him with a small frown on his lips. "What is it?" he growled at the man.

"Nothing," growled Kisame back.

Itachi shot both men a withering glare before turning without another word and working his way down the gangplank just in time to scoop up a small redheaded girl into his arms with a smile. There was a look on Itachi's face that Sasuke could not recall having seen before. It was happiness, worry, and relief all mixed together. His memories of before were hazy at best, but he wondered if it was a mirror of how his brother looked at him before their separation.

Kisame must have noticed the frown that formed on Sasuke's face. "That's the captain's daughter, Iris."

"He has a daughter?" he glanced back to the still closed door to the captain's cabin. "Why isn't he out here to greet her?"

"Not my place to gossip." Kisame grinned down at Sasuke. "I'm sure you'll find out all the little secrets hiding around the island eventually. It's a small community."

Sasuke ignored him and made his way to where Itachi still cradled the girl in his arms. The little girl glanced at Sasuke before hiding her face in Itachi's shoulder, giving the occasional peek at him through long messy bangs.

"Sasuke, this is Iris," said Itachi. "Iris, this is my brother Sasuke."

"You found him?" Iris lifted her head and stared at Sasuke. Her lower lip quivered faintly and her hand dipped in a deep pocket sewn into her smock to retrieve a small wooden animal carved from what looked to be driftwood. "Do I have to give this back?"

Sasuke stared at the small toy with a confused frown. "I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"This is yours, isn't it? Itachi gave it to me, but Kurenai says its bad to take things that belong to other people." 

Itachi gave a small cough followed by a chuckle. "It's the toy Dan carved for you while you were on board the ship."

With wide eyes, Sasuke took the small carved toy from the girl and turned it over in his hand. The wood was rubbed smooth in places and had obviously been touched and worried. His gaze shot to Itachi and his lips parted slightly upon seeing the faint blush on his brother's cheeks.

He smiled and offered the animal to Iris. "You keep it. I'm a little old for toys."

Her face lit up and a happy blush darkened the smattering of freckles across her nose. "Thank you."

"Iris." Pein stepped from the ship with a few charts rolled in his arms. "Why are you here? You should be preparing for bed."

Iris paled and began to nibble on her lower lip. "I'm sorry. I wanted to see the ship come in with everyone else."

Pein grunted and strode to where Itachi was reluctantly lowering Iris to the ground. "Come along, then. I'm sure the housekeeper is worried about you."

"Yes, sir," she murmured and shifted on her bare feet until her father walked past without giving her much of a glance. Her hand lifted in a small wave to the three men before she followed quickly behind her father.

Sasuke knew he and Itachi hadn't had the best relationship with their father, but at least they had not been completely invisible to him. "He's a bastard."

Itachi's gaze shifted from the disappearing backs of father and daughter to Sasuke. "He's your captain, so show some respect."

"Don't tell me you're not angry? I saw the way you treated that girl." snarled Sasuke to his brother. "Show some emotion, damn it. You weren't this cold before."

"I'm not the same person I was then," Itachi snapped back. "We've both changed. There is nothing I can do to change how Pein chooses to treat his own daughter. As long as she is cared for and has a house over her head, I can say nothing to him."

There was something in Itachi's eyes. It was a spark of anger and frustration. He had seen it when Pein had spoken to Iris as if she was a wayward member of his crew rather than his ten year old daughter. That Itachi remained silent during this angered Sasuke.

"So you're just going to leave things as they are?" Sasuke's hands fisted at his sides. He found himself growing more and more frustrated with Itachi's withdrawn attitude. At first he ignored it, but now he found the trait fueling his frustrations even further. "Is that why you never found me? Was it better to leave that as it was?"

Itachi's eyes flashed in the dim lamplight along the dock. "Sasuke--"

"It's a sad thing, the relationship of those two."

The three men turned to see Kurenai approach with Asuma, a large arm wrapped tightly about her waist. "It's his business. He's been through a lot," muttered Kisame, though the attitude his captain directed towards his daughter obviously did not sit well with him.

"Is Captain Jiraiya about?" asked Itachi after several moments of silent council.

Kurenai shook her head and sighed. "He's taken the crew of the _Red Fox_ and set about preparing Naruto to take over as captain. I was glad when the _Cloud_ arrived. I've always been uncomfortable when both ships were away."

"I don't know what you hope to gain by talking to Jiraiya." Kisame rolled his eyes in an exaggerated motion. "If he could do something about Pein's relationship with Iris, he would have done so years ago. Leave it be, Itachi. It's a lost cause. Pein is my friend as well as my captain, but even I know when there is no hope."

There was a moment Itachi looked as if he planned to slam a fist into Kisame's face. A small flicker of anger rose to the surface, only to be tamped forcibly down. "Let's go."

Itachi and Kisame led the way down the winding, rutted road towards their house. A strained silence filled the space between the three. Itachi seemed lost in thought, causing Sasuke to wonder at what was working through his mind. The moon was rising on the horizon as they stepped inside. Kisame immediately lit a lantern with a flint from his pocket before moving about the room to light the wicks on a few candles and another two lanterns.

"There is a spare bed through here." Itachi opened a door to a small room housing a bed, dresser, and desk. It was plain and simple, as if waiting for an occupant to give it life.

Sasuke stepped inside, dropping his satchel of belongings on the quilt covered bed. Shadows were created by the soft glow of the lantern, giving the space an almost sinister aura. "Thank you."

"If you're hungry, there's some hard tack and jerky in the pantry. Kurenai checks the larder periodically when we are away at sea. We'll go to the market tomorrow to pick up some fresh supplies. I'm hopeful we'll stay on the island for a few weeks until Captain Jiraiya returns." Itachi shifted slightly, moving forward to touch Sasuke's arm. "I'm glad I found you and that you're here with me. I had given up hope of seeing you again."

Sasuke felt a shiver subtly shake his body at the touch. "I suppose that is where we are different because I never gave up on finding you."

A look of hurt flashed across Itachi's face before he quickly masked it and dropped his arm. "Rest well, Sasuke."

The small flash of emotion on Itachi's face tore at him. Itachi's face used to hold so many emotions, yet now only small flashes of his feelings were displayed. A life at sea was hard and had tempered his brother into a hard man. It seemed Kisame was the only one capable of bringing out the full range of emotions in him and that knowledge frustrated Sasuke just as much as Itachi's withdrawn personality.

"Damn it." He sat down hard on the bed, feeling the softness of the feather mattress engulfing him. Falling back, he stared at the shadows playing across the ceiling. Every so often he heard footsteps move past him towards the living area of the small house before returning in the direction of the master bedroom.

The back and forth movements continued for several minutes before Sasuke finally became frustrated and rose to his feet. Grabbing the lantern, he opened his door and stepped into the black hall. The only light visible was that created by the glow of the fire, guarded by a grate in the living area and a fainter glow from beneath the door he assumed was the master bedroom. Moving with silent steps until he stood before the closed wood, he pressed his ear to the door and listened to the faint voices from inside.

"I don't know what to say to him, Kisame. One moment he's reaching for me, and the next he's pushing me away. I find myself unable to adjust to it." Itachi sounded exhausted and vulnerable compared to his earlier persona. "I'm unsure what to do."

"You should slap the little shit around until he understands. He wasn't the only one who had to deal with your separation. You're a different man. I know this. You were a child then and now you aren't."

"He was a child when he was taken," argued Itachi. "I should have protected him."

"Not this shit again." There was a pause, before Kisame spoke again. "Just take off your clothes and get in the tub."

"Orders, Mr. Kisame?" teased Itachi, followed by the rustling of clothes and the sound of water shifting in a metal container. "Do not think for a moment that I have forgotten what you said earlier about Iris and the captain."

"Just drop it for now. You can have your vengeance later. We're home for a bit, let's enjoy it before Pein gets tired of standing on land and ships us out again."

The sound of a short moan was muted through the wooden door. "I miss bathes like this when we are at sea."

"I know."

The tinkle of water was followed by another moan, this one deeper. He knew he should go back to his room. It was obvious what the bath was leading to, yet his curiosity continued to eat away at him. Just the sounds coming through the door were enough to incite him to barely crack the door and peer inside.

Sasuke had to bring his fist to his mouth to stop the building gasp from escaping at the image revealed to him through the space created. Itachi was leaning back against the rim of the tub, his chest arched outward in a beautiful show of the line of muscles visible beneath taut skin. The light flickering from candles littered about the room created designs in shadows on Itachi's skin. 

Kisame crouched shirtless outside the tub behind Itachi, his hand flat against the wet flesh of the arched chest, slowly moving down below the line of the tub. His face was pressed to Itachi's ear, lips moving in unheard words meant only for Itachi's ears. When Itachi arched back even higher, Sasuke shuddered and clenched his fingers more tightly on the wood until he swore it creaked beneath his grip. Kisame must have reached his goal to garner such a desperate and erotic reaction from his brother.

Swallowing the sudden pool of saliva in his mouth, Sasuke found he could not turn his eyes from the scene. Each slow move of Kisame's hand felt as if it was on his body. The moans ripped from Itachi's throat were quickly heating his blood with desire and a sense of the forbidden. He wanted more--wanted to see what was hidden beneath the rim of the tub, to see Kisame's hand teasing over what had to be hard flesh rising upward from sprawled thighs.

"Shit," breathed Sasuke, too low to be heard.

Without even realizing it, his hand crept to his crotch where his pants were pulled tight over a burgeoning erection and palmed the bulge with slow, hard rubs. His breath picked up in time with Itachi's pants and he bit down hard on his lip to keep from drawing attention to himself. He could see the puckering of coral colored nipples every time Itachi arched his back. When Kisame leaned over to lick at the puckered flesh, Itachi and Sasuke moaned in synchronization, Itachi easily drowning out Sasuke.

His hand moved faster against his clothed erection. He wanted to finish so badly. It felt like years since the last time he relieved himself. The need had not been there, but suddenly it was rearing its head and making his desires physically evident. Seeing his brother lost in desire, he could not fight the lust rising in him and he blamed Juugo for putting the thought of wanting Itachi into his mind.

As he watched, Itachi curled into himself before rising to his knees and leaning forward so that his body arched like that of a cat, leaving the smooth expanse of his back visible. Kisame's hand never stopped it's movement, and his lips pressed kisses along the breadth of Itachi's shoulders before biting down at the curve of a sun-kissed neck. Both of Itachi's hands darted out to grip the rim of the tub and his body arched to an even higher degree, causing his groin to be nearly visible to Sasuke.

Sasuke's hand was now inside his loosened trousers, pumping himself in earnest. He was surprised he was able to bite back the loud moans and growls rising to his throat and threatening to reveal his presence to the two men he watched with excited fervor. They caught in his chest, being forced back with some unknown strength of will. 

Kisame's unoccupied hand drifted down Itachi's arched back and from view. Sasuke's body clenched painfully tight, knowing exactly the destination of that hand. His teeth cut his lower lip, causing the metallic taste of blood to dance across his tongue. His hand was flying up and down his shaft with little finesse. All that mattered was reaching that satisfying end.

Itachi pressed back into Kisame, his face completely hidden from view by long locks of damp, sooty hair. "Shit, Kisame," he moaned.

Kisame grinned into his shoulder and doubled the pace of his hand. The muscles of Itachi's back and shoulders drew taut moments before he gave a shout and began bucking into the touch. Jerking spasms rocked his body while Kisame milked him dry.

Sasuke's pupils flared and his teeth clamped down on his sore lip as heated spurts of wetness spilled over his palm and into his trousers. His knees nearly gave out at the thick haze of satisfaction rippling through him. His toes curled in his boots and his eyes nearly crossed in what could very well be the most satisfying self-pleasuring he had ever experienced. He was just coming down from his high when he felt a sharp gaze on him.

His eyes shot open fully to see Kisame staring at him. There was no denying he was caught, but instead of anger, a grin spread across the man's normally hard features. His hand dipped into the tub water before rising to Itachi's hair and fisting it so to force his neck to arch back and display the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen. His other hand lifted the pinch a puckered nipple, which caused Itachi to release a shuddering moan.

Sasuke watched unabashed as Itachi was drawn shakily to his feet, his body completely displayed for him. Everything was in perfect proportion to his height, from his broad shoulders to his narrow hips and lean legs. Even the thatch of dark hair beginning below his navel and working around the base of a limp pink shaft was neither too thick nor too sparse.

Kisame's hand left Itachi's hair and drifted down the encircle the base of the limp shaft, giving it a small stroke. "Kisame," growled Itachi with a scratchy voice.

"Would you like me to fuck you now?"

Though Itachi likely assumed the words were meant wholly for him, Sasuke knew better. Without even breaking eye contact, Kisame was bringing rise to an insanity within him. His body, still limp, was twitching and clenching with a desire to break all boundaries and enter the room to beg for more. Anger at Kisame's audacity was only tempered by the lust the words brought to rise.

"Or would you rather do the fucking?"

"Oh shit," mouthed Sasuke.

He couldn't take it any longer. He turned on his heel and moved quickly and silently back to his room before his instincts made off with what remained of his sanity. A quick jerk had his soiled trousers falling down his legs and his left hand grasping the half-hard length of flesh attempting to rise with renewed need between his thighs.

His touch was almost painful on the sensitive flesh. A second release so soon after a first was a nearly unknown action for him. Self-pleasuring was never a priority with him, yet his body seemed to be catching up with him as he fell to his hands and knees on the bed.

With face pressed into the soft down pillow and body arching up as if seeking an unseen lover, Sasuke bit back a scream of both pleasure and discomfort. His body contracted, giving him only a moment to cup his hand over the head before spilling forth a few small spurts of fluid. He was left panting in the haze of his second orgasm so soon after the first. In the renewed silence of his blood, his ears picked up the loud moans and shouts coming from the master bedroom.

"Fucking Juugo," snarled Sasuke as he stood and stomped towards the empty water pitcher, taking it into the kitchen. Vulgar words were spoken in every language he knew and he was almost violent in his working of the handle on the hand pump.

Taking the pitcher back to his room, he set about meticulously cleaning away the evidence of his indiscretion from his body, from the sweat on his face and shoulders to the drying pearls of semen caught in the wiry black hair at the apex of his thighs. He wanted to forget what he had done and the reaction from Kisame when he realized he and Itachi were being watched.

"Shit," he shouted. "Stop thinking about it."

Running his hands through his hair, he closed his eyes and breathed in slow, measured breathes. Control returned, not as firm and steadfast as he would have liked, but any sort of grip on himself was more than he had possessed earlier. As he lay in the bed and sleep slowly crept upon him, a wayward thought saw him off into sleep. What would Itachi think of him if he knew?

oOo

Sasuke was up and away from the house before the sun fully rose in the east. He took the time to explore the island in detail. Only a few servants and craftsmen were up and about. It was several hours past the crowing of the cock when he finally made his way to a pretty young woman carrying several loaves of fresh bread to the nearby tavern.

His good looks garnered him the prize of a loaf as well as an invitation to visit her at the baker's shop. He left her sighing and he made his way towards an unoccupied portion of the pristine beach, settling at the base of a palm to break his fast. Each bite of the warm bread had him giving small moans in pleasure. It had been far too long since he took the time to savor the delights of fresh food not overshadowed by the taste of the ocean.

"You sound like your brother when you moan."

Sasuke's eyes shot open just as a shadow blocked out the sun from his face. Kisame stood over him, a wide grin splitting his face and causing the twin scars on his cheeks to stretch taut, one pale while the other still carrying the pink of recent healing.

Scrambling to his feet, he plastered a glare on his features. "You shouldn't talk about Itachi like that, you arse."

Kisame merely arched a brow and took a step closer. "You're thinking of your brother like a woman."

Large arms caged Sasuke against the tree. "And I can assure you that he is all male. His cock feels so good when he takes the lead."

A flush spread across Sasuke's features. He tried to maintain his angry visage, yet failed miserably in the face of the rising desire. "Stop--"

"You want his cock, don't you? You want it inside you. You want to suck it down your throat. Who knows, maybe he wants the same thing. Just imagine him welcoming you to his bed." Hot breath wafted along the skin of his cheek and ear, forcing him to fight to keep in the shudder the faint touch evoked. He was quickly losing control of himself, nearly acting like a bitch in heat. Why now was his body rising in lust long tamped down?

A low, barely audible moan escaped past Sasuke's lips. His eyes closed at the words pouring over his senses, painting a picture he very much desired to be a reality, no matter how depraved and disgusting others might find it. His inner self had no qualms with admitting to a developing lust for his brother and with Kisame's words flaming him on, he found it difficult to force those thoughts of Itachi away.

"You might sound like your brother, but you aren't him, are you?" One of Kisame's arms lowered and his hand slid down the length of Sasuke's arm. "I wonder what Itachi would think of you desiring him?"

A moment of panic poured into Sasuke. His relationship with Itachi were currently strained and uncertain. He was having a difficult time relating to his brother. There was no anger, only strained frustration. He wanted to relate to his brother. He wanted that familiarity he remembered from his childhood. Bringing their lives together was more difficult than merely being physically together. Kisame could ruin everything by speaking with Itachi.

What brought even more fear to rise in him was that it was not only Itachi his body desired. The thought of Kisame touching him, doing to his body what was done to Itachi to elicit such sounds from him, had blood pooling low in Sasuke's stomach. He was nearly quivering with the mixture of emotions roiling through him.

A small click of Kisame's tongue against the roof of his mouth brought Sasuke from his thoughts, anger quickly rising to replace the fear and momentary lapse into lust. "You're a son of a bitch."

Kisame stepped back and cocked his head so that their eyes met, arms folding over his chest. "Itachi calls me that from time to time."

"You're teasing me," snapped Sasuke, secretly relieved that Kisame was no longer pressed against him so that he could bring his body firmly back in control. "Stop it."

"You're quick to rise to fight, so like your brother when I first met him." Kisame grinned. "He still has that fight, but he's tapered the edge so that it isn't wild like you, but instead a very sharp and well-maintained blade."

"Stop aggravating Sasuke, Kisame."

Sasuke stiffened visibly, his dark eyes shifting from where Kisame stood to a figure just coming through the line of trees. Itachi looked relaxed and content in his loose trousers and shirt. Knee-high boots accented his calves and the loose fall of his hair gave him a less stiff appearance.

"He's so fun to tease." Kisame inclined his head to Itachi. "You should try it sometime."

A small smirk quirked Itachi's lips. "I just might do that."

That dark gaze became slightly more hooded when it fell upon him. "I'm sorry I missed you this morn."

Relief and dread mixed together in him. He swallowed back the bitter taste of longing in his throat and attempted to sound unconcerned. "I left early. I wanted to take a look at the town."

His brother's dark head nodded slowly. "Kisame and I were going to take the midday meal at the tavern before stocking some fresh meat and bread. Would you care to join us?"

Sasuke wanted to desperately. It was an extended hand to him, something Itachi seemed to have difficultly doing. How could he deny a chance to be with Itachi. With any luck, his current fascination with his brother would fade once they resumed some sort of brotherly relationship.

With a slow nod of his head, he stepped past Kisame towards his brother. He took in every aspect of Itachi, trying to merge the brother of his past with the man now standing before him. He recalled Itachi's words to Kisame the night before. He would have to learn this Itachi before they could have anything resembling the relationship of their past.

A pleased look spread across his brother's face before it was quickly hidden beneath the mask always present on Itachi's face. He wanted to see that look again. Pleasing his brother had always been something he strove for, and he quickly found himself falling back into that routine. Walking here beside Itachi gave a sense of nostalgia, and only the threat of Kisame walking to Itachi's right had him nervous of what the man had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image by lavitaacolori. If you want to see the unedited image, go to: http://www.y-gallery.net/view/911767/


	21. Chapter 21

Sasuke panted raggedly as he parried another strike from Itachi's sword. His arm felt like porridge and sweat was dripping from his hair. He could barely keep up with his brother's attacks. He was fast—faster than he could have imagined. 

"Are you tired already, Sasuke?"

A scowl spread across his's face. That faintly amused tone spurred him on like no other. "No."

"Then don't act like it."

He growled and swung his cutlass forward in an angry arc. Itachi was being a bastard today. It did not help that the image of him in the tub with Kisame's hands on him was still a fresh vision in his mind. It was almost impossible to erase what he had felt as he stared at the two of them. It was a shock to his system that he had wanted to open the door and join them. The temptation still ate away at him. He had seen Kisame's eyes, they had gleamed with lust and...invitation? Or was it simply another taunt?

Kisame's barely concealed jabs were driving him to the point of insanity. Even now, he could feel Kisame's eyes on him and it was almost as arousing as Itachi's gaze. And that bothered him even more. What was his angle?

Was he trying to torment him? Was all this for his own amusement?

Sasuke did not find it in the least bit amusing. And now, he was attempting to concentrate while trying to keep Itachi from running him through during their impromptu spar. 

When the blade of one cutlass sliced through the flesh on his upper arm, he was jarred from his thoughts to see Itachi's thunderous gaze and Kisame on his feet. He glanced at his arm and then back to Itachi. Without realizing it, Kisame had his sleeve up and was examining the wound.

"Where was your head?" he growled.

Sasuke opened his lips to reply, only to have no sound escape. Between Itachi and Kisame both touching him, any mild pain he felt was washed away in favor of a more erotic heating of his loins. They were not even trying to arouse him and he was already on edge from the innocent touches. "It's nothing."

"The hell it isn't." Kisame poked at the bleeding slash with a gentle finger. "You'll probably need stitching."

"It's fine." Sasuke snatched his arm away before he embarrassed himself worse than he already was. "I'll tend it later."

"Sasuke," murmured Itachi, his hand reaching out. "Infections are easily acquired here. You should be more mindful of your health."

"It's not that deep and I'll clean it well. Just leave it be." Sasuke pressed his torn shirt to the wound in an attempt to stem the bleeding and began walking down the beach to the trail leading to the main road.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Itachi began to follow, but halted when he turned to face him.

He shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "I'm going to get this looked at. You don't need to come. I'll be fine."

Itachi looked as if he wanted to argue, but Kisame's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and spoke in a low voice before nodded reluctantly. "Very well."

Sasuke smiled and turned from the scene before him before his emotions became visible on his face. He was so distracted by them that he was not sure how to find his equilibrium again and used the short walk to berate himself and question the direction of his thoughts. Until the previous night, he had not thought much about Itachi in that way. He knew his brother was attractive to men and women, but the truth of the effect Itachi had on him had not been driven in more clearly than the previous night.

And he was ashamed—ashamed of coveting his brother as well as his brother's lover. Kisame was just as desirable as Itachi for different reasons. He had thought that once he found Itachi, he would be able to finally turn his attentions to a girl and possibly woo her. Instead, he desired the only thing he could not have.

His arm was beginning to throb by the time he reached the house where Juugo resided with Shikamaru and Neji. He knocked and waited.

Bored eyes widened as they bore down on him when the door opened. "What in the seven hells happened to you?"

"Is Juugo here?"

Shikamaru shrugged and stepped aside. Juugo was coming from the back with a large crate of miscellaneous objects when he saw Sasuke. He immediately set aside his burden and rushed to his side.

"What happened?"

Sasuke slid his gaze to where Shikamaru was watching with interest. Shikamaru arched a brow, but left the two alone. This was not a topic he was comfortable discussing in mixed company and he was grateful for Shikamaru's discretion.

"What happened?" repeated Juugo as he tugged Sasuke's shirt over his head and instantly began prodding the wound.

"Itachi and I were sparring on the beach and I was not paying attention."

"That's not like you, Sasuke," he reprimanded.

Sasuke winced at the tone. "I had things on my mind."

"As is obvious by this cut. It should be stitched."

Another wince. "Can you do it? I would rather not parade my wandering thoughts before everyone."

Juugo looked indecisive. They had stitched each other up before while under Kakashi's command. For all the intelligent and sharply run ship, the ship surgeon had been a disgustingly filthy man. Neither was brave enough to risk infection under his care and chose to care for any wounds they might acquire themselves rather than allow him to touch them.

"Dan is a good man."

"Please, Juugo." He was not sure he could stand to have another man touch him now, not with his body still humming from the short attention from Kisame and Itachi. Juugo's care was the only place he felt completely safe at this moment.

Sasuke saw that Juugo was not happy about it, but nodded his head regardless and disappeared into what Sasuke assumed was his room, returning several minutes later with a dagger, needle, and thick thread. The dagger was placed in the hearth and the needle threaded. He then fetched a bottle of rum from the larder and offered it to Sasuke, who shook his head.

"You know I don't like that stuff if I don't have to. I only drink it on ship when there is little else."

"It will ease the pain a little."

Again he shook his head. "I can handle the pain. Just sew me up."

Juugo shrugged his massive shoulders and took the dagger from hearth, pressing it to the edges of the wound. Sasuke arched in the chair at the pain brought on by the cauterizing process. It was the part he hated the most and was forced to bite painfully on his lower lip to hold back a scream.

Juugo sighed heavily and ran a soothing hand through Sasuke's hair as the pain dulled. He then pinched together the cut and began the task of sewing it closed. His stitches were surprisingly neat for someone not properly trained in the art of providing healing care. In a lot of ways, Sasuke regretted Juugo's life, even if his friend refused to speak on it. Juugo was too gentle for the life they led, yet it was foisted on him, first with Orochimaru and then Kakashi. If not for Sasuke, Juugo could have been free; but instead, he had stayed to ensure Sasuke's care, going so far as to teach him to speak English and being his personal protector.

As the needle was pushed through his skin, he realized it hurt just as bad every time. That bottle of rum was beginning to look appealing as the sweat began to trickle down his face. He might hold back tears or cries, but he could not withhold the grunts that escaped him.

"Fuck," he hissed.

"If you had gone to Dan, he might have had something that would have dulled the pain better than rum."

"Don't lecture me," grunted Sasuke. "Just keep sewing and get it over with."

With the last stitch knotted, he heaved a relieved sigh, only to give a loud shout as pain rocked up his arm. Juugo was unceremoniously pouring rum over the newly stitched wound. "Fuck, Juugo!"

"It will help stave off infection."

Sasuke snorted and clenched his hands in the material of his trousers until the pain eased to a bearable throb. "You could have warned me. I should kill you for doing that."

"I knew you would not let me if you knew." Juugo smiled and began wrapping the wound in a bit of cloth before plucking up Sasuke's shirt. "I'll wash this and return it to you. I know you're hopeless at getting the stains out."

"Are you my mother today?" growled he petulantly.

"With you in this state, someone has to be. I've never seen you so on edge."

"It's...Itachi."

Juugo arched a brow and tossed him an overly large shirt before arching a brow. "It is always about your brother when it comes to your moods."

"I...want him."

"Want him? As lover, want him?"

He nodded and watched his friend closely so to gauge his reaction. Juugo did not seem disgusted, though his expression was difficult to read.

"I asked you before if you desired your brother, mostly in jest. I'm guessing that today you are able to answer the question with a bit more truth than I would have thought." Juugo tapped his fingers on the table. "Is this a wise route for you to start down? He has a lover and Kisame does not seem the sort to share willingly."

"Kisame," muttered Sasuke. "He's been rubbing it in my face all day."

"Why is that?"

A flush dusted color on Sasuke's cheeks and he dropped his gaze to hide the embarrassment from being too evident. "I watched them last night."

"Watched them?"

He sent Juugo a pleading look and ran a hand through his hair. 

"And they saw you?"

"Kisame did." Sasuke left out the part where his lusts were extending to Kisame, especially after hearing the way he talked to Itachi last eve.

"I see." Juugo patted him on the shoulder. "I can't tell you what to do, but it would be easier if you found someone else to obsess on. I doubt your brother would have any desire to reciprocate and if your lusts are known, it could possibly injure your relationship. The same could be said if you pursued anything with Kisame."

He nodded and lifted a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose. "That's easier said than done."

"Sasuke—" Juugo sat forward, concern playing across his features. "You're playing with fire. You're brother isn't the same man he was in his youth. He's been with these men for a decade. Just as you have been influenced by Captain Hatake, so has your brother been influenced by this lot. He would have no qualms with killing a man over a dispute."

Sasuke stood, anger flushing his cheeks. "Itachi is not like that."

"Yes, he is." Juugo sighed and leaned back in his chair. "But, there is no point in arguing with you. He is your brother and you know best how to deal with him, just keep in mind that he might not be the same Itachi that you have envisioned. For better or worse, we're both a member of a pirate crew now."

Another wave of guilt washed away his anger. This was not the life Juugo should be living. "You shouldn't have followed me."

"I would rather serve on a pirate crew with you, than be with the British navy alone. Either way I am going to be killing people."

He shifted his gaze away. "I'm sorry."

Juugo shrugged his shoulders and stood to walk him to the door. "I'm not. You mean more to me than you realize. You are my brother even if we do not share blood. I would follow you anywhere. You were the first person to see me as more than a monster."

Sasuke felt a small smile curving his lips. Brothers. It felt right. "I'll see you later, Juugo."

Juugo nodded and gave a small bow as he had taught him all those years ago. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Take care on what you decide, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and made his way down the road. He had no intention of returning to the house he shared with Itachi and Kisame. There was still plenty of light in the sky and he was going to make the most of it by exploring the small village and some of the surrounding area. 

As he was walking through the village, he noticed many of the villagers making their way down to the docks. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed them, only to stop where he stood as a large ship was going through the motions of docking alongside the _Crimson Cloud_.

"That must be the ship Asuma's wife was speaking of," he mused to himself.

He began moving through the small crowd, arriving just in time to see the crew of the ship disembark and rush to their waiting spouses and children. His brow arched as a large white haired man and a young blond man walked down the gangplank onto the dock. The way both carried themselves spoke of their standing in the ship hierarchy. This was the captain and his young companion was just as arrogant in his walk.

He thought it best he not draw attention to himself. Just as he was about to turn and make his way onto something more interesting, a hand landed on his shoulder and halted his retreat. He turned to see the large captain standing at his side. "You're a new face."

Sasuke bristled at the touch. "What of it?"

"And defensive. What do you have to hide?"

"Who said I'm hiding anything?"

The blond rolled his eyes and gave the white haired captain a playful shove. "Leave him alone, old man."

"You should be more cautious of strangers, Naruto. This island's safety might be threatened by strangers knowing our location."

"He doesn't look like a threat," said Naruto with a grin. "In fact...he looks a lot like Itachi."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the comment and folded his arms across his chest. "Itachi is my brother."

Jiraiya and Naruto's brows shot into their hairline simultaneously. "So, he actually found you."

"It was a mutual finding."

Naruto grinned broadly and extended his hand. "My name is Naruto Namikaze and this old man is my grandfather, Jiraiya."

Sasuke accepted the shake cautiously. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"How long have you been on Tsunade Island?"

"Not long."

Naruto scoffed and glared playfully at him. "Yep, definitely Itachi's brother. I've never met anyone who talked less than him until you."

Sasuke shifted his gaze from Naruto to the infamous Captain Jiraiya and found narrowed eyes sizing him up as well. It took all his inner strength not to shift under that intense gaze. Those eyes were weighing his worth.

"Do you drink, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave a small start and glanced at Naruto. "No."

"Well, no one's perfect. Let's go to Sasori's tavern. He doesn't water down the spirits like some of those port towns." Naruto obviously was not taking no for an answer and dragged Sasuke along behind him.

If he had wanted, he could have fought and pulled himself free, but found himself now wanting to. Naruto's smile was as genuine as his unspoken offer of friendship. He'd never had friends other than Juugo, and their friendship was more closely linked to brotherhood than mere companionship. Maybe Juugo was right and he should find something to distract him from Itachi until he could fully understand what he was feeling.

"Do they have something other than rum?"

"What's wrong with rum?" asked Naruto with a comical frown.

"Tavern rum is disgusting. It tastes like horse piss."

"What is your means for comparison?" Naruto roared with laughter. "Does that mean you've tasted horse piss?"

Sasuke froze and stared at Naruto before chuckling lightly. Juugo had said for him to divert his attention elsewhere. This was a very good start.

oOo

"I'm going to go look for him."

"Leave him be, Itachi." Kisame puffed lightly on his pipe while staring into the crackling fire in the hearth. "He's probably with his friend."

"It's almost midnight. He should have come home by now." Itachi ran a hand through his hair, pulling it free of its tie. "We haven't been in port long. He could have gotten lost."

He chuckled and gave a few puffs to his pipe. "He's not a boy any longer. You should treat him like the man he is."

Itachi glared at him. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you aggravate him. I may not know what you're saying to him, but it's obviously not something good. Leave him be, Kisame."

Kisame hummed a low sound. "You're blind if you think I don't see it."

"See what?" Itachi frowned. "What are you playing at?"

Kisame's silence was frustrating and Itachi had had enough. "I'm going to look for him."

He grabbed a thick cloak from a knob beside the door only to have it open and two very drunk young men tumble through and to the floor at Itachi's feet. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke giggled and rolled onto his back beside his young blond companion. Only one man on the island had hair that particular shade. Jiraiya must have returned to port this evening if Naruto was about.

"Where have you been?"

Two pairs of eyes stared up at Itachi, one dark and the other blue. It was Naruto who answered with a wide grin. "Drinkin'. I teached 'Suke how."

"I knew how to drink already, idiot." Sasuke's voice was not as slurred as Naruto's, but it was obvious to anyone that he was just as sloshed.

"But, I made it fun."

Kisame moved to stand by Itachi and stared down at the two drunken men. "That much is obvious, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes blinked up at Kisame, his smile brightening a degree. "Ahoy, Kisame."

Kisame crouched beside Naruto and Itachi tugged Sasuke to his feet. "I think it's time you made your way home, Naruto."

Naruto frowned and his brow wrinkled as if trying to decipher the words. "I dun know the way."

"Idiot," snickered Sasuke as he leaned heavily on Itachi. "Don't even know his way home."

Itachi sighed heavily. "Kisame, could you take him home. I'm sure Jiraiya would appreciate it."

Kisame nodded with a chuckle and brought Naruto to his feet. Slinging an arm around the lad's shoulder, he led him from the house and down the street toward the large house on the hill.

With Naruto gone, Itachi turned his gaze to Sasuke who was beginning to look ill. He was swallowing rapidly and his body was giving little shudders. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke groaned and gave a small gag. "Tachi...I think I'm going to be sick."

Itachi barely got Sasuke to his bedroom and a bedpan shoved in his hand before he was gagging and vomiting up the liquor he had ingested. His brother looked pitiful as he gagged and convulsed.

While Sasuke was hunched over the pan, Itachi left to pump up water from the well. Sasuke was laying half on his bed when he returned, the bedpan discarded on the floor. He wrinkled his nose at the acrid smell of vomit and dampened a bit of cloth to wipe at Sasuke's brow.

With the assumption that Sasuke had passed out from exhaustion and rum, he went about tugging off his boots and then pulling the overly large shirt from his body. He took note of the neatly bandaged wound on his upper arm. Unwrapping it revealed neat stitches and no sign of infection. Whomever had treated the wound had done so properly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sasuke did not answer, and in his drunken stupor, he did not expect him to. He simply needed to say the words.

As his eyes roamed Sasuke's body, he frowned. Sasuke was beautifully made. His body was a mixture of work hardened muscles and lean perfection. He was a bit stockier than Itachi, but no less beautiful with his ropey muscles and sun-kissed skin. It would not be long before everyone was chasing his brother in search of a taste of his body.

And that bothered him when it should not. Sasuke was his to protect, but he should not care if Sasuke chose to seek out physical comfort.

Itachi was turning to leave when Sasuke stirred and reached for him. The act surprised him enough to cause him to topple over onto Sasuke like a blanket.

He could smell the odor of sweat, rum, and vomit, but also that faint hint of the sea that was embedded into every sailor. Sasuke had that scent. "Sasuke?"

"Mmm...Tachi." Sasuke leaned forward and nuzzled his face against Itachi's neck.

A ripple of shock worked down his spine at the feel of Sasuke's lips moving along the sensitive skin of his neck. What should not have happened, did as heat began pooling into his loins. When those lips began sucking, Itachi jerked away and almost tumbled to the floor.

Sasuke made several snuffling sounds before rolling over onto his side and filling the room with his faint snores. Itachi was not so easily relaxed. His hand lifted to his neck to find it still damp from Sasuke's lips and his trousers tented with an obvious arousal.

He was not sure what to make of the situation. Sasuke seemed unmoved in his drunken stupor, but it left Itachi with a strange sensation. In the past, it was only Kisame who brought rise to his lusts. He could remember with clarity when he began to feel lust for Kisame. It was such an addictive feeling that it still chased him, even now.

But, to experience a similar reaction to his brother was unthinkable.

"Did you get him settled?"

He turned to see Kisame grinning lazily at him. "That was fast."

"I ran into Jiraiya on the road. He said Sasori sent one of his boys to him, letting him know that Naruto was deep in his cups and neither him, nor his companion, would be likely to make it home unscathed. He might have been searching all night for Naruto if I had not met him. I'm actually surprised he didn't leave Naruto to sleep it out a roadside ditch."

"I see." Itachi took a step back and out of the room, unable to look at Sasuke the same. Something in him felt changed and it bothered him. He did not like change, especially when it concerned Sasuke.

"Is something the matter?"

He shook his head and walked slowly to the bedroom he shared with Kisame. His mind spun wildly with what this could mean.

"Something is wrong. Did Sasuke say something to upset you?"

"No." Itachi frowned and turned his gaze to Kisame. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're walking around like a ghost." Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi and instantly he was enveloped in warmth. Kisame always made him feel safe. He was the only one Itachi trusted to guard his back in battle.

"Tell me what is wrong."

He shook his head. He could never speak it. The people of the village, though acknowledging of the relationship he shared with Kisame, were not completely at ease with it. What happened on the ships was accepted as a sating of a need, whether it was with another man or in the arms of a port wench. While they might be lenient towards his relationship with Kisame out of fear of retribution, they would never accept the same were he to become involved with his brother.

"Tell me."

A small growl rumbled from his chest and he pulled away from Kisame, shaking his head violently. Why was he even considering the thought of sharing something intimate with Sasuke? It was not even an option for him.

"Itachi—"

Itachi turned to Kisame and immediately moved into his arms. Without thinking, or perhaps more to forget what he had felt before with Sasuke, he pressed their lips together. Tongues dueled and teeth clashed. Itachi wanted to hide inside Kisame, to be devoured by him.

Kisame growled into the kiss, his hands planting themselves on Itachi's hips and rolling their groins together. Their lips parted and Kisame stared down into Itachi's face with an intense gaze. The desperate nature of the kiss would be addressed, but the look on his face promised the discussion would be continued later.

Later was enough of a delay for now. Itachi tugged his loose white shirt from his body and then worked at the lacings to Kisame's shirt. He needed to feel him, to touch his sun-browned skin and taste the salt in his sweat.

Kisame's large and powerful hands pushed Itachi onto the bed and quick and deftly freed the lacings of his trousers. Their lips met again and Itachi's legs wrapped around Kisame's hips as he ground upward in his need. Kisame always did this to him. He drove him insane with need and his sudden attraction to Sasuke only intensified that need, turning him inside out with lust.

"God's teeth, Itachi, slow down." 

But he did not want to slow down. He wanted to be taken and consumed by this lust boiling inside him. He pulled away only long enough to push his trousers from his legs and then began stroking the rising erection bobbing upward from his groin.

He smirked at the added lust the sight of him masturbating brought to Kisame's eyes. He knew all the tricks to arouse him. His tongue darted out and swiped at his lower lip as the coil began to build in his groin.

"Stop," snarled Kisame, tugging the hands away and shoving his thighs upward.

Itachi arched his back so that his shoulders and head were the only parts of him touching the down stuffed mattress. He felt the shoving of fingers into his ass, slicked by the oil kept at their bedside. It was harsh and even bordered on pain. But he needed. He needed so badly.

When he felt the touch of Kisame's erection, he began panting and lowered a hand to begin stroking himself again. As Kisame's body nearly split him in two, he could not hold back the shout. 

It was hard and fast. There was no gentleness. There was no calm. 

This was a mating. It was everything he needed in that moment and come morning, Itachi knew he would have to disguise the limp that would manifest in his gait.

Kisame panted, his breath hot and heavy on his cheek. His hands gripped his thighs and it was certain that bruises in the shapes of fingers would form within hours.

And it was wonderful. He stroked hard and fast at his erection and was so engrossed in his pleasure that he did not realize his thoughts were betraying him and bringing an image of Sasuke into focus.

He saw him, laying sprawled out on his bed, shirtless with a hand pulling out an angry, red erection. He was unable to turn his mind's eye away as Sasuke panted and groaned as he worked his body into completion.

Without even realizing it, he was pumping himself at the same speed. He knew Kisame was driving into him with full force and reveled in it just as he reveled in the mental image of Sasuke bringing himself pleasure. The dual exposure was more than he could take, and he lifted a hand to his lips and drew blood from his fist as he muffled a scream and came in a series of wild convulsions.

Kisame pushed his legs higher and rammed inside him with even more force until his body shuddered and went still. Warmth gushed inside him in hard pumps as they both collapsed into the soft mattress.

The bliss was short—far too short.

After the bliss, came the shame he could not speak.

"Fuck me, Itachi." Kisame pulled away long enough to fetch a cloth dampened from the water pitcher and began cleaning Itachi's soiled body. "What the hell brought that on?"

He shook his head and shuddered in the wake of his orgasm. "I don't know."

Kisame looked unconvinced, but let the issue slide for the moment. "You're troubled."

"It's nothing."

"It is never just nothing with you." Kisame pulled Itachi into his arms. "But, I'll drop it for now."

Kisame's understanding of how he worked eased his troubled mind. There was no man or woman who could claim to know more of his inner workings than Kisame. That Kisame trusted him to work his issues out on his own warmed his heart.

"Thank you, Kisame."

Kisame grunted and settled down beside him, letting them bask in the warmth created by their bodies. "Just don't take too long to talk to me."

"I won't."

As he lay curled beside Kisame, his mind could not let go of Sasuke. What was he going to do about these new, very unbrotherly desires?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see Sasuke and Itachi's fight on the beach, check this link out. I commissioned it for this story. http://www.y-gallery.net/view/882212/


	22. Chapter 22

Sasuke groaned at the touch of sunlight shining on his face through the open window. A warm breeze ghosted about the room, ruffling his hair into tickling the sides of his face. His eyes cracked open only long enough for him to regret the action before his head was buried into the soft comfort of the down pillow. Even moving that little bit had his head aching as if hammers were being plowed into his skull, yet did nothing for the light that seemed to shine wherever he laid.

"Shit," he groaned and rolled to his side, away from the painful touch of the light.

Growing up around sailors had left little left to his education and knowledge of the English language. Cursing and gambling were nothing new to him. He had drunk everything from ale to rum, though he disliked the taste of most spirits and tended to avoid them when he had the option to do so. Today though, he had to admit was the worst hangover he could recall ever having. He avoided most drink, but somehow, that man, Naruto, had got him to drinking quite heavily.

And kept him drinking.

"Fuckin' Naruto," he groused.

He might have stayed in bed if the smell of his body and the feel of his tongue, thick and dry in his mouth, had not caused him to rise simply from personal disgust at his state. If Juugo could see him now, he would be shaking his head and Capt. Kakashi would be laughing his ass off. He did not even want to think what Itachi thought of his actions last night.

The world swam around him as he stumbled from his bedroom and directly into a large, warm body. It startled him enough that he nearly fell back on his ass.

"Good morning, Sasuke. Sleep well?"

He winced at Kisame's booming voice and managed a low grunt. His head could barely stand the faint whispering of wind through the windows, much less a deep and powerful voice of such a large man. It made him want to return to bed and to hell with his smell or his dry mouth.

"You look like shit."

Sasuke glared through the fringe of his bangs and stumbled away before he had to listen to more. Walking was proving to be considerably more difficult than he recalled as he stumbled down the hall and out into that glaring sunlight. All he could think of was cleaning the stink from his body, even if he was forced to tolerate the sun jabbing knitting needles into his head through his eyes.

He made his way to the water pump while successfully ignoring Kisame and began pushing the pump handle with strong flexes until water began to spill out into the bucket arranged below. With the bucket full, he lifted it and poured it directly over his body. The shock of cold brought a muffled shout through his clenched teeth.

A chuckle rumbled behind him and he turned to see Kisame reclining against the door frame leading into the house. "What in the hell are you laughing at?"

Kisame tossed a yellow bar to Sasuke. "You could have heated that inside."

"Would take too long," he grumbled as he plucked the bar from the air and began scrubbing at his arms and chest.

Lifting the bar to his nose, he arched his brow at the herbal scent clinging to the soap. He barely noticed Kisame approach until the sound of the pump being activated jerked him from his thoughts. "Who makes the soap?"

Kisame passed Sasuke the bucket and shrugged. "Asuma's wife, Kurenai, makes it. Konan taught her before her death."

"Konan?"

"The captain's wife."

Sasuke nodded and tightened his jaw as he tipped the water over his chest to clean away the soap. He recalled her being mentioned and had seen the little girl with large lavender eyes. Rubbing the soap on his hair, he grimaced as Kisame filled the bucket again.

"I can handle it."

"I was simply being polite since we seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot. We both care for Itachi so it would be best if we came to some sort of an accord."

Sasuke twisted and glared at the man. "What game are you playing at? Don't lie and say you didn't see me that night. I know you did."

"I'm not going to lie."

Sasuke snatched the bucket from Kisame and dumped it over his head, teeth grinding at the splash of cold over his skin. "Then what do you want?"

"I'm not sure yet." Kisame folded his arms across his chest and stared at Sasuke. "I'm not sure what Itachi or you want, either."

"I don't want anything."

Kisame grinned broadly and shrugged his massive shoulders before leaning close enough to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "We both know that isn't completely true, don't we?"

Sasuke jerked away. His bare feet squished in the mud as he stomped back toward the house. He wiped his feet on the mat before going inside and slamming the door to his room closed. His heart felt as if was going to beat out of his chest with the force of its pulses. 

And his heart was not the only thing throbbing.

The wet material of his trousers clung desperately to the hard erection that had risen at the feel of Kisame's breath on his ear and his words in his head. Whatever the man's game, it was driving Sasuke insane. His body's desires were driving him insane. One minute he was lusting for his brother and the next, he wanted his brother's lover.

Running hands through his wet hair, he pulled at the strands and bit back a shout of frustration. The pain in his head did not divert from the throbbing need in his pants. It was only when he took matters into his hand did he find some relief, even if his mind was filled with the images of both Kisame and Itachi as he came in hard pumps.

The effects of his release were still racing through his bloodstream as he slid down the door. His breath exhaled in a long sigh. What was he thinking? 

"Fuck me," he groaned.

His hand reached for the shirt discarded from the previous night and wiped at his hand and groin. A shiver worked through him as he wiped down his sensitive penis and he closed his eyes in want. The touch of his own hand was not nearly as satisfying as he would have liked. It eased the physical need for release but did nothing for the longing that still worked through him.

How depraved was he? Not only was he venturing away from what was deemed acceptable by lusting for a man, but he was also becoming a deviant for wanting his brother. With Kisame, the complications only intensified. Kisame knew he wanted Itachi. His not so subtle hints were evidence enough.

Clenching his eyes closed, he took a deep breath. All he cared about for so long was Itachi. Now that he had him, he was not sure what to do about the less than pure feelings that spilled through him.

"Damn it all to hell," he shouted into the empty room.

Rising angrily to his feet, he dressed in clean trousers and tugged a clean shirt over his head. His arm throbbed and he winced as he changed the bandage. The sewn cut was red and angry, but there was no sign of infection. He would make a note of speaking to Dan later for some ointment for the wound later.

With a growl, he stormed from the house. A wash of relief worked through him upon not seeing Itachi or Kisame. He could not think with them around. Itachi's eyes watching him and Kisame's barely veiled words were too distracting.

His feet took him to the beach just south of the port. The cry of gulls and the rush of the waves against the shore calmed his frayed nerves. He found himself seated on the pristine white sand while looking out over the vast blue extending outward. His heart was both light and heavy. Worry over what Itachi might think of him for what he felt warred with the joy of being in Itachi's life again. He was different, yet the same. The softness of youth had faded from him, but his eyes were the same—expressive.

No matter what Itachi thought of him or what he felt for him, Sasuke knew he would love his brother forever. If they had not separated, he wondered if he would feel the way he did now. Was his long fixation on his brother the reason for his feelings or had he always felt this way, just been too young to understand it?

What he felt as a child and what he felt as a man warred with each other. It had always been about being with Itachi. Even as a child, he recalled following his brother constantly. Itachi had been his confidant when he seemed to be a disappointment to his father and the one to praise him in his triumphs. His brother had protected him and loved him, regardless of any flaws—imagined or otherwise—that he might have.

Lying back on the sand, he stared at the clouds moving casually along the blue sky. His mind wandered aimlessly. The cool breeze mixed with the warm sun to create a calming atmosphere around him. Before he realized it, his eyes were fluttering closed and he was pulled into sleep.

oOo

Itachi strode down the docks toward where sister ships idled, looking abandoned with their sails furled and only the occasional workman moving about. He looked over them with a trained eye, searching for any flaw that could possibly bring about their demise. Weakened wood or a wrongly tied line could bring about all their deaths at the hands of naval vessels or other pirates. The ships needed to be in prime condition before they sailed.

"Ahoy, Itachi."

He gave a curt bow to the man who called out to him. "Sasori."

"Your brother put back quite the drink, though it seems it took Naruto a bit to get him to drink. They were barely capable of walking when I finally sent for Jiraiya. They must have known their tails would have been whipped because as soon as my boy left, they were heading out the door."

A snort escaped before he could halt it. "I never would have thought Naruto would be a bad influence."

Sasori shrugged and leaned heavily on the crutch he carried with him for balance. "They looked to be enjoying themselves as young men do—even had a few of the wenches hanging on their every word. I can't blame the girls. Both are good looking men, far better than the usual swag that frequents my place."

His lips quirked. "Sailors aren't the most clean of men."

"That they are not." Sasori rolled his shoulders and sighed. "But they are more than generous when in their cups."

"And are in their cups more often than not," said Itachi, a small smile curving his lips upward.

Sasori nodded in amusement. "That they are."

Itachi inclined his head in amusement. "Do me a favor, Sasori. If Naruto brings my brother to your place, don't let them get quite so drunk. It's a wonder they made it to my place without falling in the water and drowning."

"I'll do that, boy. Jiraiya asked the same of me not long ago. I think he's afraid of turning over his ship to a drunkard."

"Naruto drinks considerably less than Jiraiya."

"Tell that to Jiraiya."

He chuckled lightly gave a cordial bow to Sasori before he made his way up to the Crimson Cloud, climbing the plank and walking about the ship. A few workmen tipped their hats to him as he passed and he nodded in acknowledgement.

Running his hands along the smoothed wood of the side railing, he paused to stare out over the ocean. The ocean was one of the few things that had soothed his thoughts in the past and he looked to it now for relief. What he had done the previous night caused him to shudder with both longing and fear. He had toed some invisible line, just short of stepping over it.

Though he might ignore what had happened in his bed, there was no denying what it was. His brother had been there as Kisame fucked him, in spirit if not in body. More than once, he had felt his mind wandering to the image of not Kisame, but Sasuke behind him and over him and in him.

Work hardened hands gripped the railing until his knuckles bleached white. He could not even say that he felt he had betrayed Kisame, for in his fantasy, Kisame was there as well. Wanting two men was not something he could relate to. For as long as he could recall, there had only been Kisame and Sasuke in his heart, though in two very different parts. Now, that line that separated the sections of his heart was blurred until it was no longer visible.

He wanted Sasuke. 

He wanted Kisame.

And, he was uncertain of what to do.

"If you keep gripping the railing like that, you're going to break it."

He stiffened for an instant before relaxing as he felt the soothing stroke of fingers down the line of his back to rest just above the curve of his buttocks. Even in his indecision, Kisame's touch was very much welcome. Kisame had been one of the few constants in his life after the upheaval of having to flee his homeland.

"What's bothering you, Itachi?"

Itachi gave a faint shake of his head and closed his eyes. He felt pulled thin from the emotional strain of finally having Sasuke back and then learning that he did not know his brother any longer, only to find he desired the man Sasuke had become.

Kisame's hand stroked up his back and settled at his nape just beneath the queue of dark hair. "Don't hide."

A sigh broke from his lips before he could stop it. Kisame's touch was like a balm on him. In a way, it had always been such. "It's complicated."

"Everything is complicated when you are involved."

He cut his eyes toward Kisame with a glare. "Is that so?"

"You know it is. Now tell me why you're wandering around like a ghost. Your face can hide things, but not your eyes." Kisame turned Itachi's face toward him and their gazes met. "It's your brother."

"He's different," murmured Itachi.

"Did you think he wouldn't be? You haven't seen him in years. He was bound to change."

He hummed under his breath. "I wish he had stayed the same."

"Why?"

"Because..." The words stalled in his throat. He felt as if he was standing on the edge of a cliff and one wrong step would send him plunging to his death.

"Itachi?"

"I want him." He broke the connection of their eyes and returned his gaze to the sea. "I want to touch him, kiss him, and fuck him. I want it so bad that I can barely look at him without thinking of how smooth his skin is or how he carries the scent of the ocean with him."

"I see."

He barked a laugh and tugged away from Kisame. "I never wanted anyone but you. Even before I met you, there were always other things keeping my attention. Fucking never once took precedence in my mind before you."

"Are you asking for my blessing?"

He twisted to face Kisame. "No!"

"Then why are you telling me?"

"I don't like keeping secrets from you. Anyone else, it doesn't matter, but you're different."

Kisame approached cautiously and stared down at him. "Is that a declaration of love?"

"Love?" Itachi snorted. "Love is for innocent girls."

The crystal blue of Kisame's eyes sparkled and he lifted a hand to fist in Itachi's hair, forcing his neck to arch sharply. "Then what is it?"

"I don't know."

Their faces were brought together, Itachi by his arched neck and Kisame lowering his upper body enough so that their noses just barely brushed. "I'll take it."

His eyes went wide seconds before hard, punishing lips devoured his. The air was sucked from his lungs and a fire lit in his blood. They almost never showed any sort of affection in the open beyond a casual touch or the comfort of standing near each other. The people of the island and the crew of the ships knew about their relationship, but it was never something that was spoken of or even acknowledged often. Jokes were passed while out to sea, but there was never any public displays. Now, it seemed that Kisame was claiming him before all who cared to glance their way.

The warmth of a wet tongue skirted through his lips and past his teeth to dance along the roof of his mouth and over his tongue. Hot and wet pleasure rushed him and his hands lifted to latch onto the loose shirt draped over the hard muscles of Kisame's shoulders.

"You're always mine. You were mine from the day you were found stowed away in the hold, covered in rat bites and your own filth."

Itachi drew in a shaky breath. "Was I? What if I don't want to belong to anyone?"

"You want to belong to me." Kisame lowered his head again, brutally claiming Itachi's lips once more before pulling back. "I'll always see you're satisfied—that we are both satisfied."

Itachi stared at Kisame in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Trust me." Kisame stroked a hand down his face, tracing the delicate veins barely visible beneath the warmly tanned skin. "There is more than one way to satisfy what we want."

"Kisame..."

"Do you really want your brother to be your lover?"

He swallowed and clenched his jaw reflexively before answering. "I do."

"Then, invite him to our bed."

Only his strong control over his features kept his eyes from doing anything more than twitching. "You can't be serious."

"It's what you want, isn't it?"

He shook his head and took a step back. "I can't."

"I find him attractive as well."

"I can't risk it."

Kisame stared with such an intense look, that Itachi fought the urge to fidget. He could see the wheels turning in his lover's head. Kisame was a smart man, though most thought him nothing but brute muscles. There had to be an ulterior motive for him to be willing to welcome a virtual stranger to their bed. Sasuke was his brother, but he was no less a stranger after ten years.

"Why?" asked Itachi finally.

"To kill two birds with one stone, as the saying goes."

Understanding dawned on his face and he fought back the instinctual surge of jealousy as the words sank in. "You want him."

"I told you that I found him attractive."

"That's not the same as wanting." He fought back anger. He was no less guilty, for he had admitted the same to Kisame not minutes ago.

"If he comes to our bed, then we will both get what we want. It's only an offer. I am satisfied with you. I belong to you first."

The words eased Itachi. He moved back to the railing and stared out over the ocean. Kisame had spoken nothing but the truth, yet it did little to sooth him. "I could never ask Sasuke to do that. I would rather spend a lifetime of wanting him than to risk not having him in my life because of my desires."

"Then, I'll ask him." Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi. "I've thought about it for several days. It's your choice, but I think he would fit well with us. And I know he wants to join us."

Itachi started and glanced up at Kisame. "How do you know?"

"Call it intuition."

"And if you're wrong?"

Kisame shrugged. "I will take complete fault. He will never know you desired it."

"Is this a game?" 

"You were the one who likes games, Itachi."

He felt the touch of Kisame's lips on his neck and shivered. "I don't know..."

"Let me ask him. If he comes to our bed, it will be his choice. If he doesn't, then it was not meant to be. They say the ocean is a goddess who grants boons to those she favors. Perhaps your brother is a boon given to us. All that is left is to claim him."

"You don't truly believe in that, do you?"

Kisame shrugged and chuckled in his ear. "I never throw away any possibility. Tell me, do you want your brother in our bed?"

He shuddered as Kisame's hand settled on his abdomen. "Yes."

"Then, tell me what you want me to do."

The shuddering intensified as the hand rubbed slow circles over his navel. It was his choice and there really was only one option for him. He had felt as if something was missing from him since Sasuke's abduction and now it was returned to him, but no longer seemed to fit as it should. It was a risk, but he had always been one who was willing to risk big to win big.

"Itachi?"

"I want you to bring him to our bed."

oOo

Sasuke was not sure how long he slept but a hard shove on his shoulder jerked him into full wakefulness. His hand reached for a weapon, only to find himself unarmed.

He sat up quickly and jerked his gaze toward the mountain that blocked out the sun from his view. He knew instantly that it was not Juugo and that left only one other person. The rapid pounding of his heart at the sudden waking eased, but only enough for the shock to leave his blood.

"Kisame?"

"You and I need to have a talk."

He rolled easily to his feet and set about dusting the sand from his clothing. He made a play at delaying his attention because in truth, he did not want to talk to the man. His emotions were too raw in the wake of his over indulgence the previous night. The earlier talk between them had been enough for one day even if only veiled hints and speculation were all that was really said.

"We don't have anything to talk about. I'm going to see about Juugo and I finding a house. I don't have much in terms of coin, but we'll figure something out, at least until we ship out. Then, I'll be out of your hair."

Kisame arched a brow and latched a hand onto Sasuke's shoulder as he turned to march down the beach. "You're not getting away."

"What the fuck do you want me to say? That I'm sorry that I get hard thinking about my brother? I think that it happens is enough of a punishment when combined with your snarky hints." He shrugged the gripping hand away. "Leave me be."

"We're going to talk. I'm not going to lie and say I want you. You're fair on the eyes, but I could go without fucking you and not think anything of it."

Sasuke went ramrod stiff, his almond-shaped eyes going wide in shock. "What?"

"In some sick twist of fate, Itachi wants you but I'm not going to allow that to happen without me. He won't do anything, but it is eating away at him. Maybe it's a misinterpretation of brotherly love or perhaps it is just curiosity, I don't care. I want him to be able to live without wondering what could have been."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm going to let you join us in our bed."

He shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "You're crazy. We're brothers."

"And yet you both want each other." Kisame inclined his head, his eyes staring directly into him. "You can't deny it and Itachi has said as much to me."

A thrill worked through him at the knowledge that Itachi desired him. It was quickly tamped down, but a small spark still clung desperately to life inside him. Itachi wanted him.

Kisame stretched out a hand, gripping Sasuke's chin between his fingers. "There are rules to this little game. When you're together, I'm with you."

He had no doubts of the type of together Kisame meant. The meaning was as clear as crystal. When he and Itachi fucked, Kisame had to be there.

He was not sure if he was offended or excited at the rule. He had not spoken aloud that his desires were not only for Itachi. He wanted his brother, there was no denying it, but he found Kisame amazingly attractive and his stomach tightened at the thought of those large hands stroking over his body. He could already feel heat pooling in his loins at the phantom touches ghosting over his body, leaving chill bumps in their wake.

"I can't believe we're actually talking about this." He ran a hand through mussed hair and turned away from Kisame before he realized the direction Sasuke's thoughts were drifting. "It's wrong. It's one thing to think about it, but another to actually do it; besides, Itachi would never go for it."

"You don't know your brother as well as you think. He's changed a lot in ten years."

"So have I, but I don't want to ruin what I got just because I need a good lay."

Kisame took a step closer, and wrapping his hand in the material of Sasuke's shirt. "If this was only about a good lay, I could take care of that for Itachi. But it's not just that. He wants you. I can't explain why you both feel this way. You both fixated on each other for so long that the love you felt was warped into something different."

"I can't believe I'm considering this. You're insane."

"This is your only chance to get what you want."

Sasuke thought Kisame was insane for suggesting this, but he was more so for actually considering it. Even if he said yes, Itachi would never go for it. 

"Itachi will be home soon. Come with me."

He opened his mouth as Kisame marched down the beach. He was truly serious about it.

"I won't ask again."

It was almost pitiful how easily Sasuke was made to follow him. He knew that even presenting this to Itachi could ruin their chances of being true brothers again. After such an extended time spent longing for his brother, he was fearful of this offer ruining what they had only just begun to build.

"What about you?"

Kisame turned and faced him. "What about me?"

"Why are you doing this? Do you even want to do this with me?"

"I do this because Itachi needs it and I am not opposed to it. Regardless of what happens, you will always own a part of his heart." Kisame approached again, his eyes catching the light and appearing almost like gems. "Itachi's desires are my desires."

Sasuke wanted this so badly he could taste it. His one true desire was being presented before him on a not quite silver platter. All he had to do was follow Kisame and take it. But he couldn't. "I can't do this." 

"Why?"

"You don't want this. Everything is about Itachi, but I refuse to be the ruiner. I'm suppose I'm selfish to want everything."

"And what is everything?"

He bowed his head to hide his eyes. People who knew him could read his emotions far too well in his eyes. "I won't do this."

"Now you're being stubborn, just like your brother."

He jolted when Kisame moved close enough for him to smell the faint scent of sweat clinging to his body. It was deep and musky, like Kisame and he longed to run his tongue of the cut of flesh visible at the neck of the black shirt hiding the broad chest from his view.

Kisame's arm moved and before Sasuke could argue, his chin was lifted so that their eyes were forced to meet. The rough thumb stroked gently over the smooth skin of his jaw in a ghosting of a touch.

Before he could withdraw from the touch, warm lips enveloped his and he groaned at the surprisingly silky fill of them. His breath gasped out and a warm tongue stroked just inside the barrier of his lips, flicking at the moist flesh before withdrawing and leaving him longing for much more. His breath resumed and he was left staring dumbly at Kisame while his mind attempted to resume function.

"I won't lie and say I feel the same for you that I do for Itachi, but I cannot deny that I want you very badly. I'll let it be your decision whether to join us, but if you choose not to, do not take it out on Itachi. He is very fragile when it comes to you. I could almost be jealous of what he feels for you."

"What do you hope to gain by offering this?" whispered Sasuke, hope and despair swirled equally in his mind. He could not help but wonder if he was still lying in the sand, dreaming.

"Completion. I don't know you, not really, but I do know that I have been with Itachi for ten years and there has always been some small part missing from us. I'm willing to take this chance at filling that missing piece. Don't expect love."

"What should I expect then?" He felt as if he was slugged in the stomach at the intense look in Kisame's eyes. Breathing became difficult and he fought the urge to look away.

"Relief. Companionship." Kisame gestured in a random direction. "Unless you'd rather take your pleasure with your friend?"

Juugo? Sasuke frowned and shook his head. Juugo was never an option for sexual involvement. He was as close to him as any other person, but their bond was nothing more than companionship. That Kisame thought there more meant that Itachi thought the same.

"It's not like that with Juugo."

"Then make your choice, Sasuke. Would you like to join us in our bed?"

"Is that all this is? Sexual release?"

Kisame shrugged. "I can't say where it will lead, but all roads start somewhere."

His gaze measured the man before him. There was no deception in his gaze to think his words were anything but the truth.

"Would you like to join us?"

Sasuke took a shaky breath. "I think...I want to talk to Itachi."

Kisame stared at him for the length of several breaths before nodding. "Then, let's go speak with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is complete, just a matter of getting the last couple of chapters posted. Please bear with me.


	23. Chapter 23

Sasuke remained impassive as he followed Kisame up the small walkway and into the cozy home. The delicious scent of stew bubbling in a pot by the fireplace could not replace the nervousness that worked through him. He doubted he could have eaten even if he had felt the slightest inclination to do so. The knots in his stomach simply would not allow him to do more than watch and wait for something to happen so to dictate his actions.

Itachi glanced up from where he sat at the table, sipping calmly from a cup of tea. "Welcome home."

Kisame gave Sasuke a little nudge to his back, forcing him to step forward and take a seat at the table across from his brother. Itachi took another sip of his tea and glanced at Kisame. An unspoken exchange was passed between them as Kisame took his place beside Itachi.

Sasuke's gaze darted between the two, feeling decidedly nervous and uncertain. Yes, he had unnatural desires for his brother. Yes, he found his brother's lover attractive. The question in his mind was, did he want to cross that unspoken line? Once crossed, he could never go back—none of them could.

"I see Kisame told you."

Itachi's voice was calm, almost emotionless as he spoke, but when Sasuke glanced up through the fringe of his bangs; he saw the nervousness and fear visible in dark orbs. Never in his life had he considered Itachi afraid of anything and yet here he was, presented with proof of it.

"I don't know what to do, Itachi," whispered Sasuke. "Everyone would tell me that this thing...it's wrong and that I...we shouldn't want this."

"I know."

"Why do I feel this way? When did it start? I never really thought about it until now."

Itachi shook his head. "I don't know; for me, perhaps it comes from my guilt."

"Guilt?"

"You were taken and it was my fault for leaving you. You were lost to me and there was nothing I could do to save you."

Sasuke took a shuddering breath. "I knew you would find me. I always knew you were out there. I can't live without out you, Itachi, not anymore. If this happens, everything will change and I'm not sure I can handle it."

Itachi's fingers tightened slightly on the cup. "I will always be with you, Sasuke. Regardless of how you feel about me. If you don't want this, then we'll speak no more about it. As long as you are near me, I can..."

"But I do want this, and that's what scares me." Sasuke reached across the table and wrapped his fingers around Itachi's wrist. "I don't want this to be something else that divides us. I betrayed the man who practically raised me for you. I need you, nii-san."

Itachi stiffened for a brief moment before relaxing beneath Sasuke's touch. "Are you completely certain this is what you want?"

"No." Sasuke released his grip on Sasuke's wrist and moved his hand so that their fingers linked together across the divide of the table. "I'm never sure of anything where you're concerned."

"Kisame?" Itachi turned his attention to his lover, uncertainty written plainly across his features.

Kisame lifted a hand to the string that tied back Itachi's hair and tugged it loose so that a curtain of black locks fell forward to cascade around sun-kissed features. "I told you that what you want, I want."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Kisame chuckled. "I told you that you wouldn't, because I find him attractive as well."

For a moment, Sasuke felt left out. The connection between the two of them was so tightly knit, he was certain this thing involving him would never work. He was a toy for them and would be discarded once they tired of him.

Opening his mouth to withdraw from the proposal, he was surprised when Kisame suddenly stood and pulled Itachi to his feet. Sasuke nearly jumped when those strong hands tugged him into standing. He couldn't make a sound as Kisame led them both into the larger master bedroom and then took a seat in a chair that faced the wrought iron bed.

Sasuke could feel his heart pounding a loud staccato in his chest to such a degree, he could hear the sound in his ears. He shivered, not in chill, but in unsure lust. He could smell the scent of musk surrounding the area, a fragrance tempered by the natural saltiness of the ocean. His thoughts drifted back to the night he spied on Kisame and Itachi and blood rushed in a heated jolt to his loins. God, this was so wrong, but it felt so right. He hadn't even touched either of them in anything more than an innocent touch and yet his body acted as if they were more.

Itachi looked just as uncomfortable. There was a slight nervousness to his face and his eyes shifted between Kisame and Sasuke as if asking what he should do. A pink tongue darted out from his lips and swiped across his lower lip and his throat bobbed faintly when he swallowed.

Kisame seemed greatly amused by the uncomfortable lust present between the two brothers. His lips parted in a shark-like grin and his hands folded across his flat abdomen. A dark brow arched and pale blue eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Kisame," whispered Itachi in pleading.

"What's the matter, Itachi?"

Itachi swallowed again. "I'm not sure how..."

Sasuke had never seen Itachi so unsure of himself. His breath caught in a whimper as Kisame shifted his gaze from Itachi to him. He had no clue what to say to the man that was a catalyst for them standing in the bedroom.

A large hand was extended to Itachi, which he took gratefully. With a bit of maneuvering, he straddled Kisame's legs while facing outward to Sasuke. There was a noticeable bulge in Itachi's trousers and an excited look in his eyes. The nervousness and uncertainty was still there, but it was greatly diminished under Kisame's guidance.

Kisame's hands worked at the lacing at the collar of Itachi's shirt and then tugged it over his head before gesturing toward Sasuke. "Come here. Touch him."

It was a command, but somewhere buried beneath the words was something akin to a plea. It was hidden deep and it could be nothing but wishful thinking, but he chose to believe it not. His feet shuffled on the wooden floor until he stood before where his brother sat astride Kisame.

"Touch him."

Sasuke reached forward and sifted his fingers though Itachi's long hair, savoring the silky feel of the locks so different from his. He rubbed several strands together between finger tips and almost moaned at finally having the luxury of touching the hair he had dreamed about for years.

After touching his hair, Sasuke could not resist adjusting his hand and stroking the blunt ends of his fingers down his brother's cheek. He could feel the very thin layer of stubble. Like him, Itachi likely did not shave often as the hair on their faces was sparse and slow to regrow, not that he minded. He had no desire to grow a scraggly beard or an oiled mustache.

Watching Itachi avidly, he trailed his fingers over his brother's lips and down his throat. His mind screamed at him that he should leave, but if he was honest with himself, this is what he wanted. This is what he had always wanted. He could not stop, even if he truly wished to do so.

When he reached the smooth skin of the torso, Itachi was gasping and digging his fingers into Kisame's thighs. His body was pulled as taut as a bowstring and his eyes were clenched closed. For a moment, he wondered if this was truly what his brother wanted. He looked to be in pain rather than pleasure.

"Is this alright?" he asked.

Please be alright, he mentally chanted. His body was strung just as tight, but more with fear of rejection than any other emotion. To be offered something so priceless only to have it snatched from his fingers was more painful a thought than he could imagine. His hand trembled where it sat on Itachi's breastbone, sensing the rapid beat of his pulse below the expanse of flesh and bone.

Itachi's eyes slid open and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" His gaze darted between the two men. "I can leave."

But by God, he did not want to.

"Touch me," rasped Itachi. "I like your touch."

Sasuke lowered his gaze to stare at where his hand rested. He had no clue what to do or how to pleasure him. He had never been with a man before, though he knew what he liked and tried to reflect those sorts of touches for Itachi.

Sliding his hand a bit to the side, he stroked a thumb over Itachi's nipple, watching the pale pink disk harden and pucker beneath his gaze. The hushed gasp that rippled from his brother's throat caused a wave of warmth to pool in his groin as his nervousness faded and his flesh began to harden with a vengeance.

He was so focused on the task at hand that he did not realize Kisame's hands were all but still until Itachi expelled at choked cry and arched against the body beneath him. It startled him enough that he jerked his hand from his chest only to end up staring where Kisame's hands had parted Itachi's trousers and were in the process of fondling his cock.

Kisame grinned at Sasuke over Itachi's shoulder. "Don't stop."

Itachi's eyes lifted just enough for him to stare at Sasuke. "It's alright. I want this."

Sasuke paused before touching Itachi. His eyes drifted to Kisame and he wondered what he thought of two brothers caught in a spiral of lust for one another. He had been with Itachi for so long.

"Touch him," said Kisame in a deep rumbling voice. "This first time should be with the two of you. I'll slake my pleasure later."

Sasuke nodded and focused his entire being on Itachi. He was aroused simply by touching his brother. His hands slid down sweat slicked skin to tease at the hard ridges of hips, wrapping his hands in the coarse material of the trousers and tugging them down until Itachi was sprawled against Kisame, naked and needing. The skin on his hips and legs was paler than that of his chest and shoulders, skin almost untouched by the sun.

"Are you going to let him have all the fun, Itachi?" purred Kisame in Itachi's ear.

An amused smirk quirked up the corner of slick lips. "No."

Itachi twisted where he sat on Kisame and took his lips in a kiss that left Sasuke staring hungrily at the two of them. He watched as tongues slid against each other and how both their cheeks flushed at the touch and taste of each other. It was a fight just to keep from ripping his pants open and stroking himself to the sight before him.

Itachi paused in the kiss and glanced at Sasuke, his eyes shifting to where Sasuke clutched at his pants leg. "Like what you see, Sasuke?"

The entire expanse of Itachi's body was revealed to him. Broad shoulders tapered to narrow hips and strong thighs. It was a body created from a life of hard labor on the sea. Sasuke nodded and shifted so to at least find some relief for the pressing need raging through his loins.

Itachi's passiveness was discarded like a robe as he stepped closer to Sasuke. A hand darted out and mirrored the actions done to him, starting with Sasuke's hair. A gentle touch brushed through the short locks and down to trace over the skin of his cheeks and lips. When Sasuke opened his mouth, one finger slipped inside to stroke over his tongue.

Itachi tasted of salt and sweat. Sasuke sucked on his fingers, lapping up every bit of flavor from him and was left wanting more as the hand was pulled away.

"This is the moment, Sasuke." Itachi reached for Sasuke's shirt and tugged it over his head. "This is the point where you can leave and none of us will ever think back on it. Do you want to leave?"

There was no real thought necessary for Sasuke to consider. "No."

Feral satisfaction played across Itachi's face. His hand pressed firmly to Sasuke's chest and forced him onto his back. Lips hotter than the fires of Hell devoured his mouth before darting down and lapping at his nipples.

Sasuke was beyond screaming. His lips parted but no sound escaped—only panting grunts. His body could not stop shaking and he bit his lip until it bled when lips nuzzled at the softer flesh just below his navel. He was going to come. He had wanted so badly that he barely noticed when his pants and boots were tugged from his body.

A low whine escaped him when Itachi's chest brushed the hard shaft arching up from his groin. Wave after wave of forbidden pleasure rushed through him and a sound dangerously close to a sob was torn from him as cum shot from the head of his dick and splattered on Itachi's chest.

Itachi jerked back with a shocked look and Sasuke whimpered as a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure colored his face a bright red. An amused glint overshadowed the lust and he chuckled as he traced slender fingers through the creamy fluid coating his chest. Sasuke was sure he was going to come again when Itachi brought the cum to his lips and darted out a tongue to taste. If it was possible to do so, he knew he would have.

"You're in quite the state, aren't you?"

Kisame rose from the chair and fetched a jar of cream from the bedside, handing it to Itachi before resettling himself to watch. "Having fun, Itachi?"

"Yes, indeed." Itachi dipped his fingers in the cream and pressed them inside Sasuke.

In Sasuke's relaxed state, the fingers slid inside easily. There was a bit of stinging, but nothing he was unable to handle. The fingers massaged and stroked his insides until the touch became less strange and more pleasant.

When Itachi finally withdrew his touch, Sasuke was almost disappointed. A pleasant burn had begun to rise in his loins from the touches. He did not have to wait long before Itachi pushed him onto his side and pulled a thigh up so that he was half on his side, half on his stomach.

His body went stiff upon feeling the damp head of a hard cock resting against his inner thigh. He nearly pulled away when Itachi murmured soothing nonsense and traced his hand along the curve of his back. The touch calmed his nervousness and Itachi used it to his advantage and pressed inside.

It wasn't necessarily pain that he felt when the warm thickness forced his body wide, but it wasn't really pleasurable either. The closest he could come to describe the sensation was that of a burning stretching of muscles that skirted the line between discomfort and tolerable.

And he was in heaven from it. Itachi was inside his body. Itachi wanted him. He could feel Itachi's heat burning him like a fire and he wished nothing else but to be regulated to nothing but ash.

But there was something else. He could feel eyes on him and knew in his soul that they belonged to Kisame. The part of him that desired the other man roused itself and he began to grow hard under that delicious stare. Those pale eyes bore holes directly into his soul as they stared intently at the area where he was joined to Itachi.

He gasped out a grunt when Itachi began to move and closed his eyes as the sensation faded from borderline discomfort to more pleasurable feelings. He could feel where they were joined yet could not determine where he ended and Itachi began.

"Itachi," he groaned when a hand wrapped around his cock, only to find that it was not Itachi who touched him, but Kisame. Other than the kiss on the beach, Kisame had not made any moves that he desired him. That alone had made him unsure of what his place would be with them after this night ended. He still held those insecurities, but they were pressed into the back of his mind as Itachi's thrusts began to lose their steady rhythm for something decidedly more desperate.

"That's it," purred Kisame against Sasuke's ear. "Cry out your brother's name."

Sasuke gasped out breaths and fought the rising tide of pleasure that spilled through him, racing through his veins before pooling thickly in his loins. His balls felt heavy and painful, as if they were about to burst with their load. Itachi's body and Kisame's words were pushing him toward the edge.

"Do it. Cry out his name. Show us that you know who is inside you."

Sasuke shouted out his brother's name when the hand pleasuring him squeezed hard and a thumb brushed a burning trail over the head of his cock. He was coming so hard he thought his eyes were going to permanently cross. He vaguely heard his brother's groan and felt how he slumped against him, but the nirvana playing across every inch of his body was too much. He was drowning in the pleasure.

He felt Itachi withdraw from him and whimpered at the sensation. The touch of warm hands on his body teased at his senses, but he could only gasp out a garbled sound as his oversensitive cock gave a wistful jolt. His eyes parted and he saw it was Kisame who touched him, tracing the lines of his muscles.

He turned his head to see Itachi watching with a lazy, satisfied look in his eye. Any insecurity his brother might have held were gone from view as if they were never there.

"How was he, Itachi?"

"Tight. I thought he was going to squeeze my dick off."

Kisame chuckled and Sasuke whimpered as a hand began to reacquaint itself with his cock. He was sure he was finished. There was no possible way he could rise again, but was proven wrong as slowly his body began to respond to the touches. The border between pleasure and pain was beginning to blur so that he could no longer decipher between the two sensations.

Kisame settled on the bed with his back to the head. Itachi moved and helped Sasuke rise so that he straddled Kisame's hips. The thick ridge of a dick slid easily between the crack of his ass and he moaned at what was to come.

Itachi bit down hard on his ear and he yelped in surprise. He tried to turn around to glare at his brother, only to be distracted by Kisame's touch on his nipples.

His brother's hands latched onto his hips, forcing them to move and tearing a moan from his lips at the feel of the hard flesh sliding slickly through the crease of his ass. Kisame stopped his assault and closed his eyes with a groan.

"Fuck, Itachi. I'm not going to be able to last with you moving him like that."

Itachi smirked at Kisame over Sasuke's shoulder. "Who said I want you to last?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to growl at one of them to figure out what they were going to do before he took matters into his own hand and ended the renewed suffering. He did not have the chance to speak.

Itachi pulled him higher onto his knees and lined up the flared head of Kisame's cock with Sasuke's stretched, leaking ass. He shifted anxiously until Itachi's hands guided him slowly downward and he was filled once more.

Kisame was quite a bit larger than Itachi, his cock stretching him beyond what he thought was possible, or perhaps it just seemed huge to his tender ass. Either way, he was filled to bursting and weakly leaned his head against Kisame's shoulder as he adjusted to this new position and larger cock.

Itachi's hands reached around to stroke lovingly over the taut flesh of his abdomen and slowly he began to relax around the body invading his. With a guiding hand, Itachi set the pace for this coupling. When Sasuke wanted to speed up the act, Itachi forced his movements to slow. Itachi was the puppeteer directing their every move.

When Sasuke settled on a rhythm that Itachi approved, the guiding hands disappeared and lips met his as Itachi shifted around to kiss him. The kiss was wet and deep and he groaned into the warm recesses of Itachi's lips until they were tugged away all too soon.

He watched wide-eyed as Itachi then began to kiss Kisame and Sasuke was forced to grip his cock in order to keep from coming. What was with him? His body seemed overly sensitive to the two of them and it was slowly driving him mad.

Itachi pulled away and smirked at Sasuke before sliding behind him. A wave of curiosity pushed aside the pleasure when he felt Itachi pull apart the globes of his ass. He barely had time to process the feeling before he went stiff and shrieked at the feel of a warm tongue darting over where he and Kisame were joined.

"Oh, fuck," Sasuke nearly screamed and latched his fingers onto Kisame's shoulders for some sort of anchor.

Kisame groaned as well and began to thrust upward into him while Itachi's tongue played over both of their bodies. Sasuke had thought his last orgasm was intense, but it had nothing on this one that was wrenched from the very bottom of his being. His back arched back and stream after stream of cum erupted from him in seemingly unending pulses.

Itachi pulled away and Kisame forced Sasuke onto his back, rutting hard and fast into his body. Sasuke was beyond caring at this point. His body was numb from the pleasure. All he could do was lay there and take the pounding until the man above him gave a deep grunt and warmth filled him again.

Exhaustion plagued him and he barely noticed the press of a cool cloth on his body, cleaning the mess of their pleasure. His eyes remained shuttered and sleep pulled him deep into its hold. He tried to fight it, but three intense orgasms had drained him of every ounce of energy. Sleep was all he was capable of. There was a vague sense of Kisame and Itachi's presence surrounding him as he fell hard and fast into the abyss of sleep.

oOo

Sasuke awoke slowly. The warmth surrounding him was a comfort. When was the last time he had felt this way? Juugo used to hold him as a child and sooth away his nightmares with his warm arms. For so long after joining Captain Kakashi, the two had refused to sleep apart.

But, something was different about his current warmth and his sleep fogged mind was trying to analyze it. If he was smart, he would have ignored it and drifted back to sleep, but the sun filtering across his face prevented any hope of returning to slumber.

Fingers began playing with the strands of hair on his cheek. It was nice, intimate even. In some ways, it reminded him of his mother and how she would stroke his hair when he was a small child.

"I know you're awake."

Shock forced his mind into full awareness and he sat up on the bed, eyes wide. And, instantly regretted it as an ache present in his ass and lower back reminded him just what he had been doing the night before. Blood heated his cheeks and caused him to fight not to hide his face from his brother's intense gaze.

"Are you ashamed?"

Sasuke swallowed hard. "Are you?"

"No."

"People will talk."

Itachi snorted and rolled from the bed, the morning light filtering in from the windows illuminated his body, making it appear like the image of a dream. Itachi was all sharp angles and hard muscle, but there was elegance about him.

Sasuke followed him from the bed, ignoring the slight ache in his body and wrapped his arms around his brother's lean waist. He buried his face in the nape of his neck and breathed in. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you think I didn't want this. I need you, nii-san."

Itachi turned suddenly and walked Sasuke backwards until his back hit the wall. Intense dark eyes so like his own stared into him. "What do you really want, Sasuke? Do you simply want a brother, or do you want something more? After last night, do you still think of me as your brother?"

Itachi pressed close until his heated breath ghosted along Sasuke's jaw and into his ear. Despite the intense activities of the previous night, his body reacted with a fervor of lust at the smell and sound of Itachi.

"I just want you."

The dark irises of Itachi's eyes were like spears of obsidian. He could barely tell where the pupil ended and the iris began. They pulled at him, tugging him in and threatening to never release him.

"I'm not your brother any longer."

Sasuke's heart stilled at the thought of not being allowed to be Itachi's brother when it was such a core part of his being. He had spent half of his life following the trail blazed by his brother in hopes of being reunited. "Itachi..."

Itachi ran his hands down the length of Sasuke's chest, stroking over skin and the fine hairs barely visible on his skin before moving to link their fingers together. "Things are different now. We're different."

Blinking back the dampness he felt misting over his eyes, Sasuke stared at Itachi. "What do you mean?"

"We're more than brothers. We will always share parents and history, but I can't think of you as simply my younger brother because a brother would not feel like this for his sibling." Itachi pressed their lips together, his tongue brushing gently at Sasuke's lower lip before pushing insistently inside. Sasuke welcomed the soft and firm texture of Itachi's tongue, sucking on it with the hunger that continued to burn inside him.

"I need you, Sasuke," said Itachi as he pulled back. "I need you."

Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed against Itachi's warmth. He did not care if they were no longer brothers. He understood what Itachi was feeling. He needed him too, and it was not in just the brotherly way.

"What...about Kisame?"

Itachi licked at Sasuke's cheek. "He knows what we are doing."

A gasp was torn from him as Itachi guided one of their linked hands to where their erections were jabbing at each other's hips. With joined hands, the flesh was brought together.

Sasuke shuddered at feeling their hands, still connected, rubbing their equally hard shafts. The sensations nearly overpowered him and he could not find the strength to keep his head aloft, dropping it to rest on Itachi's shoulder.

Gasps and groans were torn from his lips as the dual movements of their hands began to push both of them toward their finish. He felt the panting of Itachi's breath against his ear and the low, barely audible moans that came from him. It was just them and it was beautiful and pleasurable and painful in equal measure. It was an end and a beginning. They were no longer simply brothers.

"Itachi," gasped out Sasuke.

"I know," he whispered.

Sasuke's eyes clenched tight and his body began to jerk and pump semen from him. Considering how much he had come the previous night, it was a wonder anything at all had been expelled from him. Itachi gave a small grunt and a thick spurts of cum were sprayed onto Sasuke's abdomen.

They stood there against the wall, holding each other. Their breath, cum, and sweat mingled together as they basked in the rapidly fading euphoria of release.

Itachi lifted his head as Kisame strode in with a bucket of water from the well and a soft rag. "How does he feel?"

Itachi smirked and stepped away, welcoming the arms that wrapped around him and accepting the kiss that was offered. "I can tell he's a little sore."

"I bet." Kisame released Itachi and walked to where Sasuke still remained against the wall. "How are you?"

It was a dual question if he had ever heard one. Yes, his ass ached and he felt as if he was sucked dry. But it was more than that. He felt as if he had been unraveled to his very core and was being remade from nothing.

"Fine."

Kisame grunted and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him forward and forcing their gazes to meet. "So you say."

Sasuke licked his lips and met Kisame's gaze. "What about you?"

Kisame grinned and pressed his lips to the shell of Sasuke's ear, his voice rumbling deep. "Best sleep I've ever had after a fuck."

Sasuke started and he thought his body was going to harden again at the deep sound of Kisame's voice, though it was almost impossible to do so. A panting gasp escaped his throat and he stared at where Itachi stood watching them with a neutral gaze. For a moment, he thought Itachi might have been angry but when his brother stepped forward and touched a hand to his hair, he relaxed almost limply in Kisame's arms.

He was alright. This was alright. For now, he would live.


	24. Chapter 24

Kisame sat on dock beside the _Crimson Cloud_ , watching the sun rise with a small smile on his lips. Itachi was at peace. There had always been that niggling bit of pain in him for the longest time. He hid it well, but Kisame knew him better than anyone. Even when he had finally lain to rest all hope of finding his brother, it remained in him. After reuniting with Sasuke, still it remained.

Now, it was gone. Itachi's eyes were clear of that darkness and he could not be jealous of that, try as he might. But, it still left the question of where he stood in everything. There was no doubt in his mind that Itachi would be his until they were both dust, but Sasuke was an enigma. He could not deny he found him excessively attractive, something he had fought against due to his deep affection for Itachi. He had not pushed either of them in the direction they had gone; instead, tried to be there for Itachi when he was finally willing to admit his feelings for his brother ran deeper and darker than simply siblings.

He shook his head at the luck that had fallen in his lap. His life would have been happy with only Itachi in his bed, but now he had a chance to woo Sasuke fully into his arms. For now, He had to give them space, though an instinctual part of him rebelled at the thought. Itachi had been his for so long that sharing him with another was a difficult bite to take, especially since his relationship with the other was barely beginning.

"I knew you would be here."

He grinned but kept his gaze on the horizon. "The sea is a siren that calls to me."

"As does she to me."

Shifting on the wooden dock, he made room for Itachi as he moved to settle beside him. "Are you alright with this? Truly alright?"

"I won't deny that I'm a bit jealous when you're with him without me there."

Itachi shifted his eyes a little covertly to glance at him. "I see. Perhaps, I pushed for things too quickly."

"You did what you had to, just as I did. We've been together a long time, Itachi. I have no doubt that you will belong to me until my body is tossed into the waves."

"Even after that."

"Then, there is no need for me to worry."

Itachi tugged a leg up and rested his chin on the knee. "You know, Sasuke is still sleeping."

"At dawn?" Kisame grinned and chuckled deeply. "You must have worn him out."

"I can't get enough of him." Itachi turned his head and stared deeply into Kisame's face. His tanned hand lifted to brush the matching scars with an almost gentle caress. "I think I'm going to sit here for a while."

Kisame arched a brow at Itachi's obvious encouragement. "You're sure?"

"It should have been done days ago. I was selfish."

"Are you jealous?"

Itachi smiled. "A little."

"About which of us?"

An intense look spread across Itachi's face and he turned to face Kisame. A hand shot out and latched onto his bicep in a tight grip. "Sasuke isn't going to leave me."

"And you think I might? For Sasuke?"

An embarrassed flush dusted across the ridges of Itachi's cheeks. "I have doubts."

"Don't." Kisame stood, but not before running his fingers through Itachi's hair, pulling the tie free as he did. "You caught my eye long before Sasuke. Come if you like and we'll wake him together."

Itachi shook his head and plucked the fallen tie from the dock. "You need to do this. You need to be with him without me. You gave me time with him alone even though you swore you would be present at any time we were together. I'll give you this chance to make a connection with him without me."

Kisame could not fault Itachi for his uncertainty because it mirrored his own. "There's no rush."

"I'll join you later."

The smile on Kisame's face deepened to a broad and feral grin. "Is that a promise?"

"It is."

In a rare show of public affection, he crouched beside his lover and pressed their lips together. The touch was gone almost as soon as it began, but it was a cherished moment all the same because of the public show—just as on the ship while they finalized their plans to bring Sasuke to their bed.

"We'll be waiting for you."

Kisame turned with those words and strode confidently down the road toward his house. A few early risers called out in welcoming to him and he raised his hand in acknowledgement. The excitement he felt rippled through him at this offer from his lover. For what Itachi wanted, it needed to happen. This needed to be more than just Itachi with both of them. It needed to be all of them. He could not deny he wanted that strong little body, had from the moment he met him again. He was no stranger to wanting others, but it was always a passing thing because he always wanted Itachi more. With Sasuke, it was different, and Itachi was giving him this chance to see if he could develop the attraction into more.

It was not a wooing as one would do for a woman. He would fail if he even attempted that route, not that he wanted to. Sex was all he knew when it came to intimacy and that was what he would use to seal the bond between him and Sasuke just as he had done with Itachi years prior.

The morning coolness was fading and the day promised to hold the humid warmth normally found on the island. As he opened the door to the bedroom he shared with Itachi, and more recently with Sasuke, he could not stop the grin on his face from widening at the sight before him. Sasuke trim and muscled body was sprawled out wide with only the soft material of the white sheets hiding his manhood from view. His chest rose and fell almost leisurely and the dark lashes that lay fanned out against his cheeks fluttered as he dreamed whatever visions spiraled through his mind.

For a moment, he was content to watch the young man before him. It was different from Itachi. Itachi was barely out of childhood when he took him for the first time, being unable to resist the boy who was older than his years. Sasuke was fully a man, at least twenty. His body was strong, made so by his life at sea. He would not need a protector.

Settling on the bedside, he touched a finger to the parted lips, tracing their fullness. Though he was an adult, sleep shaved years off him. He was so different than the small half-starved rat that had found his way along with Itachi into the hold of the _Crimson Cloud_. He had barely passed him a glance back then, but what he recalled of him had grown into a very attractive man.

His hand did not stop its journey as he trailed over the broad chest, ghosting ever so lightly over sensitive nipples and watching in amusement as they puckered and a tent began to form in the sheet. He had no illusions that what dreams now played in the boy's mind revolved around him. This thing between all of them was new and the pieces needed to be placed carefully if they were to work.

Lazy eyes fluttered open as his hand reached the rippled abdomen. He stopped his touches and waited for realization to bring Sasuke into complete wakefulness. The wait was not long and he could not stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"Good morning, Sleepy."

Sasuke sat up sharply and glanced around the room. "Where's Itachi?"

"Does it matter?"

Kisame almost shook his head in exasperation as Sasuke moved to roll away and out of the bed. A firm hand pressing him back down to the bed was required to keep him from jumping up and going in search of Itachi. "This is you and me time. Itachi's giving us a moment."

"What?"

"You're a smart boy, like Itachi in a lot of ways. It's time you and I developed something of an accord with each other."

"I thought we had."

"That was an accord with Itachi. This is with us." He did not bother with the ties to his shirt before tugging it over his head. "And, I plan to enjoy it."

Sasuke was opening his mouth to argue. Kisame was having none of that and covered the parted lips with his own. Argumentative nature was another trait where he differed from Itachi.

Taking in Sasuke's shock pliant body, he began anew with his exploration. Every ridge, bump, and smooth slope of skin was sought out while his lips devoured Sasuke. He caught the moan that traveled from one mouth and into the other, savoring the taste of it on his tongue.

"You taste salty, like the sea."

Sasuke swallowed visibly. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why do this with me when Itachi isn't here? You said he was your real purpose."

Kisame licked his way across Sasuke's chest and down to the hard, brown nipples. "I am here because of Itachi. Like I said, we need an accord."

He sunk his teeth lightly into the flesh and Sasuke arched up beneath him with a groan. Itachi was almost silent in his pleasure, bringing forth sounds always took a little more effort than one would expect. Sasuke was quite vocal with only the slightest of touches. The more he learned about Sasuke, the more he realized that he and Itachi were even more different than he expected, and that excited him more than he thought. There would be no mistaking one for the other or thinking of one when with the other.

"You're pretty loud."

Sasuke scowled down at him and struggled to sit up, impeded by Kisame's flattened hand upon his chest. "Let me up."

"Simmer down, Porcupine."

"I told you not to call me that, you fucking arse," snarled Sasuke.

"At this moment, you definitely look it." 

Sasuke shoved at Kisame's hand and very nearly rolled from the bed if not for the quick movement that had him now face down with a hand shoved beneath him, cupping his cock. "Fuck."

"It's not hard to see you were raised by sailors judging by your language." Kisame gave another stroke and felt the body beneath him shudder as a low, rolling moan echoed through the room. "Don't fight me. I can make this feel really good if you let me."

"You don't...want this," gasped Sasuke.

A slight shifting of his hips allowed him to show Sasuke exactly how much he wanted it. "Oh, I want you. I wanted you when you were sitting in the brig. You're spicy while Itachi is cool. It's quite an addicting combination. Never doubt for a moment that I don't want you. What I have with Itachi was cultivated over a decade. I expect nothing less from you."

Sasuke was panting now, his ass grinding back against Kisame's hip all the while attempting to thrust forward into the hand slowly bringing him closer to the edge. "God..."

"Not God...Kisame." Kisame chuckled and placed a firm slap on the pale ass rising up from the bed. Sasuke had a very fine ass, a pale contrast against his tanned upper body. He could not wait and quickly shed his trousers and boots.

Reaching for the oil on the bedside table, he quickly slicked himself before testing the pink hole hidden between pale globes. A small grunt from Sasuke was enough of proof of the tenderness. Sasuke was being used hard and needed something gentle.

With a small laugh, he pushed a pillow beneath Sasuke's hips and settled behind him. He was quite large, befitting his size, so he was forced to enter slowly. Hurting Sasuke was not an option and as much as he might want to plow forward, there were times when he could be gentle. Itachi had been quite tight for the first few weeks of their involvement and required a slow and steady hand.

Sasuke's breath caught as he slid inside, causing a grunt to leave Kisame as tightness engulfed him. Damn, the lad felt good. It was strange to be taking him without Itachi's presence, but also a much needed event if things were to continue smoothly.

Another groan from Sasuke had him thrusting forward gently while the body beneath him adjusted slowly to his girth. From the sounds being made, he had little doubt that his actions were producing satisfactory sensations. His hands moved to join with Sasuke's and he lifted his upper body to add more depth to the thrusts, earning him a louder cry. Yes, Sasuke was definitely different from Itachi in the bedroom.

With carefully measured thrusts, he watched the sweat begin to bead on Sasuke's back. His tongue darted out to swipe at the fluid. Salty. The taste had him increasing his thrusts and groaning in tandem with Sasuke.

"Are you close?"

Sasuke groaned and pressed back against him. "Yes."

"Me, too."

Gentleness was gone from him as heat began to spiral out from the base of his spine. His hips gyrated wildly, pumping in and out with hard force as seed spilled from him in thick gushes. Sasuke trembled beneath him as his body stopped its thrusts and he carefully shifted him onto his back to reveal an angry red erection, begging for the attention kept from it.

He made short work of engulfing it in his mouth, tasting the salty bitterness that oozed from the tip. Sasuke grew progressively louder, his hands gripping the sheets and his head arching back into the pillows. Damn, he was a sexy little shit.

Wave after wave of fluid began to spurt into his mouth and he was unable to contain it as the body he cradled against him shuddered through its climax. What was not caught dribbled down his chin and splattered on the dark hair at Sasuke's groin.

"You're definitely a loud one," he purred as he sat back with satisfaction at Sasuke's completely sated expression. 

"Fuck you."

"Maybe one day, if you mind your manners."

Kisame chuckled at the red spreading across the lad's cheeks. He stood, uncaring of his nude form, and walked to the fireplace mantle where he kept a pipe. Stuffing it full of tobacco, he lit a stick in the fading embers of the fire and gave a few puffs.

He was just about to rejoin Sasuke in bed when he heard the bell in the harbor begin the ring loudly moments before Itachi burst through the door. "What's happened?"

"Ship sighted in the harbor."

"Fuck," he shouted and quickly reached for his discarded trousers. "Has the Captain been told?"

"I sent Naruto up to the manner to tell Jiraiya and Pein."

Kisame nodded and was pleased to see Sasuke had also rushed to dress, pulling on the shirt he wore the day before over his head and tugging on well-worn boots. "Is it the British?"

"They weren't flying any colors that I could tell."

The three of them grabbed their pistols and blades and took off for the docks. All crew members from both ships were tearing hide toward the docks along with them. They had just reached their destination when Pein came galloping down the road on a dune gelding.

"Status, Itachi," he barked as he tossed his reigns to a lad sitting on a post by the docks.

"Unknown, Captain. They aren't flying colors. They could simply be a merchant ship off course, but even then, they would fly the colors of their home country in hopes of warning off attackers."

"Agreed. We assume the worst until evidence proves otherwise. Where's Jiraiya?"

"Here." Jiraiya stomped up to the docks while arranging his rather large hat on his head and scowled at the mystery ship. "I hate being rushed."

"Don't we all," acknowledged Pein. "Let's go give our invader a welcome."

Kisame grinned and the two captains and their respective crew boarded the ships that were being readied while they spoke. The gangplanks were withdrawn upon their stepping onto the ship and the colors were hoisted in proud style.

"Take her out, Mr. Asuma."

"Aye, Captain."

Pein pulled his spyglass from his pocket and brought it to his eye. "It's a standard frigate. Nicely armed by the looks of it, similar to a smart merchant vessel."

"It's not a British Naval vessel," stated Sasuke as he jumped down from the rigging and began tying it off.

Itachi arched a brow from where he stood. "How can you tell?"

"British are very particular about the ships in their armada. That one was never designed as a British frigate. I spent ten years on a British ship, I think I would know."

Itachi glanced up to Pein. "What do you suggest, Captain?"

Pein smirked down to Itachi. "I'll leave that to your discretion."

"Aye, Captain. Gunners, prepare to fire a warning shot across her bow."

Shouts could be heard from below deck and the two deck guns were loaded and aimed. "Ready!"

"Fire!" shouted Itachi.

The sound of guns blasting and the acrid smell of burnt gunpowder tickled the noses of anyone in the vicinity. The act seemed to startle the invading ship into action. Almost immediately, a white flag was raised on the mast.

"The fuck?" muttered Kisame. "A white flag?"

Pein frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "Take her to half-sail and signal Jiraiya."

The ship slowed as several of the sails were pulled down. "Orders, sir?"

"Bring her about. We're going to board."

Itachi started and glanced at Pein. "Captain, it could be a trap."

"Don't worry, Jiraiya is going to hold his position and be prepared to fire on the ship should we be attacked. It's good practice for Naruto in patience."

Sasuke snorted from where he stood, earning an amused glance from Kisame. Itachi remained emotionless, his gaze uncertain. "I'll lead the boarding party."

"Quite vicious today, aren't we, Itachi?"

Itachi's lips tightened unperceivably. "I just don't like surprises."

Kisame's expression softened. Itachi had never dealt well with surprises. He was the planning sort. They had spoken many times about the uncertainties that came with his and Sasuke's escape from their homeland and then with Sasuke's kidnapping. Itachi liked working out scenarios in his head and uncertain variables left him skittish and on guard.

"Neither do I; that's why I'm going on board with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Captain."

The ship began easing up beside the mystery vessel while Jiraiya's ship remained at a comfortable distance, ready to begin firing should problems arise. "Prepare to board!"

Those of the crew designated to board filed to the railing while Itachi stood beside Sasuke. "I want you to stay on the Cloud."

"Itachi..."

"I just got you back; let me keep you safe for a while."

"I'm not any safer on the ship if they begin firing."

"Humor me this once."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Kisame walked up and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Keep a sharp eye out. I don't know how this will play out."

"Worried about me too?"

"You're a pirate now. I'd rather not see you in a watery grave before your time."

Sasuke gave a small grunt and turned his gaze to the nearing ship. He narrowed his eyes and then gasped. "What the fuck?"

Itachi turned to glance at him. "Sasuke?"

"Hand me a spyglass."

Sasuke grabbed the glass Itachi passed to him and stiffened. "I don't believe it."

"What do you see, lad?" said Pein as he approached. "Do you know that ship?"

"The ship, no, but I would recognize that man at the helm. It's Captain Kakashi Hatake."

Pein's eyes narrowed and he blew out an annoyed breath. "I told that idiot not to follow us or I would blow him out of the water."

"He's a British captain. Why is he on a ship that is obviously not part of the British navy?"

"He came for us, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to see Juugo standing stiffly behind him. "You think?"

"We did not leave in a way that would relieve him of his worry of us."

Kisame winced, recalling the situation in which they had taken both men from the British—Sasuke in irons and Juugo nearly so, his worry for Sasuke guiding his decision to join the crew. "Captain?"

"It changes nothing. One musket discharge and Jiraiya will start firing on them and they know it." Pein turned to Sasuke. "You're coming with us."

"Captain!"

"He's coming and that's final."

Kisame grabbed Itachi's bicep before he could argue any more. "We won't lose him. I'll kill Hatake before I let him take Sasuke from us."

Itachi clenched his jaw and gave a faint nod of agreement. His eyes never left the ship or the white haired captain standing at the helm. The sound of wood scraping wood alerted them that it was time. Grappling hooks attached to rope were tossed onto the other ship to pull it into place and tied off with expert skill. A fair number of crew stayed behind, manning guns and preparing to follow through with an attack should the life of their captain and his officers be threatened.

Using several carefully placed gangplanks, Pein, Kisame, Itachi, Sasuke, and several pre-selected crewmembers came aboard with weapons drawn. Itachi was as cautious as ever, taking in every aspect of the ship and its crew, looking for even the slightest weakness or sign of aggression. Kisame grinned and bounced the flat of his saber against his thigh while fingering the score of throwing daggers inserted in the sash over his chest.

"Sasuke!"

All eyes lifted to the man standing on the stairs leading from the helm of the ship. The patched eye gave him a roguish appearance, but the lines on his face and white hair caused him to look older look than his age. 

"Captain Hatake." Sasuke nodded in his direction. "It's been a while."

"You had me worried, lad. Is Juugo with you?"

"He's on the Cloud," answered Pein sharply. "And, I'll ask the questions. Why are you invading our harbor?"

"I came to find my sons."

"Your sons?" Pein scoffed and lifted a pistol toward Hatake. "Try again."

"I'm no longer with the British Navy. Danzou had me dismissed after I lost my ship. He had always been looking for a reason to get rid of me and finally had his chance. After being taken down by the very pirates I was sent to destroy, it was not hard for them to take my commission from me."

Pein's eyes remained narrowed as he weighed the truth of the words. "And how did you find us?"

"It's not hard if you know where to look, and I'm very good at finding things I lose. I asked around about any foreign looking men on board a ship with black sails. Apparently after greasing the appropriate palm and chasing down numerous false leads, I was brought to this island."

"So it would seem. The question posed for us, is what to do with you now that you've found us."

Sasuke stiffened from where he stood beside Itachi. His face grew grim and his jaw began to jump, much like Itachi's did when he was angry or worried. Kisame frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

Pein tapped his fingers against the pole of the main mast. "And the ship you sail?"

"I'm not without my own family wealth. My father was a merchant of means and bought me a commission in the British Navy before he...passed on. I told you, I came for my sons."

"Your sons are fine where they are and not going anywhere."

Hatake shook his head and looked intently at Sasuke. "Come with me, lad. We'll become merchant sailors. My father's company has flourished in my absence. I think of both you and Juugo as my sons."

Sasuke swallowed visibly and glanced back to the ship where Juugo stood at the railing, looking on intently. "Kakashi..."

"Sasuke is not going anywhere."

All eyes shifted to Itachi as he stood, his pistol pointed directly at Kakashi. "My brother stays with me."

"You're risking your brother's life by forcing him into this world. The ocean is getting smaller and soon you'll all be caught and hanged for your crimes. That is the fate of a pirate."

"That is the fate of a stupid and greedy pirate," retorted Itachi.

"Aren't all pirates greedy?" shot back Kakashi.

Sasuke had finally had enough and stepped forward before Kisame could stop him. "Kakashi, I'll never forget what you did for Juugo and I. We would never have had as good a life if you had not been there, but my life is with my brother, even if it is my destiny to hang on the end of a rope, rotting for all to see,."

"That will never happen," whispered Itachi. "I won't let it happen."

"I don't care if it happens or not. I'm meant to be with my brother. My only goal for my entire life has been to be at my brother's side. I can't speak for Juugo, but I won't be leaving Itachi."

"Juugo won't be leaving either," growled Pein.

Kisame almost laughed out loud at the tone of Pein's voice. The man was completely smitten with that boy, Juugo, even if he did not know it. He had never pegged his captain as a lover of men, but he supposed given the right circumstances, it could happen to anyone. 

"I can speak for myself." Juugo jumped onto the railing and used a loose line to swing across the small gap so that he landed on the deck not far from the others. "I am no longer of much use to Sasuke since he found his brother, but I like it here on the island. It's peaceful, unlike the cities that we stayed in while with the navy. I miss you, but I don't want to leave."

"Even if it means being a pirate?"

Juugo cocked his head for a moment. "I've been considering cultivating some land further inland. Most of the village is full of women and retired pirates. There aren't many who have more than a personal garden. Perhaps, I could stay ashore and grow things. Maybe have some livestock and be of service to those who remain on land."

"You're serious?" Kakashi shook his head. "You're practically made for the open seas."

"Only in body."

Kakashi lifted a hand to his brow and shook his head while laughing. "I can't believe this. I was certain you would be happy to be free of these people and yet you want to stay."

"I'm sorry, Captain," said Juugo regretfully.

"What happens now?" asked Kakashi, his face looking tired and weary. "Are you going to sink my ship and send me to Davy Jones?"

Pein began to pace. It was a side of him that was rarely seen. Indecision was not something he was known for, and his gaze darted back and forth between his two newest crewmembers and the interloper, Kakashi Hatake.

"Damn it."

"Can we risk him leaving and then possibly alerting the navy to this island?" asked Itachi.

"He wouldn't do that."

"Don't say that someone won't do something, because they will."

Sasuke shook his head. "Kakashi won't. You heard him, he thinks of us like sons."

"I'll leave," stated Kakashi. "All I ask is to be allowed to return and visit with my sons."

"We can't trust him," stated Itachi. "Not to mention his crew. Any one of them could turn us in for a bounty."

"My men can be trusted because I hand-picked them myself. They know betrayal means death."

Pein stopped pacing. "I can't make that decision for the island. Jiraiya brought us all together. It's his decision."

"Should we signal him then?"

Pein nodded. "Have him come in a boat. Leave the ship ready to fire if need be."

Kisame stood beside Itachi while Kakashi spoke quietly with Sasuke and Juugo. Juugo embraced him willingly, Sasuke only offering his hand. The Uchiha men were a bit reserved and Kakashi did not seem to take offense. When Jiraiya arrived, he was a bit out of breath from the climb up the side of the ship and very much looked his age. Even the feather on his hat was a bit wilted. He nodded silently as Pein explained the situation.

"You say you're a merchant?" asked Jiraiy,a after weighing Pein's words. "Would you be willing to go into business with me?"

Pein blinked at his fellow captain. "Jiraiya?"

Kakashi, however, looked oddly intrigued. "How so?"

Jiraiya laughed robustly. "Well, in our line of work, we sometimes have excess of goods we don't need such as fine cloth or jewels. It would be nice to have someone respectable to sell them too without having to worry about dealing with the Navy presence in many of the ports. You see our predicament."

"I do. You do realize it would put me in danger as well if I was known to be associating with you. I could very well hang, particularly so considering my previous knowledge of the His Majesty's Navy."

"It's a risk you would have to take; otherwise I'm going to sink your ship and you along with it. The people of this island rely on me to protect them. I can't risk that safety." He turned to Sasuke and Juugo. "I'm sorry, lads."

Kakashi considered the offer, his one visible eye narrowing in thought. "It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice."

"I've never been a cruel man, but I take care of what I consider my family and everyone on that island fits into that mold."

Sasuke glanced at Juugo and then Kakashi. His jaw was clenched, as were the hands at his side. Kisame ached at the look on his face. It was obvious that Sasuke really wanted Kakashi to take the offered bargain.

"Can I trust you not to betray me?" asked Kakashi finally after a long moment of silence.

"As long as you do not betray us, we will not betray you. That has always been my mantra when dealing with outsiders. Once given, my word is my bond."

"An honest pirate...I suppose there is a first for everything. Then, I suppose we should go ashore and see about finalizing what you would need of me since you are not the only one with family to care for."

Both Sasuke and Juugo released sighs of relief. Itachi turned to Pein as Kakashi and Jiraiya moved away to continue discussing the business agreement. "Is this wise?"

"You can trust Kakashi, nii-san."

"I don't trust him," said Itachi. "But, I do trust your judgment."

Kisame nodded in agreement. "As do I."

A slight flush spread across Sasuke's features. "Thank you."

"Trust is a sign of something more," said Itachi carefully. "It means something to have our trust."

Kisame brushed his hand across Sasuke's before moving to Itachi's side and placing his hand upon his shoulder. "Did you two see Pein when he spoke of Juugo?"

Itachi's lips quirked and he nodded. "It should be interesting to see how that develops. I think he would be good for Iris."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't understand."

Kisame leaned forward so that his lips just barely brushed Sasuke's ear. "Once you know the Captain better, you'll understand. For now, you don't need to concentrate on anything but us."

"Us?" he breathed.

"The three of us."

Itachi's face softened and he lifted a hand to touch Sasuke's shoulder. "You're not alone any longer."

"It's been a long road, hasn't it, Itachi?"

"Immeasurably long, but we're together now."

Juugo, who had moved away, glanced to where Pein stood silently. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For wanting me to stay. I like it here."

"I would do it for any member of the crew." With those words, Pein moved away to where Jiraiya and Kakashi were shaking hands, leaving Juugo to stare at his retreating back.

Kisame chuckled and shook his head. "You're right, Itachi. It will be interesting to see how they develop."

"I'm more interested in how we develop," he said in a hushed tone.

Kisame nodded in agreement. The excitement for them was just beginning. Sasuke still deferred more to Itachi and that was fine for now. He'd had his uncertainties about this odd relationship he and Sasuke had formed around Itachi, but decided it was not so bad. He had two for the price of one. What he and Sasuke possessed would grow with time, nurtured by what he and Itachi already shared. He was a patient man. He did not need everything now. Not knowing the future was what made it interesting, and a pirate's life was not anything if not interesting.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all there is for Seaswept. I do plan on revisiting this universe, one final chapter in the Neji/Shika side story and then Pein/Juugo side story set after the events of Seaswept. So, if you liked this universe, I would check out the other stories in the series. Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed this little jaunt with pirates.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gaia77


End file.
